Rise of Camelot
by Savage Opress
Summary: The story begins when Sydney and Nigel give to Hubbard, the ancient cross of Arthur. Hubbard begins his research about the cross and he discovers Arthur died cursed. If the curse will be broken, Arthur will live again. Ancient enemies of Arthur Pendragon, druids, they will not stop at anything to keep the secret about the curse of Arthur Pendragon.
1. Spoiler alert and preview of the story

**Spoiler alert:**

1) I decide to add two more characters to my story. They are Derek Hale and Braeden from Teen Wolf; they will appear from chapter 11" Mad world". Because I add two more characters in the story, I will create a new story arc about Tyler and Talia. They are the parents of Derek, Cora, Laura, and as a bonus, I will add how Allison will return.

2) To know more things about "Alliance of Dark"(chapter 3) you should look at Relic Hunter:

 **Season one episodes:**

 _\- 8 "Etched in Stone" what is about the Order of Odin_

 _\- 14 "Nine lives" what is about the Tameran Order_

 _\- 21 "Possessed" what is about the Order of the spiritual descendants of Queen Lamia herself_

 **Season two episodes:**

 _\- 2 "Dagger of Death" what is about adepts of Kali_

 _\- 21 "Set in Stone" what is about of the main antagonist in my story "Demon Belisle"_

 **Season three episodes:**

 _\- 3 "Sydney at ten" what is about Horus Order and De Viega_

 _\- 15 "Antineral" what is about Amazonians Order_

 _\- 22 "So shall be it" what is about High Council of Druids and Brotherhood of Gural Nataz_

3) To understand how Sydney and Nigel are able to find an ancient cross of Arthur look at season 3 episode 17 "Arthur's Cross" (chapter 2: History lie)

4) Crossover happens after the end of both TV Shows, but when they return to the past, Sydney and Nigel with her allies and villains, the story will happen during the episodes 10-13. They will be a bit changed from the TV version of season 5 Merlin and with a happy end. Arthur will be saved and Gwaine does not die.

5) To know what happen in Merlin seasons 1-5 look at the video.

6) All people who look at the Merlin TV show know Druids call Merlin, Emrys. In, my, story Emrys is Merlin from century XXI and Merlin is the one who is from century V.

7) Preview of the story (I did 2 years ago) is a bit changed because I add two new characters: Derek Hale and Braeden. They will Sydney, Nigel and Emrys from chapter 11 to the end of the story.

 **Preview of Story** :

 **1) Something ends, something begins**

The High Council of Druids with Gural Nataz and the secret leader demon Druid, Belisle, discovered the Hubbard's plan. After Sydney and Nigel found the legendary Cross by Arthur that had been lost for many centuries, they gave it to Hubbard and he started researching about Arthur. He was helped by De Viega, a high-ranking member of the High Council of Druids, Andreas the son of De Viega and Emrys. After a year had passed, they discovered a way to break the curse, but needed some relics to do that. They called on Sydney and Nigel to help them. The druids did not allow reincarnation so when Sydney and Nigel passed near The Lake of Avalon, Vasy and Oswin, who were loyal helpers of the demon Belisle, then used a spell and sent them to Arthur's time and started his diabolical plan. The only person who knew all artifacts was Hubbard and De Viega. The Druid sent his followers to assassinate Hubbard and to destroy his research. They killed De Viega in front of his son ,Andreas, but the boy escaped with a spell and went to Arthur's time, to be sure, no one could stop them. They formed an alliance with three Orders and three Cults. Orders are made up of the Orders of Odin, Tameran, and Horus. The Cults were made up of the Descendants of Lamia, Amazonians, and Adepts of Kali.

Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, Percival, and Leon found Andreas in very bad shape. He was almost near death, but they saved him. After ten minutes, they saw a campfire in the woods and went there to see who it was. Sydney and Nigel were found by the knights and they explained how they came there. All returned to Camelot and after three days Andreas was able to tell his story. Sydney was very shocked when heard what had happened to Hubbard, his research and with De Viega. Andreas said he knew a powerful Warlock named Emrys. He told them he helped them all but he thought Emrys were in great danger. Merlin was shocked when he heard that. Andreas continued and told them he called to Emrys and wanted to tell him what happened, but he could not because Emrys was attacked by the leaders of the Orders and the Cults with their followers causing Emrys to run away to save his life. Everyone realized how this was becoming a problem. Sydney and Nigel helped many people and now it is everyone's turn help them in return. Andreas called to Karen and her assistant Preston, brother of Nigel, Derek, who was a CIA agent, Kate, who is an Interpol agent, along with a group of relic hunters Dallas, Reiner, Kurt, Francoise. In addition, he called to Stewey, Eric with his love Suzanne, who was a lame, a vampire named Lucas Blackmer, Allan and a Reborn of Templar Knights with his leader Michel Previn, Derek Hale who is a werewolf and his love Braeden who was a bounty hunter. After some hours, Andreas called to Emrys to see if he was ok and to tell him to come to France to meet with the others. Within a day, he arrived there, but the following day again the "Brotherhood of Gural Nataz" attacked them. However, Emrys sent them all into Arthur's time and saved them. Arthur and Merlin, his knights and Sydney and Nigel went to take them to Camelot from Avalon Lake. In the middle of the night, Arthur saw Merlin was very, very sad and asked him why. Merlin revealed his secret about magic. Arthur was very angry and said to him, "Disappear from my sight. I thought you were a friend, but you lied to me always". Merlin ran into the woods and after a while, Arthur realized he made a big mistake. He went to find him, to tell him he was sorry and to ask him to return. He found him in the morning, sleeping. Arthur woke up Merlin and told him he understood what Merlin did for him and asked him to return. However, they were attacked by Hippolyta, Natasha and the rest of the Amazonians so Merlin had to call the dragon to save them. They returned at night after going to Avalon Lake and he took them to Camelot. Our heroes were on a deadline. Nigel reminded them that he had a picture from the 15th Century. Arthur escaped that thing and broke it. That thing had beeswax in the middle of it and there they found a key. Arthur and Merlin, Emrys, Sydney and Nigel found a secret place of the old Druids in Camelot's time. They told them, "You must save Arthur and change the future. After you do that, it will break the curse". All five kingdoms were attacked by orders and cults because they wanted to change the history. In the middle of the night, Emrys had a strange dream and took Sydney and Nigel with him at the desire to beg them to change Arthur's fate. The first time they did not want, but when they heard about the plans of Brotherhood of Gural Nataz, they changed Arthur fate

Gaius sent Derek with Michel to retrieve a book. While in the library, they found a secret place. They went inside and there they found a big box. They opened it and freed twenty goblins. The goblins tricked them and trapped them there. Then the goblins searched for gold, but started causing many problems. They transformed Arthur into a donkey, Merlin into a dog and Gaius became very small. Some of the knights started laughing and could not stop and more troubles happened. The goblins were very happy to see these things. Derek, Braeden, Nigel, Lucas, Andreas and Sydney were the only ones who were not affected. Sydney reminded them they must find the treasure of the Order of Odin. Emrys created an image with all of the treasures, tricked the goblins, and made a portal. He lied to them so they would go near the image and sent them to London to a secret place of High Council Chambers. There they started troubling all villains. The goblins were gone and Andreas and Emrys started to cure everyone of the spell cast on them. Gaius said in his life he would never send anyone for a book again and everyone started laughing. After a month Claudia, another of Sydney's assistants, was captured. Demon Belisle challenged Sydney in a duel. "If you win, Claudia is yours. If you lose, your army falls". Sydney defeated the demon with the help of Arthur, sent him to the future, and saved Claudia. After all failed attempts, Belisle revived the soul of Uther. Belisle put him the collar of Athena to control him and ordered to kill all until war begin. The power of love between Arthur and Uther was too strong and powerful so break out the power of collar spell. During the battle of Camlin, Arthur was stabbed by Mordred and Sydney had to kill Mordred. Merlin and Emrys had to go to Avalon Lake to save Arthur's life and made it with little time to spare. A week after the Battle of Camlin, Arthur was fully recovered. They were able to find and kill Vasy and Oswin then all returned to the 21st Century to break the curse.

 **2) Arthur return**

After our heroes saved Arthur life, change the future and return in century XXI to break the curse. Sydney and Nigel must take a hard decision: They are too many and if they would go together, were easy targets for Gural Nataz and rest of bad people so they must split up and took someone with them. A CIA agent escorted Claudia, Karen, and Preston to Trinity College with other four agents CIA to protect them. Andreas, Derek Lloyd, other relic hunters, vampire, were commanders and made a little army with the support of the CIA, Reborn of Templar knights to distract orders and cults. While they distracted them, Braeden, Derek Hale, Sydney, and Nigel went after the relics.

The druids told them something important "Druid demon is born from the magic and hate of wizards who died in the Great Purification and took the form using the magic of Roudan, Morgana, Morgause, and Mordred. The key can open many doors and is the path to victory."So all five went to Balaton Hungary, where first time Sydney and Nigel met the demon. There met Theodoric and told him all that happened. They find a secret chamber with the help of the key and a water Oracle. Oracle was an old friend of Emrys, Freya. She told them the relics they need.

The first relic was the sword of Knight Gavriel who sacrificed himself to capture the demon. His sword was hidden in Sweden. They must face Oder of Odin to take the sword.

The second relic was a magic sword made by Emrys and was stolen and hidden five centuries ago. They found an old puzzle and sound like "The feet of Great Purification to Great Schism of Henry VII. They went first time to the grave of Henry VII, find a key, and after that go to ruins of Camelot. In addition, found the magic sword.

The third relic is that trumpet who can revive death souls. Nigel was captured by the ghost of Uther and Sydney, Derek, Braeden and Emrys needed to find a way to save him. They were separated in the ruins of Camelot. Emrys found the trumpet and after an hour found Sydney. They went throne room. Emrys used his magical sword, Sydney combined the sword with a trumpet, and they started to fight with Uther ghosts. They killed and freed him under the control of curse and saved Nigel.

The fourth relic is Arthur ring that was stolen by a vampire hunter. Sydney called Lucas Blackmer. All went to Targoviste (Romania) after the Order of the Dragon. They must kill Stanislav, Kantor and other vampires and vampire hunter to recover the ring.

The fifth relic was runic coin who gives The Desire for Arthur. That was hidden in the Pyramid of Keops. They must face the order of Pharaoh known as Tameran, and order of Horus to take the relic.

The sixth relic was the glove of Knight Gavril. After Sydney has hidden it, but was stolen, sold on the black market and Lagerfeld buried, but sold it again in China to an old enemy relic hunter of Sydney named Avery Ko. The only way to defeat demon Belisle was to recover that glove.

The Seventh relic was a collar and a spell book. Who had that amulet cannot be touched by magic. Emrys must defeat a strong warlock to recover it. Emrys can face him and that warlock is Balinor. That collar and spell book were hidden under a Maya temple. After Emrys defeated him, his soul is free again.

The eight relics were three astral symbols, that were taken by Sydney and Nigel but Druids stole back and sent to Auckland where are protected by an undead army.

They revived Great dragon, Aithusa, and more dragons and allies joined the war. They went to Stone Henge to break up the curse. When all relics were in position, Derek, Nigel, Sydney, Emrys and Braeden heard a voice, what told them "Go to Avalon Lake".

They were gone Avalon Lake high council of Druids appeared suddenly after they died and the demon raised, They started to talk with the demon and realized the only person who is behind the demon must be Mordred. When heard that Belisle (Mordred) pushed Emrys, Braeden, Derek and Nigel and they lost their conscience and demon started to fight with Sydney. After a long fight, she plugged sword of Gabriel in the demon heart and the only way to survive the demon break curse. He transforms Mordred, Arthur appears from nowhere and Mordred pushed him into Emrys. Mordred made a magic circle in the sand and put in middle Excalibur. Arthur was very confused because he does not know what happened, who the people were, or what they wanted... After a moment, all allies of Sydney came to see the last fight. Sydney began to fight with Mordred and they disarmed each other. Mordred attacked with the knife and Sydney gave a leg in the arm and the escaped knife. They began to melee combat, but Mordred cannot face her because she was overpowered and fought many years in that way. Mordred took Excalibur and attacked her. She dodged from the sword, she disarmed him, and Mordred was thrown down by Sydney the sword was upon his chest and started to talk.

Arthur remained surprised and understands what happens, but Andreas had an idea, they returned into past all and put explain what happened. When arrived Camelot old Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Gwen was very glad and happy. Because Emrys Sydney and Nigel succeed to break the curse and explained to Arthur (cursed) what happened. Merlin said to Sydney to take Emrys and Arthur (cursed) with them. Sydney made them her assistants. In addition, in memory of the sacrifice of the Viega and Hubbard, they wrote about King Arthur life and told all of the modern world truth about King Arthur and that did the Druids with cults and orders. Sydney realized she loves Nigel and made a couple. They returned to the modern world and marriage. Before they left from Trinity College Great Dragon, Kilgharrah with Aithusa and told them" Arthur, Merlin and Sydney, Nigel, Derek and Braeden your attempts have not finished but will continue soon "and after that, they disappeared.

 **3) Trial of the heroes**

Arthur was very sad now because in his life never would see again Gwen with knights or Camelot, but was happy because Merlin was with him. All six were in the Sydney office and talked about Arthur and Merlin or the adventures with Nigel to make Arthur forgot about his lost and realized they had in common many things. Claudia and Karen told Sydney some relics were stolen. These relics are Dagger of Kali, War belt of Hippolyta, Sundial and Mafdet statue. After falling on the high council of Druids and demon, Belisle "Brotherhood of Gural Nataz" was broken. Hippolyta, Natasha with amazons allied with the cult of the Descendants of Lamia and with members order Tameran. In addition, all decided for the loss of their soldiers macerate Gural Nataz and took their revenge. Sydney and Nigel, Arthur and Merlin, and Derek and Braeden went to Kashmir (India) to recover Dagger of Kali. When they arrived at the temple of Kali, they saw temple was attacked by Amazons with their alliance. They infiltrated in the temple and saw the Leader of the adept of Kali (Patel) was killed by Elizabeth (leader of Tameran order and she was the high priestess of the Pharaoh)and adepts of Kali started to attack each other because Descendants of Lamia mad them and the rest of them killed by Amazons. Hippolyta took as a trophy dagger of Kali. All six ran away from the temple. They arrived at Trinity College very shocked because they did not know what happened. Derek Lloyd put a spy follow "Female alliance" and that spy was murdered when they killed the leader and the members of Horus order. After that attack rest of the Druids, was murdered and named "Female alliance "Our heroes realized the words of the Great dragon. They realized must stop broken password of Gural Nataz servers and all remain shocked when saw he was murdered and found his research. They realized "Female alliance" wanted to steal two precious relics with an impressive power. These relics are Egyptian necklace and Lancet, which causes anyone, cut with it to gain incredible strength, but for a short time. Great Dragon came and told them that the artifacts were stolen, but must find a way to stop it. Arthur saw a picture of the pyramid of Osiris in Sydney office. All six went to Horus pyramid and discovered a way stop these relics. When wanted to leave chamber Horus appeared and told them what relics they needed to stop the mad plan of "Female Alliance".

The first relic was Mafdet statue. The relic was in the USA and needed to confront Tameran order to take it. That was the first time when Elizabeth showed her true face. They must defeat fierce cat women to take the statue. Elizabeth was more powerful, but Merlin blinded her, Arthur cut her tail off and took it a trophy, Nigel defeated some guards, Sydney took the statue and all ran away.

The second relic was the dagger of Kali. They went Kashmir (India) to recover it, but met Natasha with her army of Amazons. Hippolyta challenged Arthur to a duel and told him, "If you win dagger and your friends are free, you feel that place will be your grave and same for your friends". After a fierce fight, he defeated her, but she ran away. Arthur was very exhausted after the fight and was taken up by Merlin and he woke up in a hotel next day very confused.

The third relic was the sundial. That relic was Bruxel on the nest of the Descendants of Lamia. Merlin used a spell and made immune Nigel and Arthur from the lame charms. They found Emmanuelle and Lamia. Sydney and Nigel confronted Emmanuelle with some lamia descendants and Arthur, Merlin defeated Lamia with some lamia descendants and they killed Emmanuelle (leader of the descendants of Lamia) and Lamia and recover Sundial.

The fourth relic was a war belt of Hippolyta. The relic was in Russia. Arthur and Merlin and Nigel, Derek and Braeden were captured when they tried to recover the relic. Sydney defeated Hippolyta and killed her to save a friend's life.

After they stole these relics went to Horus Pyramid and gave Horus artifacts to stop the power of the necklace and lancet and he did it and said something". After you stop Natasha with his army, come here and I give you something"

They stopped Natasha with the help of CIA and went to Osiris Pyramid and he told them "Your trial is almost done, but you must do something, the ring is the Key use it" and Horus disappeared.

They returned to Trinity College. Next night Arthur had a strange dream and Merlin too. Next day asked Sydney about the Order of the bear. All six went to Rome and asked about this Order. They realized that order started from Rome and extended at the time of Camelot and found a ring with a bear. After that, they returned to Targoviste, to find more information about the Order of Dragon. They must confront an army of vampires to recover a ring. Ring of the Bear and ring of dragon combined and made a map. They find the secret place and found there Balinor.

Balinor told them "I am glad you are here all but If Merlin defeats me again with the help of a magic sword and you Arthur, your father, Camelot, will rise again if you feel you lost your time". After a hard battle, Merlin and Arthur defeated Balinor and Uther and told them, "Go to the ruins of Camelot and will rise again like the Phoenix will rise again from the ashes."

Arthur and Merlin began to cry with joy when they saw the revival of Camelot. All people from Camelot were free what to do now in the modern world. All were surprised when they saw again Lancelot, Freya, and Elyan. Claudia bought a big home for Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Freya, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Leon, Gaius, Elyan to live all together.


	2. Chapter 1: A second chance

After Arthur's death, Kilgharrah told to Merlin "Arthur is not just a king, he is a future king. When Albion needs greatest Arthur will rise again". Merlin returned to Camelot next days, to tell the truth to everyone. He decided to leave Camelot and return to Avalon Lake. When Merlin arrived, he started building a home to wait for Arthur's return. Years past and nothing happen. One day in 1595, he found a paper with the magical incantation. He began to find the rest of components and later build a magical sword. Four days after this sword was built, he felt a dark presence in his house while he sleeps. He woke up and went to see what happen. Merlin was attacked and wound by someone and someone steal his magical sword. Years past and were not able to find his attacker and sword. Now Merlin is century twenty-one and lost all his hope because Arthur never appeared. He began to travel from entire London to find something but he lost. Da Viega found and brang Merlin because he was in bad shape. There he met the son of Da Viega, Andreas.

"You are fine? Who are you? And what is your occupation?" said Andreas

"You put a lot of questions for someone who meet the first time. I am ok and I should not travel all London for anything because I lost. My name is Rigo and I am a historian," said Merlin

"I know I put a lot of questions from beginning, but I think you will be able to help us with a research," said Andreas

"I will help you, but I want to know what you want to find it," said Merlin

"My father, Da Viega, find someone named Hubbard and he helps him with his research," said Andreas

"I think your father goes at him or he goes to another place?" said Merlin

"No! He is at Hubbard and will tell more details about his research," said Andreas

"His research is more important than his son?" said Merlin

"Always was but my father has a lot of enemies and is afraid to tell someone," said Andreas

"I hope I can help you with something, after all, you did for me will be so unpleasant to leave like this," said Merlin

"My son, I think is time to reveal research what I and Hubbard done," said Da Viega

"I can look please at your clock because I don't know the hour," said Merlin

"Sure, look it. Father, I think Rigo is able to help us because he is a historian," said Andreas

"Good to know this thing. First, I will say some words about Hubbard and after that, I will reveal his research," said Da Viega

"Will going to meet him and Rigo can come with us?" said Andreas

"I will be glad to help you with everything I can," said Merlin

"Hubbard is an old man who had problems with the law because was betrayed by his maid. He was not his fault. Two years ago was found Arthur's cross what was written by monks from Insula Avalonia," said Da Viega

"I remember some words from the cross: Hic iacet sepultus inclitus Rex Arturious in Insula Avalonia," said Andreas

"Who was able to find this relic was lost because a long time ago," said Merlin

"Hubbard and Anthony Glover try to prove all entire life King Arthur really exists. Hubbard has a manuscript, write by enlightened and Glover had the piece of stained. His house cleaner stole the manuscript of Hubbard and give to the wife of Anthony. His wife killed Anthony and she hides cross in the same place. Sydney and Nigel were there and they begin to search cross. In the end, they were able to find it, catch crazy wife and release Hubbard for the accusation. Sydney convinced him to begin his research," said Da Viega

"He discovers something very important these days. A monk writes a message in many languages," said Andreas

"What you mean in many languages"?" said Merlin

"Message has ten words and every word is written in different languages," said Da Viega

"I hope that message is important if he writes a ten words in different languages," said Andreas

"More than you can imagine, Arthur was cursed by Mordred when he died and if we are able to broke this spell Arthur will live again," said Da Viega

"Now I understand you wanted you to keep this secret for a long time, Rigo you can help us?" said Andreas

"Don't call me that am not my true name I created it and you are Druids. I see the sign of Druids in your hand, Andreas. My name is Merlin," said Merlin

"No, that is impossible, you was the servant of Arthur? How is possible to live so much?" said Da Viega

"I don't know how it is possible, but let me help you with Arthur," said Merlin

"I don't believe you, my father have a lot of enemies, you are some of them?" said Andreas

"I shouldn't lie to you, but I am known by Druids. They call me Emrys," said Merlin

"He is telling the truth, what happen to Arthur?" said Da Viega

"Sorry because I said that things. Now I understand why you said you are a historian," said Andreas

"Sorry because I lie the first time but who are your enemies?" said Merlin

"My past and everything about me. A long time ago I was a Druid of High Council," said Da Viega

"Are a lot of things to say about this, but you hear about Brotherhood of Gural Nataz?" said Andreas

"Oh, my god. I hear many rumors about it. They stole a lot of relics, kill some people, but I don't understand something," said Merlin

"High Council of Druids is ruled by Brotherhood of Gural Nataz. A long time ago I was most trusted ally of Gural Nataz," said Da Viega

"Now you realize you made a lot of mistakes and should stop a long time ago. I want to know more things about Merlin and I will leave," said Andreas

"Arthur's died from my fault and I wasn't able to save him. I regret because I do not call Kilgharrah to bring us at Avalon Lake. I am or I was a Dragon Lord. I reveal to Arthur my secret before he dies two days later. If I have the second chance now, I don't lose it again," said Merlin

"Hubbard told me about a prophecy. In prophecy, write you must protect and help Arthur to build Albion, none knows he will die. You don't fail your mission like you say," said Da Viega

"Don't be upset you did what you can and succeed it. What things we need to break up this spell. Maybe Sydney and Nigel will help us," said Andreas

"They will but not now. Sydney and Nigel have many relics to recover. Call them when we find more information about these relics," said Da Viega

"Who are this Sydney and Nigel?" said Merlin

"They are two relic hunters," said Andreas

"You are sure we need relic hunters to break this spell?" said Merlin

"I wanted to say you will remain with us and what you have with relic hunters?" said Da Viega

"I know you heard the myth about Arthur's sword Excalibur who is forged by dragon breath and is able to kill everything? After Arthur's death, I throw it in Avalon. Two weeks later, some relic hunters hear some rumors where the sword should be. They begin the search in entire Avalon. I unleash a storm, but they continue I almost killed somebody, but they never stopped and continue to search. In Avalon is Freya and she protect sword," said Merlin

"Freya was known as the Lady of Lake, some Druids say her soul is still in Avalon," said Andreas

"I know what you think about these relic hunters, but Sydney and Nigel aren't like them," said Da Viega

"They want to discover and protect history, they don't sell it like others or like my father," said Andreas

"Something tells me you find the redemption because you are changing," said Merlin

"Andreas I should change a long time ago not. Now if I listened to Andreas I don't lose my eye," said Da Viega

"Sydney Fox is a famous American relic hunter and her associate Nigel Bailey, who is a famous British relic hunter?" said Merlin

"You know them or read some newspapers about them?" said Andreas

"Newspapers," said Merlin

"I know I am paranoiac, but I think Brotherhood of Gural Nataz is ruled is ruled by someone," said Da Viega

"Come with me and choose a room where you want to stay," said Andreas

"What he does your father with these relics? And why have names on them?" said Merlin

"He stole them from the museum or found them a long time ago and once a week comes to a courier to take relics back from where was," said Andreas

"Thanks for everything you did for me. I am glad because I am able to help you," said Merlin

The next day, they remained home because Hubbard was called to a conference in Italy entire week. Merlin admired some relics in the office of Da Viega and wanted to know more things about relic hunters. Merlin was very happy because he knew one day would see Arthur alive in a new world.

"I see you admire these relics. You wanted to know more information about them?" said Andreas

"No, but I am curious what is the life of a relic hunter," said Merlin

"More than you can imagine, Merlin, a true relic hunter is able to find a solution in critical situations," said Da Viega

Andreas:"Father the phone rings, I am curious who call you at this hour."

"Wait a second, please I want to check something in my notebook," said Da Viega

"Now you wanted to become a good guy? We are in Italy and meet Hubbard," said Sydney

He told you about the cross and what he discovers?" said Da Viega

"That's why I called you. As a relic hunter, I study entire history not a specific country, but I was a bit confused because none can't prove Arthur exist even we find the cross," said Sydney

"I know what you wanted to say. The Druids masked entire history, destroyed all evidence Arthur's truly existed, but he remains one of the most famous kings who lived in century five," said Da Viega

"I must go, Hubbard told me he will come in two days back in London," said Sydney

"The conference should end on Monday what happened?" said Da Viega

"Two people from the conference was killed in cold blood better say tortured," said Sydney

"What happened to them? Who is responsible?" said Da Viega

"I don't know sure but that guy was a member of an Egyptian order because some of the organs missing from the body and rest of them threw away from the entire building. Victims try to find an artifact named Book of Chaos," said Sydney

"That book is full of dark magic secrets and more," said Da Viega

"I got to go to Nigel because he found something," said Sydney

"Wait... Never mind, she closed the phone," said Da Viega

"You wanted to say about me, I hope," said Merlin

"Too late because she closed the telephone," said Da Viega

"I am curious what they do at this moment, but I am afraid I will fail," said Andreas

"What you talk about?" said Merlin

"Is a spell who is able to follow people and they don't know," said Da Viega

"You are a wizard or Druids remain with magic?" said Merlin

"It worked, I'm curious what will say," said Andreas

Andreas used a vision spell to see how Sydney and Nigel went to stop those two murders and to recover the book of chaos.

"I don't think is an Egyptian order that did that maybe someone tries to fool us. By the way, what said De Viega?" said Nigel

"About what said Hubbard to us, but I am not sure if I will help them find relics," said Sydney

"I know what you want to say if we succeed to get all relics will be able to free Arthur from the curse," said Nigel

"Arthur is a man, not just a simple relic and what he will do alone in this world?" said Sydney

"Maybe he finds someone to stay with him, but who," said Nigel

"Druids will not allow breaking up curse so we must expect a lot of things will happen. We must establish a name and tell people the truth," said Sydney

"You think Merlin really existed or just was a fake?" said Nigel

"First rule of relic hunters: History always lies," said Sydney

"No-one was able to prove it so he is possible to live," said Nigel

"I heard some rumors about this book and I know who possibly stole it," said Sydney

"I don't know, but who call us in this moment will know the answer," said Nigel

"Nigel? I am Suzanne give me Sydney or put on speaker if you are with her," said Suzanne

"We have a big problem, my dear Syd, lamme are going mad they won't steal a book of chaos and bring back queen Lamia back to life," said Eric

"They already stole the book where they want to go?" said Sydney

"In the temple of Zeus is a statue with Lamia, we meet there," said Eric

"Spiritual descendants of queen Lamia herself," said Nigel

"I hope you joked with that," said Sydney

Merlin was a bit frustrated because they did not know what would face in the temple of Zeus. Da Viega would show another vision from past using memory of Sydney and Nigel.

"Don't say you know queen Lamia... How powerful is she?" said Andreas

"She is more powerful than me when I faced her, my magic was useless against her," said Merlin

"Sydney will handle this look at this what happened some time ago," said Da Viega

"She know to fight very well, but is useless against Lamia," said Merlin

"Every spell is able to break up so Lamia will die," said Andreas

"Soon they will reach the temple of Zeus," said Da Viega

"I think Sydney is able to defeat Arthur in a sword combat," said Merlin

Sydney and Nigel reached the temple of Zeus and met there with Suzanne and Eric. Suzanne made a magical potion to make Nigel and Eric immune to the charms of lamme.

"You come too late Sydney Fox you will regret the day when you meet me," said Emmanuelle

"All people say that and nothing happen," said Sydney

"It is true you want to resurrect queen Lamia?" said Eric

"She was destroyed by a wizard called Merlin. On the other hand, queen of King Arthur, Gwen killed her to protect Merlin. I don't know what sure happened," said Emmanuelle

"Your precious queen is already dead, nothing is able to bring her to life," said Suzanne

"Every spell you did is able to break up," said Sydney

"Not this time, bow in the face of your empress," said Lamia

They began to fight. Lamia wanted charm Eric and Nigel, but she cannot because they drink the blood of a lamme and made them immune. Sydney fought with Lamia, Suzanne with Emmanuelle, Eric, and Nigel with the rest of lamme. Lamia was more powerful than Sydney was, but she took the book of chaos from the hands of Lamia. Lamia caught her from the neck, but Sydney threw the book on fire and Lamia was destroyed. They ran away from the temple of Zeus with a destroyed book of chaos. Da Viega decided to show something to Merlin about Sydney.

"Wow, this fight was awesome, now I understand what said a true relic hunter find a solution in a critical situation," said Merlin

"Now look at this fight and say something about Sydney," said Da Viega

"When I will see a sword stuck in a stone I will let it there," said Andreas

"Job of a relic hunter is very... No words to describe it," said Merlin

"A demon in a stone. Better said the demon was a stone," said Da Viega

"When Sydney learns to fight with a sword like that?" said Andreas

"When I said she may defeat Arthur in a sword combat I joked, but... I am sure when Arthur will meet her they will do not understand. Sydney remembers of Arthur," said Merlin

"You are right Merlin because you look like seen a ghost. What happened?" said Da Viega

"I felt a dark presence when I saw this monster," said Merlin

"When you felt this dark presence last time?" said Andreas

"In 1595 I created a magical sword, three days later this dark presence wanted to kill me and stole my magical sword," said Merlin

"This demon disappeared in 1595 at Balathon in Hungary. He was defeated by a knight named Gabriel or something like that," said Da Viega

"You think this dark presence was a coincidence or something happen?" said Andreas

"I don't know what to say, but I hope I won't see again that monster," said Merlin

"Hubbard when you will come home?" said Da Viega

"After two days, Sydney told you?" said Hubbard


	3. Chapter 2: History lies

Hubbard came from the conference. He was curious how looked like Merlin and what he did these years. In the morning Da Viega, Andreas, and Merlin came to the house of Hubbard.

"I am glad to see you here. You said you have a son?" said Hubbard

"I am his son and near me in Merlin," said Andreas

"Glad to meet you, I hope I can help with something," said Merlin

"If you have time Hubbard you can tell to Merlin and Andreas about the cross?" said Da Viega

"Will be my pleasure, but you must thank Sydney and Nigel, they were able to find a cross," said Hubbard

"I will use a vision a spell to see what happen the last time," said Andreas

"My entire life I tried to prove Arthur's existence, but I fail because I haven't any proofs. Antony Glover was another historian who to want to prove, too," said Hubbard

"If you and Glover wanted to prove something, why you didn't work together?" said Merlin

"You hear about vanity Merlin?" said Andreas

"I said a lot of times I would kill him, but he was killed by someone and took me as a suspect. Anthony was killed at Tinterten Abby. Legend said Arthur was buried at Glastonbury Abbey," said Hubbard

"When I was a long time ago at Tinterten Abbey I found that the inscription," said Da Viega

"Behold cross where heavenly light is thrown, shine of shield of Arthur," said Andreas

"Arthur sometimes used a shield. I am happy because I mustn't polish his armor anymore, but...," said Merlin

"When in legend say you were a wizard who helped Arthur and don't mention you were his lackey?" said Andreas

"The first rule of relic hunters is history always lie. I hope you watch how Sydney and Nigel discover the inscription and...," said Da Viega

"I see and is funny to see what happen. They go missing Glover for more information," said Hubbard

"The first time when Andreas or De Viega told me she killed her husband and her lover, I think was a kind of bad joke, but when she wanted to take knife to kill Hubbard is...," said Merlin

"Oh my God, her husband died and now she kisses with her lover," said Andreas

"Hubbard, how was able to ask about the research of her husband. In the name of god her husband is dead and you care about research more," said Da Viega

"After he kisses her new love wanted to trick Sydney and Nigel," said Hubbard

"Why is so important that stained glass doesn't understand...," said Merlin

"You will see why, but not now. You want to tell you or to discover alone?" said Da Viega

"Better you will see with your own eyes, just watch," said Andreas

"I miss so much Nigel I hope I will see him soon," said Emma

"My dear, don't make so many sweet dreams because he likes very much Sydney, but he can't say what he feels for her," said Hubbard

"What she said? Sydney Fox is a professor at Ancient Studies...," said Merlin

"In free time, she is a relic hunter. I know this is quite strange, but it is the truth," said Andreas

"I am a bit sad because Mick was killed by that cow," said Hubbard

"You have an entire room full with book, drawings, and manuscripts about Arthur and enlightened," said Merlin

"You forgot to say they are very rare and nobody has such things," said Da Viega

"A medieval book of psalms. Why you need it? Why is so important?" said Andreas

"Like I said, I spent a lot of money on it and the book was written by monks from Tintern Abbey," said Hubbard

"Make me mad, but what is coincidence between psalms and Arthur?" said Merlin

"This is a book which refers to Arthur?" said Andreas

"Now I am very confused. What is the connection between a book of psalms, Arthur, and the stained glass? I don't understand it," said Merlin

"You will see soon, but Sydney doesn't suspect Hubbard for the crime," said Da Viega

"Sorry because I helped that cow. I should not have to listen to her," said Emma

"Now you know the first rule of relic hunters?" said Andreas

"Yes, the first rule of a relic hunter is history always lie," said Merlin

"You wanted to kill me with that gun or scare Sydney with Nigel?" said Hubbard

"To scare them because I was afraid they will find the answer," said Emma

"I can't understand why Anthony Glover married to her?" said Da Viega

"I am not a true relic hunter, but something says to me now I understand why Glover bought stained glass, but I don't understand the reason," said Andreas

"You will see soon and Merlin what you asked is the answer of Andreas," said Hubbard

"They are already confused, don't confuse them more," said Da Viega

"If this was information about how to find a way to break up the curse I will stay millions of years to find that answer," said Merlin

"You have a lot of things to learn from this job Merlin," said Da Viega

"Still, I am a bit curious how they were able to find the cross with some stained glass and a manuscript written by monks from Tintern Abby?" said Merlin

"You will see it now. They told me about this, but I never believed them," said Hubbard

"No, that is impossible, I am curious what will happen after they discover a secret painting in the shield," said Merlin

"Why Mick was killed by Sarah, this isn't fair only people I loved was killed. I hate my life of a serving girl," said Emma

"I heard a lot of versions about Arthur's wife and I will say something and will never believe me," said Merlin

"Gwen was serving girl or something like that?" said Andreas

"Was serving girl of Morgana Pendragon," said Merlin

"So mad Anthony's wife. She killed with cold blood Mick," said Da Viega

"Sydney and Nigel are so smart, are able to find an answer to your question, Merlin and now find who helped the criminal," said Emma

"I want to meet Sydney with Nigel, they did a lot of things to make my dream to become true," said Merlin

"Now they discover cross of Arthur," said Da Viega

"For God sake, Sarah is so mad look on his face," said Andreas

"I hope I will don't have nightmares with Sarah and what she hold in a backpack?" said Merlin

"It seems to be a long knife or a kind of sword," said Hubbard

"Is the first time when I see a woman like her. Is too powerful. When I look at this vision it remembers about me and Arthur," said Merlin

"Who is you and who is Arthur?" said Hubbard

"Sydney reminds a lot of Arthur and Nigel a lot of me," said Merlin

"Knife versus knife... Fierce fight in my opinion," said Emma

"You don't see her how was able to fight with a demon or against the Order of Lamia," said Da Viega

"Lamia you mean that snake woman?" said Hubbard

"Like I said yesterday, a true relic hunter is able to find a solution in every situation," said Da Viega

"Only person who deserves a lot of thanks is Sydney and Nigel. They were able to find the cross and without the cross," said Hubbard

"Nobody knows Arthur existed and you didn't discover that curse," said Merlin

Hubbard said to Emma to find rooms for Da Viega, Andreas, and Merlin. The next day Hubbard wanted to know more about Merlin, Arthur's life, and Great Purge.

"Thanks for hospitality Hubbard because you let it stay with you," said Da Viega

"I hate it because I am alone in this big house," said Hubbard

"You are right, Merlin?" said Andreas

"Yes, but I don't know if we are able to break up that curse," said Merlin

"I swear on my life. I will do all possibilities to do that and show the world true history of London," said Hubbard

"You were present in the life of your friends Merlin?" said Da Viega

"Yes and I am sad because I lost all but one day my dreams will come true," said Merlin

"Good, I will do spell on you," said Andreas

"I should know it, you were cursed like Arthur. But the sad thing you lived 1500 years or more alone and if we don't break up this spell you will never die," said Hubbard

"You are sure of this? Where did you know it?" said Da Viega

"Father looks at Merlin how he looks like there and now. You matured a bit more, but you are the same," said Andreas

"When I got first time in Camelot I had nineteen years," said Merlin

"You are alone? Where was your mother?" said Andreas

"I don't know what happened if you were alone, but when your magical powers appeared you can't control them and need someone to help you," said Da Viega

"I hear some rumors about Druids," said Hubbard

"It is true. They learn people how to use magic and my mother, Hunith knew Gaius," said Merin

"That must be Kilgharrah isn't, it?" said Andreas

"That person who wears armor in this moment is Arthur," said Merlin

"Blonde hair with blue eyes. A perfect combination," said Hubbard

"That should be Uther. At High Council chambers of Druids, I find a description of how looked like most cruel people from Earth," said Da Viega

"Why you are poisoned?" said Hubbard

"Nimueh wanted to kill Arthur but I drink the poison from the goblet. Arthur goes after ingredients to save my life," said Merlin

"You saved Arthur's life a lot of time or only that time with flying knife?" said Andreas

"Because I saved Arthur's life Uther make me his servant," said Merlin

"That lady near you and Arthur is...," said Da Viega

"Lady Morgana and you said yesterday her servant was Gwen," said Hubbard

"I don't need to know who is that person who kisses Gwen's hand because some legends say Gwen was with Sir Lancelot true?" said Andreas

"Yes and here you will see how knights were named," said Merlin

"That scene reminds from a Star Wars game. The force Unlashed when Darth Vader takes his new apprentice Galen Mark. Keep continue don't hear what I said," said Andreas

"Why Lancelot leaves?" said Da Viega

"A stupid rule of Uther was only noble persons are able to become knights. He was the first one who discovers my magic after Gaius. Uther discovers he lie him, and banish him from Camelot, but his return to fight against a griffin," said Merlin

"When I was little my father told me a lot of stories about fairies, but what are those creatures who come from water? They are too ugly for fairies," said Andreas

"Those creatures I think are Sidhe or something like that," said Da Viega

"Again, some mystery books?" said Hubbard

"What is that thing and why Arthur's eyes are red?" said Andreas

"That is a Sidhe in human shape," said Merlin

"I can't understand how Morgana becomes so evil? Here she isn't able to kill a flea but she saves the life of a little boy," said Da Viega

"That little boy is Mordred," said Merlin

"Who is that? Is a dead rider?" said Hubbard

"That person is Tristan de Bois, who was the brother of Ygraine de Bois, who was the wife of Uther, and brother with Agraveine de Bois," said Merlin

"How, is able to kill that thing with a normal blade?" said Andreas

"In legends say Excalibur is able to kill everything," said Da Viega

"Excalibur is a sword forged by the breath of a dragon and that sword was used by Mordred to kill Arthur," said Hubbard

"You throw the sword in Avalon to, no one to take it. Wow, what is the lizard?" said Andreas

"That is a Questing Beast. That creature almost killed Arthur, not even my magic was able to cure him," said Merlin

"What talk about Nimueh? I don't understand what she means," said Da Viega

"About great Purge. This entire purge begin with Arthur's birth. Ygraine was barren and could not have kids. Uther goes at Nimueh and she promised will make a kid to Uther if he will sacrifice someone," said Hubbard

"To give a birth you must sacrifice someone? That is insane," said Andreas

"Magic is a weapon with two blades. That shouldn't happen if Uther doesn't believe in Ygraine death," said Da Viega

"Your powers were unable to save Arthur's life, but goblet of life did it," said Hubbard

"That goblet is a kind of relic, what should be discovered," said Da Viega

"Cornelius Sigan a lot of people say...," said Hubbard

"Was the one who builds Camelot before three hundred years happen in this past vision," said Andreas

"Here Gwen, she let be captured to save Morgana life and meet Lancelot again," said Merlin

"I don't understand why Arthur doesn't say nothing about the relationship with Gwen?" said Andreas

"Uther Pendragon was a fool man who wanted a lot of power. He said to Arthur a lot of times to take a queen to make Camelot more powerful than was," said Da Viega

"That is a troll? I hope nobody will kiss that walking rubbish," said Andreas

"Uther l married to her, but she doesn't have any kids with her," said Merlin

"If this is true that mean, that girl you saved is Freya," said Da Viega

"Yes, but I couldn't save her," said Merlin

"What happened to her? Why she transforms into a monster in the middle of the night?" said Hubbard

"She killed someone to protect herself, but was cursed to transform in a Bastet to kill," said Andreas

"Isn't your fault Merlin. You helped Morgana to control her powers, but," said Hubbard

"That person is Morgause. Sister or Morgana. The person who turned Morgana in an evil person," said Merlin

"That must be the mother of Arthur. Ygraine," said Da Viega

"How is possible to hide twenty-five years a secret from your son and keep continue lie him?" said Hubbard

"Knights of Medhir. I hear a lot of rumors about them," said Andreas

"Morgana keeps spell alive and poisoned her to make Morgause stop," said Merlin

"Good job Kilgharrah, Merlin free you and you attack Camelot," said Da Viega

"You don't know who your father was? I am so sorry because he died the next day," said Andreas

"I know, but my mother never told me about him. When he died I became a dragon lord," said Merlin

"Dragonlord is master of dragons who take care of them?" said Hubbard

"Yes and Arthur think he was able to defeat Killgharah, but I defeat him," said Merlin

"Uther is mad, but why he keeps searching Morgana three years?" said Da Viega

"Giant scorpions. Who is that person with two swords?" said Andreas

"These scorpions are Serkets and a person with two swords were king Cenred, enemy of Camelot," said Merlin

"What is that thing?" said Hubbard

"Is able to bring skeletons alive. Is a kind of a necromancy object?" said Da Viega

"My friend Gwaine, he was the funniest knight ever lived. Sad was banished from Camelot to," said Merlin

"I don't know what should mean this, but in the manuscript, I find the quest of Arthur," said Hubbard

"That quest was for me not to Arthur. The Fisher king gives me this," said Merlin

"What is that?" said Andreas

"Water from Avalon Lake," said Da Viega

"Why always is someone who wants to destroy your relationship with someone?" said Andreas

"I saved Gwen, but almost I was burned o that stake because there I can't turn back spell of aging," said Merlin

"Cup of life. You can save a lot of people with it, but same time is a deadly weapon," said Da Viega

"Uther is mad, right? First, he lies Arthur about Ygraine, the second time when was almost killed lie him again and now don't say Morgana is his sister," said Andreas

"Excalibur is able to kill an immortal army. Now I understand from where was created expression 'knights of the round table," said Hubbard

"If I was Arthur and I knew the legend of the sword of Gavril in my life I never touched that saber," said Andreas

"Look at the hands of Morgana and eyes too," said Da Viega

"Same happen to like I see. Don't say that the relic was so precious," said Merlin

"I hope you can repair with magic," said Hubbard

"Why Morgana kills Morgause? I know she is ugly now, but...," said Andreas

"They are on the Island of Blessed. If they do a suicide on Samhain eve, you can destroy the veil between worlds. Now they have changed the name in Halloween," said Da Viega

"This love. Lancelot sacrificed for Gwen. A noble sacrifice for a knight," said Andreas

"Now I see how Morgana was able to trick me. He used a little collar to turn back my magic in evil," said Merlin

"Uther was a beast all his life and look at him. I can write on his face how much he regrets it," said Da Viega

"I was afraid one day you will be like him," said Andreas

"Arthur should understand magic isn't evil. The person who uses it is evil," said Hubbard

"Don't say Agraveine twisted the mind of Arthur after he loses his father?" said Andreas

"He killed Caerleon, the king who was the husband of Annis. That was a good choice to be a single fight to decide entire fate of war," said Merlin

"You give birth of a dragon, we should be proud of it," said Hubbard

"That is Alator for sure. Is a kata priest," said Da Viega

"Don't say you find that information from druids?" said Merlin

"I think Morgana is obsessed to know who Emrys is. It seems she failed this time," said Da Viega

"I love triangles of love. Sad was between Arthur, Lancelot, and Gwen," said Andreas

"I don't imagine how hard was for Arthur to be betrayed by Agraveine," said Da Viega

"Is hard to regain trust in you after happened that. You did a great job, Merlin," said Hubbard

"Sometimes dreams come true, but why Aithusa saved Morgana?" said Merlin

"Mordred, the rumors are true. Arthur was killed by Mordred," said Andreas

"When Mordred died cursing Arthur and you," said Hubbard

"He is friendly... How he was able to kill Arthur?" said Da Viega

"Was my fault because I tried to protect Arthur. I made some terrible mistakes," said Merlin

"That is Stone Henge and a horn who is able to bring dead souls back to life," said Hubbard

"How evil you can be to try to kill your own son after you sacrifice your wife to protect your kingdom?" said Da Viega

"Who are that three ladies?" said Hubbard and Andreas

"Merlin isn't your fault. Do not blame yourself. Triple goddess decides that," said Da Viega

"These three ladies are Desires," said Merlin

"Masters of fate, they tricked you. If you and Arthur accepts magic in Camelot, Arthur will survive. But what will happen with Arthur then?" said Hubbard

"What you are trying to say?" said Merlin

"If Mordred dies, he probably does like Uther and in my opinion is a good choice because is no place for the old religion in future. Nothing will remain same. Time will go always to the future and not will return to the past. If time didn't evolve will doesn't exist London or the entire world," said Hubbard

"Dark Tower. Are many legends about it and Arthur having right. I do not know what will happen next, but I am sure Gwen will become the puppet of Morgana and will try to kill Arthur many times. To cure her we should go to a lake and the triple goddess shine on her," said Da Viega

"Here was my big mistake should I let Kara and Mordred leave and never said to Arthur," said Merlin

"She is going mad because her girlfriend was killed even Arthur gave her a second chance...," said Andreas

"I think Mordred never knew it and told Morgana everything," said Da Viega

"When he did it Morgana put a magical creature to take all my magic. I went to Crystal cave to regain my powers, but was too late." said Merlin

"I know you from three or two days. How you think Arthur will react if you hide that secret from him for more than ten years?" said Andreas

"He accepted the truth and said to Merlin never change. That was the most important, he did," said Da Viega

"I failed the first time I don't allow myself to fail the second time," said Merlin

"You know Merlin your quest or prophecy was double-edged. You complete your quest to protect Arthur until Albion is build, but Arthur died," said Hubbard

"Thanks for everything," said Merlin

"We stayed a lot of time here. Let's go rest and tomorrow will begin our research and rewrite the history of Arthur Pendragon," said Da Viega


	4. Chapter 3: Alliance of the dark

Hubbard, Andreas, Merlin and Da Viega began the research about the king Arthur and his curse. Da Viega made a spell on the house of Hubbard to be protected by the magic. High Council of Druids tried to find Da Viega and his friends to stop them from breaking up the curse of Arthur. Gural Nataz found where the Hubbard house was and destroyed spell of protection.

"We should go to stop Da Viega and his friends until they broke up that spell," said Mace

"No, Fabrice Da Viega, will feel his skin what means to betray someone," said Gural Nataz

"That rat should be executed. I will be very happy to kill him in front of Andreas. Send troops now," said Rachel

"No. Stop all of you in this moment. I was making in stone for more than four hundred years. I will cast a spell on Andreas and Emrys to forget everything about this research when they finish," said Belisle

"Why you do this? Why do you show mercy? They must be killed," said Rennes

"If we kill them now, Sydney and Nigel will continue that research and will tell the entire world about us. None should know we destroy all proofs that confirm Arthur truly existed," said Belisle

We should destroy these rats. Sydney with Nigel will regret moment when the fight against Brotherhood of Gural Nataz," said Ramirez

"My lord, I and Vasy will take care about Sydney and Nigel. They want to see Arthur Pendragon?" said Oswin

"When they will pass near Avalon Lake I will do a teleportation spell and I will send them in 455," said Vasy

"Good. If someone touches Emrys, that person will die by my hand. I will kill him myself," said Belisle

"Sydney Fox and Nigel Bailey will don't stop so easy," said Gural Nataz

"They want to see Arthur, right? Then send them to Arthur until we destroy everything about him. If everything is lost they will give up," said Belisle

"Who told you about Sydney Fox and Nigel Bailey? Who are you Belisle?" said Ramirez

"He is a demon. All souls of wizards who died in the Great Purge combined in this powerful creature," said Rachel

"He is the curse of Arthur himself," said Vasy

"We need allies, but who will go to help us?" said Rennes

"I will find allies, but I want to know more information about you," said Mace

"All souls of wizards who died in the Great Purge, died with one thing in mind, revenge. Their revenge boosts my power and after Arthur's death. In 1140 years I take a form but I failed to kill Emrys to revenge my love who was killed by Arthur Pendragon," said Belisle

"That mean in 1595 you were defeated by someone?" said Rennes

"I was defeated by the knight Gabriel at Balaton in Hungary, at the monastery. There was a source of power and I wanted to destroy it, but I turned into a stone," said Belisle

"My master, stood more than four century there. The only way to free him was to find glove of the knight Gavriel to pull the sword and free him. Nigel Bailey heard from his father story of the sword and send, me an idea how we can pull the sword out," said Oswin

"If you look, carefully at this picture you see some stripes above sword and glove. In medieval history that stripes mean objects, glove, and sword, makes a magical unit. I was able to trick them and almost take glove, but I was killed by a trap," said Vasy

"Crushed like an insect, but your look was they took the glove and return back to monastery to free Oswin," said Ramirez

"As I aspect Sydney Fox was able to beat you and now you seek revenge. Now is time to revenge on Sydney Fox and Nigel Bailey once for all ends. Rennes go in Calcutta at Temple of Kali and find the order of Kali and say to leader of order come to England to join our cause," said Gural Nataz

Rennes went to India at Calcutta. He was attacked by many crazy fanatics who wanted to sacrifice him in the name of Kali, goddess of destruction. Patel asked him why he wore this strange clothes and what meant cobra scepter.

Who you are and why you come here? I hope you will answer quickly if you don't want feel anger of Kali on your skin," said Patel

"Don't be a fool Patel. I am a Druid and I know magic enough to kill you and all your scamps, but I come here to help my master," said Rennes

"Who are you? Who is your master and what he wants?" said Patel

"I am a member of the High Council of Druids. High Council of Druids is ruled by Brotherhood of Gural Nataz and The demon Belisle," said Rennes

"You come from Great Brittan, here? I hope is something very important if you cut the world in two," said Patel

"You hear about Arthur Pendragon, the king of Camelot, the person who created Albion?" said Rennes

"I hate Great Britain because hundreds of years we were our colony and treated us like slaves, but I don't understand the reason you are here," said Patel

"What you say about Arthur's Pendragon history?" said Rennes

"None can prove if he really existed, but... Wait a second, when I was young my father told me about Druids who masked all history about him," said Patel

"True, we destroy all proofs, but people remind him as a king. When he was killed by Mordred, he was cursed," said Rennes

"Curse was his death or happened, something very special. You have luck, I did not kill you. I must sacrifice someone in the name of Great Kali. If you want, you could stay," said Patel

"Would be my pleasure to see something like this," said Rennes

"Rahm Kali," said Adepts of Kali

"Our pleasure, our life's to Kali," said Patel

"Rahm Kali," said Adepts of Kali

"Kali, guide our hands and favor us with success," said Patel

"I can feel the power of the dagger. In dagger is soul of Kali," said Rennes

"I hope you liked the sacrifice and now say please why you come here," said Patel

"One year ago Sydney Fox and Nigel Bailey found the cross of Arthur and Hubbard with Andreas, Da Viega, and Merlin wants to break up the curse," said Rennes

"You should say that first time does not take me with that stupid detail but I appreciate the introduction. Both of you come with me as a represent. Rennes, take me to your boss," said Patel

"So shall it be," said Rennes

While the rest of followers went after help, Rachel went to Novosibirsk in Russia at the order of Amazonians to meet their leader Natasha.

"Listen to my cow, here isn't a shop to buy clothes or admire things, right?" said Natasha

"Here is private propriety, turn back now or I will kill you," said Danni

"I need your help. My name is Rachel and I am the member of the High Council of Druids. We have a common enemy," said Rachel

"Druids are in Great Britain, right? You travel a lot to reach here I hope is something important," said Gina

"You have magical powers isn't it?" said Stasha

"Yes, our common enemies are Sydney Fox and Nigel Bailey," said Rachel

"I hope you know some information about our order right?" said Natasha

"I hear about it, but I don't have so many pieces of information," said Rachel

"I was defeated by Sydney Fox in a fight, as I am leader of the order she could kill me if she want but Sydney spare my life," said Natasha

"If she kills you that mean Sydney is murderer and must go to the prison, right?" said Rachel

"After rules of modern society, yes, but about rules of our order she must be leader of Amazonians," said Gina

"That mean you will not ally with us," said Rachel

"If we ally with you and your people what we receive hope something important," said Stasha

"Fine you don't want a fight with Sydney Fox but you will help us defeat Arthur Pendragon?" said Rachel

"That son of a bitch is dead for more than fourteen centuries," said Danni

"Just another Hercules, just another quest but I want to know more details about it," said Natasha

"My father told me some stories about, Arthur and in one of them, he said Arthur was cursed by Mordred, but my father thinks is something more than that," said Gina

"What said your father is true if Sydney Fox and Nigel Bailey aren't stopped in time they will begin a journey to collect some relics and with the help of them will break up the curse," said Rachel

"Sydney and Nigel find a lot of relics, but to begin a research you lost a lot of time for this... That means someone doing research and they find relics," said Stasha

"True, Hubbard, Da Viega, Andreas and Emrys," said Rachel

"Who is your master and what I receive if I will go to help you?"

"My master is the demon Belisle he is made from magic and hate of all wizards who died in the Great Purge, he is able to give everything," said Rachel

"I want a war vet of Hippolyta and someone to revive her," said Natasha

"I hope this isn't a trick if it is you will pay with your life," said Stasha

"I swear on my life, but I need help of Natasha to join me in Brussels, Belgium and the rest of you go at this address," said Rachel

"I am curious why you need so much Natasha even you are a Druid and have magical powers," said Gina

"In Brussels, Belgium is order of Spiritual Descendents of Queen Lamia herself,"

"We come with you. Like said Natasha 'Another Hercules, just another quest'," said Gina

"Only Natasha, Gina, me and Danni we to go in Brussels, Belgium rest of you go to Great Britain," said Stasha

Rachel with Natasha, Gina, Stasha, and Danni went to Brussels, Belgium to find the order of Lamia, but the address was incorrect and they were not able to find it. They decided to drive in the entire town to find something. They found the symbol of Lamia on a fence and they entered in the middle of the ceremony.

"What is the fuck they do? Who are these women's who pick up Sundial? She should be the leader, Emmanuelle," said Natasha

"They surrounded us and Emmanuelle comes here," said Rachel

"Who are you and why you are here?" said Emmanuelle

"I am Rachel, member of the High Council of Druids and this is the Natasha leader of Amazonians," said Rachel

"It is true you are lame known as female vampires?" said Gina

"True, but I don't understand your job here we can talk after the ceremony," said Emmanuelle

"You want to discuss with us without doing your stupid ceremony if you hear whom we fight against," said Danni

"So who is your enemy?" said Emmanuelle

"Sydney Fox and Nigel Bailey, they want to break up spell of Arthur Pendragon and sorry for Danni she didn't drink coffee in the morning and is a bit irascible," said Natasha

"Will be my pleasure to stop, they and I don't care about Arthur Pendragon I want to kill his servant Merlin or how Druids call him?" said Emmanuelle

"Druids call him Emrys and what you have with him?" said Rachel

"He was the one who killed Lamia or Arthur's Pendragon wife, Gwen," said Emmanuelle

"You can begin your ceremony after we talk because we have a common enemy, after all, sister," said Stasha

"How you can call this scrub sister? Amazonians are our sisters not, then," said Danny

"Shut up now. Stasha has right, we are sisters and our common enemy is every man who is represented by Zeus and his son, Hercules," said Natasha

"Sorry for what I said now I understand why you called us sisters," said Danni

"We join you if your master is doing something for us and Natasha with her Amazonians," said Emmanuelle

"What more exactly you need? I think you know our master is the demon Belisle," said Rachel

"I am glad to help you, after all, we fight for the same cause," said Natasha

"Last month we find the Book of Chaos and we were able to resurrect Lamia, but Sydney Fox with Nigel Bailey, Suzanne, and Eric destroyed Book and we need some to train our females to fight," said Emmanuelle

"Continue your ceremony because you made me curious and we will resurrect Lamia," said Rachel

"Will be my pleasure to teach all women's to fight," said Natasha

"Follow me," said Emmanuelle

"Nice throne, you deserve the title of queen Lamia, but what will happen here?" said Stasha

"This is a baptism. Hear them carefully," said Natasha

"Women's are the wellspring of life. The past, the present, the future. We give life and we take it. We control the cycle of birth and death. This is our legacy and our power. We are the Alfa and the Omega," said Emmanuelle

"Nigel Bailey will be mine," said Anna

"Let's go in Great Britain and meet there our new allies," said Emmanuelle

"Where did you know are more allies?" said Rachel

"I can read minds," said Emmanuelle

"Sorry again for what I said I hope we will be good friends," said Gina

While both orders returned with Rachel in Great Britain Vasy went to America to find Elizabeth, the leader of Tameran order.

"Who are you and why come at this hour?" said Elizabeth

"Don't make fool Elizabeth or better said the leader of Tameran order?" said Vasy

"Come in. I don't want to know people who I am and I know you will come at me to destroy Sydney Fox and Nigel Bailey and your boss is the demon Belisle," said Elizabeth

"…," said Vasy

"I am High Priestess and I have magical powers. Belisle sent me a message and he said you will come," said Elizabeth

"...," said Vasy

"Your name is Vasy isn't it? Your friend is Oswin?" said Elizabeth

"True and how you know these things about me?" said Vasy

"I used magic to know more about you," said Elizabeth

"Why he sends me here if he already talked with you? I can't understand…," said Vasy

"I need some company because I felt alone and I can't trust him because he is made from a lot of souls who want to revenge on Pendragon," said Elizabeth

"That mean I am your recommendation. What did our little friends to you?" said Vasy

"Once at every hundreds of years comet Mot travel on the sky. I need to do a ceremony that will allow the soul of the Pharaoh to achieve the next level. To do this ceremony, we need, Mafdet statue and after it, we will become ministers of in after life. I caught Nigel Bailey and I told to Sydney if he don't find and give me Mafdet statue I will evrascifiate Nigel to stop thirst of Pharaoh," said Elizabeth

"Don't say she gave you the statue and saved Nigel and after that, she returns back to steal statue and I know you aren't Elizabeth, she was your victim," said Vasy

"True, let's go to Great Britain. If you want, now I am the leader of Horus order in case you want finds it. I help your cause because I want my Pharaoh to be happy," said Elizabeth

"I am glad to meet you," said Vasy

Vasy and Elizabeth with rest of the Order returned to Great Britain. Ramirez went to Norway to find Aegir, the leader of Odin's order.

"Don't try to kill me. Take your sword from my face, I want to talk with your master," said Ramirez

"This is a sacred place, I don't allow you to come here," said Aegir

"I am a member of the High Council of Druids and I come here for you," said Ramirez

"If you think you are a member of High Council you can come where you want?" said Aegir

"I was sent by my boss to you," said Ramirez

"Who is your boss and tell him if you will come here again, I will kill you myself," said Aegir

"My boss is the demon Belisle, who is ruler of Brotherhood of Gural Nataz," said Ramirez

"Stop, if rumors are true that mean you have magic and about your master, I think I know who your master is. Let him come in," said Aegir

"How you are able to know my master? Don't try to lay me," said Ramirez

"Some poets say one day will born the demon druid who is made from magic and hate of all wizards who died in the Great Purge. One day he will awaken and will destroy everything in his way," said Aegir

"Thanks for tea is another thing you know about him?" said Ramirez

"One day he attacked a monastery from Balaton, Hungary but he was defeated and turned into a stone until someone finds a glove of knight Gabriel to take the sword from him," said Aegir

"You know a lot of things about him, but is a way to destroy him?" said Ramirez

"The demon Belisle is only a mask what we see, behind that mask is someone. When the case of Arthur will be breaking the demon Belisle will die," said Aegir

"We must stop Sydney Fox and Nigel Bailey, they want to destroy curses," said Ramirez

"Will be our pleasure to stop them," said Aegir

Ramirez and Aegir with his order returned to Great Britain, where they met the other cults and orders. The next day, they would make a meeting to talk about their evil plan.


	5. Chapter 4: The darkest hour

The Brotherhood of Gural Nataz decided to stop Hubbard and Da Viega once for all end, but they must take a decision about their alliance because some leaders cannot understand with others. At this meeting, they would discuss their enemies and about the requests of leaders.

"You didn't say nothing about, you will get new allies," said Emmanuelle

"We use, men's are like horses, nothing more," said Natasha

"Should know that will happen, that's why it's organized this meeting," said Vasy

"Where are your leaders? Why they are waiting?" said Patel

"I am here I wanted to see how you react when you see all of your first time," said Gural Nataz

"All of you know why we are here and what we are going to do?" said Belisle

"We will help you to stop Hubbard and Da Viega to break up the spell," said Elizabeth

"We will join your cause if you will respect what you promise us," said Emmanuelle

"We should ally because all of you have the same enemy, but all of you failed to stop Sydney Fox and Nigel Bailey but together we will write history," said Belisle

"Great Britain played a big role in history, but what will happen if we change the rules of the game?" said Aegir

"Tomorrow will be the big day. Hubbard and Da Viega will finish their research and they called Sydney and Nigel to come at them and find these relics," said Mace

"Is a possibility to escape from them?" said Rennes

"I and Oswin will go to Avalon Lake and when they will pass I will cast a spell and send them in the past," said Vasy

"Mace takes some people with you and block some streets to make them pass near the lake," said Rachel

"First, all of you must know who is the leader and what he rules," said Ramirez

"My name is Patel and I am leader order of Kali, goddess of destruction. I want the black dagger of Kali," said Patel

"Rahm, Kali," said Adepts of Kali

"My name is Natasha and I am the leader of Amazonians. I want the war belt of Hippolyta and you must resurrect her," said Natasha

"I am Emmanuelle and I am the leader of the spiritual descendants of queen Lamia herself. I want to resurrect her," said Emmanuelle

"My name is Aegir and I am the leader of the order of Odin. I want back treasure of the Vikings," said Aegir

"My name is Elizabeth. I am high priestess and leader of orders Tameran and Horus. I want my Pharaoh rise to the next stage to become a minister in the afterlife," said Elizabeth

"Let me execute Da Viega, he and his son was a pain for these years, now I will get my revenge," said Rachel

"Now give what everyone needs," said Patel

"As you wish and here are relics you want," said Gural Nataz

"As a promised Elizabeth after you will die, you will become a minister in the afterlife," said Belisle

"I returned and now I don't hold alive by a stupid book," said Lamia

"Who are you and where is Hercules...?" said Hippolyta

"I am your successor, my name is Natasha and you deserve that," said Natasha

"Welcome back my queen I am so glad to see you," said Emmanuelle

"Tomorrow at this hour none will be able to stop us," said Belisle

"The council is over," said Gural Nataz

"So shall it be," said Druids

Merlin returned to his home from Avalon Lake to take some clothes because he would go to Sydney and Nigel to find all relics they needed to break up the curse. Emma went on shopping because it was her free day. While Hubbard and Da Viega discussed relics a strange portal opened and appeared demon Belisle with Gural Nataz and the rest of the council members to stop them.

"What's going on? Who are them and what they want?" said Hubbard

"You think you are able to hide from us Da Viega?" said Rennes

"Father...," said Andreas

"Where is your leader? Tell me Rennes?" said Da Viega

"Was a shame to be a member of Brotherhood of Gural Nataz," said Gural Nataz

"You worked a month and discovered a list of relics, isn't it?" said Ramirez

"Why you want to destroy everything? People lived in lie more than fourteen centuries, they deserve to know the truth about Arthur Pendragon at least he created the foundation of Great Britain, Albion," said Hubbard

"What about that person died in the Great Purge killed by Uther Pendragon?" said Rachel

"We kill them or we take them as prisoners?" said Mace

"Even you kill us someone will discover and will continue the research," said Hubbard

"Destroy everything and after kill Andreas in the face of Da Viega," said Mace

"I don't allow you to kill my son. Sydney and Nigel will continue without us," said Da Viega

"Emrys will take care of everything. At least he was able to escape," said Andreas

"Don't be so sure about it. I don't care if he was able to escape because I did a spell to make forgot you and him," said Gural Nataz

"While we talk our alliance is going after Emrys and he will be no more and Sydney with Nigel will have a big surprise," said Ramirez

"Don't be so sure about it, Gural Nataz. Someone will stop you, even we are dead," said Da Viega

"Time to burn all research about Arthur Pendragon," said Rachel

"Will be my pleasure to kill you, Andreas," said Ramirez

"I felt a strange power...," said Andreas

"Run my son and go in a safe place, you are the only hope," said Da Viega

"I cannot let you die, father...," said Andreas

"He disappears and I can't track him down with the spell," said Rennes

"This is the second time when you sacrifice for your son. Last time as a member of the High Council of Druids you used rule of seven to save your son and was able to escape, but none will be able to help you, at this moment," said Rachel

"I spent my entire life to find why the most famous king of Great Britain can't prove if he truly existed," said Hubbard

"Was my pleasure to meet you and I hope our sacrifice wouldn't be in vain," said Da Viega

"Execute them now," said Ramirez

The house was destroyed, all Druids gone and Emma returned from shopping. When she saw the disaster, Emma did a shock and called the police to investigate. Some cops were sure this was not a simple crime and decided to put a CIA agent named Derek Lloyd to investigate the case. While Hubbard and Da Viega were killed in cold blood by Druids, Emrys made his luggage, felt a strange presence, and looked at the door. When he wanted to close the door and leave, a carbon mass passed under the door and appeared demon Belisle.

"Who are you? You cannot exist. You must be a dream...," said Emrys

"I am real, like you are, you will regret the day when you meet me," said Belisle

"What you have done with my friends, the answer now?" said Emrys

"They are no more and you are too brave when you have the sword under your neck," said Belisle

"You won't kill me so fast. You want to make me suffer after that you will kill me. I sense your anger and hate. Let me help you," said Emrys

"Help me? You are the one who caused these things Emrys... All wizards who died in the Great Purge, died peacefully? No, the last wish of them before they die was to someone avenge that," said Belisle

"Uther Pendragon was the one who starts this," said Emrys

"Arthur was the one who doesn't accept the old ways," said Belisle

"What did Arthur and me if you want to kill me and my friends?" said Emrys

"You killed the person who I loved. I was the one who almost killed you in 1595, but I wanted to let you how you suffer as I suffered," said Belisle

"You know I can escape, I will find Sydney and Nigel and I will find these relics and you will be destroyed," said Emrys

"I anticipated every move of you and your friends and my loyal helpers Vasy and Oswin will take care of them," said Belisle

"Why do you show mercy? Tell him he is useless now and can't do nothing," said Patel

"What do you talk about?" said Emrys

"When Gural Nataz and Belisle find the house of Hubbard they cast a spell in Andreas and you to forget everything when you find all relics," said Elizabeth

"That I said. I know who are my enemies, I know how powerful are and I will not sub estimate them," said Belisle

"This is your end wizard, you were able to kill me, but was saved by Gwen and I was killed," said Lamia

"In Camelot was only Lamia and know me, I am with my sisters, they are successors of Lamia," said Emmanuelle

"Time to make you once for all end, Emrys," said Belisle

"Not this time...," said Emrys

"He disappears and I can't track him,"

"Let him go our plan worked and none will be able to stop us," said Belisle

"Vasy and Oswin said Sydney with Nigel pass near the lake," said Patel

"Good as I expect will happen, let's go back," said Belisle

Sydney and Nigel passed near Avalon Lake and they did not know the route because some routes were closed. Vasy and Oswin waited for them to cast a spell and sent them in the past. On next second, the car of Sydney and Nigel crashed into a tree. Before that happens, Nigel looked at the tower and saw it in bad shape almost destroyed, but now tower was reconstructed. The road disappeared and a lot of trees and grass appeared. The first time they think was a kind of bad joke. Vasy and Oswin ran away to tell Belisle and his allies what happened.

"Syd, you are right? Where is the road?" said Nigel

"I am fine, let's exiting from the car and take a bag with us. I swear on my life that the tower was almost destroyed," said Sydney

"Legend says after Arthur died, his body was sent at monks in a tower. Don't say what I think...," said Nigel

"Someone teleports us in the past and I hope Hubbard and the rest are fine," said Sydney

"I told you not to say what I was thinking," said Nigel

"Calm down Nigel I am scared like you and is the first time when I travel in the past," said Sydney

"How dangerous is the job of a relic hunter?" said Nigel

"I don't know, but now everything escapes under control," said Sydney

"Who can do that? Why...?" said Nigel

"Only people who hate Arthur are Druids. That means the High Council of Druids done these things," said Sydney

"If we meet Arthur, how we will be able to tell him the truth?" said Nigel

"If we are here we could stop Mordred to kill Arthur," said Sydney

"Let's go from here. I hope nobody will steal our car. Nobody told me if I will become a relic hunter will come in the past," said Nigel

"They need these keys. I should close alarm or I let it on? Nigel how do you fell at this moment?" said Sydney

"I hate this moment of my life, but now is time to discover the truth about me, about Great Britain and Albion," said Nigel

"How do will look like Arthur? You have any ideas?" said Sydney

"I am curious like you. How this thing is in my pockets?" said Nigel

"That sculpture about the fight between knight Gabriel and demon Belisle," said Sydney

"How do we can find Camelot?" said Nigel

"I take this map with me. Do not say anything about this experience. I thought one relic will be in ruins of Camelot, but...," said Sydney

"I hope this map will be good enough to show us the correct way," said Nigel

Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, and Mordred scouted in the forest. They stopped because was getting dark and camped the night there. They began to talk and joke. Gwaine went to take some wood and heard some groans from the bushes.

"You are fine? Arthur. All of you come here I find something," said Gwaine

"He is a Druid, look at the mark of his hand, we must help him and look at these clothes," said Mordred

"His clothes are more beautiful than Arthur," said Percival

"Leon and Gwaine, go fast after water and some woods to make fire. He has fever and is a bit unconscious," said Merlin

"It hurts everything from me... Thank you," said Andreas

"Who did you do this to you?" said Arthur

"High Council of Druids is going mad, they free a powerful demon who is made from magic and hate from wizards who died in the Great Purge," said Andreas

"Druids have a High Council... This I first time when I hear such a thing," said Percival

"Sometimes I regret the day when I was born...," said Arthur

"Arthur doesn't say anything. For more exactly from what year you come from," said Merlin

"You mean he can't be from our time?" said Gwaine

Andreas:"From century 21,"

"Fourteen centuries you travel in the past...," said Mordred

"Help him to go near the fire, I go to see what is moving in that brush," said Arthur

Arthur saw another campfire at 500 meters in front of him and went to see who was there. He saw Sydney and Nigel while talked about what happened today,"

"This is a coincidence or why I have this thing in my pockets? What happen to you?" said Nigel

"Someone look at us, I hear something coming from that direction," said Sydney

"Wasn't enough what happened today, stop being so paranoiac, I know you are afraid of shadows... Remain here I will go after some woods," said Nigel

"Don't let me alone, I am afraid to stay here. Is too dark, please don't leave me," said Sydney

Nigel went into the forest to take some woods. Arthur saw Sydney alone and decided to see what happened. After a day like this, you are unable to trust someone. Sydney threw sand in Arthur's eyes and kicked him in the chest, turned back his hand to immobilize him and put the knife under his neck.

"Who are you and why you follow us?" said Sydney

"I can't go to... Because I find you immobilized and knife under your neck Arthur?" said Merlin

"You called him Arthur... Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot?" said Nigel

"Sorry for what I did. I never knew who you are...," said Sydney

"Arthur doesn't say anything, I know you are a bit angry, but look at their clothes, they know the only name knows how you look like," said Merlin

"Now you can pull that knife, please?" said Arthur

"Sorry is the first time when I travel in the past and meet some rubbishes who want money," said Sydney

"This is a rare thing. You put Arthur on the ground," said Gwaine

"I know it is dark, but we should return to Camelot at Gaius," said Leon

"Merlin, he is hurt and in a bad shape," said Arthur

"Sydney, Nigel you are alive... Da Viega and Hubbard gone," said Andreas

"Don't say anything, you are too wound," said Nigel

"What do you know about Druids?" said Andreas

"Druids have the magic, if you come from the future, you still have it?" said Mordred

"Yes, and from where I come, few people have magic. The rest of them fools people to think they have magic and stole their money, nothing more," said Andreas

"You can heal yourself?" said Percival

"After I suffered, no, I am too stressed because my father died," said Andreas

"Let's return to Camelot. I hope tomorrow you will say more information about you," said Arthur

Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, Mordred, Percival, Leon, with Andreas, Nigel and Sydney returned in Camelot. Andreas went with Merlin at Gaius to treat him and some servants prepared a room for Sydney and Nigel.

"Now you are upset if you kicked Arthur?" said Nigel

"After that mercenaries attack us I can't trust anyone but now we are in a safe place," said Sydney

"How do we will tell Arthur what happened? About him, curse, everything?" said Nigel

"I don't know, but Andreas will tell us what happen and we will say to him," said Sydney

"After we escape from here alive, I will continue to be a relic hunter," said Nigel

Arthur went in his room. Gwen was surprised because she knew they would stay in the forest to scout. In addition, she saw a bruise on his cheek.

"You are, right? What happen? Who did that?" said Gwen

"I don't know what to say. Happen a lot of things, is complicated," said Arthur

"A woman kick Arthur and puts a knife to his neck," said Merlin

"Where is she now?" said Gwen

"Is in the guest room. She comes from future with another two men's. One is wound and stay with Gaius and another with her," said Arthur

"Give them something they eat. Tomorrow I want to meet them," said Gwen

"Go at them and stop laughing Merlin...," said Arthur

"That was my favorite pillow!" said Gwen

Merlin went to see what Nigel and Sydney did and brang them some food and was curious to know about them.

"First time when I stay in a castle in the light of candles," said Nigel

"I hope you are hungry," said Merlin

"Arthur is right?" said Sydney

"He wants to talk with all three in the morning. He is a bit wound," said Merlin

"How you kick him and where?" said Nigel

"He isn't wound, his vanity is. Something normal for Arthur," said Merlin

"Who are you?" said Nigel

"My name is Merlin, you?" said Merlin

"I am Nigel Bailey and she is Sydney Fox we are relic hunters," said Nigel

"In free time I am a relic hunter and my job is a teacher at Trinity College," said Sydney

"We will see you tomorrow. Good night," said Merlin


	6. Chapter 5: Bad news

The next day Andreas woke up a bit confused because he forgot where was now. Next second remembered what happened and was very sad for that, but he knew about the sacrifice of his father and Hubbard wasn't in vain. Gaius prepared some antidotes and Merlin slept.

"You are fine? You are lucky because you survived after what happen," said Gaius

"Who do are you and thanks you saved my life," said Andreas

"I am Gaius and I am a doctor for Camelot. From what time you come?" said Gaius

"Matters when I am past? I am from century 21," said Andreas

"I know I don't live long enough to see what will happen in the world for you come," said Gaius

"Same feeling too, because technology advancing too fast and when I will be your age I will don't understand almost nothing," said Andreas

"Still Druids have magic, or you are the only one?" said Gaius

"All Druids have magic, but The High Council of Druids lied them and they stopped to use it a long time ago and they killed in cold blood like my father and Hubbard," said Andreas

"Is a way to stop them? Why they are doing such things?" said Gaius

"The High Council of Druids is ruled by Brotherhood of Gural Nataz. Gural Nataz is a kind of relic hunter. He finds them and sells for money. They sold our history and everything is possible to sell," said Andreas

"If you come here, you know the person who supposes to kill Arthur? Say only the name," said Gaius

"Mordred. The first rule of relic hunters, says 'History lie'. I don't understand how he will be able to kill Arthur for everything he did for him," said Andreas

"All the people from the future take Mordred as a villain?" said Gaius

"If you want to ask great battle of Albion will be in Camlin," said Andreas

"I go to wake up Merlin. You are the first wizard who Arthur doesn't kill you," said Gaius

"I hope everything will be ok and will be able to stop once for all end from this maddens of the Druids," said Andreas

While Merlin, Gaius, and Andreas ate. Sydney and Nigel tried to find some clues to their problems. In bag had some maps, a kind of journal about recovered relics, villains, places, cults, orders and more.

"We search more than an hour and we don't find anything," said Nigel

"Let's go outside and see how is Camelot in the middle of the day," said Sydney

"Sad, people look a bit strange at us. I try to ignore them, but...," said Nigel

"You look like you see a ghost in that mirror," said Sydney

"Was an old woman who passes near us? In the mirror is a...," said Nigel

"Don't say, someone who is younger than looking like," said Sydney

"Don't do a stupid thing, in the name of god Sydney. Nice all people screaming," said Nigel

"Knights of Camelot you are under arrest," said Mordred

"What do you think you do? Throw knives at people?" said Leon

"I told you is a bad idea to throw a knife," said Nigel

"Shut up Leon and Mordred and look carefully at the person who is stabbed in back by knife," said Gwaine

"That is Morgana...," said Percival

"You, you will pay for it, I swear on my life," said Morgana

"I recognize that," said Nigel

"My arm... She runs. Take back your knife. It seems it hates me, " said Percival

"Not so fast Morgana. You can't escape from me," said Sydney

"You destroyed ten bags of flour but you created of snowman," said Gwaine

"I go at Gaius and I will tell Arthur what happen," said Percival

"A little crossbow could stop Morgana to turn, but she uses a teleportation spell and run away," said Gwaine

"Look after you for a while. You have any ideas who did that to you," said Mordred

"We go to patrol and maybe we find something unusual," said Leon

"That was close, too close. Let's return because I think I find something," said Nigel

"Something you think is more important to visit a castle?" said Sydney

"A kind of beeswax on mold edges where the demon Belisle fight with Knight Gabriel," said Nigel

Mordred, Leon, and Gwaine searched in the forest for more clues, but they didn't know what should find it. Leon saw a campfire at 300 meters in front of them. Mordred found some broken branches on the ground and some patches from clothes. Gwaine saw a kind of shadow who moved very fast between trees.

"Someone was here, I am so sure about it, but the important question is who?" said Mordred

"Look what finds Mordred, even Arthur don't have clothes like this. Maybe the person who was looking for pass here some time ago," said Gwaine

"The footprints are fresh, that mean is someone with us?" said Leon

"Wait for a second, it appeared more footsteps, but nobody passes here," said Mordred

"Something is here and is covered by a lot of leafs. This a kind of cape or?" said Gwaine

"Nobody has something like that in Albion. I think we find what we need, let's return," said Leon

"Rahm Kali, Rahm Kali," said Adepts of Kali

"You hear that. Someone says Rahm Kali, but I don't see anyone," said Mordred

"Get down all of you. Who do they are and what they are doing. We should save that girl," said Gwaine

"Stop, is too dangerous to stay here. Let's leave... How mad you can be to kill someone like this. The person is dead and he continues to stab her. She is dead and...," said Leon

"Let's run now. We are outnumbered. Gwaine, we can't do everything for her," said Mordred

Vasy and Oswin see them leaving and went at Patel to tell him what happened. Patel sacrificed the daughter of the blacksmith of Anis kingdom.

"What you are doing here? You interrupt the entire ceremony," said Patel

"Oswin lost his cape. Three knights of Camelot pass here and they take it," said Vasy

"Why do say about me when you lost some patches from your clothes?" said Oswin

"Let them escape. They will spread fear in Albion. Try not to make any problems, right?" said Patel

Gwaine, Mordred, and Leon returned in Camelot to show, what they found, but was ambushed by some soldiers from Anis kingdom and some Saxons. Mordred recognized his old friend Ragnor, but he didn't know if he was or not.

"Stop, Ragnor I was your ally. What are you doing here?" said Mordred

"Die ill dog from Camelot, you never was my friend. Now I serve my mistress," said Ragnor

"Who is your mistress? I need a girlfriend. Is your mistress free? Said Gwaine

"You are going mad? Why you are doing this?" said Leon

"Someone was able to corrupt them and they aren't alone," said Mordred

"If there are alone they begin to attack us, but they...," said Leon

"Nice to meet you the knight of Camelot. My services aren't free for you," said Anna

"Who are you? What do you want from us? Who is your master?" said Leon

"Guys, we should run, I have a bad feeling about her and she isn't a human. Look at them, they are hypnotized by her," said Mordred

"True, you won't live long enough to know who I am but I will tell you if you are so curious," said Anna

"Who are you?" said Gwaine

"I am a Lamme. A vampire female and I need a husband, nothing more," said Anna

"Good thing you are the only one. Are no more lame alive. Lamia was killed," said Leon

"Lamia created an order. The order is named Spiritual Descendents of Queen Lamia himself," said Anna

"You with your stupid question, Leon. Let's run from here," said Mordred

"Ragnor go after them. Don't kill them, I want to see how much will survive," said Anna

"Yes, my mistress. Let's follow them. We will scare them, but don't kill," said Ragnor

Arthur put Merlin to go after Sydney and Nigel because he was very curious about where they came from. Sydney took two maps and Nigel took the journal with their adventures and relics what they found. Andreas went with them even Gaius told him to take easier because he almost died yesterday.

"You must be those relic hunters who come from the future right. Who are you?" said Gwen

"My name is Nigel Bailey and she is Sydney Fox, her associate," said Nigel

"How you were able to come here?" said Merlin

"I miss something? I must tell you a lot of things and maybe I can show them," said Andreas

"Gaius didn't tell you to stay and rest because you...," said Arthur

"I told him, but he doesn't understand. I forgot to say, Morgana was in Camelot disguised," said Gaius

"What she is doing here? Someone was hurt?" said Gwen

"Only me by Sydney's knife because she throws with knife in back and Morgana throws at me," said Percival

"An old woman pass near mean when I looked in the mirror to see how my hair stay I saw someone younger," said Nigel

"Ten or twelve bags of flour was destroyed and Morgana was made a snowman," said Merlin

"How that bags that were suspended in the air fall on her. I told you, Arthur, you should find another place for them," said Gwen

"Was my fault. After she pushes us I throw an arrow with this," said Sydney

"Never mind. After that she wouldn't return so soon I hope. From where you come from?" said Arthur

"I can use magic to create a kind of magical map larger than that?" said Andreas

"Do it," said Arthur

"This is the map of the entire world. I come from the United States from America," said Sydney

"Same place, but not the same time," said Nigel

"You come from where she comes?" said Arthur

"That was a game of words. Both come from the same time, but place is different, that means...," said Merlin

"You are from here. Future of Albion and on map writes Great Britain," said Gwen

"You said you are relic hunters, right? You can explain that?" said Percival

"Arthur what is the most important thing about you but you lost it?" said Nigel

"Why to ask me that you could ask anyone from here," said Arthur

"Yes, but as a king of Camelot, dynasty Pendragon lost a lot of precious objects who are forgotten," said Nigel

"If he say to both of you some information about what he lost you will be able to find that object even he is lost for more centuries?" said Gwen

"True that the idea. Are some relic hunters who sell that thing for money? They are able to destroy the coffin of grandfather for example to steal some gold," said Sydney

"That means is a special building where relics are put to be admired by people," said Gaius

"True. Sad because the almost entire life of my father was described by Sydney," said Andreas

"What is your job?" said Merlin

"Both they are relic hunters, but Sydney is teacher at college," said Andreas

"What was the relic you come to search here in Camelot?" said Arthur

"We should know it. Better say the truth don't lie," said Gwen

"Arthur, you want to see with your eyes or tell you the truth...," said Andreas

"Don't say Arthur is your precious relic," said Percival

"Tell it. After I want to see it," said Arthur

"You are most the famous king who lived in five centuries and the most famous king in entire Great Britain history," said Nigel

"This is a good thing... I hope or this is a bad thing," said Merlin

"Someone will kill you and when you will die you will be cursed. People don't know if you even existed," said Sydney

"Later, Nigel said is the most famous king," said Percival

"The Druids destroy the entire history about you," said Andreas

"They couldn't destroy the word of mouth who was passing through so many generations," said Gaius

"What you know about this curse?" said Merlin

"Just look what happen yesterday. High Council of Druids and Brotherhood of Gural Nataz are going mad. They find a way to find us and make me and Emmys forget relics," said Andreas

"We must find ten relics to break up this curse. Andreas, you are right?" said Nigel

"I forgot about him and I wanted to tell you about yesterday," said Andreas

"You can show who this Emrys is and see if he is fine?" said Arthur

"We see with his eyes what happen or?" said Gwen

"He was able to escape. When used teleportation spell blocked all future vision spells about him and show what happen," said Andreas

"Tell me. This isn't true. Is impossible to be free," said Sydney and Nigel

"Do you know him?" said Gaius

"He is a demon. Only way to free him is to find right Glove of Knight, Gabriel," said Sydney

"Emrys said in 1595 someone wanted to kill him," said Andreas

"In same year demon Belisle was transformed into stone," said Nigel

"What is that? Here I think is a fight between demon and Knight, Gabriel," said Arthur

"You can show the fight what was in 1595?" said Percival

"That guy sacrificed to kill the beast," said Gwen

"It isn't dead. He was made in stone," said Sydney

"My father told me a lot of stories about that sword, but nobody knows if you pull that you will free the demon. I go to investigate with Sydney and...," said Nigel

"We free that demon because monks don't tell us the truth. Andreas, you could show the second fight?" said Sydney

"After we see this fight you will show us what happen to Emrys in that vision?" said Merlin

"Merlin, this was the last time when I trust you. Next time when you say to pull a sword from a stone, you know my answer," said Arthur

"Don't say... You are crazy, you hit Belisle with the torch in the head," said Percival

"How many times you fight with a sword against anyone?" said Arthur

"That was the first time, don't say nothing but a true relic hunter must to handle in every situation like happened with Morgana or another else," said Sydney

"We come as fast we can... We miss something," said Leon

"Are many things we should discuss and after we look at this," said Gwaine

"Take that. We find that cape on forest...," said Mordred

"We see a lot of creepy things today, but this is...," said Leon

"How mad you can be if you laugh at every sword hit?" said Gaius

"Nice after you free him, he kills you, what nice payment," said Arthur

"Sorry, don't kick me like you did to Arthur but you must be mad if you...," said Gwaine

"Hit demon in the head with a torch?" said Sydney

"Nigel, how you let her fight and you make crosses?" said Arthur

"You know all British population is like him? Americans are opposite of them, but we make a great couple," said Sydney

"Arthur, you should apologize. Andreas could you please show what happen to Emrys there?" said Gwen

"Make me mad, but, Belisle said is made from the magic of all wizards who died in the Great Purge and he killed the person who is most loved," said Mordred

"Who are people behind him? He isn't alone," said Andreas "I don't what happen with Druids, but they are mad as hell. How you can ally with seven orders and release a demon to stop someone tells the world the truth about Arthur..," said Sydney and Nigel

"That guy is in Albion, I saw him. He sacrifices a young girl. He couldn't stop. Hit as a madman with a kind of knife stab a girl. She is dead and keeps continue," said Gwaine

"I have no words to say, they are a treat of Albion, we must do something to stop them," said Arthur

"We were attacked by some Saxons who allied with Anis soldiers," said Mordred

"They were corrupt by a girl who...," said Leon

"She said something about Lamia?" said Sydney

"I hate her... Come on why she is doing this?" said Nigel

"How risky is the job of a relic hunter?" said Percival

"I prefer to be Arthur servant and give me hardest things to do, but I can't live like you," said Merlin

"Here is what happens with me. They killed Hubbard and Da Viega and destroyed all proofs about you, Arthur," said Andreas

"I hope this night I will don't have nightmares. I see too many things," said Arthur

"I can see what all these mad people are doing at this moment," said Andreas

"You will use the spell to see what they do with the help of cobras on their scepters. I think they have some statues of the cobra in meeting room," said Gaius

Andreas used the spell to see if Gaius was right or not, but all remained surprised when they heard the plan of entire alliance. This would don't stop until they would change the entire history of the world, destroying everything about Great Britain.

"Good, nobody suspects us from what we did yesterday, but we have a little problem," said Gural Nataz

"Why do you say that? What happen if don't care about dogs of Camelot find a cape?" said Belisle

"Not that, but some cops believe that crime was more than that. They called a CIA agent," said Aegir

"Only one? Come on... Twelve CIA tried to stop me and failed because I was able to escape," said Natasha

"Who is this guy? He is able to find who is the real murderer?" said Emmanuelle

"Not yet, but he knows Sydney and Nigel. If he knows them that mean...," said Ramirez

"He knows many things about relic hunters. In the entire history Druids were against Pendragon family," said Rennes

"Sydney and Nigel are in Camelot, but I don't know nothing if Andreas survives," said Oswin

"Be sure they will cause a lot of problems to us. They don't give up easily," said Elizabeth

"What's the next plan?" said Rachel

"I hate my people being slaves. India wouldn't be no more pearl of the Great Britain crown," said Patel

"Lamia was killed by Arthur's wife. They weren't able to beat a Lame, but what say about an entire order?" said Emmanuelle

"How many kingdoms are made Albion?" said Danni

"Why you ask this question? Nobody cares about them," said Stasha

"No, but we can destroy the entire Albion. Albion is made from five kingdoms," said Anna

"Magic is no more because all wizards died in the Great Purge," said Vasy

"Tomorrow we begin the attack against Albion, nobody will be able to stop us," said Belisle

"So shall it be," said High Council


	7. Chapter 6: Secrets

The next day Merlin went to change water at flowers. Arthur was awake and very sad. Merlin was afraid to ask who this Emrys was. It was possible to be the same person? He knew one day he must tell Arthur his secret because if Arthur found he was a wizard from the future of him, Arthur would never talk with him again. In Albion the rebellion began to attack every kingdom to destroy their trust in each other.

"You are awake? This is the first time when you awake alone, where should I write?" said Merlin

"Shut up Merlin, I couldn't sleep the entire night," said Arthur

"What happened with you? You are all right?" said Merlin

"I sleep, but I am upset because two people who I don't meet them in my life, sacrifice for me," said Arthur

"I know what you feel in this moment, but what you can do now? Druids don't know you and you spare the life of someone and you wouldn't know who he is. You hear from Mordred, Druids have magic," said Merlin

"I know, I understand how hard is for them to come here, how dangerous," said Arthur

"What do you think will happen next?" said Merlin

"I want to help them with soldiers, but they don't want it," said Arthur

"That prophecy says you will be killed by a Druid, they are here to stop him and after that," said Merlin

"Will return in the future from where they come and will find relics? All research is destroyed how they will be able to know what relics they need if Andreas or Emrys don't remind?" said Arthur

"Andreas told me a lot of stories about relic hunters. If this a deadline, they will be able to find a way to get those relics," said Merlin

"You are tired? Don't say the entire night you talk with him about that?" said Arthur

I sleep, four hours, I think," said Merlin

"Go and sleep, today you are free. I thank you come to see me. I will sleep again," said Arthur

"Good night or better say good day, but first I must go to see someone first," said Merlin

Merlin went outside and called Kilgharrah to tell him what happened these days. Kilgharrah thought was a kind of the bad joke, but after that, he understood this wasn't a joke at all.

"Tell me young warlock, how bad things are? Are you right? You are a bit sad what happened with you?" said Kilgharrah

"It is possible to be two Emrys? Or exist only one?" said Merlin

"Tell me again what did happen. You say a lot of information and I can't understand anything," said Kilgharrah

"Two days ago I told you, I went with Arthur in the forest to patrol the entire night," said Merlin

"You meet Andreas, a Druid, and two relic hunters who come from the future, right?" said Kilgharrah

"Yesterday we talked with to know more information about them. Andreas used a spell to see what happened to him or me, Emrys. I don't know... How is possible to live so much?" said Merlin

"The future is always a mystery, young warlock, but I am sure something happened to you. I think you were cursed when Arthur died," said Kilgharrah

"You did expect to appear a mad demon who wanted to destroy everything about Arthur and Camelot Albion?" said Merlin

"You said, he was made from magic and hate of all wizards who died in the Great Purge, true," said Kilgharrah

"Andreas said he is a demon Druid," said Merlin

"I don't know what to say young warlock, but demon Belisle has been just a mask. He doesn't even exist," said Kilgharrah

"Who do you think is behind that mask, if he said Arthur killed his love?" said Merlin

"More important is now to protect Arthur and Albion from this dumb who come from the future. They must be stopped. Be sure they come with a reason here," said Kilgharrah

"They want to destroy the entire history about Albion and if they succeed...," said Merlin

"On that map are a lot of countries. You don't imagine what will happen if someone destroys a country. It will be a catastrophe," said Kilgharrah

"How I will be able to tell Arthur the truth. I don't want to find the truth about me from the old me," said Merlin

"No, that wouldn't happen. You will tell him the truth is your friend, more than a friend, a brother better said. He will be some days upset at you, but after that, everything will be like same and go to sleep, you are tired," said Kilgharrah

"Thanks, hope that will happen," said Merlin

Morgana kingdom was attacked by the Saxons and soldiers of Caerleon kingdom. After Morgana and rest of Saxons defeated the intruders, she went at Annis to talk with her. The first time when hears Morgana about the secret attack, she thought, was a joke, but in the next second, appeared princess Mithian to ask Morgana and Annis.

"You, both of you, are you going mad or what happened to you? My soldiers didn't attack your kingdoms," said Annis

" Why do you think why I am here in this moment? To hug you or?" said Morgana

"Shut up both of you. You both ally against me. Why?" said Mithian

"This savage lady is like Arthur. She makes peace with Arthur. I want him dead," said Morgana

"Who do you make the savage lady? Do you make Mordred or Morgana? You have magic," said Annis

"You think he corrupted his soldiers to attack each other?" said Mithian

"What's going on Annis? Why do you send your army to attack? Apologize Mordred," said Leon

"What are doing Morgana and Mithian here?" said Percival

"I was attacked by Morgana and Annis in this morning," said Mithian

"I can understand why Morgana did it, but why did you do it, Annis?" said Gwaine

"Shut up the dog from Camelot. I was attacked by the Saxons and Annis troops," said Morgana

"I am a victim in this entire madness, I swear on my life, I don't do anything," said Annis

"Apologize to each other in this moment, now. It isn't the fault of anyone for this. Morgana, who do you think is possible to do that?" said Percival

"I don't know a creature of magic? Something?" said Morgana

"For God sake, you are the high priestess of the old religion and you don't know who is responsible for it?" said Gwaine

"Stop, I don't want to keep continue to argue with each other and begin a war. I think who is possible to corrupt men's," said Percival

"I remember, a lame can do that," said Morgana

"What is that? Is a magical creature or?" said Annis

"A female vampire, but Gwen killed her," said Morgana

"Guys, you think Great fight of Albion begins...?" said Mordred

"What happen? What do you want to say Mordred?" said Mithian

"Two days or three days ago come some people. These people come from the future. They are relic hunters and have an important objective that is to tell the world who was really Arthur Pendragon," said Gwaine

Morgana:"Wait, I saw them. That cow threw the knife after me because that guy saw me in the mirror. She hit in back me. I pushed them, but she had a little crossbow and cut rope what supports a wooden barn with twelve bags of flour and they fall on me," said Morgana

"What they are doing here? They sent or they want to come?" said Mithian

Percival:"A prophecy says Arthur will be killed by a Druid. He was already killed in the time since they come. This is a kind of alternative time," said Percival

Leon:"Druids will destroy all proofs that demonstrate Arthur existed, but they couldn't destroy the word from a person's mouth that was passed to many generations," said Leon

Mordred:"Someone was able to find the truth about Arthur and find a way to break up the curse. When Druids find them plan to tell the entire world the truth, they killed them in cold blood and send that two relic hunters here to stop them breaking the curse," said Mordred

"Is a way to prove it? Don't say they need to ally with someone?" said Mithian

"That spell worked. Who are they?" said Morgana

"I don't imagine what will happen to these scamps if they succeed to destroy entire Albion," said Annis

"You know if Albion will disappear all future is compromised," said Gwaine

"So make peace now. If we want to stop them destroying everything we should help each other," said Leon

"We will return to Camelot, now," said Percival

Gaius and Andreas went to see what is doing Nigel and Sydney. All heard Camelot was attacked by Annis and Morgana soldiers. Arthur was woken up by Gwen because she didn't know why he slept so much. After an hour they decided to make a meeting to do something against Druids and their alliance.

"Lame make to fight Annis with Morgana and Mithian," said Leon

"They help each other now and forgot about the incident?" said Arthur

"Yes, but we don't know what that creepy Druid will do next time," said Mordred

"Sydney you need some soldiers to help in your quest?" said Merlin

"No. You need to keep your soldiers in this crisis," said Sydney

"Why do you not need help?" said Gwen

"Here will beat them, but in future… We will need allies," said Nigel

"You know someone who is able to help you then?" said Gaius

"Nigel, you remember last year you want to see who a person is named a knight?" said Sydney

"Yes, but... Why do you say that?" said Nigel

"Next month was a birthday, right? I wanted to go in France at Michel Previn," said Sydney

"I know this name, he isn't the leader of Templar knights?" said Andreas

"Knights exist in the world you come from?" said Percival

"He know to fight with a sword or?" said Arthur

"You want the fight with him to see who is a better knight?" said Merlin

"I will make that spell. I hope he will help us," said Andreas

Michel was at home and drew armor on a paper to give to a blacksmith to make armors. Some people helped him and all remained blocked when appeared a magical portal in front of them. Next time they saw Sydney and Nigel with some people.

"What is this? You are fine or you go to visit an old castle? While I am searching the documents of Jack the Moley, I find a strange thing," said

"We don't visit an old castle. We are in the past, someone sends us," said Nigel

"I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot," said Arthur

"You did that feel more important? Or you are bored?" said Merlin

"What do you find? A lot of things happen in two days and... We need help," said Sydney

"You know I can't refuse your request, now is more than you imagine. I find something interesting in documents in order. We are the future of knights of Camelot," said Michel

"How is that possible? We are in Albion, better said Great Britain and you are in France," said Gaius

"I find a letter what is in perfect condition. Here writes Arthur has a son. After the battle of Camlin, Arthur died. When he was at twenty years, he was helped to leave from Camelot by Arthur best friend. He came here and made a family," said Michel

"Who was the person who sends that letter from your hand?" said Gwaine

"Doesn't write, but he says to his successor from where he comes," said Michel

"That means, information was passed to generation from generation," said Leon

"Jack the Moley is the successor of Arthur Pendragon and I find another thing," said Michel

"Are you so surprised? Look at your face..," said Mordred

"You know when the order disappears?" said Michel

"When Jack the Moley died?" said Percival

"That asks every person, but the truth is, the history is a lie. This is the first rule of relic hunters. At an auction, I find a something what belongs to the Templar knights. Last successors of the Arthur Pendragon family were a mysterious knight named Gabriel. He sacrifices to defeat a powerful demon and save the people of a monastery from Balaton, Hungary. Person who writes that thing is brother Elgin," said Michel

" Or for more information for a day, but now, all makes sense. You know Arthur was cursed when he died?" said Sydney

"No. From the curse, people don't know nothing about him or?" said Michel

"Druid's destroy all proofs about Arthur. My father was a member of the High Council of Druids and betrays council. When council hears my father and Hubbard find a way to destroy that curse and tell the world truth about Arthur, they were killed with cold blood, almost killed me and send Nigel and Sydney here," said Andreas

"They are able to do more than that I am sure of it. How will going to help you?" said Michel

"I will tell all people to come at you and a warlock named Emrys will bring all of you in the past," said Sydney

"Count on me," said Michel

Andreas used the spell to see what was doing Sydney assistant, Karen. She was with Lucas Blackmer. They saw a kind of portal open in their face.

"Sydney, Nigel, you are fine? I try to contact you for three days and I couldn't. Where you are?" said Karen

"What you were doing in the past? I hate when I smell a stinky warlock. Wait, there are more...," said Lucas

"You are going mad. Who are you?" said Karen

"I am a vampire," said Lucas

"You are friend with a vampire... A blood blotter?" said Gwaine

"I don't want to you to suck entire blood from me," said Gwen

"Lady, I am not a cannibal like rest of the breed. Thanks to Sydney now I can live three hundred years without to eat blood," said Lucas

"I hope you wouldn't kill me, right?" said Karen

"No. What did happen to both of you?" said Lucas

"Like you said, we sent in the past. Druid's find the truth about the research of Hubbard and Da Viega," said Nigel

"That man who is near the queen is Arthur Pendragon. Did he really exist?" said

"Yes...," said Arthur

"A bit strange is because the most famous king of Great Britain is Arthur Pendragon, but nobody can't prove he exists," said Lucas

"You will go help us?" said Sydney

"Will be my pleasure and I will take Karen with me if you want," said Lucas

"Go in Paris at this destination and say to Michel Previn, I send both of you," said Nigel

"See you soon," said Karen

Andreas used the spell to tell Eric and Suzanne what happened these days. When they heard everything, both remained surprised and didn't imagine how that was possible.

"Nice story. How we can go to help you?" said Eric

"Don't say anything about me, right? I am lame but not a bitch that makes all men's to love me. My great love is Eric so if anyone will do something he or she will face me," said Suzanne

"I am your all if you want my dear, but Sydney you have so many strange friends? In the name of god a vampire is enough now a lame?" said Gwaine

"What you said about a vampire?" said Suzanne

"Don't say you hate wizards. A vampire does the perfect couple with a lame?" said Merlin

"I prefer to do something with a wizard than stay with stroller trash," said Suzanne

"Now I felt hurt," said Eric

"You know other relic hunters who can help us?" said Percival

"I am one of them. By the way, Stewie, Francoise, Allan, Dallas, and Reiner want to take a precious relic. One thing Arthur says your soldier to protect your gold or hide it because they are like hungry dogs," said Eric

"Thanks for the point. I hope all five will join us," said Arthur

"Merlin when we finish here, take Arthur and hide gold in a better place," said Gaius

"Now I understand what you said about those relic hunters who are able to break the coffin of his grandmother to take some gold from it," said Gwen

"Where we must go? How we will come in the past?" said Suzanne

"A wizard named Emrys was able to escape. He will use his magic to teleport us in the past. By the way, go to this address and say Sydney and Nigel send here," said Andreas

"Michel Previn? I hear this name from somewhere, but from where? Wait, he isn't a leader of Templar knights?" said Eric

"Andreas, let's stop that dumb stole any relics..," said Sydney

"Now you trust me when I told Allan isn't an angel like you think?" said Eric

Andreas used the spell to see what was doing that five relic hunters. Stewie with Francoise wanted to steal the Buddha bowl and Allan wanted to stop them. When Reiner and Dallas heard about the power of bowl they wanted to steal it too. Now all began to fight and Stewie fell on the ground and escaped the bowl into the river.

"Wasn't my fault, in the name of god just I escape bowl with water," said Stewie

"I should call Sydney to stop you and but...," said Allan

"When Eric told me about all of you I think he joked, but," said Sydney

"Why you are visiting an old castle and what relic put these people to find it?" said Dallas

"We should tell them who are the relic here?" said Andreas

"Don't say you aren't in the castle and that person near you isn't Arthur Pendragon and Knights of the Round Table…," said Reiner

"True, but how you who I am without to see, how look I am?" said

"I heard a rumor from someone. He said in Avalon Lake is hidden Excalibur and is protected by a lady named Freya. That rubbish unleashes a storm to stop us, but we have up. That sword is forged by dragon breath and on black market cost a lot of money, every collector want it," said Francoise

" x_X, " said all

"Now I understand what means to be a fair relic hunter, not a pig who wants only money," said Andreas

"You will go to help us?" said Gwaine

"You know Arthur will be killed by a Druid and will be cursed? Druid's hide all truth about him," said Sydney

"Sweet buttocks, I will help you, but where we must go?" said Stewie

"Don't say Stewie said sweet buttocks..," said Andreas

" x_X, " said all

"If you want help you with that it will cost you a high price," said Dallas and Reiner

"What will happen if we help you with your mission?" said Allan

"We will break up the curse and Arthur will live again and all people will know the truth about him and what Druids did," said Nigel

"You know if this thing works we will become more known relic hunter in history?" said Allan

"I don't care about Arthur gold, I will be very rich," said Dallas

"Fine, no more money. Where we should go?" said Reiner

"Go at this address there we will find Michel Previn and tell him Sydney and Nigel sent you," said Mordred

Andreas wanted to know what happened to Emrys because two days ago was attacked and wounded by demon Belisle with his allies. Emrys returned to Hubbard's house to see if he can find some clues to discover all relics they needed to break up the curse of Arthur. He felt Andreas, wanted to contact him with the spell and changed into an old man. He found Derek and Kate, who investigated the murder of Da Viega and Hubbard.

"Wait, I know that old man... How many years he has?" said Arthur

"What do you mean?" said Andreas

"We saw him two years ago and he is not changed and passed...," said Gwaine

"It passed more than 1500 years and he never changed...," said Gwen

" A walking fossil, wait, that aren't Derek and Kate what they doing there?" said Nigel

"Hands up, old man. How do you enter here? Doors are locked and here we investigate crime scenes," said Kate and Derek

"Who see my dog? I lost him here... Help. I joked next time, check door," said Emrys

"Derek... I told you to check the door after saying you close it," said Kate

"I did it. I don't know how he was able to unlock the door without the keys. Hands up now or I shoot you," said Derek

"You are going mad, how to shoot or threatening an old man?" said Kate

"You know Hubbard and Da Viega were killed by someone who knows a dark ritual and I find this. He is one of them," said Derek

"Too late, stupid boy. I hope your lady likes flowers..," said Emrys

"Derek... He is a wizard... How you can explain he did that..," said Kate

"I told he is one of them..," said Derek

"That old man changed your guns in flowers and what is doing my brother and Sydney in a castle behind you?" said Preston

"That I wanted to say, but you threaten me with that gun, bad boy…," said Emrys

"Where you are in Sydney... Nigel... You know Hubbard and Da Viega was killed, these places a disaster," said Derek

"You can close Preston in prison for one night please...," said Nigel

"He is your brother…," said Merlin

"You are littler than him or?" said Arthur

"That's why I hate him...," said Nigel

"Don't say anything, but in three days happened a lot of things. High Council of Druids murder Hubbard and Da Viega," said Sydney

"Hubbard discovers on his cross what was found by Sydney and Nigel a little inscription what say about Arthur's curse. I helped Hubbard and Da Viega and that guy with blond hair and blue eyes is Arthur Pendragon with a rest knight of the Roundtable," said Emrys

"Druid's masked all history about Arthur, now they free a powerful demon and ally with six orders and want change history of Albion..," said Andreas

"If they succeed Great Britain will disappear and history will be changed," said Preston

"That sounded bad," said Derek

"You can take a big plane from CIA with 100 places?" said Sydney

"To stop those mad Druids we will take it," said Kate

"Come all of you at this address in France and say to Michel Previn, me and Sydney sent you. There we will new allies," said Nigel

Andreas stopped spell because all people would discover Merlin true identity. The rest day, our heroes talked about new allies of Sydney and Nigel. When all would be here Sydney and Nigel would tell everybody about these orders.


	8. Chapter 7: Allies from past and present

After Andreas stopped to use the spell Merlin became again young. Kate, Derek, and Preston remained surprised and understood why he chose to become an old man. All four went to a CIA base to ask for a ship to pick up all allies of Sydney and Nigel, who would travel at this moment in Paris to find Michel Previn.

"You are here Derek, you find something important and I told you a lot of times, don't bring unauthorized persons here," said Tom

"For God's sake... He has a good reason to bring them here," said Dane

"Things are worst then you can believe. Those cops have right. That wasn't a simple murder," said Kate

"High Council of Druids and Brotherhood of Gural Nataz does that to hide and protect their secret," said Derek

"My father worked as a historian and in entire life, he wasn't able to tell us why famous king Arthur Pendragon, he lived or not," said Preston

"This must be a coincidence or I can't understand why you wanted to say…," said Dane

"I am Arthur servant, better say I was. Arthur was killed by Mordred," said Merlin

"You can't live so much. If you are saying the truth that means you lived for more than fifteen centuries," said Tom

"You know why Hubbard and Da Viega was killed with cold blood?" said Derek

"A monk a long time ago wrote on Arthur cross about the curse. We find information about what relics we need and Sydney and Nigel should go after them," said Merlin

"Sound strange, but he have right, he has magic and Sydney and Nigel are in the past. Druids want to change the world," said Kate

"How they are able doing this? Tell me it is impossible?" said Tom

"Here they can't do nothing but what will happen if Albion disappear? Albion is future of Great Britain and…," said Dane

"If Great Britain will disappear will be chaos, the world as we know will be destroyed," said Preston

"We know where this High Council is hidden? Let's kill them all after they destroy everything," said Dane

"Slow down man, you don't hear all story," said Derek

"You will say they use magic? Be serious magic is gone," said Tom

"No, they still have the magic and another bad thing they release a powerful demon," said

"They ally with six other orders. One of them is the order of Kali and their leader is Patel," said Kate

"Is impossible how he was able to escape after he was arrested? Don't say nothing, I was on a trip and I don't know nothing about it," said Tom

"One of CIA agents was an adept of Kali, he released Patel and suicide to don't reveal his location," said Derek

"We will go in past with the help of Emrys or Merlin...?" said Kate

"My true name is Merlin, but Druids tell me Emrys," said Merlin

"Let's say we go in past right, how will be able to go in Camelot and how we will be able to continue research of Hubbard and Da Viega...," said Preston

"If Andreas and you, Merlin, worked with Hubbard and Da Viega why you don't know relics?" said Tom

"Belisle makes Merlin forget them with a powerful spell and all research are destroyed," said Preston

"Is useless to continue, you don't know the information," said Tom

"Be sure Sydney and Nigel will find something and remember the first rule of relic hunters," said

"History lies. Nobody knows what happened fifteen centuries ago, how Arthur was killed by Mordred. My father always told me about a fight between demon Belisle and Knight, Gabriel but we know the reason why he went to Balaton, Hungary, no. Maybe this is the answer to our problem," said Preston

"You have right, but what will do to help you?" said Dane

"Hive me that plane to take all people in Camelot and when will finish there were ready to fight against Druids and his allies or followers," said Derek

"They will stop at nothing to keep this secret so be ready for everything," said Kate

"This will be a kind of war, I like it. I hope we will see you soon and good luck," said Tom

Karen with Lucas made the luggage for them and for Sydney to Nigel. They were very surprised when they knew what the truth was hidden for more than fifteen centuries. Karen and Lucas took the personal car to go in France.

"How long you live? Better say how old you are?" said Karen

"A better question is who I am. You will know exactly my age. One more thing, we are able to succeed in this mission I wonder how much Arthur will feel the change," said Lucas

"Sydney told me, about magical chalice what belongs to Stanislav after was stolen from Vlad the Impeller," said Karen

"Yes and no same time. That chalice was mine. Now I hope you understand my second question about Arthur," said Lucas

"Don't say you are Vlad Tepes or better said Vlad Dracul, I said good in Romanian?" said Karen

"You said good, but you did a terrible mistake like all people do," said Lucas

"Now I understand you are Vlad the Impeller. What terrible mistake I did?" said Karen

"With Vlad Dracul and after I impaled all Turkish because they attacked Romanian countries, I killed some people because they steal things. They named me Vlad the demon or like you said in Romanian Vlad Dracul," said Lucas

"I read some books about a kind of order that fight against Turkish invaders. I forgot the name of order," said Karen

"Now, you understand the mistake? That order you forgot his name is the Order of Dragon known as the crest of my family," said Lucas

"So for your crimes, they begin to call you Vlad the demon and they forgot about the order of the Dragon," said Karen

"True, but I hope he will stay with someone. I live for almost six centuries and I can't understand how much technology performed so much in the last two centuries," said Lucas

"If you are shocked by what you see, how he will feel?" said Karen

"Since I wasn't a shock, but for him will be," said Lucas

"You lived and see with your eyes these things, but he not. I have one more question about you," said Karen

"Don't be afraid to ask or say something," said Lucas

"I am not, but why you choose to come here in America?" said Karen

"I want to know more people and they believe a lot of things. Americans aren't scared by an unknown like other countries are," said Lucas

"I hope will be able to reveal to the world, the truth about Arthur Pendragon," said Karen

Eric and Suzanne were in Brussels and made their luggage. When Sydney and Nigel told them about the plan of Hubbard and Da Viega to break up the curse of Arthur they never believed they would find so fast the truth. Eric and Suzanne didn't expect that would go to happen. Eric as a relic hunter understood how big stake about truth, what was hidden for more than fifteen centuries was.

"Let me drive, please? At least is my car," said Eric

"Yes, it is your car, but you drive two times this week and I drive one time," Suzanne

"Fine, you are the driver, but don't put this jewel on four wheels to kiss with a tree," said Eric

"Last time when you used cooker we bought a new house like all people who lived in the block of flats," said Suzanne

"Come on, wasn't such a disaster at least nobody died. Fine, I am not a god of cooking and you aren't a goddess of the car," said Eric

"Why we go in the harbor from France? Is a kind of joke or?" said Suzanne

"No. Let me see the address. Isn't a bad joke, but there is the order of Templar knights," said Eric

"I read an article is a newspaper about this. So much history," said Suzanne

"I think he had problems with Pope because the order was dissolved by Pope, but after Jack the Moley was killed Pope and other people dies in the same year or a year after," said Eric

"Now he must prove, he is the last of Templar knights who must establish the order," said Suzanne

"What is about you and vampires if you remind about your old order?" said Eric

"Don't think if we are vampires we like each other. That is a mistake," said Suzanne

"Why is such a big mistake? As a human, I can't understand this," said Eric

"Maybe I should give him a chance, but don't say anything if all people don't sleep enough," said Suzanne

"I understand, tell me a kind of rivalry like being between relic hunters?" said Eric

"Yes, that is. Vampires blame us, we have a relationship with men, fuck them, take all their energy from the body and we kill them, but we blame vampires because they have a lot of wives. The vampire is something like Suleiman the Magnificent," said Suzanne

"Don't say he has many wives?" said Eric

"The Harem is a little house besides what he has," said Suzanne

Allan, Stewie, Francoise, Dallas, and Reiner began to search the bowl of Buddha in the river after they escaped it when appeared the magical circle. A monk came to them and gave them to the bowl. Allan, Francoise, Dallas, and Reiner were happy because that person found the bowl, but Stewie remained a bit shocked because that man was a spirit.

"Please... It was a big mistake we don't want to steal your precious bowl," said Stewie

"Who are you and why do you give us the bowl?" said Dallas

"My name is Siddhartha. I was the one who threw bowl a long time ago," said Siddhartha

"No, is impossible Siddhartha died in 563 that mean century six before Christ was born," said Allan

"Why are you being here? You come here to kill us?" said Reiner

"No. You have more important things to do than finding a bowl," said Siddhartha

"What we must do after we find that bowl?" said Francoise

"You must find and help your friends. The only person I appreciate is Allan because he tried to stop you," said Siddhartha

"How do you are able to know my name? Do you read my mind?" said Allan

"Yes because you have good intention and your heart is pure," said Siddhartha

"We will put back your bowl and after that, we need to take a plane," said Stewie

"I will call someone to pick us from here and tomorrow we will leave," said Reiner

"I hope we are able to go in France until is too late," said Dallas

"I go to put that bowl where is his place," said Stewie

"Don't try to steal it," said Francoise

"What he said? He can't pick you and the last plane will be today?" said Allan

"I put it. Sorry for what we did, I hope you will forgive us," said Stewie

"So what we do now?" said Reiner

"Close your eyes and begin to meditate, believe you will be where you need and that will happen," said Siddhartha

All five disappeared in appeared in France in the next second. They were so surprised and all began to shout because they made it. Now the only thing they must do was to find the location. They didn't remember it and went to search in the whole France. François remembered about the order of Templar knights and all went to find Michel Previn and waited for the others.

"How it was thought possible, we were in Nepal and next second we are in France," said Allan

"We will need some clothes because we don't know how much time we will stay in the past," said Dallas

"Siddhartha gives me a bowl and say after we get our clothes bowl will return at the altar," said Stewie

"We need a big luggage for all and we should go in another place because I don't know how will react people when they see how from a bowl appear some clothes," said Reiner

"I am curious how will be in the past. How the weather will be," said Francoise

"That's the true life of a relic hunter, always is a challenge to achieve something," said Allan

"Why reborn of Templar knights stay in a harbor?" said Reiner

"There lived the family of Michel Previn, I think, but every knight live on a boat," said Dallas

"This order disappear last five, almost six centuries is a miracle if order is established," said Francoise

"We have more kilometers to the harbor. We will be there in 30 minutes," said Reiner

"Who will talk with him?" said Allan

"Person who asks, that mean you, Allan," said Dallas

"No, I will be the one who will talk with him," said Francoise

"Because you a French or why?" said Stewie

"And that's why he is my friend. I know him for almost four years," said Francoise

"That means you know him as the leader of Templar knights for this year?" said Dallas

All reached the Harbor at the same time. Lucas remained shocked when he saw Suzanne because Sydney didn't tell anything about a lame. Merlin was happy because he had a second chance and he hoped this time he wouldn't fail to protect Arthur like he did last time. He remained a bit shocked when he recognized Stewie, Dallas, Reiner, and Francoise because they were people who wanted to steal the sword of Arthur, Excalibur, from Avalon Lake. Derek and Kate recognized Francoise and Stewie. Karen met the big brother of Nigel, Preston. Now people went to meet Michel Previn and his order. Tomorrow plane would come to pick them.

"Sydney and Nigel sent here all of you? I want to know everyone and come in," said Michel

"My name is Derek Lloyd; I am an agent of CIA. The CIA will help us after we defeat that mad in the past," said Derek

"My name is Lucas Blackmer and I am a teacher at Trinity College. I am a vampire. I am not a cannibal to eat humans. I find my chalice and I can live for 300 years without drink blood. You know me from history books as Vlad the Impeller," said Lucas

"My name is Karen Petrusky and I am associate with Nigel and Sydney," said Karen

"My name is Preston Bailey I am the brother of Nigel Bailey," said Preston

"My name is Eric Dalt, I am a relic hunter and friend of both," said Eric

"My name is Suzanne and I am a lame and a girlfriend of Eric Dalt," said Suzanne

"My name is Stewie Harper. I am a relic hunter and friend of Sydney and Nigel," said Stewie

"My name is Francoise du Marier and I am the friend of Sydney and Nigel. I am a relic hunter and now I visit my old friend Michel Previn," said Francoise

"My name is Allan Devout. I am a relic hunter and friend of Sydney and Nigel," said Allan

"My name is Dallas Carter. I am a relic hunter and friend of Sydney and Nigel," said Dallas

"My name is Kurt Reiner, I am a relic hunter and a friend of both," said Reiner

"My name is Merlin, I was an Arthur serving boy and Druids calling me Emrys," said Merlin

"How many people are in this order Michel?" said Derek

"With me, we are eighty-three people," said Michel

"Plane has a hundred places. The plane will come here so we have one day to know each other and remember we don't fight for Great Britain, we fight for future of the entire world," said Kate

"So we must be on alert because that scamps will try to stop us," said Michel

"Tell me Merlin or better Emrys how you were able to fail to protect Arthur?" said Lucas

"Shut up idiot blood blotter it wasn't his fault," said Suzanne

"True, if I have right it was a prophecy. That prophecy said Arthur will be killed by Mordred on Camlin," said Eric

"Look here and see what happened," said Merlin

"So that looks like Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot, he has blue eyes and blond hair," said Kate

"Why you don't tell him anything about this prophecy?" said Allan

"Tell me, my friend, he know you are a wizard?" said Dallas

"He will find the truth before three days of his death," said Merlin

"Prophesy says Arthur will build Albion, true? Don't mention he will die to do that so wasn't your fault," said Eric

" I should call the dragon no to travel with two horses," said Merlin

"You know this time would be different and I swear on life we will don't give up to tell the world truth about Arthur and if we must die for I will be glad to do it," said Reiner

"I write many poems about Great Purge it was so romantic," said Lucas

"Tell me you like to see your family is slaughtered by all vampire hunters? Or you like to see your head stuck in pale, where all people from Turkey admire it?" said Stewie

"I think that hurt," said Karen

High Council of Druids sent one follower in order of Templar knights. He wanted to call Gural Nataz and to tell him about what Sydney and Nigel did. Two members heard him, killed him instantly and destroyed his phone. Michel and rest of the others remained shocked when they saw his dead body and when those members said his intentions. Druids knew was the moment and send his followers to stop them. Our heroes had luck because the plane came in time. Merlin used a protection spell to protect plane until all entered in it and knights took all armors and swords. They left and in an hour they reached Avalon Lake. Merlin used the teleportation spell and all travel in the past.


	9. Chapter 8: Shadows of past

Arthur and Gwen ate in their room and decide to invite Andreas, Nigel, and Sydney to eat with them. They also invited Gwaine, Percival, Mordred, Merlin, and Leon. All were happy because they expected friends of Nigel, Andreas, and Sydney to come tomorrow, but they didn't know they were attacked by Druids.

"So I know for almost a week, but why you don't say anything about your enemies?" said Arthur

"Five of the people they called are relic hunters and know about this mad, but the rest of them," said Merlin

"True and are lots of things to say about them," said Sydney

"Andreas, you will use the spell or?" said Mordred

"Sure, I want to know and see what mean the true life of a relic hunter," said Andreas

"A long time ago I was like you. In the beginning, I wanted to work as a teacher, but next second I am in Asia," said Nigel

"Don't say anything about what you are going to see in next vision. All answers are there," said Sydney

"Who is that girl? It is very beautiful," said Gwaine

"You think she looks at you? Come on, Gwaine, you live in century five and her in century twenty-one?" said Leon

"You see that sword near the bed? Is much smarter than her and sometimes I miss her," said Nigel

"Your new associate is Karen, but what happened with the old one?" said Andreas

"Her father gives money for college and he wanted to work there. By the way, her name is Claudia and she goes into a modeling career," said Sydney

"She was stupid or what you wanted to say about the sword and her?" said Gwen

"That means a person creates a dress like you and Claudia or any other woman wore it. She walks on a stage while is photographed by other people," said Andreas Andreas

"That is a modeling career? It is very interesting," said Percival

"What you do there? Why you dance like this...?" said Merlin

"Look at my reaction when I see her first time," said Nigel

"You in free day, teach people about history and free day hunt relics?" said Arthur

"I like more history when I see things what are kept alive by people who care about them," said Gwen

"I know is a dangerous job, but you received a lot of satisfaction when you help people," said Sydney

"Sometimes I am afraid we don't succeed and I give up, but this time when is about my country, I will don't give up so easily," said Nigel

"I hope your friend will come here to help you because in some location situation is critical," said Mordred

When they arrived in the past, the engines of the plane stopped and fell in Avalon Lake. Allies must find a way to take the plane from water because they can lose all documents or clothes what were in luggage. Derek wanted to save plane because it was very expensive.

"That is looking bad, what we do now?" said Michel

"I don't know. Is a way to raise the plane above the water level?" said Derek

"If we raise engines above water, they will work again or?" said Kate

"Wait for a second, this is car of Sydney and Nigel," said Karen

"Nobody is able to pick up it. Actually is my car and I give to Nigel as a gift," said Preston

"Nigel says to Arthur, he wants to see you in prison," said Emrys

"You can use your magic Merlin to pick up the plane?" said Kate

"No, is too heavy for my magic and call me Emrys because soon will be two Merlins," said Emrys

"Two are better than one. By the way, how is Arthur?" said Reiner

"I hope you don't want to steal gold or something like that," said Allan

"Arrogant, childish, curious and when he mistakes something he doesn't recognize. I mean if I say something and that thing will become true he will not accept it," said Emrys

"This is funny and how you talk about him it shows how much you miss him," said Eric

"Come on, if you wait him to live again that mean your relationship is very powerful like brothers," said Francoise

"How he would react when he will see you are two, not one," said Dallas

"He don't even know I have magic, but see me with my past version, that would be too much for him," said Emrys

"You don't know what would happen next, but how he reacts when you told him?" said Lucas

"Very bad, look at this still I can't forget it," said Emrys

"After you serve him as a fool for a lot of years he rewards you in that way?" said Lucas

"Don't say anything that will hurt. In the name of god if Eric wasn't a relic hunter how he would react when I am a lame and I was almost killed him," said Suzanne

"That means you aren't initiated in order? But you have power because I fell on you," said Lucas

"True, but I will live like a normal human," said Suzanne

"He was afraid in the name of god you forgot to say he is vainglorious and I am sure until he died, he change his opinion about you," said Stewie

"True, that is his last minutes of his life," said Emrys

"I was Vlad the Impeller, I write books, but this is awesome. That bitch is mad as hell. How you can tell that to your brother. That reply was wonderful. Where is she? She gives me a lot of inspiration," said Lucas

"You can use vision now, my plane will go on Saturday water and you, Lucas, are you mad?" said Derek

"Go to hell, rubbish, you care about by your plane nothing more," said Lucas

Emrys made in old man and used the spell. At that time Arthur and the rest ate. Everybody remained surprised when heard what happen. Preston was thrown in the water by Francoise. Preston, Derek, Michel, Allan, and Dallas went after the luggage.

"Everybody is right there?" said Arthur

"Yes. Sydney tell me where is the road or what is doing this car here?" said Eric

"So that is a car? Where are they horses or how you are able to move?" said Leon

"It doesn't need a horse because his horse are the engines," said Andreas

"Everybody will stay in the castle. We can lodge 150 people," said Gwen

"We are one hundred and thanks for hospitality," said Reiner

"That guy is right or why he looks at the moon like this?" said Gwaine

"He thinks he finds inspiration because Morgana said to Arthur this. Enjoy seeing you, Arthur. Look at you; you are not so tall and strong now. You may win a battle, but you lost the war. You are going to die. Don't worry my dear brother, you will not die alone, I will stay and watch until the wolves will eat you and will bathe in your blood," said Suzanne

"Lucas said he found his inspiration and what to know her to write more books together," said Derek

"A mad witch and ruler of the Romanian country writing together books?" said Nigel

"How good you chose your friends for God's sake?" said Percival

"For him, everything is art and doesn't matter how macabre sound or is," said Karen

"Tomorrow will be there, just wait for us...," said Andreas

"Merlin you can give me some wine because...," said Gwen

"You are shocked as I am or?" said Arthur

"Let's forgot what happen and another little thing you need to know is the lame and vampires hate each other so they will not lose an occasion to say bad things about each other," said Sydney

Arthur, Merlin, knights with Nigel, Andreas and Sydney left from Camelot in the middle of the night to go at Avalon Lake to help them to pick up the plane from the water. They camped near a tree because being tired and began to talk about the future. Everybody went to sleep and Arthur saw Merlin very upset.

"I think you go to sleep, why you are here?" said Merlin

"You are my friend and don't see you from a long time, so upset," said Arthur

"I am just tired, nothing more," said Merlin

"You can't be tired a lot of days. Are you hiding something from me? Better say now. You behave like this when you hear about Emrys," said Arthur

"I... I am...," said Merlin

"Who you are, what you are trying to say and don't begin to cry," said Arthur

"I am a wizard... Druids call me Emrys...," said Merlin

"I don't believe, it's impossible I know you in a lot of time," said Arthur

"Just look...," said Merlin

"You lied me a lot of years... I think you were my friend. Go until I don't kill you," said Arthur

"But...," said Merin

"Go, and never return, I don't want to see you again," said Arthur

Merlin ran into the forest and was very disappointed. Arthur returned to the camp and he was trying to sleep. He realized he did a big mistake and went to search him. In the morning he found him sleeping. Arthur wrote a message on the ground, put his signature and poked the sword in the ground. He climbed into a tree. Merlin woke up and saw the message and began to smile.

"I am so sorry because I react so badly and if something happened to you was my fault," said Arthur

"At least you make a nice work, I am pleased," said Merlin

"When the dragon attacked Camelot a lot of time ago why did you cry?" said Arthur

"Balinor was my father and my mother didn't tell anything about him," said Merlin

"Sometimes I blame my father for what he did to all wizards, but was my fault too because I didn't try to know a wizard who use powers to help people and not use it in their selfish games," said Arthur

"What to say about Morgana because I tell her to go at Druids to learn using her powers; I blame myself for what she becomes... What say about Morgause other mad wizards," said Merlin

"Look out...," said Arthur

"You should say because I can push that arrow," said Merlin

"Nice to meet you king of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon," said Natasha

"An army of women's in armors, this is a kind of bad joke or?" said Arthur

"Natasha you will look at this fight, he will be mine," said Hippolyta

"Yes. All hales," said Natasha

"I see you want to challenge me to a duel. My name is Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot," said Arthur

"My name is Hippolyta and I am the queen of Amazonians," said Hippolyta

"I think will be easy to defeat her," said Merlin

"You think this faggot is able to defeat me, no way. I almost defeat Hercules, who is a demigod and the son of Zeus, I sank the lost continent Atlantis, you are no match for me," said Hippolyta

Arthur began to fight Hippolyta. They kicked each other. Hippolyta gave a lot of pouches and dodged a lot with a lot of jumps and flips. Arthur was impressed when he saw her fighting style. He understood what he wanted to say about Hercules, who was the son of Zeus. Arthur was kicked on and had a lot of bruises.

"Time to die, Arthur Pendragon," said Hippolyta

"Not so fast, take that. Dragon. Non didlkai. Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat. Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur. Me ta sentende divoless. Kar... krisass," said Merlin

"You called me a young warlock? What you have in mind?" said Kilgharrah

"An ugly lizard with wings kill him now," said Natasha

"You think you are able to defeat us with this creature? I sank Atlantis I aren't afraid to fight against a dragon," said Hippolyta

"Jump on mine and Arthur don't scream in my ears... These bitches are mad as hell, they have art of war in their blood," said Kilgharrah

"You said I killed him... What you did?" said Arthur

"I am a Dragonlord," said Merlin

"If you want to argue I will throw you both and Arthur you are because you survived against her," said Kilgharrah

"It was true, she with her army sank Atlántida a long time ago?" said Arthur

"I am afraid to say it because it is true. Camelot was a challenge for all but for them is nothing," said Kilgharrah

"You are ok because you are upset?" said Merlin

"Sometimes I miss that time when I was in Camelot, closed by Uther with that chain," said Kilgharrah

"Happen, something wrong if you say that?" said Arthur

"My nest is infected by ugly snakes or rats. I should say better snakes with wings," said Kilgharrah

"Snakes with wings? You mean woman vampires, the lame? Merlin

"Yes, I don't care what you will say Arthur but I return in Camelot, where I was," said Kilgharrah

"Isn't my fault if you will find a rat with wings known as a vampire or a snake with wings known as lame," said Arthur

"That vampire was a ruler of Romanian Country and his name was Vlad the Impeller, now he changes his name in Lucas Blackmer and is a writer," said Merlin

"Is a bit mad because he said this. Enjoy seeing you, Arthur. Look at you, you are not so tall and strong now. You may win a battle, but you lost the war. You are going to die. Don't worry my dear brother, you will not die alone, I will stay and watch until the wolves will eat you and will bathe in your blood," said

"For sure the one who said that is Morgana," said Kilgharrah

He wants to find Morgana and write together stories," said Merlin

"A student of her said this. For him everything is art doesn't matter how macabre sound or is," said Arthur

"He should write about that troll who Uther kiss it. Perfect title of the book is the Love is blind because he was under her charms and couldn't see the truth," said Kilgharrah

"He was my father if you forgot," said Arthur

"Bring us to the Avalon Lake. We must help someone to pick up a plane," said Merlin

"You send your friends a message to come there?" said Kilgharrah

Merlin used the telepathy and told Andreas what happened. All people who know Merlin except Mordred, Sydney, Nigel, and Andreas was surprised when heard Merlin was a wizard. They continued their journey to Avalon Lake. All of the allies were at the Avalon Lake.

"One Merlin was enough, now you are two," said Arthur

"You are me or you look like me?" said Merlin

"We are the same person," said Emrys

"What you say if I call you, Emrys and him Merlin? I can't tell you young warlock because...," said Kilgharrah

"I am not young anymore. Arthur, you are right because... You have a lot of bruises and you are stung in the arm," said Emrys

"Don't say you fight with Hippolyta and you defeat her?" said Sydney

"No, he was defeat of her and they wanted attack Kilgharrah," said Merlin

"Is enough to have here four mad wizards and a lame, but to have an ugly lizard with wings is too much for me," said Lucas

"Calm down all of you," said Michel

"You have a boyfriend, my dear?" said Gwaine

"Don't be so pig, Gwaine to ask her...," said Percival

"Here would be funny to be with a knight of Camelot, but when we finish here we must return in our time," said Karen

"When we take out that plane of water or where we should put it?" said Leon

"Is a meadow near Camelot, you can put it there," said Kilgharrah

"Thanks for the advice," said Derek

"How we can pull that thing out of water?" said Mordred

"We need to be engines of a plane above the water," said Eric

"I have an idea and I hope will work," said Merlin

"Tell it. If that plane will stay more in water Derek will go mad," said Andreas

"Kilgharrah try to pick up the plane from the pilot room. You and Emrys try to lower the level of water in the area where are the engines. We can use that car as a boat?" said Merlin

"You don't know how expensive is," said Preston

"I will do a spell on the car to walk on the water, Sydney, and Nigel you will drive," said Andreas

"I write in books, but you won't like it because people say lame, vampire and dragon are more powerful than humans" Allan

"That mean all three you will pull the plane from pilot room," said Leon

"I will be in the car and I will help Kilgharrah, Suzanne, and Lucas to pull the plane," said Andreas

"Sidhe will help us to pick it up because the plane is destroying their house," said Emrys

"Wait us to go on a plane," said Derek

The plan worked and they succeed to pick up the plane from the water. The plane was driven by Kate and Derek landed in a meadow in Camelot. The car of Sydney and Nigel was teleported in the front of the castle. The next day Arthur decided to make a meeting because he wanted to know all allies and enemies.


	10. Chapter 9: Friends and enemies

p class="MsoNormal"In the morning, Arthur made a new meeting and invited everybody because he wanted to know more information about all allies and enemies. Michel chose Tomas and Nicolas who were the most powerful swordsman from order to join him and the rest of knights trained with knights of Camelot./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "My name is Arthur Pendragon. Sometimes I habit to stay at this table with trustiest knights of Camelot, but from today is a special day and I am glad to be here and help us," said Arthur/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My name is Gwen Pendragon and I am the wife of Arthur. I hope you will like to stay here," said Gwen/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I can't say more things because you already know me from my future version Emrys," said Merlin/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I have a lot of questions about the future, but my name is Gwaine and I am a knight of Camelot and I am very happy because people don't forget about how to be a knight in modern and old times," said Gwaine/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My name is Percival, I am a knight of Camelot and I hope I will be able to help you and I have one little request," said Percival/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My name is Leon and I am a knight of Camelot. I hope will be able to learn something about the future and you. What is your request, Percival?" said Leon/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I want to challenge someone in a duel before we begin to tell us about the allies and enemies," said Percival/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I want challenge Arthur in a duel if he wants and Percival. I am from France and is a bit strange for me to speak English with a French accent. Tomas and Nicolas are best sword master from entire order," said Michel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That means you are more powerful than them, I accept your challenge," said Arthur/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My name is Gaius and if you need a doctor or something like that you can come at me," said Gaius/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My name is Leon, I am a knight of Camelot and I want to fight with someone," said Leon/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My name is Mordred and I am a knight of Camelot," said Mordred/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Allan took four sticks, two short and two long and put Tomas and Nicolas to take one short and a long stick and Percival with Leon while they were blindfolded. Percival and Nicolas took short sticks and Leon with Tomas took long sticks. All four grabbed their armors and swords and the first duel was between Leon and Tomas./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You should surrender while you can Tomas," said Leon/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Will be a great honor to fight with someone like you, but I won't give up so easy," said Tomas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Pleasure is mine. So be ready to be defeated," said Leon/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Not so fast my dear, Leon," said Tomas/p  
p class="MsoNormal"They begin to duel. Tomas had a special armor because was very easy, flexible and can do many moves. Tomas forgot to mention he practice a known sport in the modern world named Parkour. Leon remained surprised when he saw Tomas how he did a lot of jumps like tic-Tac, all kinds of flips, rolls and more. Leon was outmatched because being the first time when he fought with someone like him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now I understand why you wear such armor. Who teach you to do such things?" said Leon/p  
p class="MsoNormal""A sword master who practice Parkour and you did all moves with such precision, that mean you are an expert at it," said Francoise/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I practice Parkour since I have ten years old and now I have twenty-five years and I am in top five in France at this sport and number one in the world for this combination," said Tomas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You will begin to jump like him or what I should expect from you?" said Percival/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It is my secret so I won't tell you, but for sure I won't begin to jump like him," said Nicolas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Let's see how good you are with the sword," said Percival/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Will be my pleasure to fight with you Percival," said Nicolas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Pleasure is mine," said Percival/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The duel between Percival and Nicolas began. Nicolas began to fight as an assassin with the sword behind and combined his fighting style with his own martial style that was made from a combination of all martial styles. Percival was able to fight against him and he found an opportunity and threw him down. Michel threw his second sword, what was smaller and fought with both swords behind, while he jumped and kicked at the same time. Percival was defeated by Nicolas because wasn't able to fight against two swords combined with jumps and his own martial style./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I was able to defeat you, but you surprised me with the second style of fighting. It is the first time when I see someone is able to fight with two swords behind," said Percival/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I am more powerful than Tomas, but you almost defeat me because you find a little weakness, good job," said Nicolas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You trained your people very well, let's see how strong you are," said Arthur/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Some of us, train alone because we use some unorthodox fighting styles like Nicolas or Tomas," said Michel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who give you that sword because is very beautiful," said Arthur/p  
p class="MsoNormal""This sword in the hands of a person is a piece of steel, but in the hands of a Templar knight is a magical sword. With this sword, Jack de Moley was able to defeat everybody, doesn't matter how strong they are," said Michel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You will need more than magic to fight against me," said Arthur/p  
p class="MsoNormal""This sword fights alone, I don't fight," said Michel/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The fight between Arthur and Michel began. They fought very well and they were equal, but with every move what Michel did, Arthur was very surprised because he didn't understand who fought against./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Very time when our swords meet each other I have a strange feeling I with you and with another person in the same time," said Arthur/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I think you feel the soul of Jack de Moley, what is the sword," said Michel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Your skills are amazing with the sword. This duel I will not forget, yet," said Arthur/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thanks for everything," said Michel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are a great leader and they need your help," said Arthur/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Should present myself before the duel. My name is Michel Previn and I am the leader of the Templar knights and Tomas with Nicolas are most powerful sword masters from the order because they use unorthodox fighting styles," said Michel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My name is Derek Lloyd and I am a CIA agent. The CIA is an American organization made in 1947 and I must add a little detail about me and Kate. We are married," said Derek/p  
p class="MsoNormal""True, he is my husband. My name is Kate Lloyd and I am from the Interpol. Interpol is an international organization of police cooperation. Created in 1923, the organization has 190 member states. The headquarters of the organization is in Lyon, France," said Kate/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My name is Lucas Blackmer. My true name was Vlad the Impeller and I am the ruler of Romanian country and all people think I am a vampire and that it is true. Now I am a writer, I am a romantic writer," said Lucas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My name is Karen Pentrousky and I am associate of Sydney and Nigel," said Karen/p  
p class="MsoNormal""As I said I am the brother of Nigel," said Preston/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My name is Eric Dalt, I am a relic hunter and she is... Why is looking that dragon here?" said Eric/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I learned Merlin a spell to make me little," said Kilgharrah/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My name is Suzanne Dalt and I am the wife of Eric and I am a lame," said Suzanne/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nice combination we have here. A snake and a rat with wings," said Kilgharrah/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Come on. Don't look so ugly at each other. Never mind. My name is Stewie and I am a relic hunter," said Stewie/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My name is Francoise du Marier, I am a relic hunter and friend of Michel," said Francoise/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You can add you are the best at cooking from France," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My name is Allan Devout and I am a relic hunter," said Allan/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My name is Dallas Carter and I am a relic hunter and my associate is Reiner," said Dallas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My name is Reiner Kurt and I am a relic hunter," said Reiner/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My name is Andreas Da Viega, the son of Fabrice Da Viega," said Andreas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You... You wanted to steal Excalibur from Avalon," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""They succeed or you stopped them?" said Merlin/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Freya protected the sword, I unleash a storm, but they keep continue to search it," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It was a just a rumor, nothing more," said Stewie/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Let's say you find the sword, what you will do with it? Don't answer, you have gone sell it on the black market," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I helped them, but next time I tried to protect Buddha Bowl," said Allan/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are our allies, but who are your enemies?" said Gaius/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I create the map to see location and memories about them," said Andreas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Let's begin with Druids because they are our common enemies and they are responsible for this," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I can't believe, Druids can't do that, they are peaceful people," said Mordred/p  
p class="MsoNormal""True, but their leaders aren't. High Council of Druids is responsible for that," said Derek/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So if we destroy the council things will change?" said Arthur/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes and no because the council is ruled by Brotherhood of Gural Nataz," said Kate/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Brotherhood of Gural Nataz is allied with demon Belisle," said Gwaine/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You forgot to say about demon Druid Belisle," said Merlin/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How this mad creature was made? What he want? Who is it? Is a mask?" said Karen/p  
p class="MsoNormal""True. Nobody can't become a demon," said Gaius/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Everything begins with my father Uther. My mother, Ygraine it was barren. My father cared more at this throne than his love and sacrificed her to have me. She borns me and hold me in arms a few seconds and she died..," said Arthur/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I know how you feel now. But you wrong, she sacrifices for you because one day she knows you will become a big boy with a lot of responsibilities, a king what all people need him. You don't realize how precious was for her when he hold you in arms before dies. She is very proud of you and where is she now, God knows, she watches over and loves you very much and one more thing you should know. Put your hand in your heart, feel who beats and remained always your mother will be with you every time and everywhere because she is there, in your heart," said Kate/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Be strong because I know what you feel now. My mother died at a young age. Viega, my father, after the death of my mother sends me to an orphanage for sixteen years. He has never come to see or and sometimes when was Easter or Christmas send me some letters," said Andreas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That shouldn't happen. Nimueh wanted to kill Ygraine," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How you can be sure?" said Leon/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You remember when that beast appears and almost killed Arthur? You remember who you fight against?" said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""With Nimueh," said Merlin/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That cow wanted to kill you both and was a high priestess," said Kilgharrah/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tell me what words from here are irrelevant?" said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That you said about me?' Arthur/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No. She said something about the old religion. The old religion doesn't care who dies or lives," said Gwen/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't say Gwen have right. I am not a wizard, but I know a secret about magic. What you wish, that is happening," said Allan/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You mean your father didn't know that you can be born without sacrifice of your mother," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""True, I find spell in an old book," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I hate to see tears and more we can continue what we begin first?" said Suzanne/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So the soul of all who died combine and made demon Belisle," said Reiner/p  
p class="MsoNormal""All die with the same wish. One day someone avenge them," said Kilgharrah/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gwen:"Michel said he found a connection between Camelot and Templar order," said Gwen/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are sure? It is quite impossible to happen that," said Reiner/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Let's say is true, but how a knight from here goes, in France and creates or becomes a member of Templar knights?" said Dallas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You had a kid, Arthur. He couldn't stay here and wanted to leave because he no longer feel house like a home," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So he went in France. All his successors keep that secret and join or make an order of Templar knights," said Preston/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I aren't in pregnancy, how is that possible?" said Gwen/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Maybe he borns to keep the legend alive and that thing isn't necessary now because they are here," said Gaius/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fine, do you have something to prove what you said?" said Percival/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Look at these old documents. The message is removed but you can see this blazon," said Tomas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""They have right this is a blazon of the royal family of Camelot," said Kilgharrah/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You said about a fight between demon Belisle and knight Gabriel," said Leon/p  
p class="MsoNormal""True, I bought this from an auction. People who write it is brother Elgin," said Michel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Elgin is the servant of knight Gabriel. Nigel you have that stone to show them?" said Preston/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Look at this fight between knight Gabriel and demon Belisle," said Andreas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""His sacrifice to stop the beast once for all end," said Stewie/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The last knight of Camelot died in 1595. Should be a reason to go after him," said Lucas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We find that key inside of the mold," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""In 1595 someone steal my magical sword and I feel the same presence like he attacked me," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You could show it? I mean by magic because you lost it," said Mordred/p  
p class="MsoNormal""A rare weapon, this is the weapon of dragon lords," said Kilgharrah/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How long this demon stayed in that stone?" said Karen/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Everybody keeps the secret and we don't know what happen with rock if we pull the sword," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So you free demon and fight with him when you realize the mistake?" said Kate/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Your fighting style is something between Tomas and Nicolas," said Derek/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That is true life of a relic hunter," said Stewie/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It seems he was free from stone, but how is possible?" said Allan/p  
p class="MsoNormal""They free him without use sword and glove," said Gwaine/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who is this Gural Nataz? You don't say anything about him," said Arthur/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Is a murderer and did a lot of crimes. Him with all councils must go to jail," said Kate/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So demon Belisle with this scamp, Gural Nataz, rules everything but who are the rest of them?" said Preston/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Better say who attacked me because was nine people behind of demon Belisle," said Merlin/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Let's take them in chronologically order. The first order we meet is the order of Odin. They are in Norse way," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""A long time ago for us, Jann the Bold was a really horrible guy who plundered lots of gold and jewels from his people. He was a Viking. Now leader in order is Aegir," said Nigel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That guy Jann the Bold hide his precious treasure, but he died in middle of a fight. He wasn't able to tell where is treasure as you see in that vision," said Stewie/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We all together and we try to find this precious treasure and give every museum what was stolen," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Very bad Stewie, I think will be able to destroy your grandparents coffin to take some gold," said Arthur/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The next order we talk about is order Tameran, known as other of Pharaoh. They are from Egypt, but their leader finds her victim in America. Leader of order is Elizabeth Rukeyser," said Nigel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""She takes the statue of Mafdet, but someone steals it and she put me to find it. In early Egyptian mythology, Mafdet was a goddess who protected against snakes and scorpions and was often represented as either some sort of feline or mongoose. She is present in the Egyptian pantheon as early as the First Dynasty. Mafdet was the deification of legal justice, or possibility of execution. She was also associated with the protection of the king's chambers and other sacred places, and with protection against venomous animals, which were seen as transgressors against Ma'at. Since venomous animals such as scorpions and snakes are killed by felines, Mafdet was seen as a feline goddess, although it is uncertain whether alternately, she also was meant to be a cat, civet, or a mongoose. In reflection of the manner in which these animals kill snakes and she was given titles such as, slayer of serpents. The goddess was prominent during the reign of the First Dynasty Pharaoh Den, whose image appears on stone vessel fragments from his tomb and is mentioned in a dedicatory entry on the Palermo Stone. She is also mentioned in the Old Kingdom Pyramid Texts as protecting the sun god Ra from poisonous snakes," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Everyone who takes statue was killed with cold blood by a cat. When at last we find statue someone attacked us and steal from us, but he dropped a bracelet," said Nigel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That isn't "the utchat" the sacred eyes? That is a symbol of Tameran order," said Francoise/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That thing is poison or something like that, look at your face," said Merlin/p  
p class="MsoNormal""In next second, they capture you and hold prisoner Nigel and you go after statue," said Kilgharrah/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The mad in brassiere strike again. She is the high priestess of Pharaoh. Be sure she has strong magic," said Lucas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is the evrascification?" said Leon/p  
p class="MsoNormal""To pick from organism every organ and put on a plate. Is a kind of massacre, sacrifice," said Allan/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You shouldn't ask in the name of god," said Arthur/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Look at this Lucas, I hope you will enjoy it," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal"With the help of the magic of Andreas, Sydney showed them her adventure with the cab driver./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hurry, take me to West Side," said the cab driver/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I do not speak good English," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""West Side," said the cab driver/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thirty-forty," said the cab driver/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Polish? Mówi po polsku? (Do you speak polish?)," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""...," said the cab driver/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hungarian? Beszélnek magyaru? (Do you speak maghiar?)," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""...," said the cab driver/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Roman? Vorbesti romaneste? (Romanian. Do you speak Romanian?)," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Da eu sunt roman. Familia mea a venit de un an de zile. E asa o mare placere sa gasesc pe cineva ca tine care vorbeste romaneste. HAHAHA. (Yes, I am a Romanian. My family comes here for one year. Is a big pleasure to find someone who speaks Romanian. HAHAHA.)" said the cab driver/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Te rog pe strada de Est. Du-ma acolo. (To the west side. Take me there)," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""OK," said the cab driver/p  
p class="MsoNormal"All began to smile, but Lucas got angry./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Go to hell Sydney. How you can show this fat pig as a cab driver. He don't even know the language," said Lucas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't add all in the same pot because you find a lot of good Romanian people," said Derek/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You saved Nigel and why return to take statue?" said Gwen/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's the life of a relic hunter," said Eric/p  
p class="MsoNormal""She disappears after you beat her. When you told me, Nigel I thought is a lie, but," said Kate/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Next order we meet is favorite of Lucas or Kilgharrah," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Spiritual descendants of queen Lamia herself," said Lucas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Lamia corrupted us and make to fight each other," said Percival/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My love is Eric but I didn't know my powers kill Eric," said Suzanne/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I decide to call Sydney and search on that address to find order what Lucas said. The leader of order is Emmanuelle," said Eric/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What you see here is an initiation ceremony and that thing she rises Emmanuelle is Sundial," said Suzanne/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I was charmed by a lame and remain captured. Sydney goes back at the hospital to tell Eric what happen. We meet each other as you see and in the next second you will see a ceremony," said Nigel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Women's are the wellspring of life. The past, the present, the future. We give life and we take it. We control the cycle of birth and death. This is our legacy and our power. We are the Alfa and the Omega. The order is in Brussels," said Suzanne/p  
p class="MsoNormal""They wanted to become a lame and train them, but in the end, you was able to defeat them with the help of...," said Merlin/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The help of Suzanne. Sydney, what you do? What's going on? Why I paint shirtless like a fool?" said Nigel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Charms of the lame are very strong as I see," said Gwen/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Let's forgot what everybody sees later. Next order is order of Kali with their leader Patel," said Nigel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That guy should be in jail because he did a lot of crimes. CIA and Interpol tried to find him, but he is able to escape," said Derek/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We saw him in a forest from Camelot. I was with Leon and Mordred," said Gwaine/p  
p class="MsoNormal""He put that knife in hand of the person and he begins to chop her and they keep continue even person is dead," said Leon/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Guys, that dagger is corrupted. I fell soul of someone in it. Nobody can't resist at such power. There is soul of Kali, goddess of destruction," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""They are possessed by a dagger very interesting," said Tomas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How mad you can be to go into a room full with mad? But you were able to save the girl," said Gwaine/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't touch dagger in the name of god," said Merlin/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now I see what I was able to do. In name of good, never I fight in such way. Sorry Sydney," said Nigel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You don't remember anything?" said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Only when I was down and I touched dagger, nothing more," said Nigel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""These people are dangerous and wouldn't stop at nothing to destroy us," said Kilgharrah/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The next order is Amazonians. All asked why I have that bruise on the skin," said Arthur/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Amazonians better said Hippolyta challenged us. She wants Camelot," said Merlin/p  
p class="MsoNormal""They are from Russia better said from Novosibirsk," said Preston/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Good. You find that in an article, isn't it?" said Reiner/p  
p class="MsoNormal""They want war belt of Hippolyta," said Dallas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Was my pleasure to discuss with you about our enemies and I am very happy I meet you. We continue this meeting when we will talk more about Druids. Are you hungry?" said Arthur/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I hope you will say that," said Dallas/p  
p class="MsoNormal"They went to eat and all from Camelot showed the places to the new people and can't wait to know things about the future. All from future knew Mordred killed Arthur, but they kept the secret./p 


	11. Chapter 10: The bane of Arthur

The next day Arthur and the rest of his allies finished eating and began to prepare a new meeting to talk about their biggest enemies, Druids. Andreas used the spell, made a map with all orders and their leaders. The last order that Sydney and Nigel met was High Council of Druids.

"Today I want to train my men because I don't do for a long time and is my duty, maybe you want to learn how to fight with a sword?" said Arthur

"Before we begin our discussion about Druids, you can do a favor for me, Arthur?" said Michel

"No another duel because is hard to fight against these people," said Arthur

"Me and the Templar knights we are a kind of Camelot successors. My people haven't been made knights yet," said Michel

"I understand what you want to say and will be a great honor doing that," said Arthur

"This is the first time when I see how people are made knights, this is so fantastic," said Nigel

"Say your order to take weapons, armors and come here. Will be a great ceremony," said Percival

"We aren't knights, but we can stay and look how you name them knights?" said Kate

"Who thought someone from the future where you have technology at your little finger would come here to help us?" said Gwaine

"Arthur changes the rules because Uther makes knights only the noble people," said Leon

"Arthur, I can ask you something?" said Francoise

"I hope I can answer it, but I would try," said Arthur

"The food is horrible. If I will eat this food for a long time I will become sick," said Francoise

"Sometimes I miss this food because I feel like home," said Emrys

"Arthur, if you don't let him cook you will regret because you don't know how good chef is," said Lucas

"Don't look at your belt. I think is your last chance to eat something from the future," said Merlin

"I am not fat. Is enough to have two Merlin's who makes you fat," said Arthur

"Slow down. I didn't make you fat," said Emrys

"I will help Francoise too because I can make great sauces for all types of food, Francoise does," said Allan

"I can't wait to eat some delicious food cooked by a French," said Nicolas

"Who will go to call all knights here?" said Gaius

"Me, Eric and Suzanne," said Preston

"If I have free time who can teach me that sport what was practiced by Tomas?" said Mordred

"Parkour you wanted to say? You need to be calm and listen to me carefully, look at me and do what I say because are a lot of chances to fracture something," said Tomas

"I want the duel with Tomas and Nicolas at the same time to test my skills," said Lucas

"I and Percival weren't able to defeat them in a combat one versus one, but two versus one you will lose," said Leon

"They would be equal or Lucas would have an advantage," said Dallas

"True, vampires are more sensitive than humans," said Reiner

"Or you can see in slow motion everything that is near you? Gwen

"Let's show to the vampire who is more powerful," said Tomas

"I am a bit curious, he wants challenges both of us," said Nicolas

"You sub estimate my abilities as I see, but you are who overestimate abilities. You forgot I am a ruler of Romanian country a long time ago, I know all secret of the swords," said Lucas

Nicolas and Tomas began to attack first. Lucas looked at them at every position of feet or arm to see how to dodge and parry the swords attacks against him. Tomas began to jump and did a lot of parkour moves to surprise him, Nicolas took his second short sword and began to kick or pouch. Lucas at the beginning was outmatched, but he found the weakest point in their moves. He changed the fighting style and made both to attack each other. Lucas pushed down with a kick in head Nicolas and he began to fight with Tomas. Lucas saw every move of Tomas in slow motion and he played with him. Tomas tried to change his fighting style to defeat Lucas, but he failed being kicked on the ground with the sword over his chest.

"As I said you are no match for me and give your hand Tomas to get you up," said Lucas

"But... How you were able to defeat us on because at the beginning of the duel you was almost defeated," said Nicolas

"No, at the beginning he test your fighting skills to see what he must do to defeat you," said Michel

"That was only an illusion, nothing more," said Francoise

After the fight ended, all Templar knights came to be named knights by Arthur Pendragon and Michel Previn and all of them were named during a special ceremony.

"During the autumn and winter, I am sending to teach kids in The Great Kingdom. That you see now is my dream," said Sydney

"Arthur you have a roman name. Your name means bear. Romans invaded let's say Albion in 121," said Emrys

"My father hear a lot about that three scepters or what they are," said Arthur

"These astral symbols are still lost and you will find them in your time?" said Gaius

"Ok... Now I understand how much you hated your father Andreas and why he have that mask," said Emrys

"I was at Gareth Watson, who is an expert on Druid culture," said Karen

"You are here the good or bad guy?" said Merlin

"Come on, nobody needs your comments just look and after we talk," said Arthur

"As I said about Gural Nataz and his people are very dangerous, I think we should kill them until they don't kill us," said Kate

"We must be ready for everything because we don't know what are able to do," said Derek

"So all Druids are fanatics now? All are corrupted? Uther did that?" said Gwaine

"Stop putting bad questions Gwaine, isn't funny, but you are right," said Percival

"Isn't the fault of Uther here, Druids are greedy for power and more they steal a lot of relics, want change history," said Preston

"Is enough to High Council to be corrupt and rest of them be like them," said Reiner

"Like a domino game, one piece fails and all do like the same," said Dallas

"Good theory, but I know for sure is a way to stop this corruption," said Eric

"The best way is to destroy their superiors and try to explain why are doing wrong," said Arthur

"What happen if they don't know anything about it or agree with them?" said Gwen

"I don't know what to say, but it is a big, big problem if this happens or already happened," said Leon

"Two relic hunter enemies hate each other is almost nothing but to hate your own father is something," said Arthur

"Arthur, Da Viega killed my teacher when I have ten years old. He is the person who was responsible who I am today, a relic hunter. His name was Alistair Newel," said Sydney

"I am so sorry for what happen, my father was his student a long time ago and when I was very little, Alistar told to my father, I would have a great future, one day I will rise the Templar order," said Michel

"You did it. You never gave up," said Tomas and Nicolas

"You should forgive him for what he did. If wasn't him you were killed, he sacrifices for you because he loved you very much and killed that man to protect you," said Gwen

"How to be that Druidic knife a map, I don't understand it," said Gwaine

"Every knife needs his sheet. There is an answer," said Percival

"If I have right on the sheet are writing roman words and on knife Druid words," said Francoise

"Both create a map or a kind of combination what will lead at astral pylons," said Suzanne

"Mordred, you are right? You know something about that Druid?" said Gaius

"He wasn't born at that time, but as Nigel said there, that knife, blade what is I don't care, belong to a high Druid priest during Hadrian rule," said Kilgharrah

"What happen? Why your spell shows us this? This is High Council of Druids chambers?" said all

"Because all memories of Da Viega in the mind of Andreas," said Emrys

"If we know the code from a sheet and knife we can go after astral symbols?" said Stewie

"Go to hell fat man, you want to steal them, nothing more," said Percival

"Calm down. Don't say that word one more time, yes?" said Arthur

"Stewie has a good idea, not that part with stealing astral pylons, but rest is good because the best way to destroy the corruption we must cut the roots," said Merlin

"This is a good idea. After we talk, we should go to find them," said Kilgharrah

"We should split up in teams because the world as we know isn't the same like this," said Tomas

"We need to cover a big area to find that fast," said Nicolas

"Be ready in every minute if we are attacked by enemies," said Lucas

"You know, Da Viega, was the bad guy for a long time and we can't trust someone from the beginning," said Eric

"That guy what change? You have something with?" said Mordred

"If Uther changes very fast nobody will trust him," said Merlin

"The rule of seven. Your father was a High Council member," said Kilgharrah

"That doesn't change nothing about his past for what he did," said Andreas

After the meeting ended Sydney and Nigel went to their room to take something. Emrys went after them to ask an important thing about the curse and the future. All who came from the future didn't know Arthur was cursed by Desires to be killed by Mordred.

"Who can answer to a question what is very important?" said Emrys

"Just try it, I hope will be able to help you," said Nigel

"Desires want to kill Arthur because he doesn't want to accept the old ways," said Emrys

"The old ways means the people who believe magic must rule? What about the Desires, who are they?" said Sydney

"The Desires are the high court of magic who serve the Triple Goddess, they were responsible for Arthur fate," said Kilgharrah

"All say Mordred will kill Arthur if they will kill him?" said Nigel

"Other mad sorceress. They don't want to dirty their hands and put someone to do it for them," said Sydney

"Look at this and tell me what is," said Emrys

"This is a kind of runic talisman. I feel something strange when I touch it," said Nigel

"With these things Triple Goddess change fate of people," said Kilgharrah

"No. With Uther or not they should understand their religion will disappear. Nobody can't stop the time," said Sydney

"So you don't believe in the old ways?" said Kilgharrah

"A lot of people want to keep their religion, but they failed because anybody can't stop the time. Time will go always into the future. They did that for their selfish games, nothing more," said Sydney

"If they hear you will don't change the Arthur fate," said Emrys

"That means they want to destroy the entire world. How mad you should be to punish a person and destroy the future of the entire world. Like you say about Nimueh," said Nigel

"You know young warlock, they have right, The Desires must be stopped until they destroy all," said Kilgharrah

"Nobody knows what will happen in your life. Little green say, don't look at me that way Sidney," said Nigel

"The little green, Nigel? Is a bad example, but the message is perfect," said Sydney

"Who is this little green?" said Kilgharrah

"You believe we are alone in this universe?" said Emrys

"It is impossible to answer this question, but we can't be alone, so I believe it exist," said Kilgharrah

"In space is a war between Republic and Empire, Jedi and Sith. The little green is the most powerful Jedi who lived," said Nigel

"As he looks he must be very old that puppet. When you are old you become very wise," said Kilgharrah

"Before you want to begin I want to say something important. Like the first rule of relic hunters, history lies, nobody can't prove that exist, so it is quite possible to be true and people don't accept it," said Sydney

"Chose, you must how to respond your visions, but remember, always emotion is the future and many possible they are," said Nigel

"Is very hard to understand what you wanted to say, but you have right. Everything we do now will dice our path in future. Nobody can't change our path, only as we can do it," said Kilgharrah

"You said will be my destiny to protect Arthur until Albion will be built," said Emrys

"True, but now everything isn't like the same, if Arthur dies, will be chaos and everything that we know, nothing would be the same for us or them," said Kilgharrah

"Let's go talk and talk with them. I hope they would understand," said Sydney

"What will happen if they don't want change Arthur fate?" said Nigel

"This time I wouldn't be so cute with them," said Emrys

"I forgot to say. Arthur wanted to find Druids and talk with them about the future. He said you will join him," said Kilgharrah

"I don't meet him for a long time, but I think he is curious who will kill him," said Emrys

"If you care about your future, you should lie, nobody must know he will betray us," said Kilgharrah

"We tell him, but he must keep secret until Mordred would betray us," said Nigel

All allies prepared their horses to find the cave of Druids to stop this wave of corruption. All people had the paper with steps to know how to reach the cave. Arthur took Merlin, Nigel, Sydney and Emrys with him because he suspected who was the murderer, but wasn't sure.

"I talk with because you stay here for almost a week and you look suspect at one of my knights," said Arthur

"You don't see him for a long time and you know what Arthur wanted to say," said Nigel

"The only Merlin don't know, but the rest of you, know the answer because you come from the future," said Arthur

"I know too. Mordred wanted to kill you. You remember when we find that destroyed village when we went to Ismere? You told me I saw a ghost or something like that," said Merlin'

"You can see the future or someone show you what happen?" said Sydney

"It was a seer. The seers are people who are able to see the future in their dreams. I went to the cave, then I saw a man beside a pool of water when I touched his arm and I saw the Druid symbol on it, and Lochru awakens. Lochru speaks about a vates that has haunted him for many years called "Arthur's Bane", he claims that Merlin will 'do well to fear it' as it 'stalks like a ghost in the night'. Lochru then falls to his death, but his arm splashes into the pool beside him and in the water is a vision of a battle in a red sky which shows Arthur being killed by Mordred," said Emrys

"Now I understand why you wanted to return," said Arthur

"I know that is a vision, but never happen in that way for sure," said Nigel

"What are you trying to say?" said Arthur

"Was just a vision nothing more. Everything from this world try to send us a message and message from the vision is Mordred, one day he will kill you," said Nigel

"True," said Emrys

"Sydney you recognize something because you look at that stone?" said Merlin

"We are almost here. That stone is a Druid notch. We must go to east and do 240 peds," said Sydney

They succeeded to find the cave where were Druids and the Astral symbols. Druid's thought they wanted to steal them, but when they saw two Emrys and another two people who came from the future they realized something bad happened because not every day you saw someone from the future.

"Don't say nothing until you look at this," said Emrys

"They see we are two Emrys and another two people from future right?" said Merlin

"True... Not every day you see something like this. I hope I can help you," said Iseldir

"My father tried to find a lot of years... He failed, but a relic hunter finds you in an hour," said Arthur

"You are Druids, right? What you can tell about your successors from my era?" said Sydney

"How bad changed Druids or what they did?" said Iseldir

"They didn't change at all... They just killed two people in cold blood, tried to kill Emrys and Andreas, send me to Sydney in the past... Oh... I forgot something now they want to change the history of England... Nothing more," said Nigel

"So sarcastic you are Nigel, but this is the truth," said Arthur

"In the council room is a big, the white snake... Try to use your powers to see with your own eyes," said Sydney

"They are going mad... We must stop them at all cost," said Iseldir

"Who is demon Belisle? What's he want?" said Merlin

"I know you are me and I know you are I but I wanted to ask that," said Emrys

"Just ask," said Arthur

"He isn't a demon Druid," said Iseldir

"You are kidding us?" said Nigel

"Druid's aren't people who turn into demons," said Iseldir

"That mean this "demon" is just an abomination, right?" said Sydney

"True. This abomination was created by Uther Pendragon. All people who were killed, they wanted someone to avenge them," said Iseldir

"Is a way to kill Belisle?" said Nigel

"Nothing is able to kill this monster because demon Belisle is the curse of Arthur himself," said Iseldir

"That means he will live until the curse will be broken, right?" said Arthur

"He can't be killed even the one who wears the glove of Gabriel and his sword?" said Sydney

"A sword forged from dragon breath is able to kill him?" said Merlin

"No, the fate of the entire world is in your hands. You are the only one who is able to stop this fierce beast and save the future and your world. Now leave from this sacred place," said Iseldir

"Come on we need answers…," said Emrys

"This will be able to answer your questions," said Iseldir

"Magical water?" said Sydney

"Let's return to Camelot because is getting dark. Tomorrow will find more answers with this magical water," said Nigel

"I hope so," said Emrys


	12. Chapter 11: Mad world

After our heroes returned to Camelot and tried everything to find secrets about magical water. Sydney remembered about an old high school classmate who was now a bounty hunter. Andreas used his magic to see what she was doing.

"What is that? Where are you?" said Braeden

"Better said when I am. Doesn't matter, I need your help. I have a lot of things to say, but I haven't enough time," said Sydney

"I must come at you? Is a problem if I can bring my friend with me?" said Braeden

"No, you are in Beacon Hills?" said Sydney

"Yes," said Braeden

"Good, take your friend and go to an FBI agent named McCall and tell him about the operation "Blue Shadow" he will tell you more information about our problem," said Sydney

"Tell me when and where you are?" said Braeden

"I am in Camelot, 455 A.D. I know, sounds weird, but this is the truth," said Sydney

"I hope you will tell me how I can come at you," said Braeden

"Only person who knows about this operation is me Derek Llyod. Tell that to agent McC all," said Derek Lloyd

"Fine, wait to wake my boyfriend, by the way, is a problem if he is a werewolf?" said Braeden

"No. With us are a lame, some wizards and a vampire," said Sydney

After an hour Bradean woke her boyfriend, Derek Hale, and both went to the house of FBI agent McCall.

"You are looking after Scott? How was the trip to Mexico?" said Mellissa

"No, we look after your husband," said Braeden

"Who are you and why you need me?" said Rafe

"Don't look at me. When her friend Sydney appear I was sleeping," said Derek

"A CIA agent named Derek Lloyd told me to tell you about an operation named "Blue Shadow," said Braeden

"Come in now. Mellissa do some coffee. We have to talk," said Rafe

"How important is this operation?" said Mellissa

"Derek and Bradean, do you know something about this operation?" said Rafe

"No," said Derek, Bradean

"This is a common operation of CIA, FBI, and Interpol. All begin two years ago when two famous relic hunters Sydney Fox and Nigel Bailey find lost cross of Arthur Pendragon," said Rafe

"I know Sydney very well. She was my classmate in high school," said Braeden

"If I remember well, from school nobody was able to prove the existence of Arthur Pendragon," said Derek

"Don't say somebody hides the truth about Arthur Pendragon," said Mellissa

"Druids. After Sydney and Nigel find the cross of Arthur they give to a historian named Hubbard. Hubbard finds on the cross some information about curse of Arthur," said Rafe

"What will happen if curse will be broken?" said Derek

"Arthur will live again. Hubbard had two allies Fabrice Da Viega, his son, and Merlin," said Rafe

"Arthur's servant? This must be a joke...," said Braeden

"No isn't. One day Hubbard and Da Viega were killed with cold blood and their research was destroyed. Maid of Hubbard called the policeman and an agent from Interpol named Kate has some suspicions about murders and she decides to call her boyfriend who is a CIA agent, Derek Lloyd, who was my partner," said Rafe

"How bad situation is now?" said Derek

"Very bad, Derek. CIA, Interpol, and FBI working together…," said Mellissa

"But why Sydney is in the past?" said Braeden

"Sydney and Nigel were called by Hubbard and Da Viega. They disappeared and we don't know nothing until Kate and Derek go to CIA with Merlin to tell everybody the truth," said Rafe

"If I understand, Druids are going mad or what happen to them?" said Derek

"No. Druids are ruled by a High Council of Druids," said Rafe

"High Council members are working together with Brotherhood of Gural Nataz," said Braeden

"Who are they?" said Mellissa

"Some criminals who are wanted by us," said Rafe

"Tell me, who is their leader?" said Derek

"Don't make something stupid Derek," said Mellissa

"FBI thinks the leader is Gural Nataz, but I think is more than that," said Rafe

"How bad it is?" said Braeden

"After my son, Scott becomes a werewolf like you Derek, Malia is a Werecoyote, Kira is a Kitsune, Stiles was a Nogitsune and almost I was killed by an Oni. Derek almost killed by a Berserker or your old girlfriend Kate, who murdered your family become a savage queen," said Rafe

"What are you trying to say with this?" said Derek

"Now you believe in paranormal?" said Braeden

"True, my suspicions say something. There is a secret leader," said Rafe

"Who is that leader?" said Mellissa

"The leader is a demon named Belisle. He is the one who is responsible for this," said Rafe

"How we can kill a demon? We killed Oni who were invincible," said Braeden

"Demon Belisle can't be killed because he is the curse of Arthur himself," said Rafe

"How did you know this?" said Derek

"Come in my office," said Rafe

"What represent this map?" said Mellissa

"Cults and orders from entire that seems to be forgotten," said Braeden

"Yes, the question is what they are trying to do? I think I know the answer," said Rafe

"How bad it is?" said Mellissa

"If I have right, they want to change the history," said Derek

"True, go to Camelot you must go on Avalon Lake. There, Merlin wait for you and good luck," said Rafe

"So the fate of the world is in our hands because we are the only who can stop them?" said Braeden

"It seem to," said Mellissa

While Derek with Braeden went to England, Gaius put Derek Lloyd and Michel Previn to look over a book in the library. The book name was called Tales of Amandar and there was written what to do with the magical water. In the library, they found Preston with Karen.

"What are you doing here?" said Derek

"I try to read this book," said Preston

"You know where the book is called the Tales of Amandar. Gaius thinks in that book we are able to find the answer to our questions," said Michel

"So your question is, what we should do with this magical water or how we can use it?" said Karen

"Both of them and here are too many books," said Michel

"I was a librarian and I had a library," said Preston

"Me with Preston talked with Arthur about the library," said Karen

"So that means you know where is the book, right?" said Derek

"The second left. There you find all books with T," said Preston

"Bye," said Preston, Karen

"Bye," said Michel, Derek

"Now we know where is the book, let's find it," said Derek

"You remember what said Gaius about this book?" said Michel

"No, what Gaius said about it?" said Derek

"He hasn't seen it for ten years," said Michel

"That mean we must find it here. Maybe Preston and Karen have already found it," said Derek

"We stay here for an hour and we don't find nothing," said Michel

"Wait, why that book is put like this," said Derek

"Funny, there is a secret room. I hope the book is here," said Michel

"I find the book, but what is in that box?" said Derek

"Don't do it... What is that thing?" said Michel

"I am a goblin and they are my family... Good luck," said the Goblin

"We are staked here... We freed twenty goblins. Don't look at me like this," said Derek

"What we do now?" said Michel

"I don't know," said Derek

While Derek and Michel were in the library Sydney, Nigel and Andreas went to Avalon Lake to pick up Derek Hale with Braeden. Braeden was surprised because seeing Sydney after four years. Derek was pleased to meet Sydney, Nigel, and Andreas.

"Wow... We are in 455 A.D," said Braeden

"Who are they?" said Derek H

"This is Nigel, assistant of Sydney and this is...," said Braeden

"Andreas Da Viega," said Andreas

"Son of a bitch," said Braeden

"Stop, right now. He helps us and we both know what you did," said Sydney

"You mean she accept money and give to Fabrice Da Viega, the Triskelion?" said Nigel

"What you did?" said Derek H

"Was the only way to exit from there alive. I see you were sad because you remember about your mother when she show you a golden Triskelion," said Braeden

"Let's don't talk about this now, let's go in Camelot," said Sydney

"Come on Sydney... You bring with a werewolf… Never mind, I know werewolves hate vampires, but I have some unsolved business with the dragon," said Lucas

"You forgot to tell me that or you didn't want to know?" said Derek H

"Both," said Braeden

"He is a werewolf? Why you don't tell me?" said Nigel

"You forgot to tell you about it, sorry," said Sydney

"Nice car," said Andreas

"What is doing a car here?" said Derek H

"We want to be friends, Derek? By the way, my name is Lucas Blackmer, but I am known as Vlad the Impeller," said Lucas

"King of Vampires... Blah blah blah. You were ruler of Romanian Country," said Nigel

"Why you come here? You sense smell of a werewolf or?" said Andreas

"No. Things are worst because Derek with Michel free twenty Goblins. All from Camelot are going mad. People can't stop laughing, full of sores, they do farts, and it rains with mice with wings... Fuck Killgharrah in the mouth. Gaius becomes very small. Merlin thinks is a donkey like Arthur. Some civilians are transformed into animals. Suzanne loves me... She wants to marry. Our dear relic hunters are transformed into cows and are the in prison. Are many things to say, but I haven't enough time for this," said Lucas

"This is a kind of bad joke?" said Derek H

"Let's see if he tells the truth...," said Andreas

"Why Killgharrah say where are you and throw in everybody with rats? Rain with rats in Camelot?" said Nigel

"Shut the fuck up Nigel, this isn't funny?" said Lucas

"Who free that Goblins?" said Sydney

"Derek with Michel. Gaius sent them to look after a book named Tales of Amandar. There he thinks we find what to do with magical water," said Lucas

"How we can stop these little creatures?" said Andreas

"They scare easily?" said Braeden

"I am not going to scare them. My mother told me goblins are very greedy," said Derek H

"What is your name?" said Nigel

"Derek Hale," said Derek H

"That mean you are son of most powerful werewolves who ever lived, Talia Hale," said Lucas

"Sorry for what happen ten years ago. You have a little sister named Cora?" said Sydney

"Yes," said Derek H

"She is my classroom. I am her teacher," said Sydney

"She told me a lot of things about you. She with her best friend Sara, who has my daughter been best friends and both know what they are," said Lucas

"Who is your wife?" said Braeden

"Emmanuelle," said Lucas

"You are joking?" said Nigel

"No, me and my daughter we hate her because she want to stay with me and Emmanuelle divorced from me and banish Sara from Order," said Lucas

"Too much talk... We must stop these goblins once for all end," said Andreas

"You are a different vampire. I think we could be friends," said Derek

"Let's go to Camelot to save the day. Derek maybe your mother lives somewhere," said Lucas

"She is dead," said Derek

"Maybe, you ran away after the fire, you don't know if she is dead or not. Remember the first rule of relic hunters," said Lucas

"What is the first rule of relic hunters?" said Derek

"History always lies," said Sydney, Nigel

"Come on boys to catch some little goblins," said Braeden

"How you are so sure if my mother lives?" said Derek

"I don't know. In the school you learn about me, right? How I was killed?" said Lucas

"Captured by Turkish and they cut off your head off?" said Andreas

"That means he isn't Vlad the Impeller?" said Derek

"Yes, he is, but he never died. You know one day you will be captured," said Sydney

"That means you faked your own death," said Nigel

"If you are here, who died in Turkey?" said Braeden

"I was saved by a wizard. She was my friend. When I was captured, she used an artifact named mirror of Montresor and made somebody to look like me," said Lucas

"That means your mother knows something would happen and she decide to hide," said Andreas

"Even Deucalion was jealous of yours mother power," said Lucas

"Where she could be?" said Derek

"I am not a detective, but I swear we are going to find her," said Sydney

"Count on me too," said Nigel

While all six returned to Camelot from Avalon Lake, our relic hunters were transformed in cows and held in the prison and they began to talk about the goblins and their madness.

"I am a cow, hold in prison and my girlfriend Suzanne loves Lucas," said Eric

"You forgot to mention about it's raining with rats who wear wings," said Dallas

"Who was able to free these goblins?" said Reiner

"I think Derek with Michel," said Kurt

"How do you know that?" said Francoise

"Gaius sent them to find a book, but I forget her name or why they need," said Stewie

"The book name is Tales of Amandar. In that book we would know what to do with this magical water," said Allan

"I hope others are fine," said Dallas

"Where Sydney, Nigel, and Andreas did went?" said Kurt

"To pick a friend named Braeden and her boyfriend, Derek," said Francoise

"I hope the second Derek is more useful than the first one," said Eric

"He is a werewolf. By the way how we are able to contact them?" said Allan

"Calm down, eat some grass, drink some water and make farts because Lucas run away and he maybe go after them to tell about what's going in Camelot," said Stewie

While our relic hunters were in the prison, Arthur with his knights were chased by goblins. Goblins threw after them with smelly balls. In the end, they were caught and began to torture them.

"If my father sees what is happening here, his spirit would die," said Arthur

"What they want to do with us?" said Gwen

"Are goblins, they don't kill us, but we are victims of their pranks," said Merlin

"We were able to defend Camelot of invaders, protect Albion from Belisle and his mad army but...," said Leon

"We are captured by these ugly creatures," said Gwaine

"I can't use my magic. What we do?" said Emrys

"They look at me...," said Percival

"You see this feather? I am going to tickle you," said the Goblin

"I am not afraid of you little, ugly creatures," said Mordred

"You should be. Make this scam in a rat. Merlin and Emrys in dogs, Arthur a donkey, Gwen a parrot, Gwaine a horse, Leon a pig and Percival a snail," said the Goblin

"I will give what you want, but let us go," said Arthur

"Where are my manners? The entire Camelot will be the Noah's Ark. Today Camelot, tomorrow Albion and after tomorrow the entire world," said the Goblin

After an hour Derek found in the library a little green lizard. The little lizard had on the neck a ring. He remembered that the ring belonged to Kate, who was his wife. Michel looked strange at Derek and at the lizard.

"This lizard is Kate?" said Michel

"Yes, she is… Look at the ring," said Derek

"What we have done? Why Gaius sent us after a book?" said Michel

"I don't care, my bride is a lizard and she eats flies" Derek

Andreas, Sydney, Nigel, Derek, Lucas and Braeden were close to Camelot. All remained a bit shocked when they saw it was raining with rats who wore wings. Andreas decided to use magic to see what happened with Camelot. Things were worst and they must find a way to stop the little Goblins. Nigel thought behind of this attack were Brotherhood of Gural Nataz and demon Belisle. Braeden with Derek saw first time how was looking the demon.

"So our CIA agent Derek Lloyd and with his friend Michel Previn freed twenty goblins," said Belisle

"This our chance to destroy them," said Patel

"No, let them suffer," said Gural Nataz

"He has right. We see all that they do, but where is Sydney, Nigel with his friends?" said Natasha

"Who cares about them?" said Elizabeth

"Why we should attack them when we can disunite Albion?" said Aegir

"True. I sent some of my followers to corrupt some people. They will attack Morgana kingdom with troops from Annis, Odin and Nemeth kingdoms," said Emmanuelle

"Poor Camelot. Camelot is now Noah's Ark," said Ramirez

"Look, there we find Sydney. She brings two more people to help her," said Rennes

"Next time I will go to kill myself the son of Da Viega with cold blood," said Rachel

"They followed us, all this time... Now we can't see what happen to Camelot," said Oswin

Goblins were greedy creatures. Sydney with Nigel when met the first time Derek Lloyd they were in Australia when they tried to find two scrolls what were able to make everything in gold. They decided to call all goblins to show them the treasure and to send them to England.

"CIA agents should be more careful, right?" said Andreas

"Come on he made a little mistake," said Nigel

"A little mistake when he free twenty goblins?" said Derek H

"Look out, the dragon comes at us," said Braeden

"You see this rain, Lucas? It's raining with your kids. Sadly, they can't use their wings to fly and they crash on the ground," said Killgharrah

"Die in hell, stupid dragon. You see this? When I catch you Killgharrah, you will look like him," said Lucas

"Poor lizard was crushed," said Nigel

"Funny let's go in the castle, now. Now it's raining with rats and lizards who wear wings," said Sydney

"Oh my god. Who put me to come with you?" said Derek H

"Come on. Is your first day and you want to go home," said Braeden

"A lot of rumors say about a war between werewolves and vampires?" said Sydney

"I am disguised," said Derek H

"Goblins are greedy, right? Who has seen the most beautiful treasure?" said Andreas

"Can be a room made from gold?" said Sydney

"You mean when I with you was captured by Derek first time when his superior killed his friend and wanted to kill him too?" said Nigel

"Let's send goblins to Brotherhood of Gural Nataz," said Sydney

"How we are able to find them?" said Derek H

"They have already found us," said Braeden

Andreas made an image with a room full of gold. Goblins wanted to go there and Andreas made a portal and send all goblins to Brotherhood of Gural Nataz chambers. Goblins began to search, but they were captured and threw on the desert. Goblins disappeared and Andreas cured Merlin with Emrys to cure all Camelot. At the end of the day, Gaius said would never send Derek with Michel after a book. All were happy because they found the book called the Tales of Amandar. Derek Hale with Braeden went in their room, but Sydney with Nigel come at them.

"How long you with Nigel are in Camelot?" said Braeden

"Today we make a month," said Nigel

"We have a big problem," said Sydney

"Other goblins?" said Derek H

"No, nobody can't read the book," said Sydney

"What we do now?" said Nigel

"Calm down, we will go to find a solution. Derek, you are ok?" said Braeden

"Yes, but I am a bit upset. Peter said he saw how my mother died in the fire. I don't know what to believe...," said Derek H

"Look at me. Put your hand ant your heart and ask her what it thinks," said Sydney

"Sometimes we must think with the heart not with the brain," said Nigel

"My heart says she is somewhere in the world and she awaits us to find her," said Derek H

"We are going to find her, but first we must escape from here," said Braeden


	13. 12: A friend in need is a friend needed

The next day all was happy because goblins disappeared. Our heroes must clean up after goblins. While Gaius with the help of Merlin, Emrys, and Andreas tried to discover the secret of magical water, Arthur with the help of Michel, Tomas, Nicolas would teach all knights a new fighting style.

"I am a knight of the round table...," said Gwaine

"I want to learn from Tomas that sport, but I forgot the name," said Percival

"That sport is Parkour. A sport invented in France," said Leon

"I want to learn to hold the sword like Nicolas and fight like him," said Mordred

"Today is a big day. We will go to train with Michel, Tomas, and Nicolas. After we learn to fight like them, together will learn all knights to fight like us," said Arthur

"First to fight for me they must learn Parkour. So I must learn the basics of Parkour," said Tomas

"Not every time you have a sword in that hand, that means you must fight without the sword. Only with punch and legs," said Nicolas

"I talked with Sydney and she will come with both Derek, Braeden, and Kate learn you how to fight," said Michel

"Both Derek? You mean Derek the werewolf and Derek the CIA agent?" said Gwaine

"Yes, we have an hour or two. We can teach us Parkour?" said Arthur

"Wait to take my album with pictures," said Tomas

"Why you need the album? You wanted to ask someone who knew entire Camelot?" said Nicolas

"Look at this picture. You see a place something like this in Camelot?" said Tomas

"Yes, when I must little my father go there to catch fish," said Leon

"We take horses? We ride five to ten minutes," said Percival

"Where's Merlin when I need him?" said Arthur

"He is with Emrys, Gaius, and Andreas," said Michel

"Any news about the book named Tales of Amandar or magical water?" said Nicolas

"No, they don't understand what is written in that book and try a lot of magical spells to understand the writing," said Mordred

"I hope they don't destroy the book," said Percival

"Any news from Albion?" said Arthur

"No. For a moment, everything is ok," said Gwaine

"How long? They must trust each other. If Belisle succeeded to disunite Albion, everything is lost," said Michel

"If he wanted to do this first he must pass over my dead body," said Mordred

"I think here is the place," said Tomas

"The first rule of Parkour is to not afraid," said Nicolas

"What happen if we are afraid to do something?" said Leon

"You can't do that move or you can wound if you try it," said Michel

"Let's say I am afraid to make a move, but I believe I can do it. What I do?" said Gwaine

"Close your eyes, free your mind, draw a deep breath and do it. Fear is just an obstacle to what we can pass," said Arthur

"True," said Michel

"I hope in the bag you have loose clothing to be easier for you to do the move," said Nicolas

"Look at me and after trying to do like me," said Tomas

"If is so easy. We can make a contest?" said Mordred

"Yes, let's begin," said Tomas

Andreas went to Nigel because he told him about Parkour. Braeden, Derek, Sydney, Nigel, Kate, were curious to see how somebody from century 5 made Parkour. All from future knew Parkour was an extreme sport, but they didn't.

"I am the only one who thinks is a bad idea to learn them Parkour?" said Derek L

"Come on is just a sport, nothing more," said Kate

"An extreme sport created by a French named David Belle, born in 1973 and now we are in 455 A.D. and the knights of Camelot learn Parkour," said Derek H

"Sydney this thing will affect history?" said Braeden

"I am a relic hunter, not somebody who reads in the stars," said Sydney

"No, this thing doesn't affect anybody. We are in an alternative past," said Nigel

"Nicolas know to fight very well with his swords," said Kate

"How, is able to hold swords that way?" said Derek H

"Only in the games you see somebody who fights like him," said Braeden

"Maybe. In another kingdom was a king named Cenred, who was fighting with two swords, but not like Nicolas," said Derek L

"Poor Mordred, he falls in the water," said Sydney

"You are a werewolf?" said Derek L

"You want to see how look likes a werewolf?" said Derek H

"I like your blue eyes. All werewolves have blue eyes?" said Kate

"Why you have Triskelion on the back? I hear from Gaius or my father Triskelion is a key to finding dragons," said Nigel

"Yes, but he has a lot of meanings, true? I mean for a werewolf?" said Sydney

"Fine, I will say some words about werewolves. First, I will answer to Nigel and Sydney question about triskelion and after that about eyes. When I was born, my mother makes me with Triskelion to be easier for me to control my powers. This sign has my sisters, Cora and Laura, she is dead now. Each angle means something. Alpha who is the most powerful werewolf and he is able to create a pack. In his pack can join a Beta like me. Betas are much weaker than an Alpha. Omegas are very rare because they have the same power of a bite, but they work alone," said Derek H

"What happen to your sister?" said Braeden

"Tell me where you live," said Derek L

"In Beacon Hills," said Derek H

"Never mind. I already know it because there is my old partner McCall from FBI. He told me ten years later was a fire and killed all people who were in the house," said Derek L

"The beast of Geuvadan. A police officer told me about the story. I like the story and I tried to find more information, but I find something interesting," said Kate

"Argents come into the town?" said Nigel

"My sister, Laura, disappears like Cora. My uncle Peter was the only one who escaped from the fire. He becomes an animal and killed Laura. All was my fault," said Derek H

"You can't blame yourself for everything," said Sydney

"All werewolves, Beta and Omega, have yellow eyes except Alpha who has red. When I had fifteen years love I find my first love. We loved too much, but Peter told me to make her a werewolf. When you are biting you can become a werewolf, but sometimes you die like my girlfriend, Paige. When she died, my eyes make blue because I take an innocent life. I was devastated and begin to love Argent. Her name was and is Kate, she burns my entire house. I said this because Peter wanted to avenge and killed her, but after two years I was captured by Kate. Peter makes her a savage queen, ruler of Berserkers," said Derek H

"I know what is she, but I forgot the name. It is truly the most powerful Alpha is a true Alpha?" said Sydney

"Yes, but we can change the subject... I don't feel good," said Derek H

"If you want to rest I will go with Kate to fight outside," said Derek L

"Where you go Syd?" said Braeden

"I hope they find something in that book. In England, I studied some lost languages, maybe I can help them," said Nigel

"Maybe work trick with mirrors," said Sydney

"I hope it's because Merlin and Emrys when received a similar thing from Fisher King, he throws it on the ground and in the water was Freya," said Nigel

"Let's go now. I hope they don't destroy already that relic," said Sydney

Sydney and Nigel went to see Andreas, Gaius, and Merlin, with Emrys what did with the relic. They tried all magical spells to read the book, but didn't work anything. Nigel with Sydney decided to find more information about Derek Hale's mother, Talia Hale.

"We stayed here for hours and we don't find nothing," said Gaius

"We have an idea, but you will don't like it," said Emrys

"Throw it on the ground?" said Andreas

"Fine, do it. I hope will go to work," said Sydney

"Look at the water," said Nigel

"I can hear something, but I don't understand," said Merlin

"Druid demon is born from the magic and hate of wizards who died in the Great Purge and took form using the magic of Roudan, Morgana, Morgause, and Mordred. The key can open many doors and is the path to the victory," said Andreas

"How you were able to hear that?" said Nigel

"Maybe I am a Druid?" said Andreas

"This book is useless. You come with me?" said Gaius

"I remain here with Sydney and Nigel, good luck," said Andreas

"You can help us with something?" said Sydney

"You can see where is Talia Hale?" said Nigel

"Fine, let me try to do this," said Andreas

"You said the magical words, your eyes glow, but nothing happened," said Sydney

"She is dead or something block spell?" said Nigel

"I would say something blocked the spell, but what?" said Andreas

"That means she is alive?" said Sydney

"You looked at Legend of the Seeker?" said Andreas

"Yes. Why you ask such a question?" said Nigel

"Sisters of the light have a special collar who is able to block magic," said Andreas

"You think Talia Hale wear now a radahan at the neck?" said Nigel

"No, but something like that," said Andreas

"Legend of the Seeker is a TV show... In the real world, an object is able to do this? Wait, I know what could be," said Sydney

"What is?" said Nigel

"A Wiccan amulet for sure," said Sydney

"True, Wiccan amulets are made by wizards, but you can use them in many ways," said Andreas

After two hours of Parkour, Arthur with his loyal knights returned in Camelot with Michel, Tomas, and Nicolas. In Camelot, they would learn from Derek L., Kate, Sydney, and Braeden fight because not every day of their life would be knights and would have a sword at the waist.

"Today was the first day when we tried this extreme sport named Parkour," said Arthur

"We did good or bad?" said Gwaine

"All good except Leon because he thinks too much and is afraid to explore the unknown," said Tomas

"Who did the best?" said Percival

"I am not the number one in Parkour like Tomas, but Gwaine did perfectly because he is not afraid of nothing," said Nicolas

"Until you fall and broke your neck or a bone in the body," said Leon

"Mordred did well because being able to overcome the fear and never gave up if he fell off six times," said Michel

"Parkour in the century five? I hope history will not going to change," said Emrys

"Who was the one who invented this extreme sport?" said Merlin

"Invented by French named David Belle, but I don't understand something... How you are number one in the world, but in France, you are number five or four?" said Derek L

"David Belle is number one in France and second in the world because I combined Parkour with sword combat," said Tomas

"So for this strange combination you are number one in the world?" said Kate

"What we do now?" said Braeden

"Both and Andreas you discovered something about magical water?" said Arthur

"The book was useless, but they throw on the ground magical water and Andreas hear some words about demon Belisle and that key in beeswax," said Sydney

"This information was useful?" said Gwaine

"Yes, we were on deadline since we come here, but we know from where to begin our search," said Sydney

"From the first time this mad demon appears?" said Mordred

"That monk from that old monastery from Balaton, Hungary," said Percival

"Fine, let's begin the second lesson on today. Now me, with Kate, Braeden, and Sydney will teach you to fight because not every day you wear the sword at the waist," said Derek L

"A combat one versus one to show them what we are able to learn them," said Nicolas

"I must go, good luck," said Andreas

"Braeden, we are going to fight," said Sydney

"A relic hunter versus a bounty hunter, nice fight," said Leon

"How we are able to learn a lot of people?" said Mordred

"You will learn to fight soon and all relic hunters except Stewie and Nigel will train all knights," said Tomas

The fight began between Sydney and Braeden. All were surprised to see what they were able to do. Nigel found Andreas and went to Derek Hale to see what was doing. When entered in the room Derek woke up. After one minute entered Gwen because she wrongs the room.

"You are fine?" said Nigel

"How many times you travel in the world?" said Andreas

"This is the first time when I leave for America. I know I must to stay awake, but is too hard," said Derek H

"You must stay awake until is getting dark, to accommodate the time zone," said Nigel

"I have a good and a bad news about your mother," said Andreas

"Say first bad news I want to be realistic," said Derek H

"The good news is your mother is alive but the bad one spell doesn't work to show where is she," said Nigel

"Sorry... You have seen Arthur?" said Gwen

"Sydney and Braeden are fighting look here," said Andreas

"Why they are fighting or they want to show them what a real fight is?" said Derek H, Nigel

"Both are very good. The winner is Sydney," said Gwen

"She learned to pair that fatal move and got the advantage," said Nigel

"How do you meet first time Sydney?" said Gwen

"I wanted to be a teacher, but the next second I was in India," said Nigel

"Oh... Look at your face when you see her how is dancing," said Andreas

"You are not the only one who was traumatized, look at my young sister Cora," said Derek H

"Cora didn't like history, but Sara takes her to see what mean true history," said Lucas

"How you enter here?" said Gwen

"I flew and I made a little bat because outside is too much sun and I this room is darker and colder. Derek, you should drink some coffee... I know you are a werewolf, but when I am looking at you I think you are a zombie," said Lucas

"You have coffee at you?" said Andreas

"What is that coffee? Never mind. In Camelot, we have a substitute for the coffee," said Gwen

"My first coffee in Camelot," said Nigel

After hours of fighting, our knights were ready to train other people. The next day would learn some secrets from relic hunters, Suzanne and Lucas. Derek H. Decided to sleep because he was awake for a long time. Braeden and Sydney came to see what they did. After an hour Derek, woke up very confused and had a bad feeling from the modern world. Andreas used the magic to see what happen.

"Scott, Stiles, Lydia what are you doing here? Who are they?" said Cora

"We are cousins. I am lost daughter of Peter," said Malia

"Hi, I am lame and my name is Sara," said Sara

"My name is Kira and I am a Kitsune and he is Liam and is a werewolf," said Kira

"Where is Derek? Do you see him? Scott

"He is ok? I don't see him face to face from a year or two, but with Skype for two months," said Cora

"Two months ago, he remained in Mexico with his girlfriend Braeden, who is a bounty hunter," said Stiles

"Strange or not he was at Scott's house with Braeden," said Lydia

"Maybe he wanted to see what you are doing?" said Liam

"Maybe you know what the strangest thing is? I stay in that house since I born, but how Derek or Braeden know about a secret room and I don't know about it," said Scott

"Look at this. Scott father is an FBI agent and work to a case named Blue Shadow," said Stiles

"Are a lot of things, pictures, what they are?" said Liam

"Come with me, here are too many people to talk," said Sara

"We go in Lucas classroom?" said Cora

"What is this place?" said Kira

"He is a vampire. You are lame," said Scott

"Order of Horus, Tameran, Kali, Odin, Amazonians, High Council of Druids and Lamia," said Cora

"I was the only one who heard a scream?" said Stiles

"That was Claudia. Someone, but where is she now?" said Sara

"Guys, what is that ugly thing? With red eyes...," said Lydia

"Some retard kids, nothing more, but you are powerful," said Belisle

"No... This is impossible you can't be here," said Stiles

"My dear, the rules have changed, this world would be mine," said Belisle

"He disappeared. Stiles, who is that?" said Liam

"That guy is demon Belisle. You remember when coming at me first time Scott and you fall on the stairs and destroy that painting," said Stiles

"Don't say it was him...," said Scott

"How you know these things?" said Malia

"Our teacher is a relic hunter named Sydney Fox," said Cora

"She is the best relic hunter in the world," said Kira

"She left without saying a word. Today are two months," said Sara

"Derek was to me four days ago," said Scott

"Guys, let's go from here, now," said Stiles

Belisle captured Claudia and went after Sydney and Nigel in Camelot to stop them because the war between Saxons and Camelot would be soon and if Arthur would survive, our heroes would stop at nothing to break up the curse and to tell the truth about Arthur Pendragon.

"Let me go... Idiot monster. You need a new makeup," said Claudia

"Let her go now," said Sydney

"You are under arrest, surrender now or you die," said Arthur

"Nice. Arthur Pendragon, if you are going to kill me, I will take her with me," said Belisle

"What do you want?" said Nigel

"The book named Tales of Amandar," said Belisle

"No. If he has book nobody will be able to stop him," said Emrys

"Kate, Derek now," said Braeden

"Nice trick, a CIA agent, a werewolf and an agent from Interpol need to work together to free somebody. Claudia is poisoned and I have the antidote," said Belisle

"Give me the antidote now," said Sydney

"If you win Claudia is yours if you lose, your army falls," said Belisle

"Sydney catches this sword. Is forged from dragon breath," said Gwaine

"You think a sword forged from dragon breath is able to kill me?" said Belisle

"I know a spell to help Sydney to destroy this abomination. I need Merlin, Emrys, and Andreas to say to me," said Gaius

Sydney and Belisle began to fight with swords. While she fought, Andreas, Merlin, Emrys, and Gaius used a powerful spell to enhance the sword. Andreas cloned sword and gave to Arthur. Both fought to defeat the beast. After a long fight, Arthur kicked the beast down and stabbed her from behind while Sydney stabbed him in the stomach. Emrys, Nigel, and Andreas said a powerful spell to banish demon Belisle from the past. He disappeared, but his last words were you win a battle, but you don't win that war. Claudia was fine now and all went to sleep because was a hard day full of adventures.


	14. Chapter 13: Uther's return

After a failed attempt of the Demon Belisle to stop our heroes, he went with Gural Nataz at the ruins of Camelot to revive the soul of an old friend, Uther Pendragon. Uther hated everything about magic, but to trust a demon made of magic, it is almost impossible to do it.

"What we do here? What is that place? It seems to be an old castle," said Gural Nataz

"Yes, it is. This is Camelot or what is left of it. That retard wizard almost destroyed me with the book," said Belisle

"How they were able to destroy you without the sword of Gabriel and glove?" said Gural Nataz

"I challenged Sydney in a duel because I captured Claudia. She was saved by a werewolf, a CIA agent and an agent from Interpol. Wasn't enough, I lost Claudia but Emrys clone Excalibur and Arthur helped Sydney," said Belisle

"How a sword forged from dragon breath was able to kill you?" said Gural Nataz

"Gaius, Emrys, Merlin and Andreas combine the power and make a spell to enhancement Excalibur and used book named Tales of Amandar to increase their power. I can't go back in 455 because I will be destroyed," said Belisle

"Albion is more powerful than I thought, must be a way to stop them," said Gural Naraz

"Why you think I brought you here with that necklace? That necklace belongs to Athena. I will make Uther's soul, my slave," said Belisle

"What is going to do Uther?" said Gural Nataz

"He will attack the heart of Albion, Camelot. He will go to kill his son," said Belisle

"What we are trying to find here?" said Gural Nataz

"His tomb. Should be here, but where?" said Belisle

"I think this is the place," said Gural Nataz

"Stay behind. Say magical words to resurrect his soul. I will deal with him," said Belisle

"Who are you? Where I am. Answer me, monster," said Uther

"I should make bows in your face. You are the one who made me," said Belisle

"Who are you? How I was able to create such a monster?" said Uther

"You were the one who begins the Great Purge. You killed and tortured all wizards because Ygraine it was barren, you sacrifice her life to born, Arthur and you blame the magic not you," said Belisle

"Magic is evil. Magic cannot bring something good. Look at you," said Uther

"Look at me? You were the one who killed all wizards in the Great Purge; you hunt them down like animals. You think they died peacefully? No, they have a thought in mind. That thought is revenge. Look at me. I am made from their magic, after fourteen centuries my time has come," said Belisle

"No… That is impossible… Can't be the truth," said Uther

"Yes? It is the truth. Your dear son will pay for your crimes. I am his curse," said Belisle

"What you have in hand? Let me go... That necklace. Stop, please," said Uther

"You will suffer as I suffered. Now go in Camelot and destroy Arthur Pendragon and who stands in your way," said Belisle

"As you wish, master," said Uther

After Claudia was saved and demon Belisle was defeated by Sydney and Arthur, Derek Hale, Lloyd, Kate, Braeden, Nigel and they decided to talk with Cora's friends and FBI agent, Rafe McCall.

"Father, what are you doing here? Why is Derek in the past? Where are they? What happen?" said Scott

"What you know about these orders? What they want?" said Stiles

"Too many questions to answer in the name of god, let him breathe first," said Derek L

"Who are you? I know you from somewhere," said Lydia

"She is my teacher, Sydney Fox and that is Nigel their associate, rest of them, I don't know," said Cora

"My name is Kate and I am from Interpol and this is Derek Lloyd from CIA," said Kate

"What is that thing? Why did he want from us? Why Stiles said he shouldn't be here?" said Malia

"Let's begin with the beginning. A year or two ago I with Syd find Arthur's cross what was lost many centuries ago," said Nigel

"We give to a historian, and he was able to discover with help Fabrice Da Viega, his son Andras and Emrys about the bane of Arthur," said Sydney

"Stiles said something about orders, right? High Council of Druids is ruled by Brotherhood of Gural Nataz and their secret leader demon Belisle. They create an alliance with the orders to keep the secret about Arthur's death and his curse," said Nigel

"To break that curse we need some artifacts. Only people who know about them were Hubbard and Da Viega. Emrys and Andreas forgot artifacts because of a spell. Hubbard called us to come at him, but something bad happens," said Sydney

"When we pass near Avalon Lake, I with Nigel was sent in the past by Vasy and Oswin, loyal helpers of Belisle. In that hour Hubbard, Da Viega was killed with cold blood, Andreas was able to escape and their research destroyed. Wasn't enough me with Sydney was sent in past, Hubbard and Da Viega killed, but Emrys were attacked by Belisle and orders with some followers," said Stiles

"I hear about crime and I go to check myself because some cops said is something suspicious here. I decide to call Derek from CIA," said Kate

"All cops leave the crime scene and me with Kate I begin to search for clues," said Derek L

"Maid of Hubbard was shocked when we tell her what happen," Kate

"I am a CIA agent and I see a lot of things. When we were investing an old man appear. That old man was Emrys," said Derek L

"Sydney told us about what happen and we take Emrys with us to give more answers," said Kate

"Before Derek and Kate search for clues at the crime scene, Andreas told us about Brotherhood of Gural Nataz plan. Andreas used his magic to show what happen. We decide to call our friends to help us," said Sydney

"Five days ago I was at Derek Hale but he was a bit tired and decides to sleep. Sydney told me what happen. Derek Lloyd said to me go at your father, Scott, to say about the operation called Blue Shadow. He gives us more details," said Braeden

"I think you smell Derek was at our house with Braeden. In that secret room, I have some cameras and I filmed you while you photographed everything. I tracked down the car of Stiles and I find you here," said Rafe

"Now I guess is our turn to put questions, true?" said Scott

"What they are planning to do?" said Lydia

"First, I want to say something to Cora and after I answer. I think our mother lives somewhere in the world and I am going to find her and the answer at Lydia's question sound a bit crazy. They want to change history," said Derek H

"How you know that?" said Cora

"You didn't tell me one of your teachers is a vampire, isn't it? You know he is Vlad the Impeller and he faked his death a long time ago?" said Derek H

"She knows that I told her. Is my father ok? You are friends?" said Sara

"Yes, we are friends and he is the one who gives me hope to believe our mother lives," said Derek H

"How do you know that?" said Cora

"Andreas used the same spell like he did now. That spell is working, but nothing happens. Your mother wears a Wiccan amulet what is able to stop magic," said Nigel

"Wiccan amulets are able to do a lot of things. They work only if the person who wears them is living," said Kira

"That girl, Claudia? She is fine?" said Liam

"She is. Is something wrong Malia?" said Sydney

"Stiles said that ugly demon shouldn't be here," said Malia

"True. In 1595 at Balaton, Hungary was a fierce fight between demon and Knight Gabriel. He sacrifices his life to capture the monster," said Nigel

"My friend Michel discovers something very interesting. You know the order of Templar knights is the successor of Camelot knights? Arthur had a son when he grows up Merlin helped him to leave. He went to France and was the one who founded Templar. Order of Templar appears in 1119 that means after seven centuries. Derek L

"Famous Templar knight named Jacques de Molay is the successor of Arthur Pendragon?" said Kira

'He isn't the only one. The last successor of Arthur Pendragon was Knight, Gabriel," said Stiles

"Our friends make a lot of trouble?" said Rafe

"More trouble than twenty goblins no... Actually, they gave up, but we don't know yet," said Derek H

"I think I do and is very bad," said Stiles

"You think battle on Camlin will be soon?" said Liam

"I am the only one who thinks Mordred behaving strangely?" said Sydney

"Take care of you. We have our job to do," said Kate

"I can put one more question?" said Lydia

"Maybe we can answer it?" said Nigel

"Is a way to destroy demon Belisle," said Lydia

"Must be a way to destroy him until he destroy us," said Malia

"Stop now... Is too dangerous. Now is our job. Please take care, don't do something reckless. This creature can't be destroyed because he is the curse of Arthur himself. This creature is an abomination made of magic from all wizards who died in the Great Purge or who was hunted down like animals," said Derek H

"We must go. Soon we must return in our world and you must take care of you. Derek forgot to say something very important. All wizards have one thought in mind, vengeance," said Derek L

"Good luck and save the world. Goodbye and see you soon," said Liam, Kira, Malia, Sara, Lydia, Stiles, Scott, and Rafe

While Derek, Braeden, Kate, Sydney, and Nigel gave information's about Brotherhood of Gural Nataz to Cora's friends our relic hunters decided to search in the castle for secret rooms because some time ago Michel with Derek Lloyd was trapped in a room and freed twenty goblins.

"We find downstairs some secret rooms. Any ideas?" said Reiner

"I talked with Arthur about the castle and he gives me a map of the castle," said Stewie

"This castle was built three hundred years ago by someone named Cornelius Sigan," said Francoise

"True. I find an inscription about him. He says one day he will return to rule Camelot," said Allan

"He was the defeat by Merlin. I am the only one who thinks we aren't alone?" said Dalles

"Sorry I have to do some important things with Suzanne," said Eric

"I think this floor is the foundation of the balcony. Guys, we are alone here or is somebody with us?" said Suzanne

"We are alone here. You felt something is with us?" said Stewie

"Why that carpet is flying? Table, chairs, cutlery and glass are flying?" said Reiner

"You know where is the most haunted castle in the world?" said Francoise

"Don't say in England and Scotland?" said Eric

"That mad thing wants to throw at us with that object, run," said Dallas

"Why he stopped to throw objects at us?" said Allan

"He is the man. I saw him," said Suzanne

"I don't care what you saw, but let's go from here and tell everybody is a ghost in the castle," said Stewie

"Ghost wears a necklace. I think I know that necklace," said Suzanne

"After a failed attempt of Belisle to stop us, he brings a ghost, but how it is able to control it?" said Eric

"You said a necklace, right? I think that thing is a relic," said Dallas

"At the door now... Look at the door... All cutlery is stuck in the door," said Reiner

"Necklace of Athena. That relic is able to corrupt someone. Let's find other and tell them, about the ghost," said Stewie

"This is my castle. I am the ruler of Camelot and I will always be, I am Uther Pendragon and you will die by my hand," said Uther

While our relic hunter were followed by Uther's ghost in the castle Karen, Preston, Claudia, and Lucas were in the library because Lucas wanted to write a new book about the old castles and he wanted to reveal his true identity to Claudia because she already met Derek Hale, the werewolf, and Suzanne who was a lame.

"My name is Claudia and I think you are the assistant of Sydney who replaced me after I left to a modeling career," said Claudia

"Yes, I am. Why you return back? You are very beautiful and young to end a modeling career," said Karen

"Was more funny to stay with Nigel and Sydney every day," said Claudia

"Do you remember me? I am the big brother of Nigel," said Preston

"My name is Lucas Blackmer," said Lucas

"Lucas? Are you a vampire because I read all your books? You know how to get to the heart of a woman. Dinner under the moonlight, the romantic places and piece of advice about relationships and yes, I remember you, Preston," said Claudia

"How do you know that? Not really Karen, who was on my course didn't realize I am a vampire," said Lucas

"I hope we will going to be friends," said Karen

"Today Sydney told me about that nice boy, Derek is a werewolf and Suzanne is lame. I was a Sydney assistant for more than a year than Nigel. I know about this order and cults," said Claudia

"I am Vlad the Impeller. Let's exit from here now... Is a crazy ghost with us, run," said Lucas

"This is my castle. I won't allow magic to be here, in heart of Camelot," said Uther

After our relic hunters and new friends of Claudia said in the castle is the ghost of Uther, Arthur with Merlin and Emrys go to catch the ghost after Uther makes more problems and hurts somebody. Uther know in the castle is Kara, girlfriend of Mordred.

"Here, you are ok?" said Mordred

"Yes, I am thinking. Go I will stay here, promise. Go until seeing someone you are missing," said Kara

"I will come to see you soon. Good night," said Mordred

"So you must be Mordred? One of the knights from round table isn't it?" said Uther

"Who are you? What do you want ghost?" said Mordred

"My name is Uther Pendragon. I was king of Camelot. You are a wizard," said Uther

"You were the one who begins the Great Purge, monster? You will go to pay for that," said Mordred

"I am not here to attack or kill you. I come to warn you about the future," said Uther

"I don't trust you. What do you want to tell me?" said Mordred

"Your girlfriend will die," said Uther

"I will don't allow you to kill her," said Mordred

"I am not going to kill her. My son Arthur will do," said Uther

"He isn't like you. He believes in a world where magic can be," said Mordred

"I warned you. This is your future. Arthur will go to kill her. Look at this," said Uther

"No... Can't be true. You are lying," said Mordred

"No, this is your future. All your friends suspect you. Go save your girlfriend," said Uther

After Uther warned Mordred about Arthur would kill Kara, he disappeared. Mordred was corrupt by Uther and now he was going to stop Arthur killing her. Arthur with Emrys and Merlin found Kara. Mordred pushed in wall Emrys with Merlin and began to duel with Arthur.

"I will don't allow to kill Kara," said Mordred

"I will don't going to kill her. Mordred, stop right now," said Arthur

"I see the future. You will go to kill her, liar," said Mordred

"What you are talking about?" said Arthur

"Look at this. That will go to happen. I know that," said Mordred

"This isn't true. I swear on my life. Put down your sword now," said Arthur

"Shut up, trust monster. You are a liar. You don't deserve to be a knight. I am going to kill you Arthur Pendragon. You think I have not seen they look at me? No, trust me," said Mordred

"Last warning, Mordred. Put down your sword," said Arthur

"You will die by my hand," said Mordred

Arthur was kicked on the ground and Mordred wanted to kill him. Arthur tricked Mordred and kicked him and disarmed him, but Kara jumped in front of the sword and was stabbed in the heart by Arthur. Mordred pushed with the magic Arthur and ran away. After five minutes all three woke up and realize what happened. They try to find Mordred, but he ran away from the castle. They were attacked by Uther ghost.

"What happen here? Why you killed Kara? Where is Mordred?" said Merlin

"Why Mordred attacks us?" said Emrys

"I swear on my life I didn't want to kill her. I felt an uncontrollable rage. Kara jumps in front of my sword to do, not kill Mordred. What have I done...," said Arthur

"I know I will say something wrong but Kara dies anyway," said Emrys

"How do you know that?" said Merlin

"Because I am your future. Things don't happen in this way, what happen now. I think Uther show Mordred my past," said Emrys

"How... What happen? How I am going to kill Kara?" said Arthur

"Look here. This was my past. I think why Brotherhood of Gural Nataz retreats all troops," said Emrys

"Great battle what will decide fate of Albion will begin soon?" said Merlin

"How do you know that?" said Arthur

"Druids call me Emrys. Mordred was the only one who is Emrys," said Merlin

"When Gaius was captured a year or two ago, Alator told Morgana about Emrys. There Mordred escapes and tells Morgana, who I am. He sent a creature, what eats all my magic," said Emrys

"So now everything is right and war will start and will decide my fate?" said' Arthur

"Desires wanted you dead, but some time ago I went to Sydney and Nigel at Desires to change of fate, because in this game were the fate of the entire world," said Emrys

"Yes, it is. Arthur, I give you one choice. Who you want to die? Emrys or Merlin? Or you will go to sacrifice for them," said Uther

"Let them now. He is my friend. He helped me to build Albion. I need him," said Arthur

"They make you weak, you marry with a serving girl," said Uther

"Say these words now; Arthur is the only way to free him. The most powerful magic is love...," said Emrys

"You will die, young warlock," said Uther

"Noooooo. Stop," said Merlin, Arthur

"What have you done?" said Arthur

"What I needed to be done a long time ago," said Uther

"Father. Remember what you said when I was little. You said one day I will become a great king. You were the one who makes me a man. You were the one who takes care of me. You loved me always. I need you to be my side. Please, father, fight against the one who did it to you. I forgive you for everything because I need you," said Arthur

"You forgive me after I did to you?" said Uther

"Please hear me. You can change. Let me help you," said Arthur

"Say that words, what said Emrys to fire me now. If you don't tell them my soul will die," said Uther

Arthur took the necklace of Athena and freed Uther ghost. Belisle saw how powerful the love between Arthur and Uther was and he decided to corrupt his ghost with dark magic. Uther ghost disappeared. Emrys still breath after was strangled and taken fast to Gaius.


	15. Chapter 14: The Battle of Camlinn

After Mordred betrayed everybody went to Morgana to tell what happened, Morgana decided to begin the war with Camelot for the throne. Only Camelot was strong enough to beat the Saxons because other kingdoms suffered many loses because of the Brotherhood of Gural Nataz and their allies.

"Why you are here? I think Arthur did something bad?" said Morgana

"He killed Kara. I swear on my life I am going to kill him for that," said Mordred

"Now you understand why I told you to join me?" said Morgana

"I am going to help you to become queen of Camelot. You deserve to be," said Mordred

"Why Brotherhood of Gural Nataz retreated? I hope we are not in danger," said Morgana

"All from the future knows I am the one who will kill Arthur," said Mordred

"Why don't say anything about it? Why don't stopped you?" said Morgana

"You are right, Morgana? Why you look at me like this?" said Mordred

"I know why Brotherhood of Gural Nataz retreated. If these relic hunters would say to Arthur about you, I think he will banish or kill you. That mean Brotherhood of Gural Nataz tried to change the future, but they failed to change it," said Morgana

"So Brotherhood of Gural Nataz had many failed attempts to stop us so they decided to leave in gaudy fate. But why?" said Mordred

"Because you are going to kill Arthur. If Arthur dies, Brotherhood of Gural Naraz would win because nobody knows the truth about Arthur Pendragon," said Morgana

"I go to check army because I think they will send some followers to spy us," said Mordred

"Discover who are they? Do not expose them because they will help us to kill Arthur," said Morgana

"True, goodbye," said Mordred

Emrys was at Gaius and now he slept. He dreamed about the future. Emrys woke up in crystal cave and there he met his father, Balinor. They began to talk about the next part of their mission.

"Why I am here? Father, you are right?" said Emrys

"Yes, but not for long because Belisle decides to corrupt me. Listen to me carefully," said Balinor

"We need your help," said Emrys

"There is not hope for me, not now. Soon will begin the Battle of Camlin. This battle will decide the fate of Camelot, Albion, and the entire world," said Balinor

"I need to save Arthur?" said Emrys

"If Arthur will die all will be in vain, but your time has come because Desires decide to change his future," said Balinor

"How I suppose to know what I must do?" said Emrys

"You will know what to do when you will need to do it. You are the only hope for Albion. If Arthur survives, Brotherhood of Gural Nataz won't stop at nothing to stop you to break up the curse," said Balinor

"Please don't leave. I need you. We need your help...," Emrys

"Good luck my son. The only way to stop Brotherhood of Gural Nataz and Demon Belisle is to go in a small group after relics," said Balinor

Emrys woke up and began to scream. Gaius and Arthur were with him and tried to calm him. When he calmed down, he told them about his dream. Gaius saw in the window a black crow what was looking at Emrys and after that disappeared. Gaius heard a story about a blind girl what send to people visions on the wings of crows.

"Calm down, I am here with you," Arthur

"I had a bad dream. What happen? Why I am here?" said Emrys

"Uther almost killed you," said Gaius

"Uther corrupt Mordred. He said I am going to kill Kara. He attacked me and almost killed me. I kick him down and I was spread in a mad rage. I wanted to kill him, but Kara jumped in my sword…," said Arthur

"It wasn't your fault, Arthur," said Emrys

"Tell me what you dreamed? That wasn't a dream... It was a vision," said Gaius

"How do you know that?" said Emrys

"Somewhere in the desert is a group of nomad people. Once in a hundred years is born a blind girl. She is a great priestess. The priestess she can send visions to people on the wings of crows," said Gaius

"I saw that crow one or two hours ago in the forest," said Arthur

"In the dream, I wake up crystal cave. There I find my father. He was a ghost. Balinor told me soon will begin the Battle of Camlin. In this battle, you must survive because if you will die everything was in vain," said Emrys

"A month or two ago you said desires changed my fate," said Arthur

"True, Balinor said I, will know what to do when I will need to do it. He told me we have one chance to defeat Brotherhood of Gural Nataz," said Emrys

"What we need to do it?" said Gaius

"When I return in century XXI we must find some relics, but our enemies will stop at nothing to keep the truth about you, Arthur. That means we must go in a small group after relics," said Emrys

"That means you will go with Sydney and Nigel?" said Arthur

"Yes, they are relic hunters and Hubbard trust them," said Emrys

"You stay here and rest. I will go to tell others what you told me. Arthur

Arthur called all his allies. He wanted to do a meeting to tell everybody what happened with Mordred and Kara or what Emrys told him when he was with Gaius.

"I am the one who killed Kara. Now Mordred betrayed us...," said Arthur

"It isn't your fault. He wanted to kill us. Uther corrupted you, but the power of love between you and your father was strong enough to destroy necklace," said Merlin

"We know more than a month Mordred will betray us," said Gwen

"I think soon will begin the battle of Camlin," said Andreas

"Where did you know that?" said Arthur

"For Emrys, these things already happen, but for you is a bit changed," said Nigel

"Brotherhood of Gural Nataz won't stop at nothing to stop us breaking the curse or finding the relics in century XXI, so you must go in a small group," said Arthur

"Sydney, Nigel I come with you. I don't even know you and you want to help me find my mother," said Derek H

"My dear, you are not the only one who goes with her," said Braeden

"You are the boyfriend of Braeden, my best friend from high school," said Sydney

"Derek, look at me. Do not have to do this if you feel indebted because she finds your mother," said Lucas

"So, me with Braeden, we can come?" said Derek H

"Sure," said Sydney, Nigel

"Why they must go in a small group after relics?" said Karen

"If we are more, we will become an easier target for Gural Nataz," said Preston

"After the war, we return in century XXI. There we will receive help from Interpol, FBI, and the CIA," said Derek L

"Claudia, Karen, Preston you will come with me," said Kate

"You think they will capture us to make our friends surrender?" said Claudia

"That's the idea. Our knights are ready to fight," said Michel

"So Emrys, Nigel, Sydney, Braeden, and Derek go after relics and Claudia, Kate, and Preston goes at the CIA or FBI or Interpol. Rest of you what you will go to do?" said Gwaine

"I look at the map. Maybe we can attack and distract Brotherhood of Gural Nataz while all five go after relics," said Percival

"This is a good plan. What is the stake in this war?" said Leon

"The gate of Camelot, Albion or in the worst case, the fate of the entire world," said Eric

"I know in a week or less you will leave but you are going to miss this place?" said Merlin

"Yes. No more fights with wizards, dragons, vampires or werewolves. Sorry was just a joke. Of course, I am going to miss this beautiful place what is calm and quiet," said Suzanne

"I begin to miss technology. I hope one day we will go to see in other circumstances," said Stewie

"You are going to miss my food. Such nice place is Camelot," said Francoise

"For a simple man this castle is a museum, but for a relic hunter it is his world," said Allan

"I know Emrys hate us because we wanted steal Excalibur from Avalon but I learned a lot of things these months," said Dallas

"Same as them. We are the only hope to save this world," said Reiner

"I am the only one who remembers how I meet Sydney, Nigel, and Andreas three months ago?" said Arthur

"Look there. By the way, I am going to miss the food of Francoise," said Gwen

"You aren't the only one," said Gwaine

"I with Derek stayed here almost a month, but was very beautiful," said Braeden

"I am glad because you have learned how to do Parkour in 455 A.D," said Tomas

"Now the Great Battle of Albion will begin soon. This battle will decide the fate of the world," said Nicolas

Brotherhood of Gural Nataz and High Council of Druids decided to make a meeting because they wanted to discuss what would go to happen after the Battle of Camlin.

"I am the only one who thinks was a bad idea to destroy entire research of Hubbard?" said Rennes

"Why was a bad idea to destroy his research? We keep secret Arthur's death from more than fourteen centuries," said Rachel

"Was a bad idea because if they win the fight and Arthur survives, they will go after relics," said Mace

"We have to stop them. But how they will know what relics they need to break up the curse?" said Ramirez

"Sydney and Nigel are most famous relic hunters in the world. They will find a solution in this situation," said Vasy

"For us take twenty years to find a way to free Belisle, but for Nigel was a day or less," said Oswin

"I begin to think was a bad mistake to send them into the past," said Belisle

"Let's say we are going to lose this war. How will react people when will find the truth about Arthur Pendragon?" said Patel

"Not very well. You are investigated by police because you steal a lot of relics," said Natasha

"True, FBI hates very much CIA, but they ally with Interpol to stop you," said Dani

"You talk about operation "Blue Shadow"?" said Gina

"Let's focus on our enemies," said Hippolyta

"I think of you is very hard to live in this world because it is so modernized," said Lamia

"Why my husband fights against me?" said Emmanuelle

"You mean Lucas Blacker is known as Vlad the Impeller?" said Aegir

"Isn't our fault because you don't know to choose a perfect man," said Elizabeth

Battle of Camlin began. Arthur with the help of his knights and his allies began to fight with the Saxons. Mordred discovered some lame in the army and decided to kill them. He was attacked by some people from the Order of Kali. He was wounded and was teleported by Brotherhood of Gural Nataz in another place. There he met Arthur.

"You are no match for me, murderer. You were the one who killed Kara. You will go to pay for this. I swear on my life, Arthur," said Mordred

"I didn't want to kill her. It was a mistake. Please put down your sword and come with me," said Arthur

"Never. You will suffer as I suffered, Arthur. You are a liar. You are like your father, Uther, who was a murderer like you," said Mordred

"I didn't want to kill her. I was corrupted by Belisle. Stop right now, please," said Arthur

"This is the end for you, Arthur," said Mordred

Arthur and Mordred began to fight. Arthur defended himself and tried to talk with Mordred to convince him to surrender while Mordred attacked him. Arthur realized all hope was lost and was useless to talk with him and decided to capture him. He felt a dark presence on Mordred. Arthur was outmatched by Mordred. Mordred wanted to stab Arthur in the chest, but Emrys appeared from nowhere and jumped in front of the sword.

"What are you doing...?" said Arthur

"If I had not jumped into the sword, Mordred, stab you in the heart," said Emrys

"I am going to kill both of you. Nobody is able to stop me," said Mordred

"I think you are wrong. This is the end of you," said Merlin

"Put your sword down, Mordred. Surrender now," said Sydney

"Look at his face. He is mad," said Nigel

"I will surrender when I will have the head of Arthur in my hand," said Mordred

"When I say three pick them and take Arthur and Emrys at Avalon Lake," said Sydney

"What you will go to do?" said Nigel

"I will deal with Mordred," said Sydney

"You are mad. He called some troops. You are outmatched. We fight together," said Merlin

"Just go. She isn't alone. I am with Braeden," said Derek H

"Time to throw the trash out," said Braeden

Nigel with Merlin picked up Emrys with Arthur. They call Kilgharrah to pick them at Avalon Lake to save the life of Arthur and Emrys. Kilgarrah was very old, he would die soon, but he knew he was the only hope to save the life of both.

"What happen with Arthur and Emrys?" said Kilgarrah

"Mordred wanted to stab Arthur in the chest, better say in heart, but Emrys jump in his sword," said Nigel

"I know you are very old and soon you will die, but you are the only hope to save them," said Merlin

"Jump on me, I will move how fast I can," said Kilgarrah

"I hope our friends are fine and everybody isn't wound," said Merlin

"Gwaine was saved by Michel and heal by Andreas," said Nigel

"Magic and courage will die soon, but we saved the strength," said Merlin

"What you talk about?" said Nigel

"Magic is Merlin, Gwaine is strength and Arthur is courage," said Kilgarrah

"Arthur to be a king, he must prove it. His father sent him to complete a task. That task was to find trident of Fisher King. A dwarf told to Arthur he needs some strength and magic. When I and Gwaine find him dwarf said magic and strength come," said Merlin

While Kilgharrah flew to Avalon Lake with Arthur, Emrys, Merlin, and Nigel, Sydney, Braeden with Derek fought with Mordred and his allies. Sydney began to fight with Mordred and Braeden with Derek fought with his troops.

"You are right, Derek?" said Braeden

"Yes, I am and I know I am, bleeding, but I will heal," said Derek.H

"A relic hunter, a mad werewolf, and a bounty hunter, this is the perfect team," said Mordred

"Stop right there... You can change," said Sydney

"I can change? You were the one who doesn't believe in me first time when we met," said Mordred

"Because everybody from the future knows you are going to kill Arthur. That's why," said Derek H

"If Arthur will die this world will be doomed," said Braeden

"I don't care I want my revenge. I want Kara back. Kill them all," said Mordred

"We tried... Time to end this," said Sydney

"I think I know why Cora likes you very much...," said Derek H

"A teacher who is a relic hunter," said Braeden

"I combine business with pleasure," said Sydney

Sydney, Braeden with Derek Hale began to fight with Mordred with his followers. Derek turned into a werewolf and fought like Tomas. Sydney fought with Mordred and Braeden helped them both. While they fought, Merlin saved the life of Arthur and Emrys with power from Avalon Lake.

"You must do something. You are the only hope, Merlin," said Nigel

"I haven't enough power to save both," said Merlin

"Yes, you have. Remember, you are the only hope to save this world," said Kilgarrah

"Come on, Merlin. Do it now," said Nigel

"I can do it. I can feel it. I don't make the same mistake again. I can't lose Arthur," said Merlin

"Merlin, you are ok?" said Nigel

"He is fine. He is exhausted because the spell was too powerful. You must take them in Camelot," said Kilgharrah

"What about you?" said Nigel

"My life will end soon. Now go. Good luck and I hope one day we will see again," said Kilgharrah

"We will go missing you," said Nigel

Nigel was alone with Merlin, Emrys, and Arthur. The Battle of Camlin ended, but they were lost. Nigel took to his car and began to drive into the forest. When all hope was lost, Nigel appeared at the gate of Camelot with his car with Emrys, Arthur, and Merlin. Mordred was killed by Sydney. The next day Nigel woke up he began to read the diary of Sydney grandmother, Isabelle.

"Sydney? You are awake?" said Nigel

"Now I am. What happened Nigel? It is everything ok?" said Sydney

"Where is Derek with Braeden?" said Nigel

"Derek was stabbed in chest scratch hands with a sword. He stayed all night awake and now he sleeps," said Sydney

"Good job, Nigel. You saved the world," said Braeden

"Let him sleep. I want to talk to him later because I find something," said Nigel

"What? What do you find?" said Sydney

"You can tell me if you want. I am his girlfriend we will engage soon," said Braeden

"Why at the wedding of Talia Hale your grandmother, Isabelle sang? They were friends look at this," said Nigel

"Let me see. For how long you read this?" said Sydney

"An hour or less," said Nigel

"So your grandmother, Isabelle knows Talia, but this is a dead end. We don't know if she is alive or not," said Braeden

"Maybe, look at the date and what Talia wore at her wedding," said Sydney

"Russian Tiara is known as the Heart of Europe," said Braeden

"We will go to France to talk with a friend of my grandmother," said Sydney

After two days Arthur was recovered and Emrys with Merlin was fine. Gwaine, Leon, Percival with Tomas, Nicolas, and Previn found the body of Vasy on Oswin. Both were killed by Kilgharrah. They returned in Camelot to tell everybody what happened. Our heroes saved the world in the past. Now they must go back in century XXI to defeat Brotherhood of Gural Nataz and to break up the bane of Arthur Pendragon.


	16. Chapter 15: An old friends

After our heroes stayed in Camelot three months, they returned to century XXI. Preston, Karen, and Claudia went with Derek Lloyd at CIA to protect them. Our relic hunters made a map with all important objectives for Brotherhood of Gural Nataz and their allies. CIA, FBI, and Interpol sent agents in the entire world to attack everything that belongs to Brotherhood of Gural Nataz. While CIA, FBI, and Interpol attacked everything, Sydney, Nigel, Braeden, Derek Hale, and Emrys went to Preston house in England.

"I feel like I was in a fairy tale for three months, but with the magic end," said Emrys

"Derek, you are right? Braeden

"No, you hide something from me. I can feel it, but I don't know what," said Derek

"I tell him or you tell him? It is your grandmother's diary," said Nigel

"You are the one who discovers that," said Sydney

"I miss something? What you talk about?" said Emrys

"We don't know if your mother lives, but we find something important," said Sydney

"Do you know your mother knows grandmother of Sydney?" said Nigel

"What? Is a kind of joke?" said Derek

"Look at this page. Here is the wedding of your mother. I know we haven't other clues, but we go to France tomorrow," said Braeden

"Why in France? My mother was in France?" said Derek

"Wait for a second. I know the writing of my grandmother, but these two pages were written by someone else. My grandmother was in prison on that day, but how she was able to write in the diary if she didn't have it," said Sydney

"Maybe Isabelle writes two pages of a draft, Talia comes to see Isabelle and she gives her draft," said Emrys

"I don't want to read your diary to find more information, but you can give me more details?" said Derek

"Your mother wears on her wedding a tiara named Russian Tiara known as Hearth of Europe. After the wedding end, someone hides Tiara. That guy was the boyfriend of Isabelle," said Sydney

"That guy was killed by some Russian agents. I read this from a newspaper," said Braeden

"Wait. You find the Tiara isn't it?" said Emrys

"Yes, maybe she knows where is Talia," said Sydney

"I hate my life. I hope she will like Derek more than me or Emrys. I hate because I am British," said Nigel

"What you talk about? Never mind. After we go in France where we go?" said Derek

"Where Sydney and Nigel find Demon Belisle," said Emrys

"We have that key with us? I hope we can find a secret room," said Sydney

"Or what relics we need to break up the curse," said Nigel

"Michel was the one who said the last knight of Camelot was Gabriel," said Emrys

"Yes, but he is the successor of Jacques de Molay," said Sydney

All went to sleep and in the morning, they woke up and took the plane to go in France. Sydney lost the sheet with the address. They decided to go into the city to eat something before they went to find Simone Daguerre.

"I can ask you, Sydney, more information's about your grandmother, Isabelle?" said Derek

"Come on, Derek, don't be such a little puppy. You are better than that," said Braeden

"Sure, but why you make him a puppy when he can to change into a black wolf?" said Sydney

"Don't forget who learn your ancestors to transform from wolves into humans," said Emrys

"Don't remember that, please. I had a lot of problems in Beacon Hills with a Darach," said Derek

"Darach? You mean a dark Druid? Nigel

"Isabelle runs away from home when she has fourteen and she goes to Paris," said Sydney

"At her age, I usually run away from home, but not so far as your grandmother, Isabelle," said Braeden

"There she becomes a singer and a dancer at the Moulin Rouge," said Sydney

"I am curious how my mother and your grandmother they meet," said Derek

"Some time ago, she knew the men were an aristocrat and a double agent," said Nigel

"That double agent was the boyfriend of my grandmother and his name was Philip," said Sydney

"I know Derek wants to know some information about your grandmother, but you can say some things about Philip too?" said Emrys

"Churchill sent him to Moscow to steal Tiara and return to London. As Sydney and Nigel said, the name of Tiara was known as the Hearth of Europe," said Braeden

"That tiara belongs to Tarina. Stalin helped his allies, but Philip was killed by enemy agents," said Derek

"I lived a lot of years and I think Simone is jealous. She didn't think and steal the locket. Philip's family accuses your grandmother of nothing," said Emrys

"I remember the address, let's finish eating. By the way, we take some flowers for her?" said Sydney

"You know I am a werewolf. What you are going to tell her about my mother, or about me?" said Derek

"Maybe knows your mother true nature," said Braeden

"Or I can talk with her. You said she loved the English people," said Emrys

"She likes the English, but I don't know about a walking fossil like you?" said Nigel

After they traveled in France two hours they arrived at Simone's house. She was happy to see Sydney and Nigel again, but Simone wanted to know who their friends were.

"What a nice pleasure to see you again, Sydney. Who are your new friends?" said Simone

"We tell her who are they? Or about our mission?" said Nigel

"Sydney and Nigel are relic hunters, so your quest is about relics. I want to know who are they," said Simone

"My name is Braeden. I am a mercenary and I am a friend of Sydney since I had ten years old," said Braeden

"My name is Derek Hale and Braeden is my girlfriend," said Derek Hale

"Hale? Some time ago I know a powerful woman. She was beloved and sometimes was fierce. More fierce than a bear who protect her babies," said Simone

"I am her son," said Derek

"That means you are a werewolf too?" said Simone

"If she knows Derek is a werewolf everything is good I think," said Sydney

"You know what happen with my mother?" said Derek

"No, but when she returns to Beacon Hills she gives to Isabelle some sheet with songs. All her favorite songs," said Simone

"My name is Merlin and the Druids calling me Emrys," said Emrys

"I wanted to ask Derek if he can show me how he looks like and I think is impossible. You look like as your father. I am the one who tells your mother to tell you are different, but still beautiful," said Simone

"He thinks Talia died in the fire, but as a relic hunter, I believe in rules. The first rule of relic hunters is history always lie," said Sydney

"Derek, look at me your beautiful blue eyes and repeat what Sydney said. She has right. Talia was a smart woman. She knew one day something wrong would happen and she hid. Maybe the location was in these songs. What is your quest?" said Simone

"We must save this world because Brotherhood of Gural Nataz who wants to destroy it," said Emrys

"They sent us into the past because we discover a way to break up the bane of Arthur Pendragon," said Nigel

"As I said. The history always lies. What you need to do to break up the curse?" said Simone

"We need to find some relics, but we don't know yet," said Sydney

"Brotherhood of Gural Nataz is ruled by demon Belisle. That demon was beaten by Sydney at Balaton, Hungary," said Braeden

"We will go there. Maybe we will find some answers to our quest. You know who are ancestors of Templar knights?" said Sydney

"The ancestors of Templar knights are knights of Camelot. The last knight was Gabriel who sacrifices to defeat demon Belisle in 1595," said Nigel

"You will leave tomorrow?" said Simone

"Maybe. We don't know, sir," said Braeden

"Then stay with me this night. In the morning you go to save the world," said Simone

"I can look at that sheet with songs? Maybe I can find a clue or something," said Sydney

"Sure, I hope you will find Talia," said Simone

"How you react when you learn my mother is a werewolf?" said Derek

"I was a bit scared. I tell you something important. You should not judge the book by its cover. Only thing what matter is inside of you," said Simone

"That's my boy and my investment," said Braeden

"I am happy you forgot about me. Now you have someone to talk with him," said Nigel

"O my dear, that isn't true. Derek isn't a British and Emrys is too old for me," said Simone

All began to laugh. Simone invited all at dinner and they talked about the world and their secrets. After that, they went to sleep because tomorrow would go to Hungary to find the list of relics. In the morning, they said goodbye to Simone and went to the airport. After two hours they arrived in Hungary.

"We must go at the monastery? If I go to a monastery I must make a confession?" said Braeden

"Nah, only if you want. We have a quest. This quest is more important than a confession," said Derek

"In the diary, I find a list of albums. Maybe the title of albums means something. By the way that drives the car?" said Sydney

"The car it's driving herself and she is able to talk," said Nigel

"What? I have magic, why I should not use it?" said Emrys

"What are you going to say to Theodoric about us? We promise him we keep secret the place of the glove," said Nigel

"Nigel, in every second of your life, can happen, something that will change your life," said Derek

"Maybe. I think he already knows about Belisle and his allies," said Nigel

"We are only who can stop him and free Arthur from his curse," said Emrys

"I think I found something in my grandmother's diary. On every Friday my grandmother sings about a city. Strange or not she made a song about Moldoro," said Sydney

"So we must turn to that cursed city. You think that werewolf who saved us from those creepy villagers was his mother?" said Nigel

"Where we must go?" said Derek

"I know Beacon Hills is a magnet for all supernatural creatures. I suppose we go to Moldoro? A lot of hunters say that place is a magnet for werewolves like is it Transylvania for vampires," said Braeden

"In 1711 A.D. Princess Natasha died. When she died the golden falcon disappear. Princess Natasha was from Maribor, Slovenia," said Emrys

"True, we need a plan. Maybe we can help them," said Sydney

"Those people create the myth of werewolf to keep the secret. Three hundred years passed since Natasha died. I think nobody wants to harm them in a way or another," said Derek

"In an hour or less we arrive at the monastery," said Emrys

"We find what relics we need and after that, we go to Moldoro," said Sydney

They arrived at Balaton. All monks were surprised to see Sydney and Nigel again because some time ago, they didn't know the legend and they freed demon Belisle. One monk took them to Theodoric room. Theodoric was very surprised to see them here.

"Why you return here? Someone free Belisle. We need to kill him," said Theodoric

"You know me and Nigel. This is Braeden, Derek, and Emrys," said Sydney

"What blasphemy is that?" said Theodoric

"I know. I was Arthur servant. I am cursed by demon Belisle," said Emrys

"Demon Belisle was the defeat of knight Gabriel in died in 455," said Theodoric

"My dear, Theodoric, is cursed. You know who is demon Belisle or why we come here?" said Braeden

"Belisle is a Druid demon. He is made from magic and hate of wizards who died in the Great Purge," said Nigel

"Strange or not knight Gabriel was the last knight of Camelot," said Derek

"I find some documents what say Jacques de Moley is his ancestor," said Theodoric

"The only thing we know the demon is cursed himself of Arthur Pendragon," said Nigel

"We need some relics to destroy this curse. If we break up the curse he will live again. All people will learn the truth about Arthur Pendragon," said Emrys

"You mean he was cursed when he died and Druids rigged the history?" said Theodoric

"Yes. They ally with a lot of cults and orders. They wanted to change history, but we stop them. Now is our duty to tell the world about Arthur. By the way, I am a mercenary and my name is Braeden" Braeden

"They sent us in the past for free months. I found this key in a sculpture where demon Belisle fights with Gabriel," said Nigel

"If Gabriel was the last of Camelot that means Belisle come here to destroy all proofs about Arthur's dynasty. Maybe here we find a list of relics, what we need to break up the curse. My name is Derek and I am a werewolf," said Derek

"If you are a werewolf I am Dracula," said Theodoric

"He told you he was a werewolf? So you are Dracula?" said Braeden

"No, come with me. After the death of Gabriel brother Elgin hide something. I think that is the key to open the vault," said Theodoric

"The key is good and we find... A map," said Nigel

"Take the map and go to save this world. I return at my prayers," said Theodoric

"I hate to stay in a monastery, but we can stay here and leave tomorrow?" said Braeden

"Yes, but hide that gun, please. Brother Siru goes and prepare five rooms for them," said Theodoric

They left the monastery and they went to the ruins of Zavodar order. Knight Gabriel was a member of Zavodar order and his job was to protect all people who were cared by monks. The ruins were in Balaton.

"Here I think this is the place," said Sydney

"Now we must find a secret entrance?" said Derek

"Derek, you are ok? You are tired?" said Braeden

"He is tired of sure. I know that feeling. I think you travel for the first time in Europe," said Nigel

"The air. You changed the bed, the time zone," said Emrys

"In every day we go to another country. Two days ago we were in Great Britain. Yesterday we were in France. Today we are in Hungary. Tomorrow we go to Slovenia," said Derek

"Baby, calm down. If I learned history when I was young I would become a relic hunter," said Braeden

"Now you are a mercenary," said Nigel

"When Da Viega calls me to tell about his discovery I never imagined I will travel in the entire world with Emrys, my classmate, Braeden, who is a mercenary and her boyfriend who is a werewolf," said Sydney

"Here is a riddle. Maybe we find the secret room. Why those walls are still standing?" said Emrys

"Because it is something under them. I think we find what we need," said Sydney

"When Calevara and her hunters sent me to help Scott's pack to find Derek I find a similar construction," said Braeden

"You talk about the church La Iglesia? The entire city was destroyed by an earthquake. All people say under the church is something. When I was little my brother giving me a book named Nagual tribe," said Nigel

"If Derek is a werewolf that means Nagual tribe was ruled by werejaguars. The church is built on an old Aztec city," said Sydney

"Here is the door, but what we do to open it?" said Derek

"You are the werewolf here, but they are the relic hunters," said Emrys

"In less than a second, you open that door. But here is too dark," said Braeden

"I think nobody enters here for more than five hundred years," said Emrys

"I have only four flashlights at me," said Sydney

"I don't need a flashlight when I have these eyes," said Derek

"That's my boy and my investment. I love you, honey," said Braeden

"We stay here for more than an hour and we don't find nothing," said Emrys

"You are sure? Say that again and look at this," said Sydney

"You should be more optimistic my dear, Emrys," said Nigel

"I go first? Or who go first?" said Derek

"They. You know they are relic hunters and this is a kind of temple. Old temples have traps," said Braeden

"Who is that knight? He comes to us," said Nigel

"I am Knight Gabriel. I am the one who defeated demon Belisle," said Gabriel

"You are the true knight? Or is just a trick to capture and kill us," said Sydney

"Let's see if he tells the truth," said Emrys

"He tells the truth. Come to the fountain," said Freya

"I am the only one who hears that?" said Derek

"Who is she?" said Nigel

"She is Freya is known as the lady of the lake," said Emrys

"So he is the guardian," said Sydney

"I am the also the last knight of Camelot and Arthur Pendragon was my ancestor," said Gabriel

"I am glad you find this place. What you need?" said Freya

"Arthur was cursed by Mordred. We need some relics to break up the curse and tell the world the truth about Arthur Pendragon," said Emrys

"Who are your new friends?" said Freya

"These are Sydney and Nigel and they are relic hunters. This is Braeden, who is a mercenary and an old classmate of Sydney. This is Derek is a werewolf and his girlfriend is Braeden," said Emrys

"Rest of your allies covers your tracks? Gabriel

"Yes and we find the relics to break up the curse," said Sydney

"Here is the list of all relics you need to break up the curse. You are the only hope. Now go," said Freya

"Derek, you should be happy. We are going to travel in the entire world," said Braeden

"The first relic is the sword of Gabriel and is in Sweden," said Derek

"Tomorrow we go to Maribor, Slovenia and after that, we go to Mordoro," said Emrys

"But… We must stop them," said Derek

"My dear, we have enough time to stop some faggots. Your mother doesn't stay for eternity in one place," said Braeden

"True, we are going to find her home. If she left, we will find some clues where she goes," said Sydney


	17. Chapter 16: A new hope

After our heroes found a magical scroll what show them the relics, they returned to the monastery. Theodoric was surprised because he tried to find the secret place for more than ten years, but failed every time. They went at Theodoric and talked about their quest.

"I am glad you find this list. I tried to find it, but I failed every time. Why shows only one relic?" said Theodoric

"Freya cast a magical spell and when we find the sword another relic will appear," said Emrys

"This is a kind of protection spell," said Braeden

"Tomorrow you go to Sweden? If you defeat the demon you can do something for me?" said Theodoric

"Tomorrow we go to Moldoro to find his mother and what you need?" said Nigel

"What happen to your mother, son? In name of Gabriel and Zavodar order, I want to keep the sword and glove in the monastery," said Theodoric

"I come from a family of a werewolf. When I had fifteen years old I fall in love with a girl. Her name was Paige. She died because of my fault. I was tricked by another werewolf. After her death, I was divested and I fall in love with Argent. She burned my house and killed almost all my family. I thought my mother died in the fire, but it seems my mother and her grandmother knew each other," said Derek

"My grandmother was Isabelle. She was a singer at Mulan Rouge. Talia Hale, mother of Derek, and my grandmother, Isabelle was friend with Simone Daguerre," said Sydney

"Her grandmother was arrested and we discover these two pages from her diary were written by Talia. She gives to Simone a list of songs. If Sydney has right, she should be at Moldoro, Slovenia," said Emrys

"I understand the situation. If you go to Moldoro you can give the priest this thing? If your mother isn't there, maybe she left some clues," said Theodoric

"Grandpa, I know here it is a monastery, but we can stay together to pray at the moon?" said Braeden

"You are joking, right?" said Emrys

"Yes. We are relic hunters and we need to work together," said Nigel

"Nigel!" Sydney

"I think I will go to pray in my room," said Theodoric

"Seriously, we need to pray at the moon?" said Derek

"What you wanted to tell him? We are going to make sex?" said Braeden

"You forget you are in a monastery... Sydney and Nigel love each other, but they don't say anything," said Emrys

"No...," said Sydney, Nigel

"Try to lie better than that. Why your hearts beat faster now?" said Derek

"The food is too delicious," said Nigel

"I must go to the bathroom," said Sydney

"I go to sleep. Good night," said Emrys

The next day they woke up and left of the monastery and went to Maribor. They made a halt to eat and after five hours they went to Moldoro. Our heroes arrived at Moldoro late night. They went to the inn where all people drank beer. Everybody remained surprised when saw them.

"Why you return here? You are not welcome. Leave now," said Dragomir

"You have luck because you were saved by a werewolf," said Priest

"These people are crazy in the name of god. Why Theodoric sent us here?" said Braeden

"Theodoric? He is from Balaton, Hungary?" said Priest

"You know them, or Theodoric? Dragomir

"These people are idiots? Look at them. All have guns," said Nigel

"Nischeta borus pron lia," said Emrys

"You have magic...," said Priest

"We need to talk," said Sydney

"They can help us. We need help," said Vella

"Shut up, Vella. We don't need their help," Dragomir

"You left from our village with the falcon. Why the royal family doesn't come to kill us?" said Priest

"Because you were stupid enough to blame the werewolf's for a crime of your ancestor did in 1711," said Derek

"You are a werewolf my dear friend, isn't it?" said Dragomir

"Isn't your problem. Why you need help? If you say one more word I will make you a dog," said Emrys

"I know I lied you, my child, but since you left some people died. All of them were men," said Priest

"Their skin color was white?" said Braeden

"You mean they haven't in the body a drop of blood?" said Derek

"Yes, these men went mad after that we found them dead," said Vella

"Spiritual descendants of Lamia herself. Why they come here?" said Sydney

"Look at me all of you. What happens in three hundred years was a disagreement. Why you blame us for your crimes?" said Derek

"You see his mother here?" said Sydney

"What's your name, son?" said Priest

"My name is Derek Hale," said Derek

"She left from Moldoro two years ago," said Priest

"If he is a werewolf, they are relic hunters, he is a wizard and she is a mercenary you can help us to defeat women?" said Vella

"You will die by my hand," said Dragomir

"This is enough. I lied too much. She left some years ago and nothing happens. Vella gives them a room," said Priest

"If you promise you are going to help us to defeat these monsters," said Vella

"Situation is more critical than you think and we are the only can to stop them," said Sydney

"Then take a seat and tell us your story. Maybe we can help you," said Vella

"Dragomir. Look at this letter. This letter is my problem and here he says about them and their quest," said Priest

"Fine, I believe you, but you must help us defeat these monsters. Valla gives them five rooms," said Dragomir

"Actually, we need three rooms. Me and with this sweet wolf we need to pray at the moon. These relic hunters need to work together and he is alone," said Braeden

"My child, when was the last time when you go to the church?" said Priest

"For God sake, you go to a monastery to pray to God, not to make sex with a werewolf," said Dragomir

"You are holy men. Your face is red as cancer when you hear about sex," said Sydney

"You should say you are going to make sex with him not to pray at the moon...," said Nigel

"We will speak tomorrow," said Emrys

"I must go the church to pray. They have right. We keep this secret for a long time. We must stop," said Priest

In the morning the priest went to the inn to wake up Derek with his friends because he must go to the church to do preach to all people from Moldoro about what happened three hundred years ago. Before the priest to go to the church he took them to Talia's house. Derek found his favorite bear. The bear was bought by Talia when he has ten years old. He remembered the bear had a secret pocket. Derek opened the pocket and found a letter.

 **Moldoro, 24 July**

 **Dear Derek, Cora, Laura**

 **"You remember when every night I told you bedtime stories about the supernatural? I think you remember about this place, about Moldoro. Moldoro is a magnet for werewolves. I left from Moldoro two years ago because I saw Isabelle niece, Sydney Fox. She is a relic hunter like her friend, Nigel. They were in Moldoro to find a golden falcon of Maribor. I was the werewolf who saved them from villagers'. I was friend with Isabelle and Simone Daguerre. Isabelle's had a diary, there she writes about Russian Tiara is known as the Hearth of Europe. In case you don't remember about Moldoro, Isabelle let her diary to her mother and she gives to Sydney. Maybe Sydney has the diary and she will find you. After the fire, I go to Simone Daguerre to give her some sheets with songs. These sheets represent a code. If she manages to decipher it you will know I was here, in Moldoro. Now I go to the place where every werewolf learns to change shape from the wolf into a human. If I left from that place I will let a clue where I will go.,,**

 **With love, Talia Hale**

"She was here... I felt it. I miss her so much," said Derek

"We are going to find her, I promise. Now we go to church?" said Sydney

"No, let's go to Sweden and take this teddy bear with you," said Braeden

"We need to help these villagers. We need to stop this lame," said Emrys

"He has right, we need to stop them, with where we find them?" said Derek

"After we stop the lame we go to Sweden? Where werewolves learn to change their shape in humans?" said Nigel

"After we will find the sword of Knight, Gabriel we will go to Great Britan. I think Talia talk's about Stone Henge or Druid noch," said Sydney

"Druid noch? That place where we find Astral posts," said Nigel

"Let's go to the church now. I think I found these lizards," said Braeden

"You want to go to church to pray to God?" said Emrys

The priest finished his preach, but Derek, Sydney, Nigel, Braeden, and Emrys came at him to tell about lame. In that second, two men fall on the ground because was killed. Anna with another ten lame appeared and our heroes fought with them. Braeden killed Anna, Emrys killed six lames, Sydney four lame while Derek with Nigel fought with corrupted people. During the fight, Derek was hurt. In the end, our heroes defeated Anna and her friends and Emrys healed from madness corrupted people.

"You are bleeding, Derek... You are ok?" said Priest

"I am fine, I can heal," said Derek

"You saved us, we thank you," said Dragomir

"You find where your mother is?" said Vella

"She goes to Great Britain. Today we go to Sweden," said Emrys

"No, you should rest. You have enough time to save the world from the devil," said Priest

"We saved you. Now your job to clean this mess," said Nigel

"My job is to heal everyone," said Emrys

"Beer is full, this place isn't totally destroyed, my love needs a kiss to heal himself," said Braeden

"We have one more request. All people were indoctrinated for centuries to keep this secret. Now nobody cares about princess Natasha. What we must do?" said Dragomir

"Live your lives, how you want because nobody will come to burn your village for a mistake," said Derek

"You need to build new inns, take care of them. Make your village more beautiful, develop this area because it is very beautiful. A lot of people need a breath of fresh air and here they can find it," said Sydney

"What we do if they ask about us? About or histories," said Vella

"Tell them the first rule of relic hunters," said Nigel

"After that, tell the story of your village," said Braeden

"Here is a number of Vladimir Bugos. He knows a lot of people are able to help you," said Sydney

"Let's go to the inn and drink something because we are free now. I will pay you consummation," said Priest

"I want two glasses of beer and something to eat. I am so hungry," said Derek

"Your smile kills everybody and you are my investment and my love, lupino," said Braeden

After six hours Vladimir Bugos came to Moldoro to talk with the people about the village. All villagers decided to make Moldoro a touristic attraction. Sydney, Nigel with Emrys remained to the party while Derek and Braeden went to sleep. For the first time since Derek left Camelot, he could sleep because he held the arms his Teddy bear. Late night all went to sleep. In the morning, our heroes woke up and left Moldoro. When they left Vladimir promised he would take care of the village and he would bring a lot of investors. After an hour they arrived in Maribor to take the plane to Sweden. Sydney, Nigel, Emrys, Braeden, and Derek arrived in Sweden late night and rent a room in a hotel. In the morning, they woke up and went to a restaurant.

"You enjoy this weather, Derek?" said Sydney

"Why you ask me this thing?" said Derek

"Because I am from Great Britain like Nigel, Braeden is a mercenary and travel in the entire world and Sydney is a relic hunter and travel in the entire world," said Emrys

"You are the only one who stays in California and you forgot I am a relic hunter too, Emrys," said Nigel

"Here are near the arctic circle," said Braeden

"We are now in Stockholm, right? The sword is here or where else?" said Derek

"Here says the sword is in a city named Vasteres. Vesteras is one of the biggest cities in Sweden?" said Emrys

"Derek, you should call Cora to tell her about Talia," said Braeden

"Put telephone on speaker," said Sydney

"This is the first time you call me since you left for Great Britain," said Cora

"I know. Our mother is alive and I find my teddy bear. I remind about a secret pocket and I find a letter," said Derek

"Make a photo and sent it," said Sydney

"You are with Sydney, Nigel?" said Cora

"You forget me and Emrys," said Braeden

"Let's take the food and eat it in a room. Close the phone please," said Emrys

"You do that spell with the magical circle I guess?" said Cora

"Yes," said Emrys

"I forget about Moldoro. After you find sword you will go to Great Britain?" said Cora

"You know in 1595 I made a magical sword? Demon Belisle attacked and stole the sword. I believe the sword is in Great Britain," said Emrys

"Sword of the red dragon? A sword what can be held by only a dragon lord?," said Nigel

"Wait, if I remained good when you had seven years old you destroy another teddy bear. I know you have now twenty-six years and I talk about a bear, but I think our father lives too," said Cora

"How do you know that?" said Sydney

"You were the one who learned all first rule of relic hunters," said Cora

"History always lies, but what you did?" said Nigel

"I returned to Beacon Hills two weeks ago. I asked Noah and Parrish to give me the investigation. After that, I went to the hospital and I took a folder with blood samples. Then I went to Eichan House to talk with Peter and that Banshee, Meredith. After that, I went to talk with Deaton. I put all pieces together and I discover Kate was put by Gerard. Talia runs away, but our father remains in Beacon Hills enough time to protect us and to hide our tracks. He managed to escape," said Cora

"Good job, but the question is if he is alive," said Braeden

"Is only a way to find it. Wish me good luck. Yes, he is alive, but I can't see where he is because he wears a Wiccan amulet," said Emrys

"So they are together and they wait to find them," said Sydney

"This is the second night when you sleep very well since we left Camelot," said Braeden

"You adjust to the time zone?" said Nigel

"No... He sleeps with the teddy bear arms," said Braeden

"You need to go to the church desperately," said Emrys

"Nigel, could you please to look carefully at letter? If I remembered good you were a kind of graphodiaryist," said Cora

"Take the diary if you need it," said Sydney

"I can use my magic to be easier?" said Emrys

"No need. Alphabet has twenty-six letters. If you look carefully at a, for example, you see all a are the same," said Nigel

"Our father's name is Tyler. You mean Tyler writes a Talia b and so on?" said Derek

"Yes. You can look in the diary if you want. These letters are the same with this from the diary," said Nigel

"In five hours we have the plane to Vasteras," Sydney

"Good night. Tomorrow I have an exam," said Cora

"You don't know this from me. You need to write a story about a legend. You are a werewolf so write something about the Beast of Gevaudan. Go to my office and take that red book," said Sydney

"Sara wants to write something about Lamia and Lucas is going mad because he doesn't write anything about vampires. Red book from the little vault?" said Cora

"That book doesn't belong to Kate Argent? Wait, I forget you throw her in the Amazon?" said Nigel

"You should throw her into a Vulcan or in Niagara for what she did," said Braeden

"You could give her to Braeden. Calevara wants her," said Derek

"I know the Druids learn the werewolf's to change their shape into humans, but where is my mother, Talia?" said Cora

"She could be near Stone Henge or at Druid noch," said Sydney

"You remember when I with Sydney steal the Astral posts?" said Nigel

"She can't stay in a cave but there she can let us some clues where she is," said Cora

"True, go to sleep and tomorrow you write your homework for the exam," said Braeden

After they spent five more hours in shops Emrys with his friends took the plane to Vesteras. In Vesteras they hoped to find the first relic, what they needed to break up the bane of Arthur.


	18. Chapter 17: Set in stone

Our heroes arrived in the evening in Vasteras and decided to rent a hotel room. They ate pizza and talked about the sword of Knight Gabriel while Braeden was reading the newspaper and checked her emails.

"Tomorrow we go to the museum," said Sydney

"We need to find the sword of Knight Gabriel not to visit a museum," said Nigel

"I would say Nigel has right but you find something, Sydney?" said Braeden

"The answer to our question is magic?" said Emrys

"I don't know what to say, but my teddy bear agrees with you," said Derek

"Magic? Yes, look here in this book. Braeden, you remember about Julia Anderson?" said Sydney

"Julia Anderson? Wait, she was with us in high school and also she is also a journalist," said Braeden

"Wait... Emrys... Merlin. You are Emrys and Merlin remains in Camelot. Never mind, you have asked about magic, right? Sydney said yes," said Nigel

"High Council of Druids cast a spell on some relics to return to the place where they belong," said Emrys

"I wasn't an ace in history, but I remember the Vikings to conquer the entire Europe and steal the wealth of people. You think this model of the sword was created first by the Vikings?" said Derek

"Vikings were defeated in the end and they lost some objects," said Emrys

"One of the objects was the sword of Knight Gabriel," said Nigel

"I am not able to answer this question, but the only person who can help us…," said Sydney

"Julia Anderson because she was the one who writes the article," said Braeden

"Let's say she will go to help us, but what about me and Derek?" said Emrys

"Nobody should know you were Arthur's servant and he is a werewolf. One more thing we can't tell her about our quest," said Nigel

"Don't say Brotherhood of Gural Nataz tries to find these relics?" said Derek

"Yes and here we have all the chances to fight against the order of Odin," said Sydney

"Case resolved. It's getting dark. We should go to sleep and in the morning we go to the museum to talk with her," said Braeden

In the morning, they went to the museum to search for Julia Anderson. Sydney, Nigel, Emrys, Braeden, and Derek went to the registry room to meet with Julia, but they found her dead. Somebody from building reported the crime and the police came to investigate the crime scene. The cops arrested all because they thought were suspects or even the criminals. They had luck because of Inspector Doyle from Scotland Yard.

"What you are doing at the crime scene? I remember you, Sydney and Nigel, but who are they?" said Doyle

"You arrest the wrong people... You must release us," said Sydney

"Release us or I will tear you with my teeth," said Derek

"Derek... For God's sake, put him down. He is a man of law and he must respect it," said Nigel

"What you are? You aren't a human... You are a werewolf," said Doyle

"Derek. Let him go, please. Isn't his fault somebody set us a trap and we must find them," said Braeden

"Good. We need to talk seriously because I know you were the one who wants to arrest Hubbard," said Emrys

"What is happing here? Who set you a trap?" said Doyle

"Doyle, you remember when we discovered cross of Arthur some time ago?" said Sydney

"This guy is Emrys also known as Merlin. Servant of Arthur," said Nigel

"I know you are going to ask how I live so much... His answer is when Arthur died, I was cursed by Mordred," said Emrys

"We need some relics to break up the bane of Arthur. Druids want to destroy all proofs about Arthur but they failed with the cross," said Derek

"Don't say Hubbard has discovered this thing and he with Da Viega was killed," said Doyle

"High Council of Druids is ruled by Brotherhood of Gural Nataz, but they have a secret leader. A mad demon Druid who is made from the magic of all wizards died during the Great Purge," said Emrys

"After they killed Hubbard and Da Viega sent is in the past. They sent us in Camelot 455 A.D," said Sydney

"They ally with some cults and orders and they wanted to destroy Albion but they failed," said Nigel

"Sydney has a lot of friends and they help us," said Braeden

"Sorry for what I did later. Sydney and Nigel are friends with Derek Lloyd from CIA and Kate Lloyd from Interpol. Is a secret operation named Blue Shadow or something like that," said Derek

"In this operation CIA, FBI, and Interpol work together," said Braeden

"So I you are here to stop them, but why they killed Julia Anderson and who are you?" said Doyle

"My name is Derek Hale, I am a werewolf. This mad demon appears first time in Balaton, Hungary in 1595 because he wanted to kill the last knight of Camelot. That knight was Gabriel. Arthur Pendragon and Jacques de Molay were his ancestors," said Derek

"So we went to Balaton to find more information. There we find the friend of Emrys. Her name is Freya. She gives us a list of relics," said Braeden

"Most important relic is the sword of Gabriel because we need to kill demon Belisle with it. The sword is here in Vasteras. Vikings conquer the Europe, but sometimes they lost objects. In this case, they lost sword and Knight Gabriel takes it as a trophy," said Sydney

"Druids cast a spell to return all relics to owners. Julia was the only person who knows where the sword could be," said Nigel

"You are free to go. You have two days to discover who the criminals are. In case you don't fight him I must arrest you. If you are going to be arrest I think they are going to free you," said Doyle

They returned to the museum to find where the sword could be. They also called Derek Lloyd and Kate to tell them about Julia Anderson and inspector Doyle from Scotland Yard. The only person who set this trap for them was Aegir, ruler of Odin's order.

"So we have two more days to prove our innocence or we escape?" said Derek

"Maybe. Some people filed perjury against us. So our job is to find the sword and find that man," said Sydney

"I think I can find who is that person," said Emrys

"Again, that spells? I hope that guy doesn't wear a Wiccan amulet," said Braeden

"No... He doesn't wear anything. What we do now?" said Nigel

"We call Doyle and we tell him about this man," said Emrys

"I think we need a proof of anything. He was a bit scared when we left," said Derek

"Who is the one who strangled Doyle because he wants to arrest us," said Nigel

"We can calm down, please... I think I found something," said Sydney

"Let's go to the police station and report this guy after that we go to ASEA headquarters," said Braeden

"No need to come after me. So you find the one who sets your this trap?" said Doyle

"If Emrys have right this is our guy. I know this is just a vision but we need to find this scene on camera," said Nigel

"After that, we go to ASEA headquarters to find that sword," said Derek

"I will take care of this guy. Now you should go to ASEA headquarters," said Doyle

While they went to ASEA headquarters with the car, Derek was a bit grumpy and frustrated because he had a bad feeling about Doyle, but he didn't know why. Braeden decided to ask him because she knew him very well.

"Tell me, grumpy cat, what's going up with you," said Braeden

"Maybe he has some nightmares or a bad day...," said Nigel

"No, Nigel, I don't have nightmares or a bad day. Everything from says not to trust him. I listen to his pulse... He hides something, but I don't know what," said Derek

"You think inspector Doyle is a member of Odin's order or he has some affiliations with the order?" said Emrys

"Maybe Derek has right, but I am curious why someone from Scotland Yard works here in Sweden. You listen to his pulse every time? When we mention about the cross of Arthur, his pulse grows up?" said Sydney

"Yes and another time when he let us go," said Derek

"So we report this bald pig or we go after relic?" said Braeden

"I am a wizard and I have magic. Derek is a werewolf and he has claws and teeth. Sydney and Nigel are relic hunters and Da Viega with Andreas say to me they are able to find a solution in a critical situation. Braeden is a mercenary and she knows a lot of tricks," said Emrys

"Why sword of Gabriel is in ASEA headquarters?" said Nigel

"That's why are going to find. The city is one of the oldest cities in Sweden. In 990 A.D. something else is here," said Sydney

"I make two maps? One map of Vasteras and one another for Vasteras in 990 to compare both maps?" said Emrys

"You are very old... That's why you think as a relic hunter," said Braeden

"That I wanted to say, but you said it first, Emrys," said Nigel

"I felt strange because for more than ten years my parents died in the fire and now...," said Derek

"They are alive somewhere in the world and we are going to find them," said Sydney

After an hour they were at ASEA headquarters and they tried to find a plan. They discovered under the building was an old cemetery. That cemetery was built in 1000, but after six hundred years was built the first building. Old Vikings knew about that place and they used to hide their treasures there. Some people discovered the secret of the treasure, but nobody was able to return because Alf cursed the place to keep the treasure for eternity.

"Guys, we have big problems and I think this grumpy cat felt my frustration," said Braeden

"It is something that I need to know about this place?" said Derek

"I hear some myths about this place and this is a perfect example for greedy people," said Sydney

"Sometimes I hate my father... Why always want to tell me bedtime stories when I was little? Why she doesn't let my mother do it...," said Nigel

"That means me with the grumpy cat we don't know nothing about this place," said Emrys

"For you, wizard, is Derek, not a grumpy cat," said Derek

"My father told me a story about this place. Vasteras city was built in 990 A.D. and after ten years later was built the first cemetery. After six hundred years built the first building here," said Nigel

"A greedy Viking kind named Alf wanted to keep the treasure for eternity. He cursed the place," said Sydney

"Some people in old books find information about the treasure," said Braeden

"They go to find it, but nobody returns because of the curse," said Derek

"Myth or not, let's see what is there. Some bodies, but nothing is there," said Emrys

"No... Not again. Look at them... I am the only one who sees that black blood," said Derek

"Black blood? How dangerous is to take that sword?" said Nigel

"I know a lot of creepy things happen in Beacon Hills. What happen when you meet such a creature?" said Braeden

"Allison... She died to save her friends... She was killed by an Oni and died in arms of Scott," said Derek

"Oni are demon warriors. They are unstoppable and that "no man-made" weapon can stop them. They are a kind "force of nature" comparable to a tsunami. Oni are not to be fought, but simply endured until they finish their work. Like the weather, the Oni are neither good nor evil. They are simply given a task and will let nothing stop them in the pursuit of that task. They kill anyone who opposes them. The Oni were summoned and controlled by the breaking of special knives which are apparently the physical manifestation of Kitsune. The age of the "tail" determined the "power" of the Oni summoned," said Emrys

"Where you know such things? I hear some myths, but I don't see such things in my life," said Sydney

"Is too risky... I want Arthur, and to have a normal life, but... We can't defeat them. I was Arthur servant and some packs of werewolves wanted to be their emissary. Not even my magic is able to destroy such things," said Emrys

"Why I am, here alive with you? They aren't invincible, they have a big weakness: silver," said Derek

"Silver arrows are able to destroy them," said Braeden

"Hey, big teddy bear... Look at me. I know it is hard to see someone to die in this way so let's get that fucking sword for here. We find your parents; they are in Great Britain and to bring her back after that we go into Beacon Hills. Arthur isn't a priority now," said Emrys

"You have right," said Derek

They entered in ASEA headquarters and went to the basement to find a way to enter in the cemetery. Our heroes found a secret door in the basement and they went to the cemetery. The cemetery was very old and sinister. Derek felt a dark presence in the cemetery.

"This place is amazing, but same time it is sinister," said Sydney

"I don't see demons. Where are they?" said Nigel

"You don't even know how to look like an Oni, Nigel," said Derek

"Me either, but Emrys show us how Allison died," said Braeden

"They aren't here. In case they come after us we have some silver arrows to destroy them," said Emrys

"You think Doyle will come after us?" said Sydney

"Be sure of that and he won't come alone," said Derek

"Maybe this mad king would help us. You know his treasure was buried here after Albion was made," said Braeden

"He will help us to keep his treasure safe," said Nigel

"Nigel and Braeden have right. We need, the only sword of Gabriel to defeat demon Belisle and...," said Sydney

"Brotherhood of Gural Nataz who is ruled by him. I know this mad werewolf sense something and that's I don't come alone," said Doyle

"You are going to pay for that. I think demon Belisle will give you something precious," said Emrys

"Emrys, Emrys, Emrys... You are the one who begins this," said Doyle

"When I was young I hate the school, especially history, sorry Sydney, but what Emrys fault?" said Derek

"You won't live long enough to know that. Kill them all," said Doyle

Derek changed into the wolf and took a smoking grenade in the mouth and threw on Doyle and his friends. They split up in the cemetery to fight against Doyle and some of Odin's order. Alf caught everybody with the help of Oni. Aegir didn't join Doyle and his order because he had problems in another place in Sweden because of the alliance of FBI, CIA, and Interpol attack in all important locations of Odin's order.

"Who are you and why you come here? Answer me, now," said Alf

"You hear about Arthur Pendragon, I was his servant? I am Merlin is known as Emrys by Druids. Druids destroy the entire history of Arthur Pendragon. He died cursed and I was cursed to live fifteen centuries or until this curse in broken," said Emrys

"A monk write a secret message of Arthur's cross. That message was about his curse. We need some relics to break up the curse," said Sydney:"We need the sword of Knight Gabriel to defeat demon Belisle," said Nigel

"You are going to help us if you want to keep your treasure safe," said Braeden

"Stupid girl, why you think I am going to help you?" said Alf

"All your treasure will be lost because the High Council of Druids and Brotherhood of Gural Nataz wants to destroy Albion. If Albion will be destroyed, Great Britain will disappear too. If Great Britain disappears the entire world will go to hell," said Derek

"Why you don't make into a human, ball of fur?" said Alf

"I don't know, maybe Doyle with his retards attack us and I make into the wolf to distract them. Now I am naked if I transform in human," said Derek

"Brotherhood of Gural Nataz ally with three orders and cults. One order of them is the order of Odin and Doyle is one of them," said Sydney

"Why you don't join me and kill them?" said Doyle

"Because I am not stupid as you are," said Alf

"Now I think who is the good guy or the bad guy here," said Emrys

"Yes, I give you the sword, but this treasure is mine," said Alf

"What about me? You are going to kill me?" said Doyle

"Yes and your people," said Alf

"What about us?" said Nigel

"You are free to go and take the sword with you. Oni... Go in the name of God after his clothes...," said Alf

"You like to be naked?" said Braeden

"No, but this place is sinister and I don't want to get sick because it is very cold here," said Derek

"Take them to the exit. Ball of fur, take care of yourself and don't talk near people when you are a dog," said Alf

Oni killed inspector Doyle and his people. They also help Emrys, Nigel, Derek, Sydney, and Nigel left the cemetery after that, they went into the hotel room. Derek took his clothes on him. He was a bit sick, he drank something hot and after that, he went to sleep. Sydney and Nigel called Derek Lloyd and Kate Lloyd to tell them about Doyle. While they talked about Doyle, Emrys looked at the magical scroll and he was very happy because they would go in Great Britain to recover his magical sword what was stolen by demon Belisle. With this occasion, they would continue to search parents of Derek Hale.


	19. Chapter 18: The sword of the Red Dragon

After a hard day, our heroes rested and were happy because they had the sword of Gabriel. The next destination was Great Britain to find the sword of Emrys known as the Red dragon and to find parents of Derek Hale. Nigel remembered about a book. In that book wrote about Red dragon sword so they went at Preston's house.

"Now we are in Great Britain, but where your brother has the house. Ball of fur, I almost begin to cry when I see you," said Braeden

"That isn't the house of my brother. That's the house with my family and is in London. For God's sake, I hate my brother...," said Nigel

"I know you have a lot of problems with your brother, but you can forgive him because he is... Never mind. Braeden what you want to say?" said Sydney

"A mercenary and a werewolf, you know why emissary are so important for the werewolf? We are the one who learns them to transform them into humans. When Promethean defied the gods, Zeus turns them into wolves. Druids learn them turn into the human again, but today few werewolves are able to change their shape into full wolf and werewolf's are very powerful," said Emrys

"You can continue or I must say the rest of the story?" said Derek

"To a werewolf poses such a power he must evolve. The first step of evolution is to lose the power of werewolf and the last step is death. Not that death, but is a kind of death," said Emrys

"Sometimes is strange to be a relic hunter," said Sydney

"Yeah... I know. My mother was the only werewolf around Beacon Hills," said Derek

"Wow... I don't understand something, why werewolves wanted to be their emissary?" said Nigel

"People are afraid to use magic after the Great Purge. They forget about magic. Druids begin to teach again people to use magic. They need help so I decide to be an emissary and help Druids," said Emrys

"You lost your power and you isn't afraid to go to Mexico to save Scott," said Braeden

"I know Lydia is a banshee and I know when a banshee screams you are going to die. Scott is my little brother, I was the one who trains him in ways of werewolves, I want to die as a hero to save his brother not to run as a coward," said Derek

"Banshee isn't a fairy of death?" said Sydney

"Yes, it is. Derek, I know you are a werewolf, but you were friend with Allison?" said Emrys

"A kind of, but she was too young to die and sometimes I miss her," said Derek

"Don't say you know a way to revive her?" said Nigel

"Should I say something else? We are in Great Britain. You know how the ghost of Uther comes to kill us?" said Emrys

"Arthur tells us about a magical horn," said Sydney

"Allison will become a ghost or if a banshee uses it Allison will be revived?" said Nigel

"Not even my powers are able to revive someone, but the power of banshee with the power of the horn is able to do that. The horn is here, in London," said Emrys

"So we go first in London to get sword after that we go to Stone Henge and to that cave to find Derek's parents. In the end, we go to find that horn," said Braeden

After an hour they were in London and went to the British Museum to find more information about the sword of Red Dragon. The British Museum was established in 1753, largely based on the collections of the physician and scientist Sir Hans Sloane. The expansion over the following two and a half centuries was largely a result of an expanding British colonial footprint and had resulted in the creation of several branch institutions, the first being the British Museum in South Kensington in 1881. Some objects in the collection, most notably the Elgin Marbles from the Parthenon, were the objects of controversy and of calling for restitution to their countries of origin. Until 1997, when the British Library moved to a new site, the British Museum, housed both a national museum of antiquities and a national library in the same building. The museum is a non-departmental public body sponsored by the Department for Culture, Media, and Sport, and as with all other national museums in the United Kingdom it charged no admission fee, except for loan exhibitions

"Here writes do not enter and we are going to enter?" said Braeden

"I am his brother. This is one of the few moments when I am happy because he is my brother," said Nigel

"We are in his office where is that book?" said Sydney

"I am going to sit here," said Derek

"Since I lost my sword, it past five hundred years," said Emrys

"Your brother is very organized, maybe he has a list of books," said Derek

"Shut up, the ball of fur, you stay there and you don't do anything... I rather be killed by a werewolf than how you brag him...," said Nigel

"Or my sense is weak because I am a bit sick or this time you speak seriously and you aren't afraid of nothing...," said Derek

"Now I understand why you wanted to talk with Arthur to put Preston in jail," said Sydney

"Good boy... Always I think the British are docile, calm, respectful, and shy, but I wrong," said Braeden

"Sorry for what I said some time ago, but I hate to be little brother, he tries always to destroy my life... I hate him," said Nigel

"Nigel... Go to a neuron exam because you shocked Derek," said Emrys

"I think I found the book. This is the sword of Red Dragon?" said Sydney

"Yes, that is my sword, but where it is?" said Emrys

"Look there. It writes a secret code," said Braeden

"That isn't a secret code... My brother is a stupid cow... I am the one who made the code and my dear brother use to keep the safe location of the sword," said Nigel

"If he knows the code why he didn't find it?" said Derek

"You can translate this, please? Is too hard to understand what is written here," said Emrys

" The feet of Great Purification to Great Schism of Henry VII," said Nigel

"So where we go to find your sword?" said Braeden

"Derek asks a good question. You know why Preston didn't find the sword?" said Sydney

"Because he is the nerd and stupid?" said Nigel

"Maybe, but I think he goes first at the ruins of Camelot," said Sydney

"You mean the sword is in Camelot, but we need a key to open it," said Emrys

"So we did our job here. Where is that key?" said Braeden

"Maybe the key is where we find the last clue about the ring of Anne Boleyn," said Sydney

"You find her ring? Where?" said Emrys

"That ring was very cheap" on the black market," said Braeden

"Where we go now?" said Derek

"At Leeds castle, we find a picture of Henry VIII with his toy. That toy is in the British museum. Now the castle is a museum, but I with Sydney can't enter," said Nigel

"What kind of toy? I can take care of them if you want," said Derek

"Why a relic hunter can't enter in a museum?" said Emrys

" I fight with another relic hunter who wants to sell relic on the black market and he traps me?" said Sydney

"That box what is inside of it a puppet? When you open it, the puppet jumps?" said Emrys

"I have nightmares with that box," said Derek

"Why you are afraid of a box?" said Braeden

"Because I had two years when I open it...," said Derek

"Let's go to Leeds castle," said Emrys

Leeds Castle was in Kent, England. The castle had been on the site since 1119. In the 13th century, it came into the hands of King Edward I, for whom it became a favorite residence; in the 16th century, Henry VIII used it as a residence for his first wife, Catherine of Aragon. The castle dated mostly from the 19th century and was built on islands in a lake formed by the River Len to the east of the village of Leeds. It had been open to the public since 1976.

"You, again... Last time when you come here we should call the security," said Laura

"You read the newspaper? You know we find the ring of Anne? Those guys were enemy relic hunters. They want to steal it and sell on the black market," said Sydney

"She is blonde... Blonde are stupid... Do you think she knows to read or answer questions of tourists?" said Nigel

"Where is your boss? We need to talk with him," said Braeden

"Emrys, come with me to search," said Derek

"You want to say something in private?" said Emrys

"Yes... I am the only one who misses old Nigel?" said Derek

"You are a bit shocked because he said that with the ball of fur?" said Emrys

"Yes, strange or not, Nigel was very serious and sometimes is afraid of me, but now...," said Derek

"Don't say anything about his brother or something about them," said Emrys

"Let's go after Braeden, Sydney, and Nigel. I think Braeden knows the boss," said Derek

"You think the owner of the museum hired her or she knows her?" said Emrys

"That I want to know it," said Derek

While Derek with Emrys talked about the Sword of Red Dragon, the owner of the museum was visited by Sydney, Braeden, and Nigel. The owner of the museum was the grandfather of Braeden, Robert. He was very happy to see his niece and her friend, Sydney, who was her classmate in high school. Robert saw the scar on the neck of Braeden.

"I don't see you for a long time, my dear. Where you travel?" said Robert

"In the entire world after investments," said Braeden

"Sydney is a pleasure to see you again. You become one of most famous relic hunters in the world. Who is this guy?" said Robert

"My name is Nigel Bailey and I am the associate of Sydney," said Nigel

"We need your help but first I need to present my boyfriend," said Braeden

"What happen to your neck?" said Robert

"Nothing... Is just a scar made by a retarded werewolf. He is Derek Hale and he is also my investment," said Braeden

"Hi..," said Derek

"My name is Emrys and we need your help," said Emrys

"You must be Merlin... Druids call you Merlin," said Robert

"We need your help," said Sydney

"Let's sit and let's talk about our problems," said Nigel

Robert was very surprised when he heard the story of Emrys or how Druids destroyed all proofs about Arthur Pendragon. Robert went with our heroes to show a painting. In that paint was Uther Pendragon with Henry VIII. Uther was renowned for the Great Purge and Henry VIII for Schism. These moments were very important in the history of Great Britain. Henry VIII died at Whitehall palace, but a few people knew he wanted to be buried here. Emrys and Sydney understood from the story of Henry VIII the key at their question was grave of Uther Pendragon. Our heroes said goodbye to Robert and they returned to London.

"So my brother almost finds the sword, but he doesn't know where to search," said Nigel

"Our key was the last will of Henry VIII? Braeden

"A will what nobody respects it, but why he want to be buried here?" said Derek

"Leeds Castle was one of the favorite locations. When he was young, he hunts there with his father," said Sydney

"I think he felt there closer from his father," said Emrys

"My grandfather well behaved when he hear you are my ball of fur," said Braeden

"I am no longer your investment? Now I am your ball of fur," said Derek

"I am more than sure at the ruins of Camelot we are going to find two relics and not only one," said Emrys

"What is the second relic? What it is able doing it?" said Nigel

"The second release is the horn of Cathabhadh. He is able to call the soul of the deads," said Emrys

"That means we need that horn to revive Allison," said Derek

"So somewhere in the ruins of Camelot is the sword of Red Dragon and that horn," said Braeden

"We need a map of the castle," said Sydney

"Here is the map, but I don't know where the grave of Uther is," said Emrys

"Uther's grave is near Arthur's grave?" said Derek

"No. Arthur was buried in Insula Avalonia. You remember how you come in Camelot?" said Emrys

"Island Avalonia is that island where is that destroyed tower?" said Braeden

"Yes, that's the place where is Arthur buried," said Sydney

"Ruins of Camelot are in perfect condition or only wreckage?" said Nigel

"I don't know look like the ruins of Camelot... I never return there after the death of Arthur," said Emrys

"Tomorrow we go to find that grave," said Derek

In the morning, our heroes went to ruins of Camelot to find the sword of Red Dragon. All remained a bit shocked when they saw how looked like Camelot today. Camelot was a ruin in comparison with Camelot from century five. The castle was still standing, but was in a deplorable state because nobody reconditioned it because few people found the place and thought the castle was cursed.

"Wow... This place changed radically over the centuries," said Nigel

"The castle is still standing, but it is in a deplorable state," said Emrys

"Some rooms are destroyed... Will be hard to find that sword," said Sydney

"Emrys... You could create with your magic an illusion with a sword," said Braeden

"I can't take the smell of an illusion if you want to say this," said Derek

"Your spell doesn't work here," said Sydney

"Sword is protected by something?" said Nigel

"We need to take on the long way. We need to search in all castle," said Derek

"Who remembered where was the grave of Uther?" said Braeden

"The grave of Uther should be here, somewhere," said Emrys

"We know it is here, but where?" said Nigel

"How that retards was able to revive his soul?" said Braeden

"When you say retards, you say about Brotherhood of Gural Nataz. If they find his grave, we can do it too," said Sydney

"I know sometimes I am very pessimistic, but you think is too easy to find a sword and a horn in this wreckages," said Derek

"Easy? The castle is huge... Or you want to say we aren't alone here," said Emrys

"Ball of fur, be more optimistic, please because if something is wrong will be your fault because you croak," said Sydney

"Don't say you and Derek thinks the ghost of Uther Pendragon is here...," said Nigel

"No... Only Sydney wants to say about it, but you said it first," said Emrys

"How we find against a ghost? Wait, he was under control of that necklace, that me he will go to help us?" said Braeden

"No. The necklace corrupts him. I think we need to kill him," said Emrys

"Good luck with that... My teeth, claws, can't hit him," said Derek

"But you can see him?" said Nigel

"No... No with those eyes, but with those eyes I can do it," said Derek

"You sense his smell?" said Sydney

"No. Have ghosts a smell? Never mind, we are in throne room, I think," said Derek

"Let's split up. I go alone," said Emrys

"Me with Nigel we go in this direction," said Sydney

"Me with this adorable ball of fur we go in this direction," said Braeden

They split up in the entire castle at lower levels to search after Uther's grave. At lower levels, they didn't find anything and they decided to go to the next level. After two hours of searching, they found the grave of Uther and the sword of Red Dragon. When were all happy because they found the sword, Nigel went to pee. The ghost of Uther appeared from nowhere and captured him. He began to scream and he destroyed his T-shirt. Uther didn't observe the material and took Nigel away.


	20. Chapter 19: Horn of Cathbhadh

After Nigel was captured by Uther's ghost our heroes went to see the place. Sydney began to look in the entire room because Nigel was a relic hunter and maybe he threw something to know where he was. Derek didn't want to smell his urine, but he found a piece of material from his T-shirt.

"Now we have the sword, but we lost Nigel...," said Braeden

"He knows I will not smell his urine and that's why he threw this piece of material on the ground," said Derek

"Can you track him?" said Sydney

"Strange... My magic doesn't work here... Why?" said Emrys

"I sense the smell of the dead and his smell. Sorry, but that smell is too strong," said Derek

"Puppy... Take a long breath of air. Your face is a bit green," said Braeden

"Uther is a ghost, but why you sense the smell of a corpse?" said Sydney

"Since I enter in this castle I felt somebody looked at us," said Emrys

"You see him, Derek, or why you look like this?" said Braeden

"I felt a strong, dark presence and I don't know from where it comes...," said Derek

"We split up into two teams or we go together?" said Sydney

"Wait for a second if I remind the spell to activate this sword," said Emrys

"What you try to say about your sword activation?" said Derek

"No need to explain, look at this," said Emrys

"Is a red sword, but when you use magic sword blade burns with a green flame," said Sydney

"My dear, you used necromancy to create such sword?" said Braeden

"I go with Sydney and Derek goes with Braeden?" said Emrys

"No... I go with Braeden and you with Derek," said Sydney

"I know you care about Nigel and I care too, but you can't fight against a ghost and Braeden too," said Derek

"This sword can trap in a stone a mad demon that means is strong enough to kill a ghost," said Sydney

"I know it sounds strange, but she has right. That is a magical sword. Remember when Arthur fight with Michel," said Emrys

"Arthur lost the duel because the sword was powerful. Sydney was able to defeat a demon," said Braeden

"I have this sword and Braeden can't use anything to hurt a ghost or Derek too with his claws or teeth," said Sydney

"Me with Emrys we go in that direction and you with Sydney you go that way," said Derek

Before Derek lost his werewolf powers and became a human, Braeden taught him to fight against supernatural. They fall in love and she wanted to make him a gift. That gift was a golden Triskelion what belong to his family, but someone took it some time ago. Braeden knew Sydney since they were in high school and she told her about Triskelion. Sydney with Braeden went to search for that Triskelion. They found it, but Da Viega caught them. Braeden was afraid and she knew something bad would go to happen and she gave to Da Viega the Triskelion.

"You are still mad at me for what I did with that Triskelion?" said Braeden

"A little because a mercenary and a relic hunter can't work together," said Sydney

"Why you go with me when you can go with Emrys?" said Braeden

"I want to say we can't work together because a mercenary can't find a way to exit from a bad critical situation and a relic hunter can," said Sydney

"Sorry for that... I was afraid they are going to catch us, but tell me you know a way to exit from that Mayan temple?" said Braeden

"Yes, because there are a lot of traps and we can use against them. Never mind, is my fault," said Sydney

"Is your fault because I lost that Triskelion?" said Braeden

"Is my fault because occasionally I care about relics, but you never tell me who is the possessor of the Triskelion?" said Sydney

"You already know him and I think you know it since I tell you about him," said Braeden

"Nah... I know, since I see that tattoo on your neck," said Sydney

"That Triskelion belongs to Hale family, but someone steals it," said Braeden

"Derek knows about Triskelion?" said Sydney

"Yes, he knows, but he doesn't know I accept money on it," said Braeden

"You know why I was mad at you?" said Sydney

"Da Viega...," said Braeden

"Maybe we can find it or Andreas knows about that place where is it," said Sydney

"I should tell Derek about it? I didn't tell him," said Braeden

"He is your love and your boyfriend... He must know and yes, he would forgive you," said Sydney

"Let's find Nigel. I hope he is fine or that retard ghost will regret the day he meet us," said Braeden

While Sydney and Braeden searched for Nigel, Derek, with Emrys went to the citadel. They hoped to find Nigel there. Derek was a werewolf and on the back, he had a tattoo. That tattoo was a Triskelion. Talia Hale, his mother did that tattoo to teach him to control his powers and each spiral meant something, alpha, beta, and omega. Emrys in the past was an emissary. Derek was curious to know more about Triskelion.

"You want to ask something and you don't know how to begin?" said Emrys

"Yes, and I hope Nigel is fine," said Derek

"So what do you want to ask me? About sword?" said Emrys

"No... About Triskelion? I know for me Triskelion means something to control myself," said Derek

"Like you said when we met the first time. Triskelion had a lot of meanings. You can be more specific?" said Emrys

"What mean for you Triskelion?" said Derek

"As an emissary same as you, but as a dragon Lord Triskelion is the key make by Askanar. Askanar finds a dragon egg and he wants to keep it. He hides the egg and splits up in three pieces Triskelion. So for me, it means a key," said Emrys

"What you can tell me about your sword?" said Derek

"One day on the beach I find a kind of paper. I go to find all that I need to make it. After I gather everything I use dark magic to make the sword. This sword belonged to Night Sisters," said Emrys

"Who are the Night sisters?" said Derek

"All we know this world was created by God, but some people say this world was created by the Creator and the Keeper of the Underworld," said Emrys

"Who are the Creator, the Keeper, and the Night Sisters?" said Derek

"The Keeper was known to have a relationship with the Creator, but he grew jealous of her children and betrayed the Creator, by creating death and releasing it on her children. The Creator wept for days without end, and a Stone was formed from her tears, and so she used its power to seal the Keeper in the Underworld for an eternity," said Emrys

"You believe these things? Or you don't know to answer this question?" said Derek

"I believe more in God because he was the one who creates this world and Keeper with Creator are only entities. Keeper creates banelings to serve him and him also, he creates Night Sisters," said Emrys

"These Night Sisters are his minions? You use necromancy or why when you activate sword, flames are green?" said Derek

"Yes, I used necromancy to create this sword," said Emrys

"Less talk, more action. Let's find Nigel," said Derek

While Sydney with Braeden and Derek with Emrys looked after Nigel in the entire castle, Uther tied Nigel on the throne. Uther was free now because Arthur love for him was strong enough to beat the power of the necklace, but the dark magic of Demon Belisle corrupted him.

"Why you are doing this? Why you capture me?" said Nigel

"To capture your friends," said Uther

"Why you are doing this? We try to establish your name of your son, Arthur," said Nigel

"Arthur is no longer my son. He rules Camelot as a coward. Arthur makes Camelot weaker and my entire life I fight against magic and he wants to bring the magic back. For what?" said Uther

"Why you blame him for your mistakes? It is your fault, not his. Your wife was barren. Who is the one who goes at Nymueh to make a child? You. You are a monster," said Nigel

"A monster, me? Is Nymueh fault. She killed my wife," said Uther

"No. You killed her you want a son, but rules of old religion say to bring life you need to kill somebody. You decide to kill your wife for Arthur after your death you want to kill him. Arthur is most famous king. Look around, ask somebody, everybody and all will say that. You see this? He is the one who creates Albion. Albion becomes Great Britain," said Nigel

"Enough with this charade. I am the only one who speaks here," said Uther

"You are going to hell my dear, Uther," said Nigel

"He has right. Let him go and you will survive," said Derek

"You will return from where you come," said Sydney

"The horn of Cathbhahad can't hurt me now. You need Arthur to blow in it, but he is dead," said Uther

"Don't be so sure. What you say about this?" said Braeden

"Sword of Gabriel is able now to kill ghosts now and you are a ghost," said Emrys

"I begin to miss you guys what take so long?" said Nigel

"I am not mad to smell your pee... That material from T-shirt smells like death," said Derek

"I am not dead and I hope I will don't die soon…," said Nigel

"No, that smell comes from Uther," said Braeden

"You are going to pay for this. You are no match for me," said Uther

Uther pushed Derek and Braeden on the wall and began to fight with Sydney and Emrys. Emrys used magic to activate his sword. Uther remained surprised to see the power of the sword. After a long fight, Uther ghost was stabbed in the chest by Sydney and in the back by Emrys. They left Camelot and they went to the nearest hotel. After two hours they took a room and received a package for Braeden with a letter.

Dear Braeden

I am Andreas, son of Da Viega. I find the secret vault of my father and a diary with all relics he takes. In that package, you are going to find a special gift what Da Viega steals from you and Sydney when you were in that Mayan temple. I don't add a date because I write this letter today and I sent it with the help of magic.

"Derek opens this package and sorry for what I did some time ago," said Braeden

"What you did and what is here?" said Derek

"Go on... Open that box and you are going to see," said Emrys

"Now I understand why you were angry at Braeden for some time," said Nigel

"No... Where did you get that?" said Derek

"Yes, that's why I was," said Sydney

"I look at this thing... I know I see this thing somewhere, but I don't remember where," said Emrys

"Why I should be upset with you, Braeden," said Derek

"When I save you from Araya you remember I slept at you that night. In the morning, I wake up earlier. I look at the photo when you are a teenager and you have in hands this Triskelion," said Braeden

"Now I remember... This is not just a simple Triskelion. This is a key. With this I find Aithusa," said Emrys

"That white dragon?" said Nigel

"You want it back?" said Derek

"No, because it is yours, I am not a dragon lord any longer and it helps to find and egg with Aithusa," said Emrys

"She comes and tells me about that Triskelion. I find some information about it and I discover it is in a Mayan temple," said Sydney

"There we were caught by Da Viega with his minions. Sydney is a relic hunter and she knows a way to exit, but I was afraid so I give them Triskelion and they give me money," said Braeden

"It is nice because you have the strength to say it. Tomorrow we go to Stone Henge. Derek, you miss Allison?" said Emrys

"Yes and why do you ask it?" said Derek

"You want to talk with her?" said Emrys

"She is dead... You are going to use necromancy?" said Derek

"No. This horn is able to help you to talk with dead people," said Nigel

"If I have right wizards train a lot of days to do this," said Sydney

"According to Gaius, who had taken part in such ceremonies, long before the time of the Great Purge, each year at Beltane the High Priestesses would gather at the Great Stones of Nemeton and summon the spirits of their ancestors. In the days of the Old Religion, however, the priestesses trained for years before entering the Spirit World, since it was fraught with dangers. The one thing they were schooled, never to do was to look back at the spirit, as the Veil closed. If they had done it, they would have released the spirit into this world," said Emrys

"She died saving her friends," said Braeden

In the morning, they went to Stone Henge. They looked after some clues to know if the parents of Derek Hale were there. On a stone, they found an inscription with the Beast of Gevaudan and a strange symbol near it. Next location would be Gevaudan. Derek remembered the father of Allison stayed there.

"Your parents were here," said Nigel

"So our next destination is Gevaudan. You are ready?" said Sydney

"Wizard if I lost him you will don't live long enough to see it, " said Braeden

"He will be safe but remember not to look behind where you leave. We need her spirit there," said Emrys

"Banshee is fairies of death and that means we are going to revive her with help of the horn," said Nigel

"What I must do now?" said Derek

"Blow up on the horn and don't be afraid," said Emrys

"After we talk to her we go in Gevaudan to take Chris and search after your friends," said Braeden

Derek blew up on the horn and the veil between worlds opened again. Emrys remembered he did this thing with Arthur long time ago. He knew one day the bane would be broken and he would see Arthur again.

"Derek... You died?" said Allison

"No... But everybody misses you. You will live again, I promise," said Derek

"My friends are fine? If you are not dead, how you come here? How I will live again?" said Allison

"Everybody is fine. After your death, Isaac left Beacon Hills. This is the horn of Cathbhahad. He is able to summon souls of the dead, but with the help of a Banshee you will live again," said Derek

"With the help of Lydia?" said Allison

"I can ask you something? If you are dead you see my parents there?" said Derek

"I know you are a bit grumpy sometimes, but you come here for me and not for that question. They are alive. I don't know how, but they escape from the fire," said Allison

"Come at me... I hate to say, but I miss you very much and sorry for your mother," said Derek

"It wasn't your fault. My mother told me what happen and you did it to save Scott. I did the same if I was in your place" Allison

"She suicide because becomes a werewolf, but your aunt Kate becomes a werejaguar" Derek

"If you are here, you can tell my father, I miss him very much," said Allison

'Your father stays on Gevaudan?" said Derek

"Yes, sorry for what I did and sorry I hunt, I throw with arrows in your pack and you," said Allison

"No need to say sorry. You are too young and you didn't know about your family secret," said Derek

"I can't wait to see my friends and my family," said Allison

"Look at me... You are strong and I swear on my life you will live again," said Derek

"You must go... First, you can do something for me?" said Allison

"Yes, what is that?" said Derek

"This is my first silver bullet. I want to give this to my father and I hope you will find your parents soon. I know you must go, but let me hug you one more time," said Allison

Derek left the veil and was happy and upset same time because he saw Allison. Emrys opened the magical scroll and they saw next destination was Targoviste, Romania. There they must find Arthur's ring. The fanatics vampires stole it because people forgot all about the Order of the Dragon. The royal emblem of Camelot was a dragon and they said Arthur's ring belonged to them. Firstly, our heroes must go to Gevaudan to find parents of Derek and Chris Argent to tell him about Allison.


	21. 20: Allison died, she died saving her

After our heroes left Stone Henge they returned to the hotel. In the morning, they left Great Britain and they went to Gevaudan to find Derek's parents and to tell Chris Argent about his daughter, Allison. The city was big and Derek didn't remember the address or anything else to contact him. They decided to walk in the entire city to search for his parents and Chris.

"The Beast of Gevaudan was a true werewolf or a hybrid?" said Nigel

"I think both of them or not, he is just a werewolf nothing more," said Emrys

"Was one of the most powerful werewolves who ever lived," said Derek

"I know I want to say he his history now, but why you said he is a hybrid?" said Sydney

"A lot of people said he was a hybrid from wolf and hyena or was an Atlas lion or something else," said Braeden

"When I over roll my eyes you know someone does or says something stupid, but doesn't say it is more than that," said Derek

"I should say something else? Five centuries ago I was friend with an alpha. He was my best friend. I learn from him a lot of things about werewolves. His last wish was to be the emissary of his son and so on," said Emrys

"You were an emissary for only a pack five centuries? I don't see the coincidence between your emissary activity, the Beast of Gevaudan and the hybrid...," said Nigel

"Are two coincidences, one is the time and the second one, if you know a lot about werewolves that means you hear the story about Beast of Gevaudan," said Derek

"These are the coincidences about the Beast of Gevaudan and my emissary activity," said Emrys

"What's the coincidence with hybrids?" said Braeden

"This is a statement. I don't know sure if they come here, but it could be a possibility," said Emrys

"In that statement is the answer to our question?" said Sydney

"In a small New England town, teenagers are taken in the night and buried alive. Days later they emerge transformed wreaking havoc and spreading terror, commanded by an ancient order of par scientists known only as the Dread Doctors," said Emrys

"Ok, make me mad, but who are these Dread Doctors?" said Sydney

"You want to say these Dread Doctors create the Beast of Gevaudan?" said Braeden

"That is a book... It can't be real...," said Nigel

"It is... The person who wrote this was Dr. Gabriel Valack. He wrote the book to stimulate readers' brains and allow them to remember any interaction they might have had with the Dread Doctors," said Derek

"The Surgeon seems to be the "leader" of the Dread Doctors. He speaks the most and is the one who killed their first experiment," said Emrys

"If this guy is the leader who are the rest?" said Nigel

"In general, a pathologist is a doctor who studies the cause and development of the disease. Most choose a specialty such as genetics or forensic pathologist," said Emrys

"The third one it is?" said Braeden

"The geneticist. As the name implies, a geneticist is a biodiaryist who studies genetics, the science of genes, heredity, and variation of living organisms," said Emrys

"What is doing Araya?" said Nigel

"I don't know, but she must be in jail...," said Sydney

"You know Araya? From where you know her?" said Braeden

"Someone lost a dagger. He put us to find it," said Nigel

"We discover that dagger was stolen by Araya ancestor. Araya sent to some people after us to take the dagger because she said it belongs to her," said Sydney

"They succeed to take us the dagger, but we go after them and we take it," said Nigel

"After we defeat them, I called Derek and Kate to arrest. CIA and Interpol for our activity donate some money to Trinity High school," said Sydney

"Look there. That guy is Chris Argent," said Derek

"Araya will be very happy to see you again," said Braeden

Araya looked at Chris and after at Sydney and Nigel. She decided to leave while she could. Chris looked strangely at her and didn't ask her what the problem was. He wanted to close the door, but he remained surprised to see Derek, Braeden and their new friends and invited them to his house.

"Araya left because of your fault, Derek, and Braeden? Who are your new friends?" said Chris

"No... She left because of our fault. My name is Sydney Fox and this my associate Nigel Bailey," said Sydney

"Never mind... I have a name, but I can't tell you yet," said Emrys

"You know about him, Sydney?" said Chris

"If he is a werewolf? Yes, we know it, but you don't know something," said Nigel

"I don't know how to begin, but my parents are alive," said Derek

"Where are they? What I don't know?" said Chris

"Sydney was my classmate from high school and Talia knew grandmother of Sydney, Isabelle," said Braeden

"They were friends. My grandmother sang at their wedding. When my grandmother was arrested, Talia wrote these papers," said Sydney

"Isabelle... I know this name from somewhere... Wait, she sang at Moulan Rouge?" said Chris

"She left home and went to France when she had fourteen years old and became one of the famous singers. Simone Daguerre gave us a list of songs," said Sydney

"When I was young my mother every night told me stories about a city of werewolves," Derek

"Here is the Teddy bear of Derek with a letter," said Nigel

"Cora discovered two weeks ago our parents are alive," said Braeden

 ** _Moldoro, 24 July_**

 ** _Dear Derek, Cora, Laura_**

 ** _"You remember when every night I told you bedtime stories about the supernatural? I think you remember about this place, about Moldoro. Moldoro is a magnet for werewolves. I left from Moldoro two years ago because I saw Isabelle niece, Sydney Fox. She is a relic hunter like her friend, Nigel. They were in Moldoro to find a golden falcon of Maribor. I was the werewolf who saved them from villagers'. I was friend with Isabelle and Simone Daguerre. Isabelle's had a diary, there she writes about Russian Tiara is known as the Hearth of Europe. In case you don't remember about Moldoro, Isabelle let her diary to her mother and she gives to Sydney. Maybe Sydney has the diary and she will find you. After the fire, I go to Simone Daguerre to give her some sheets with songs. These sheets represent a code. If she manages to decipher it you will know I was here, in Moldoro. Now I go to the place where every werewolf learns to change shape from the wolf into a human. If I left from that place I will let a clue where I will go.,,_**

 ** _With love, Talia Hale_**

"Your parents are in Great Britain at Stone Henge. The Druids teach werewolves to change their shape. Don't say your parents are here in Gevaudan," said Chris

"Yes, they are. I hope or they left I don't know, sir," said Derek

"Who is that girl?" said Nigel

"She was my daughter, Allison. She died saving her friends...," said Chris

"Allison told me to give this," said Derek

"I think it is time to say who I am and what we do here. My name is Merlin and Druids know me as Emrys," said Emrys

"No... That can't be possible that means you live for more than fifteen centuries," said Chris

"We can bring to life with Allison. That's the reason I come here," said Derek

"How... How she gives you this bullet. She hasn't time to make it one," said Chris

"What represent that symbol near Beast of Gevaudan?" said Braeden

"It is a mark of a hunter. That hunter is a fanatic. Tell me please is a way to revive Allison?" said Chris

"Yes, but you need to hear a story about Emrys, Druids, demons and so on...," said Sydney

"You can tell the entire story while we go to check something," said Chris

"You know where my parents lived here?" said Derek

"I think your parents stay in a house," said Chris

"How far is that house?" said Nigel

"That house is in the forest. We need to walk two kilometers," said Chris

After an hour our heroes arrived at the house. Derek sensed the smell of his parents, but they weren't there anymore. They entered the house to see if they let some clues about their location. While they searched for the house, Chris remained surprised to hear the story of Emrys.

"You find something, Derek?" said Chris

"No. They were here because I felt their smell," said Derek

"Your mother knows me... She should give us a clue," said Sydney

"My dear, you can use magic?" said Braeden

"You forget his parents wear Wiccan amulets are able to stop magic," said Nigel

"That is true, but I don't understand why your parents give us a clue," said Emrys

"Come on... I know that hunter is after them, but they haven't time to do it?" said Braeden

"Maybe that's the answer to our question," said Sydney

"I know you are a relic hunter, but where is the answer?" said Chris

"Wait for a second... The first rule of relic hunters," said Braeden

"History always lies, but that means...," said Nigel

"My parents return to Beacon Hills to prove they aren't dead," said Derek

"We must go in Beacon Hills now. I think I know who is that hunter...," said Chris

"You said he is a fanatic hunter...," said Braeden

"Give me a paper and a pen," said Chris

"What represent this sign?" said Emrys

"Your parents are hunted by Argent... I think I know what he wants to do," said Chris

"Let's see who this guy is. That guy is the hunter who stuck his silver cross in a car," said Emrys

"He wants to kill Lucas Blackmer known as Vlad the Impaler, but why?" said Sydney

"Because he is a fanatic. You know who are children's of the night?" said Chris

"Children's of the night are werewolves and vampires," said Nigel

"Why he is a fanatic?" said Braeden

"Because he wants to become most powerful hybrid in the world," said Derek

"Most powerful werewolf who ever lived was the Beast of Gevaudan," said Sydney

"Maybe Talia knows a way to bring to life Beast of Gevaudan and with the power of Dracula nobody will be able to stop him," said Chris

"Isn't enough Druids are going mad with entire council, demon Belisle or their allies... Now the fanatic wants to become the most powerful creatures in the world," said Emrys

"In two days we are in Beacon Hills. We leave tomorrow," said Chris

In the morning they woke and went to Beacon Hills. Derek woke up Scott to tell him about Allison. Scott's pack was made up of Kira, Malia, Stiles, Liam, Lydia, and Parrish. They searched in entire Beacon Hills after his parents, but they didn't find them. After two days our heroes arrived in Beacon Hills and they slept in the house of Chris. Emrys woke up earlier to find the materials to revive Allison, but he decided to find more because he wanted to revive Laura and Victoria. In the night all went to Oak Creek and Lydia blew on the horn of Cathbhadh. All remained surprised to see how Allison was resurrected, but Emrys felt a dark presence.

"Look at you... You let your precious quest for a hunter," said Belisle

"You are alone... I know you are a demon, but we can destroy you," said Liam

"Look around... I am not alone, I bring some friends with me," said Belisle

"Oni and who are those guys in armor…," said Kira

"Shall I present knights of Medhir. You are no match for us," said Belisle

"You are wrong. We defeat them one time we can do it," said Scott

"You are no match for us. Surrender or die," said Allison

"We haven't silver arrows at us... What we do?" said Lydia

"I have. I miss you guys... You are my family," said Isaac

"That's why I love Beacon Hills so much. It is a magical world," said Braeden

"We haven't chance to talk about everything last time, but we need to know more after the fight," said Malia

"Why you look at this sword?" said Sydney

"I see you find the sword of Gabriel, but is useless against me," said Belisle

"Until we find the glove of Gabriel," said Nigel

"You are going to pay for everything you did it, monster," said Derek. H

"You are outmatched. You can't destroy them," said Belisle

"You are sure? Look at this. This is Sword of Red Dragon. My magical sword what you stole it from me five centuries ago," said Emrys

"A red sword with green flames... You used dark magic to create it?" said Parrish

"He used necromancy to create that sword," said Stiles

"You are going to surrender now, Belisle," said Rafael

"You are under arrest," said Derek. L

"First time when I am in Beacon Hills and I find a lot of supernatural creatures," said Kate

"This is my city and I don't allow demons here. Return as you can," said Noah

"You are going to see who the true ruler is. Kill them all," said Belisle

"Not so fast," said Chris

Before the fight began, Isaac appeared from nowhere. Derek Hale, Cora, Liam, Scott, Isaac changed in werewolves, Kira drew her katana and shared fox aura, Malia changed in werecoyote and Parrish changed in Hellhound. Emrys enhancement his sword and began to fight with demon Belisle while others with Oni and the knights of Medhir. Emrys were defeated by Belisle, but he decided to leave because all his allies were defeated. After the fight, all went in the Chris Argent house, but firstly, they revived Laura, sister of Derek and Cora, and Victoria, mother of Allison.

"I born in Beacon Hills but I my life I don't see a demon or knights... This city is insane. You must be Sydney and Nigel and who you are?" said Noah

"Where is Peter? I will smash his head off when I am going to catch him," said Laura

"Only thing it that matter is you are alive and you are with us," said Cora

"I know it is strange, but our parents are alive. They survived the fire," said Derek

"Who can explain what is happening here?" said Victoria

"Shut up and you will hear the entire story. Don't say anything about Derek, Cora, Laura or who everyone else what is something. I did it for Allison. Don't make me change my mind," said Chris

"Let's calm down. Who is that guy and what he wants and who you are?" said Allison

"I come how fast I can. You already begin?" said Deaton

"My name is Rafael McCall. Everybody knows I work at the FBI. These are...," said Rafael

"I was his partner and now I work at the CIA and this is my wife...," said Derek Lloyd

"My name is Kate Lloyd and I work at Interpol," said Kate

"What is talking about Sheriff Noah?" said Laura

"You know how much FBI hates CIA, but you don't know something. It is a secret operation named Blue Shadow. This operation is made of CIA, FBI, and Interpol," said Kate

"This alliance works together to stop High Council of Druids and Brotherhood of Gural Nataz," said Derek L

"Brotherhood of Gural Nataz is ruled by Demon Belisle," said Rafael

"My name is Merlin and I was Arthur's servant. Druids know me as Emrys," said Emrys

"Nigel with me we find the cross of Arthur Pendragon and we give to Hubbard," said Sydney

"With the help of Emrys, Da Viega, and Andreas they discovered about the bane of Arthur. We need some relics to break up the curse," said Nigel

"High Council of Druids ally with another six orders from the entire world," said Cora

"Belisle makes Emrys and Andreas forget the entire research when they finished it and when they call Sydney with Nigel to come to help them and Vasy and Oswin sent in past," said Kate

"While they are sent in past Emrys is attacked by Belisle and leaders of the orders and High Council of Druids and killed Da Viega and Hubbard," said Derek L

"Your grandmother was Isabelle? Talia enjoys listening to her music. Sorry for what happen," said Laura

"When you tell us what happened, Derek and Braeden were in the past too?" said Scott

"I with Derek stay in Camelot a month, almost two. Sydney has a lot of friends and they come to help us," said Braeden

"Stake of the game is too big or why this organization allied to stop together?" said Stiles

"Good point, Stiles. They wanted to destroy Albion and change the entire history of the world," said Derek H

"You are here and that mean you succeed to stop them?" said Laura

"Yes, but I am still cursed and all people must know the truth about Arthur," said Emrys

"Who is this demon Belisle?" said Malia

"You said if I remember right, he is a demon Druid," said Lydia

"Yes, maybe he said it, but where do you know he is actually a demon?" said Deaton

"What else could be Demon Belisle and I remember we have problems with a Darach?" said Kira

"You mean the High Council of Druids is full of darachs?" said Allison

"If he isn't a demon how he was created?" said Parrish

"Of magic of all wizards who died in the Great Purge," said Cora

"So all five was in Camelot in century five, but how you return or you go there?" said Victoria

"With the help of magic," said Derek H

"I know Beacon Hills is recognized for the supernatural. I think I know where are your parents," said Lucas

"He is a vampire and also he is my teacher. By the way, he is Vlad the Impaler," said Cora

"What's going on here?" said Laura

"Where are they? Are they alive?" said Derek H

"Yes, they are. They were captured, but I don't know the location where they are held. Your parents are fine. The fanatic Argent wants me and that's why you come with me at Targoviste, Romania," said Lucas

"Actually, our next destination was there to recover Arthur's ring," said Nigel

"I am coming with you," said Laura

"No. You are going to stay here and help them to protect Beacon Hills," said Derek H

"In the morning you leave. I want to thank you all for what you did for me," said Allison

"If you find our parents what you are going to do?" said Cora

"I sent them in Beacon Hills and I remain with Sydney, Nigel, Braeden, and Emrys until we break up the curse and we eliminate the treats," said Derek H

"You can stay with your family. I with Nigel and Emrys we can handle it," said Sydney

"Baby, we begin this journey as a team, we end like a team," said Braeden

"I come with you to defeat that fanatic. I take some things and I return to command my army like you," said Lucas

"Promise you take care of yourself," said Laura

"He is my ball of fur and also my investment so I will take care of him," said Braeden

"When I was with Scott at Gerard he said your mother was able to become a full wolf that means you can do it," said Allison

All they went to sleep and in the morning, they left Beacon Hills. Rafael, Kate, and Derek returned to the command center. Victoria decided to make peace with werewolves. Laura was happy to live again and she took care of Beacon Hills with help of Scott's pack and Argents while our ball of fur with his friends went after the next relic to save his friends.


	22. Chapter 21: Order of the Dragon

Lucas with the help of Derek, Sydney, Nigel, Emrys, and Braeden went to Targoviste, Romania to find Arthur's ring. The ring was taken by vampires. The vampires were under control of Stanislav. Stanislav was an old enemy of Lucas. The only way to take the ring was to defeat them. After four days of traveling, they were in Targoviste.

"Transylvania is a magnet from vampires like is Moldoro for werewolves?" said Derek

"This is my second time when I come in Romania since 1467," said Lucas

"You don't bore to live so much?" said Nigel

"A vampire, wizard, and a warlock, nice combination in my opinion," said Emrys

"Now who is the ruler of Dragon Order?" said Braeden

"The order disappear in eighteen century if I have right," said Sydney

"Between me and Lucas are a thousand years," said Emrys

"I know and I am afraid the Order of Dragon still exists," said Lucas

"How? Sydney says the order disappear in eighteen century...," said Derek

"If the order still exist who is the ruler now?" said Braeden

"For sure my old enemy, at Stanislav," said Lucas

"Stanislav is a fanatic?" said Nigel

"Lucas, answer this question. You are the most powerful vampire who ever lived?" said Braeden

"Of course I am what you asking that?" said Lucas

"I think Stanislav ally with that Argent who capture Derek parents," said Emrys

"If I wasn't with you in Beacon Hills to see how Chris, who is an Argent is friend with werewolves and protect them, I would say you must be crazy," said Lucas

"Actually, you are the one who can be their leader," said Sydney

'If his plan succeeds that fanatic hunter would become a most powerful night creature," said Emrys

"The ruler of dragon order would be Stanislav," said Nigel

"They are going to make peace or with the first occasion, they are going to kill each other," said Derek

"Somebody must take us a room. I think you have right the Order of the Dragon disappear, but a group of fanatics wants to bring to life this order," said Lucas

"In Camelot, I see a flag with the dragon. That dragon is on the ring of Arthur. How look likes the blazon of the order?" said Nigel

"The blazon of order is a dragon that eats his tail. This sign gave a specific name Ouroboros," said Lucas

"Ouroboros mean primordial unity, the endless cycle of time and the universe. Ouroboros was very important in religious and mythodiaryical symbolism and has been widely used in alchemical illustrations," said Sydney

"When I was little my mother told me something about Ouroboros and Platon," said Braeden

"Plato described as being which is devouring itself, and that was the first creature of the universe. It was immortal, the shape of a circle, was a perfectly constructed animal. This is probably an Ouroboros, did not need eyes because there is nothing around it, so there was nothing to see, no need ears, because he had you hear, and did not breathe because around it there atmosphere. There was no organ to receive food, digest it and remove the debris, because being surrounded by vacuum, enters anything, and nothing came out of her body. It was constructed so that the body losses they represented their own food. The creator has endowed the world with no hands, because this primordial creature did not have what to take or who to defend. Although he had no legs could not move, but only in the circle, devouring its tail," said Derek

"Still, I don't understand why they take the ring. The blazon of Camelot it is not the same thing with Ouroboros. Are two different things," said Nigel

"We can rent an apartment with four rooms," said Sydney

"I agree because I don't want to be their next target. If they are able to catch me with your parent, we are going to die," said Lucas

"I hate fanatics. That hunter will become a hybrid werewolf-vampire?" said Braeden

"Funny or not he breaks all rules of hunters," said Emrys

They rented an apartment and commanded pizza to eat and began to talk about everything. After two hours they decided to go to sleep. In the morning, Lucas wanted to visit the entire city to see how much the city has evolved since 1476.

"I was here a year or two ago to find my chalice," said Lucas

"It was night and you can't admire the city when you try to find a chalice and a vampire hunter wants your head," said Sydney

"We are here to find a ring not to admire the city," said Braeden

"I know. Nobody has an idea where is the ring," said Emrys

"Calm down, Braeden. I know why we are here, but Arthur can wait," said Derek

"I am the only one who thinks that the scroll was wrong?" said Nigel

"Wait for a second. Follow me I remember something. I think someone who is able to help us," said Sydney

"A relic hunter or a historian?" said Braeden

"That guy knows about vampires, werewolves, and wizards?" said Lucas

"I don't know if he knows about vampires or wizards, but he knows about werewolves," said Sydney

"That guy can't be a wizard because he hasn't magic," said Braeden

"You want to say about emissary?" said Derek

"Give me one more clue and I will say who is that guy," said Nigel

"I know who is here and he is able to help us. He is Vladimir Bugos," said Emrys

"Let's go to him and the idea of Lucas was great," said Derek

"What idea? Wait, don't say this little trip was a diversion," said Braeden

"Actually, it is. Somebody follows us, but I don't know who," said Lucas

"Still, I don't understand where is that ring," said Emrys

"Why people look at you, Lucas?" said Nigel

"Because they know I am a famous writer, but they don't know who actually I am," said Lucas

"Come on we have something to do... We don't have time for autographs," said Sydney

"Somebody gives you a letter. He says he is your secret admirer," said Braeden

"That girl was a werewolf...," said Derek

"How much we have to walk until we arrive at Bugos," said Emrys

"He told me some time ago, he works with some people from History museum. Maybe he is there," said Sydney

The history museum was in Royal Court. Vladimir Bugos worked at the history museum. He was alone in the room and he heard something strange. Somebody threw fumigant and the next second he was attacked. The fanatic put his silver cross at the neck of Bugos while he was accompanied by with another seven hunters. Bugos were afraid to ask what they wanted or who were they, but he remained surprised to see the silver cross was actually a sword. Lucas with his friends came to stop them.

"Nice to meet you again, Lucas Blackmer or I should name you Vlad the Impaler or Vlad Tepes?" said Kantor

"Where are my parents?" said Derek

"You say you hunt vampires for more than twenty years. Now want you to want to do?" said Lucas

"We know your plan. Stop now until you will regret," said Braeden

"Who are you?" said Nigel

"Only thing we know about you is you are an Argent," said Sydney

"True. My name is Kantor Argent. My family hunts werewolves for more than four centuries. We are the one who killed the Beast of Gevaudan. Why should I suicide if I am bitten by a werewolf? Why should I waste such power for nothing? Derek your parents are alive, but I need only your mother because she is an alpha. Your father is no use for me, but I keep alive for her," said Kantor

"Let Vladimir Bugos now or you are going to die," said Lucas

"I need one more thing to finish my plan and nobody will be able to stop me," said Kantor

"I think the only thing you need it is Lucas," said Braeden

"Chris Argent says about the code... Why you don't respect it?" said Nigel

"Put him down or I am going to burn you," said Emrys

"A wizard with a vampire and a werewolf? Who are you, my son?" said Kantor

"I am Merlin and Druids call me Emrys," said Emrys

"Code of Argent family is we hunt who hunt us. The family of Derek doesn't kill or hurt nobody... Why you want to do that?" said Sydney

"Why you care about a werewolf? Last time you saved Lucas. You know what mean blue eyes at a werewolf? He killed and innocent," said Kantor

"I care about him because my grandmother was friend with his mother and is my friend," said Sydney

"Where Bugos disappear? Kantor, you are no match of magic," said Derek

"Nigel goes to take some popcorn. Time for the party," said Braeden

"Eight versus four... Doesn't matter, I am only who know where are your parents," said Kantor

"You know we are going to find them even we kill you," said Lucas

Two hunters opened their crossbow and Kantor with another four hunters took their silver swords. After a second three more lame appeared. They were Mariska, Aleera, and Verona. A mysterious hunter appeared from nowhere. The hunter allied with Lucas, Sydney, Nigel, Emrys, Braeden, and Derek. They began to fight with Kantor, hunters and the lame. Stanislav with a lame escaped, but the hunters died. Emrys broke up the invisibility spell, but Bugos ran away.

"Who are you and why you come here to help us," said Derek

"I know you come after me and what happen some time ago... We don't work together his parents are going to die... A mad hunter named Kantor would become the most powerful creature of the night and Stanislav would become the king of vampires," said Lucas

"Who is this guy?" said Sydney

"My name is Van Helsing... I am cursed because of the fault of this rat with wings. Strange or not you are friend with a werewolf," said Van

"I read some books about you. You are a werewolf too," said Nigel

"Two werewolves, a vampire, and a wizard," said Braeden

"I think you know who I am," said Emrys

"I hear from outside," said Van

"A part of me wants to kill you, but I don't know what to do," said Lucas

"Let him. We have a lot of problems with a mad demon and we don't need a mad werewolf who want revenge when we need to find my parents or to break up a curse," said Derek

"Who is that demon? He is no match for me," said Van

"You hear about demon Belisle?" said Sydney

"I don't know you are able to defeat an abomination made from magic," said Emrys

"You have an idea where are his parents? How you look like," said Braeden

"He is much bigger than Derek and he can't control his powers," said Lucas

"In comparison with you, I am a little puppy," said Derek

"I let you alive because a werewolf says that and second what you tried to tell me about Kantor and Stanislav?" said Van

"Most powerful werewolf was the Beast of Gevaudan. Now one of the most powerful werewolves is Talia Hale because she is an Alpha and she knows to change her shape into the full wolf," said Lucas

"She knows a way to bring to life Beast of Gevaudan or another werewolf. If Kantor sacrifices both of them, he will become unstoppable," said Derek

"That means he has become more powerful children of the night," said Nigel

"So you know where are they?" said Sydney

"Moldoro is a magnet for werewolves like Transylvania is a magnet for vampires. Why you try to do when I stop you?" said Van

"You just killed a clone create of magic and second I was almost killed by Turkish. I wanted to create an army of little vampires to scare them to protect my country," said Lucas

"Transylvania is big you have an idea where they could be," said Braeden

"You aren't fierce like me, but you are more powerful," said Van

"You could use your magic to see where are they?" said Derek

"With help of your smell. They are in Bran castle," said Emrys

"Let's take that ring," said Nigel

"Order of the Dragon is now an order of fanatics, nothing more," said Sydney

All went in Transylvania after Kantor and Stanislav to find the ring of Arthur and parents of Derek. They had not the time to search in entire Transylvania because was too big. Van Helsing and Lucas believed they were in the castle of Dracula known as Vlad the Impaler or Lucas. Now the castle was a ruin and they didn't know where they were. Mariska, Verona, and Aleera appeared from nowhere with some vampires.

"This is our home. Van Helsing, you come after Anna? You forgot you killed her," said Aleera

"You have one second to leave or you are dead. Where is Kantor or Stanislav?" said Lucas

"Lucas Balckmer. A famous writer, but a few people knows you are Vlad the Impaler, Vlad Tepas or I should call you Dracula?" said Verona

"These are your wives, or who are they?" said Van

"We are six and you are there. Surrender while you can," said Derek

"What are that shadows what are coming to us," said Sydney

"Who have silver? We have problems," Nigel

"I think you meet Oni. Why you said silver…," said Mariska

"Maybe only thing what is able to kill an Oni is silver. A silver arrow," said Emrys

"What you say about the sword of Knight, Gabriel?" said Braeden

"Is a magical weapon. The sword is able to kill them. I hate snakes with wings and lizards with wings," said Lucas

"You hate your wives? Lizard with wings it is a dragon…," said Van

They began to fight with vampires. After a long fight, Verona with her sisters and the rest of the vampires were dead. They went in the throne room after Kantor and Stanislav. Stanislav stayed on the throne of Lucas. Kantor was up and waited to see Lucas killing him with silver bullets. Van Helsing sensed him and jumped in front of Lucas saving him. Lucas was surprised to see this.

"Why you did that... Why you saved my life?" said Lucas

"I know we have problems in the past, but I did it because you change. For me, this life is a curse because I killed the person who I love... Anna," said Van

"You can still be saved. Don't give up...," said Derek

"I know these are my last words... Dracula promise you are going to help Derek to find his parents...," said Van

"Poor Dracula you are next. Tell me you come here to die with Van Helsing," said Stanislav

"They come here to save parents of Derek," said Kantor

"And to get the ring of Arthur," said Sydney

"Rest in peace... I will take care of him," said Lucas

"My brother died because he was bitten by Deucalion. Why he suicide for a code...," said Kantor

"Because you do that for power like Kate Argent," said Braeden

"You are going to pay for that Kantor with your life," said Nigel

"I think you call reinforcements. Vampires and vampire hunters, such a shame for Order of Dragon," said Sydney

"Why you want to become the most powerful hybrid?" said Emrys

"Because this is my destiny," said Kantor

"You are free to go and take this ring with you, but you must give us Lucas," said Stanislav

"I will take your head as a souvenir, Stanislav," said Derek

"I know you are vampires, but you are able to match my powers?" said Emrys

"Kantor said you are Merlin. Servant of Arthur Pendragon and Druids know you as Emrys," said Stanislav

"This is your choice. You can go and take the ring with you to break up the curse or you will die like Van Helsing," said Kantor

"I won't abandon my friends. I wait fifteen centuries for Arthur that mean I can't wait for more," said Emrys

"Fine, do you want the ring? What say about a fight between me and you, Lucas," said Stanislav

"Derek, you want to kill me, isn't it? You want to kill me because I captured your parents. I give the opportunity to kill me in a fight," said Kantor

"You are with me?" said Derek

"I think Stanislav forgets who I am... Strange or not I forget who I am too," said Lucas

Derek began to fight with Kantor and Stanislav with Lucas. Stanislav showed his true face. Lucas remembered about a fight between him and Van Helsing. Lucas and Stanislav began to fight. Sydney, Nigel, Braeden, and Emrys looked at them. Emrys used a protection spell on Derek and Lucas against silver. Some vampire and hunters appeared and they began to fight with Sydney, Nigel, Braeden, and Emrys. After a long fight, the vampires and the hunters were killed. Derek and Lucas defeated Stanislav and Kantor. Derek poked his claws in the neck of both to see where his parents were after that killed them both. His parents were in Alexandria, Egypt. They took the ring and left from the castle with the body of Van Helsing. They buried him and they held a moment of silence. Derek, Lucas, Sydney, Nigel, Braeden, and Emrys decided to sleep in tents because was night. In the morning, they woke up and returned to Targoviste to take the plane to go to Cairo, Egypt to find the next relic and to save Derek's parents. The next relic was the runic coin what gave Desires to Arthur.


	23. Chapter 22: The runic coin

They stayed one more day in Targoviste and took to plane to Egypt. For Lucas, Derek, Emrys, and Braeden were the first time when they went to Egypt. Firstly they went to Alexandria to find parents of Derek. Kantor knew his parents were somewhere in Alexandria.

"I hope we find your parents and runic coin fast. Is too much sun," said Lucas

"Derek why you look so weird? You are ok?" said Sydney

"I don't know, but I think it is the first time for us when we come to Egypt," said Braeden

"How many times you were in Egypt?" said Emrys

"Why you ask such stupid question? We are relic hunters. We go in the entire world," said Nigel

"Maybe is the first time when I come in Egypt, or I should say this is my first time when I left from America?" said Derek

"Nigel you work for Sydney for five years? What and where the first relic you find was?" said Lucas

"We are partners for three years not five," said Sydney

"I come from England in America to work as a teacher or something to stay in an office, but the next second, I wake up in Nepal," said Nigel

"I keep my promise and I leave. I don't want to go to Antarctica or another place in the entire world," said Lucas

"But you like it. Derek now why you smile?" said Braeden

"Too much sun is bad for your heath in my opinion," said Lucas

"Should I ask something or to keep for me?" said Emrys

"I hope we can answer this question if it is about our job," said Sydney

"How do you meet? For Nigel was a shock when he hears you must go in Nepal," said Emrys

"That's why I smile. When Nigel came for the first time Cora had first history hour with Sydney Derek. Deucalion captured her and she stayed the entire summer in a vault. When we found her he told me about High school and about you," said

"I can see your face when you hear what Cora says?" said Emrys

"Tell me what you did. I am curious," said Braeden

"I am a relic hunter, right? I have the chance to travel in the entire world. I see a lot of things. At the high school, I am a historian, teacher," said Sydney

"When I come first time in high school, I was curious why I don't have people on courses," said Lucas

"Sydney dancing tribal dance about some cults who sacrifice people. You stay in the middle while two other people dancing around you. They wear tribal red cloths with red, green leaf crowns. While they dance two people beat drums," said Derek

"You forgot to mention she throw a spear near me and says. You must be Nigel," said Nigel

"This is an interactive way to make people like history. Is funnier to see than to read something," said Braeden

"Three years ago you were famous, Lucas?" said Emrys

"Yes, but a few people come to my course. Sometimes the class is empty. After a year of waiting, I decide to change my course in the evening," said Lucas

"All people who are new in the classroom have the same impression," said Sydney

"That's why she likes you very much," said Derek

"Let's take a room in a hotel. We need and I know somebody who is able to help us," said Nigel

"You tell us in a hotel room? We move too slow," said Lucas

Sydney and Nigel a year ago was in Alexandria to find Cleopatra necklace. Claudia, the assistant of Sydney, was in a past life Iras, servant of Cleopatra. Nigel knew from a book how Werewolf shared memories with claws. With the help of claws, they made a mind meld ritual which allowed to speak with ghosts. Sydney and Claudia met in Alexandria a therapist specialized in past life regression. Her name was Doctor Hosni.

"We are in the hotel room. Who is able to help us?" said Emrys

"You want to hear the conclusion or the story?" said Nigel

"We don't have time for stories. Tell us the conclusion only," said Braeden

"We need to go to a therapist specialized in a past life regression," said Nigel

"Should I ask we must to go there?" said Derek

"Is a bad idea in my opinion... Sorry Nigel," said Braeden

"I know somebody, but why we need to go there?" said Sydney

"I read in a book werewolves are able to share memories with the help of claws," said Nigel

"That is true, but the claws of my mother are in Beacon Hills in a special urn," said Derek

"We don't need your mother's claws to find her. We need you to be regressed," said Nigel

"I don't understand what is the bond between claws and therapist...," said Lucas

"All memories of your past life are in the subcontinent. Maybe there is a message, a vision from your mother to tell you where she is. I don't know... Something should be there," said Nigel

"Other ideas... Wait, we are in Alexandria how you was able to find Cleopatra necklace?" said Braeden

"Nigel already says it. Claudia in a past life was Iras," said Sydney

"In myth, diary writes Iras was the most reliable servant of Cleopatra. She was the one who hides the necklace while Cleopatra suicide during the assault of Achilles," said Emrys

"There is no other option to find them. This is the only solution," said Lucas

"We are going to tell her everything about us?" said Derek

"We tell her about our quest. More exactly in Cairo, we must go to find the runic coin?" said Braeden

"In the pyramid of Kheops," said Emrys

They went to Doctor Hosni. She was surprised to see Sydney again and she asked her if Iras was fine. Sydney and Nigel told to Doctor Hosni about their quest. She was surprised to hear such things about Druids, the brotherhood of Gural Nataz or demon Belisle with his allies. Lucas, Emrys, and Derek said who and what were they. Doctor Hosni was surprised to hear her in the room with vampire, wizard, and werewolf. She didn't understand why they came to her and Derek told her about his family.

"So if I understand right, you want to be regressed to find your parents," said Hosni

"I must know something?" said Derek

"This is the first time when I do this to a werewolf. Lay on the bed, calm down and free your mind. When I number to three you are going to sleep. One... Two... Three. After, the fire what happens to your parents?" said Hosni

"My uncle, Peter thinks my mother is dead. She turns into a wolf and saved my father," said Derek

"Your parents are alive... Where did they go?" said Hosni

"... My mother runs into the forest... To hide... While my father distracts the hunters…," said Derek

"After your parents are safe what did they do?" said Hosni

"My father... Remain in Beacon Hills to cover our tracks... My mother goes in France... At Simone Daguerre," said Derek

"What your mother does at Simone Daguerre?" said Hosni

"She... She visits Isabelle in prison and tells her about happen... Isabelle gives two drafts to Talia…," said Derek

"What Isabelle wanted to make with these drafts?" said Hosni

"She... Want to Talia write in her... In her diary... These drafts were about her wedding and Russian Tiara is known as Hearth of Europe...," said Derek

"Good, Derek now tells me after Talia writes these drafts in the diary of Isabelle what she did?" said Hosni

"My mother gives to... Isabelle, daughter... After that, she goes at Simone Daguerre to give a Derek code…," said

"After that where she goes?" said Hosni

"Talia meets with my father... They go to Moldoro...," said Derek

"They remain in Moldoro?" said Hosni

"No... They go to Great Britain and Gevaudan, France..," said Derek

"What happen with parents in Gevaudan?" said Hosni

"They return in Beacon Hills, but they were captured by a hunter... Kantor," said Derek

"What he did with his parents, Derek?" said Hosni

"Kantor holds them in prison and send to Alexandria... Because of they... Because he wants to catch Lucas...," said Derek

"Where in Alexandria are they? Tell me, Derek... Where are they?" said Hosni

"They are... Are... In... The temple of Newth... The old building... Ah," said Derek

"They are fine? Is somebody with them?" said Hosni

"They... Are fine... Some dogs with... Hatchets stay with the... No," said Derek

"Calm down... When I number to three you are going to wake up. One... Two... Three," said Hosni

"My head... It hurts... Where are they?" said Derek

"Sydney you remember where we go with Claudia? Stay in the bed and rest a while," said Hosni

"I am fine...," said Derek

"Stay in bed... We have enough time to find them and take the runic coin. You almost cried and your mind is troubled," said Braeden

"I hope you can stop them and prove Arthur Pendragon truly existed. I must go to my work. Bye-bye," said Hosni

Doctor Hosni left and Derek decided to sleep to recover after traumatized experience. Braeden held his hand and put on his chest, his Teddy bear. Derek woke up after six hours. At that time Sydney and Nigel made a map to the temple of Newth. They took the car and went to history museum from Alexandria. After an hour they found the secret entrance and Derek found his parents. Talia and Tyler were very surprised to see Derek, Sydney with his friends. Lucas tried to understand what wanted Derek to say with dogs who had hatchets. In the next second, appeared ten anubites. Talia and Tyler wanted to say about them, but in the next second, somebody threw a made and destroyed them. That guy was Chris Argent with Allison. All left the tomb and returned to the hotel room. Sydney and Nigel told about everybody and about their quest.

"I can't believe I saw you again after ten years... How do you find us?" said Talia

"Maybe you ask how Allison and Chris find us...," said Lucas

"Kantor was the brother of my uncle who was bitten by Deucalion. When I was little he tell me some story about Alexandria," said Chris

"I remain with Laura one day and I find some notes, write by Kantor," said Allison

"Why you come here?" said Tyler

"They are my friends and a lot of weird things happen since you left Beacon Hills," said Derek

"I must admit your idea, Nigel... Wasn't so bad," said Braeden

"How you find us?" said Talia

"Claudia, the assistant of Sydney, was in a past life Iras, one of the reliable servants of Cleopatra," said Emrys

"Here in Alexandria is a doctor named Hosni. She is a therapist specialized in past life regression," said Sydney

"How do you meet Sydney? With the help of Isabelle diary?" said Tyler

"First time when I see you I wanted to call you Isabelle because you look like her. Do you find the Tiara?" said Talia

"Yes, but I was so concerned about the locket and tiara not about the writing," said Sydney

"Sydney with me was classmates in high school and we are friends. Emrys use magic to talk with her while Derek sleeps and we come in Camelot after two days," said Braeden

"You are together?" said Tyler

"Come on... You don't see your son for ten years and your concern, it is about his private life," said Talia

"First day in Camelot was...," said Derek

"What happen? How bad it was?" said Allison

"A rainy weather with rats and lizards," said Derek

"This is kind of joke?" said Chris

"No, a CIA agent named Derek Lloyd with Michel Previn, who is his leader of Templar knights free twenty goblins," said Nigel

"Goblins are greedy and they make a lot of problems…," said Chris

"What relic you need to find?" said Allison

"The runic coin what desires give to Arthur," said Nigel

"I don't know about you, but tomorrow I go. There is too much sun and command center needs me," said Lucas

"If you want, you can go home. I with Nigel and Emrys we can handle it," said Sydney

"He can go home and if I am with him doesn't matter, I must go with him in Beacon Hills," said Braeden

"I don't know what to do because a part of me want to go home and one goes with them," said Derek

"Derek, look at me... You are vaccinated, you have twenty-seven years and that means you can do what you want, but in my opinion, you have one chance in life to travel in the entire world," said Tyler

"Where are Cora and Laura?" said Talia

"Laura remains in Beacon Hills to take care of Scott's pack," said Allison

"I am the teacher at Trinity high school and Cora is in my class," said Sydney

They went to sleep the late night because they talked a lot. In the morning, Derek hugged his parents before he went to Sydney, Nigel, Braeden, and Emrys to Cairo to find the runic coin. Lucas returned to the command center and Allison with Chris Argent took the parents of Derek, Talia with Tyler in Beacon Hills. Our heroes went to the pyramid of Kheops in Cairo.

"This is the Pyramid. I am curious what we are going to find in," said Nigel

"The only thing I know from history, the most important thing for Egyptians is to hold up on the top of the Pyramid," said Braeden

"In our case is the runic coin. Derek you know if someone is here?" said Sydney

" I am too happy because I see my parents or this place is very old because I can't take the smell," said Derek

"Strange... My magic doesn't work here. I mean the spell doesn't work here," said Emrys

"You know somebody who is able to stop your magic?" said Braeden

"Sydney... Look at this. From where I see this sign?" said Nigel

"We have company. I think wasn't a coincidence with your parents, Derek," said Sydney

"What you talk about? Wait, you want to say about that anubites?" said Derek

"These signs means the utchat or people know them as the sacred eyes. This sign belongs to the Tameran order," said Emrys

"That crazy in bustier plays as high Priestess in her basement. She wanted to sacrifice me... When the comet MOT appears in the sky...," said Nigel

"Crazy in the bustier? Egyptians don't make sacrifices...," said Emrys

"So the way she wants to sacrifice you?" said Braeden

"She needs the Mafdet statue to melt it and to make an ancient formula for it," said Sydney

"Mafdet statue... Cora told me anyone who has the statue dies by the claws of the cat," said Derek

"The Tameran order is known as the order of Pharaoh. They do this for Pharaoh. If they make the ritual Pharaoh will rise to the next level and they would become the ministers in the afterlife. But I don't know why they wanted to sacrifice Nigel...," said Emrys

"They want to sacrifice me to stop the anger of Pharaoh," said Nigel

"After I defeat her, she disappear," said Sydney

"I don't know how powerful it is her," said Emrys

"We are going to find it. Let's go and take that runic coin," said Derek

They entered in the Pyramid. The pyramid was full of traps and avoided them. On the first level of the pyramid, they must defeat six guardians' anubites. On the second level, they must make a puzzle to open a door. On the third level, they must fight with some gigantic scorpions. On the last level, they destroyed the door to enter the throne room. There they found Elizabeth with her soldiers.

"What you do in the throne room? This is a sacred place," said Elizabeth

"Now I understand why Nigel you are the mad in the bustier," said Braeden

"Happy to see me again, Elizabeth?" said Emrys

"I think you come after this runic coin," said Elizabeth

"Tell me who is the fierce cat who is the curse of the statue," said Derek

"You are no match for me, werewolf," said Elizabeth

"You are not matched of the most powerful wizard who ever lived," said Nigel

"Bring a lion from the desert at poly. What will go to happen?" said Elizabeth

"Or that or Belisle boost your powers and he makes you minister in after life," said Sydney

"No... My dear Sydney. He is in my territory. Here my powers are strong enough to defeat Emrys," said Elizabeth

"As the queen of Egypt... Why have you these soldiers with you? Your budget is too low?" said Braeden

"Shut up, Braeden... I don't want to see how more beats appear," said Sydney

"Anubites and some scorpions again," said Nigel

"Give the coin or you are going to die," said Derek

"Good luck to kill her again seven more times," said Nigel

"Nah... I am going to cut her tail," said Derek

"Or you can use your little your cute fangs," said Braeden

"We take the coin and we go from here because she doesn't answer the question of Derek…," said Emrys

"This is a sacred place. I don't allow you to enter here," said Elizabeth

"Let's end this, once for ender all," said Sydney

"This would be my pleasure," said Elizabeth

Sydney began with Elizabeth. Braeden took the sword of Gabriel and fought with Anubites and she is helped by Emrys. Nigel with Derek fought against soldiers and scorpions. Emrys took the coin and made a little tornado in the throne room, destroying some blocks from stone to exit from Pyramid. Elizabeth can't interrupt the spell because she was on the ground. Sydney and Braeden took the runic coin and they left from Pyramid. After that, they went to the hotel. Derek wanted to open the scroll to see the next destination. Braeden remained surprised to see they must go to China to recover the glove of Gabriel.


	24. 23: The glove of the knight Gabriel

The only way to defeat Demon Belisle was to have two things, the sword, and the glove of the knight Gabriel. After the first fight with Demon Belisle at Balaton, Hungary, Theodoric said to Sydney and Nigel to keep the glove and didn't allow finding it. Sydney and Nigel hid the glove in a secret cave in the mountains. Emrys was curious to know how glove was taken from Switzerland and take to China.

"So after the fight with demon Belisle you take the glove there? But why?" said Derek

"You look at the fight or why do you ask?" said Nigel

"Your alchemy is perfect... She is savage like an American and you are docile like a Britain," said Braeden

"You see the fight between her and demon?" said Emrys

"I don't think so. I talk with Braeden about it and you are an American too, savage lady," said Sydney

"So that stone is actually Belisle?" said Derek

"You are the one who frees him and after that you kill him...," said Braeden

"Only the person who has the glove and the sword, it is able to defeat him," said Sydney

"Now you understand why we need this glove so much?" said Emrys

"Who is this guy? I know him from somewhere," said Nigel

"This guy is Castillo. I know this guy," said Braeden

"So this relic hunter find the glove and maybe he sells it on the black market," said Sydney

"Wait... This fatty was almost killed by mad in the bustier?" said Derek

"Lagerfeld doesn't keep them for sure. He sells it again on the black market," said Sydney

"The winner is this guy who buys it from the black market. This guy is?" said Emrys

"This guy is Avery Ko," said Nigel

"This guy has to pay an old debt. I am going to remind him it," said Braeden

"I don't want to know what you did for him...," said Sydney

"Good for you, but we are going to engage soon so what you did?" said Derek

"I can't refuse to answer to my investment who have the most beautiful eyes I ever see in my life," said Braeden

"Fine... This isn't my concern so I take a sit to eat something, but is Sydney and Nigel concern because Avery Ko is a relic hunter," said Emrys

"First, I must say all hail to Sydney after that I should begin my story," said Braeden

"All hail? The Ninth Labor of Hercules. In the myth of Hercules, Hippolyta's girdle was the object of his ninth labor. He was sent to retrieve it for Admeta, the daughter of King Eurystheus. Most versions of the myth indicate that Hippolyta was so impressed with Heracles that she gave him the girdle without argument, perhaps while visiting him on his ship, the goddess Hera, making herself appear as one of the Amazons, spread a rumor among them that Heracles and his crew were abducting their queen, so the Amazons attacked the ship. In the fray that followed, Heracles slew Hippolyta, stripped her of the belt, fought off the attackers, and sailed away," said Nigel

"Now I understand what problems you have with Derek Lloyd and Kate," said Sydney

"He was my initiation in the order... In the name of god, twelve men was able together to stop Natasha," said Braeden

"So your investment with the most beautiful eyes you ever see it is your horse?" said Derek

"Sorry... Now I must change my pants," said Emrys

"I take what need Avery Ko and I leave the order. My sweetheart, I should take someone weak not a werewolf like you," said Braeden

"Typical for Avery Ko, you give him what he wants, but he never pays you," said Sydney

"Tomorrow we go in China. But where in China?" said Nigel

"We must go to Shanghai and Derek I think you should talk with your parents. The time zone haven't significant variations," said Emrys

Before they went to sleep because tomorrow needed to go in Shanghai, Derek decided to speak with his parents to see what they were doing or they were. Derek remained surprised to see Allison with Isaac. They found Isaac in Alexandria, but he was very sad because his uncle died. Chris took him to grow up as his child.

"Where you are and you recover the coin?" said Isaac

"Chris and Allison told us more information about your quest," said Talia

"We are still in Cairo, but we find the runic coin and we have a big problem," said Derek

"You miss us and want to come home?" said Tyler

"No that. We are going to go in China. I like to travel, but I am sleepy," said Derek

"You can show us the runic coin and what it means?" said Allison

"Here it is. The Desires give a rune mark for those found wanting by the gods, but worthy of their judgment. The Old Religion held that the rune mark not only contained a man's guilt, but the path that the gods had chosen for him: that is why it was viewed as both judgment and fate," said Emrys

"One night me with Sydney and Emrys we go with them to change Arthur's fate," said Nigel

"Who are the Desires?" said Chris

"The Desires was the highest and most sacred court of the Old Religion, the very mouthpiece of the Triple Goddess. Three women were chosen at birth to be trained as seers and soothsayers and their only task was to interpret the word of the Goddess. When they sat in judgment, their word was final. Each of them carried a magical staff, forged using powerful sorcery," said Sydney

"Why you are sad, Isaac?" said Braeden

"My uncle died... He was the only one who takes care of me after my mother died," said Isaac

"You are going to stay with us. My mother would understand," said Allison

"What relic you need to find now? Why Sydney and Nigel look in that way at the scroll?" said Talia

"The most important relic to defeat demon Belisle is as an enemy relic hunter. His name is Avery Ko," said Sydney

"I hear a lot of things about him and you Braeden?" said Tyler

"I did a little thing for him, but he never pays me. He will go to pay for that," said Braeden

"Where in China you must go?" said Allison

"In Shanghai," said Sydney

"Shanghai is the biggest city in China. Go to sleep all of you," said Chris

In the morning, they woke up and went to the airport and took the plane to Shanghai. They arrived there late night and went to a hotel. Derek, Emrys, and Nigel went to sleep because they were tired while Braeden with Sydney decided to go on the balcony to talk about their past, boys, and to drink tea with biscuits.

"We are both alone here. Derek is already dreaming of the green horses who are dancing on the wall. Emrys sleeps," said Braeden

"Fine, what you want to talk about?" said Sydney

"Do you love Nigel? I am not a werewolf like Derek, but I know you for a long time," said Braeden

"That means I can't lie to you. Fine, I love him, problems?" said Sydney

"Why you don't tell him this thing? He loves you," said Braeden

"I know and sometimes he is very shameful," said Sydney

"Shameful? When you are shameful you are able to scream at a werewolf?" said Braeden

"Don't say nothing about Preston..," said Sydney

"Derek always makes Stiles a hyperactive retard. He sees only one time when he was angry. He said Nigel was angrier than him," said Braeden

"Fine... We are going to talk about boys. What we talk here, here it is going to die," said Sydney

"We swear on the little finger or on red?" said Braeden

"Both. You remember when you tell to Theodoric you need to pray at the moon? That night we talk about our relationship," said Sydney

"I respect Jesus and I didn't say we are going to have sex in a monastery. So what you decide?" said Braeden

"We are going to engage after we finish this quest," said Sydney

"Bla... Bla... Bla... Come on, why do you want to engage tomorrow, maybe?" said Braeden

"You with Derek you are already engaged?" said Sydney

"No, we need a ring and he wants to engage soon," said Braeden

"If Derek buys a ring you are going to engage together tomorrow?" said Sydney

"Yes. Nigel has a ring at him?" said Braeden

"The ring of his grandmother and this is a photo of it," said Sydney

"Maybe we are going to engage tomorrow," said Braeden

"Is almost midnight... We go to sleep?" said Sydney

"Talk with Nigel about this and we are going to talk in the morning. Good night," said Braeden

In the morning, they woke up and went to eat something in the city. After they ate Sydney with Braeden went to the seaport of Shanghai to talk with someone while Derek, Nigel, and Emrys walked in the city.

"Here are a lot of people so I can't see what they do..," said Emrys

"What is that? Don't lie, I see something in the pocket," said Derek

"I tell you with one condition. Why Braeden go alone with Sydney? Why you want to see the city when we can stay in the hotel room to wait for them?" said Nigel

"I and Braeden want to engage today or tomorrow. Happy now? I need a ring," said Derek

"Hoppa... Our werewolf is tired of being alone," said Emrys

"You just saw my grandmother's ring," said Nigel

"You want to engage with Sydney today, or why you have the ring with you?" said Emrys

"I take the ring from our house. Preston is alone, so I don't care," said Nigel

"So you take the ring is not allowed Preston to have a ring?" said Derek

"No... We want to engage after we end this maddens with Belisle," said Nigel

"I am just a bag of bones, but after we take the glove, why you don't bring Sydney and Braeden to a restaurant and you engage there?" said Emrys

"I need a ring first and second I don't know if want Nigel," said Derek

"So the big guy becomes a puppy in front of his future bride," said Nigel

"Just shut up... When Sydney fight with Belisle you make crosses...," said Derek

"Ignore him... You are afraid to engage with the person you love," said Emrys

"Shut the fuck up... You don't know what means to love someone...," said Derek, Nigel

"Nice... You said together the same thing... I loved Freya so I know. Take a ring and let's return to the hotel," said Emrys

Derek and Nigel began to laugh because they say the same thing at the same time. Emrys made two reservations at a restaurant while Nigel helped Derek to choose the perfect ring. Meanwhile Braeden and Sydney went to a cinema to talk with Red Wing known as Sky.

"Glad to see you again, Braeden? What brings you here in Shanghai and I see you have a friend," said Sky

"Wait... You are the sister of Marj, right? Sydney

"Marj is in Istanbul, but I don't remember where," said Braeden

"My sister is in Istanbul and she works at a bar named Valkyrie," said Sky

"Tell me where is Avery Ko. He must pay a little debt to me," said Braeden

"I know very well Marj and you want to say how a relic hunter and a bounty hunter work together," said Sydney

"True and I know the answer. You were friends before you become a relic hunter, Sydney and you a bounty hunter, Braeden. Tell me the reason why you want to go after him," said Sky

"We need to take a relic from him. The glove of knight Gabriel," said Braeden

"I know that glove, he buys from Lager flown and he wants to sell on Natasha," said Sky

"You know the place where they are supposed to meet?" said Sydney

"Said something about Novosibirsk and Avery Ko wasn't very happy to hear this," said Sky

"So we must go in Russia?" said Braeden

"Novosibirsk is a ship on Istanbul, Turkey," said Sydney

"If you are going to Istanbul say hello to my sister. Are you alone or you need some horses?" said Sky

"Hold on... Our men aren't horses...," said Sydney, Braeden

"Goodbye and sorry for what I say," said Sky

Braeden and Sydney returned to the hotel. Derek, Nigel, and Emrys looked at some movies because they bored to do nothing. All three remained surprised when they heard they must go to Istanbul, Turkey because Emrys reserved a table at the restaurant for all five to give the opportunity to Derek and Nigel to engage with Braeden and Sydney.

"Why we must go to Istanbul?" said Emrys

"Avery Ko wants to make a deal with Natasha. They are going to meet in Novosibirsk," said Braeden

"K... Novosibirsk is a city in Russia... Why we must go to Istanbul?" said Derek

"Actually Novosibirsk is a ship what is in Istanbul, or they come by ship here in China?" said Nigel

"Shanghai is a port. Maybe the ship is here, but Sky, the sister of Marj, say Avery Ko is a bit mad," said Sydney

"Always Avery Ko chose his locations and not vice versa," said Braeden

"So what we do now?" said Derek

"I use my magic to see if that ship is here in Shanghai?" said Emrys

"There is no other way to see if we must to go in Istanbul or here," said Nigel

"I want to see Mark, I miss her," said Sydney

Emrys used his powers to see where they must go. Derek and Nigel had relieved because they remained in Shanghai. All remained surprised to see how the ship looked like now. A year ago the ship was a wreck, but now the ship was changed and nobody recognized it. They saw Natasha with Hippolyta and Dani, Stasha, Gina.

"Tomorrow Avery Ko will come here to sell us the glove of Gabriel," said Natasha

"What we do with him?" said Gina

"Another Hercules, just another quest. Nothing more," said Hippolyta

"I am proud of myself. Look at this jewel. It is amazing," said Gina

"Nobody should underestimate the power of woman's," said Dani

"So we are going to kill Avery Ko with his men?" said Stasha

"If you want a horse to make kids it is yours," said Hippolyta

"I keep my horse as a slave. I put him to make the dinner, clean the house, take care of kids," said Natasha

"The ship is our home so our men's are going to clean it while we are going to look at the sun," said Stasha

"We can go? I want to speak something in private with Hippolyta," said Natasha

"So what you want to speak with me?" said Hippolyta

"Why you give me your belt... You are the queen of Amazonians," said Natasha

"Yes... I am the queen of Amazonians, but I was the queen in 1200 B.C. and not in modern times. You know a lot of things about weapons. You train the woman's and more," said Hippolyta

"You are going to help me, right?" said Natasha

"Yes and I forget to mention you are more muscled than me," said Hippolyta

"Tell me the reason why you chose me," said Natasha

"I am in your time that means you are the leader. If you live in my time era I was the leader, not you," said Hippolyta

Emrys called the restaurant and he said to them to postpone for one more day the reservation because they had some little problems. After two more hours, they went to sleep. In the morning, they went to the port to see the meeting between Avery Ko and Natasha with the rest of the Amazonians. Avery Ko remained surprised to see he is surrounded by women with guns. Gina, Stasha, and Dani took the glove, but they remained surprised to see Braeden with Sydney. One of Amazonians was a werewolf hunter. She wanted to snipe Derek with a bullet what contained Wolfsbane. Nigel saw the hunter, threw down Derek and she missed.

"How somebody who is so little is able to throw down a werewolf? Let the gun now," said Natasha

"Who are they? They come after us or after Avery Ko," said Hippolyta

"Gina, Stasha, and Dani take Avery Ko and his men now," said Natasha

"Braeden and Sydney... I think you come after the money," said Avery

"We come after the glove," said Sydney

"I see you betray us Braeden. Money is more precious love for your sisters?" said Natasha

"I never want to be an Amazonian. I become one of yours because Avery Ko wants a map or something," said Braeden

"We give you the glove with one condition," said Hippolyta

"What condition? You left the alliance?" said Sydney

"Last time you defeat me, Sydney, but we can do it the second time?" said Natasha

"No, she is mine. You take care of this Negro," said Hippolyta

"Negro... You are kidding, right? Braeden

"You are ready? No matters if you lose or not, the glove is yours and you can leave it," said Natasha

"So you left the alliance?" said Sydney

"No, we don't leave the alliance, but some people from our alliance are weak," said Hippolyta

"So you want to lose, right?" said Braeden

"What about Avery Ko?" said Sydney

"He is a good horse in my opinion and we keep him," said Natasha

Sydney fought with Hippolyta and Braeden with Natasha while Derek, Nigel with Emrys looked at them. Braeden knew Natasha was a powerful woman who was stronger than her and she fought defensively. Sydney knew Amazonians were fierce warriors and they never surrendered so easily. Hippolyta and rest the Amazonians sank Atlantis and they wanted to capture Kilgharah. After a long fight, Braeden and Sydney defeated Hippolyta and Natasha. They took the glove and returned to the hotel and after four hours they went to the restaurant. Sydney and Braeden remained surprised when they saw the surprise prepared by Nigel, Derek, and Emrys. Sydney engaged with Nigel and Braeden with Derek. After an hour they went to the hotel because tomorrow they must go to India to an old Maya temple.


	25. Chapter 24: Power of the Wiccans

The next day our heroes decided to eat in the city after to go in India. Nigel and Derek were very happy because engaged with Sydney and Braeden. They planned the marriage to be after they broke up the bane and destroyed the threat. Emrys waited that day because he with Arthur can have a normal life having kids. They returned to the hotel room because Derek wanted to tell his mother the news.

"Why you are so happy? Tyler

"You want to see or to tell you?" said Derek

"Derek... What have you on the finger? A ring?" said Isaac

"My baby... Engage? When you are going to marry?" said Talia

"After we finish this maddens and I aren't the only one who is engaged," said Braeden

"Sydney and Nigel... House of stone," said Allison

"You say that when they are married," said Chris

"Where are you now?" said Sydney

"Your grandmother, Isabelle is very proud of you, Sydney. We are in Hungary," said Talia

"I don't think exists a father who is more proud than me of his son," said Tyler

"I know you are engaged, but why Sydney and Braeden have some bruises?' Chris

"We fight against Natasha and Hippolyta," said Sydney

"To recover the glove of Gabriel," said Emrys

"I don't know who is Natasha but Hippolyta...," said Allison

"Is the queen of Amazonians," said Isaac

"I know we must go in India, but where in India?" said Nigel

"In India... You are going to travel in the entire world?" said Chris

"It seems to. Must we go to an old Maya temple in New Delphi? What the fuck?" said Emrys

"Maya temple... New Delphi? Is kind of joke?" said Derek

"Wait... I think we have problems," said Braeden

"What kind of problems, Braeden?" said Talia

"No... Why always you must say or think the bad news," said Nigel

"Bad news about what?" said Allison

"We are going to fight against the order of Kali," said Sydney

"Nigel takes this bullet. You saved my ball of fur," said Braeden

"Still, I don't understand how someone tinny like Nigel was able to push me down. He saved my life," said Derek

"Amazons are going mad?" said Chris

"Enough mad they sank Atlántis, wanted to kill Killgharah, The Great Dragon. A cow wanted to snipe Derek with Wolfsbane," said Emrys

"I know you travel in the entire world, but you buy some souvenirs?" said Talia

"I buy for everyone from each country I visit," said Derek

"He is my ball of fur, not yours, Braeden," said Tyler

"I hope when we are in New Delphi you will be home," said Emrys

"We hope so. By the way, I buy something for you from countries what we pass," said Chris

After an hour they went to the airport, arrived late night in New Delphi and went to a hotel. In the morning, Sydney and Braeden woke up and let the boys to sleep because they didn't know how a Mayan temple was in New Delphi. After two hours Emrys, Nigel, and Derek woke up.

"So what we are going to do now?" said Emrys

"Who is the leader of Kali order?" said Braeden

"Just look there and put questions," said Emrys

"I know you are relic hunters, but you must be very creepy...," said Derek

"Because we wanted to take an artifact or I want to be possessed by Kali?" said Nigel

"This is the life of a relic hunter. Is very dangerous," said Sydney

"Patel is mad and both of you are. You weren't afraid?" said Braeden

"I almost pee on myself when I hear he wants to cut down our living hearts," said Nigel

"Still, I don't understand how you manage to get the dagger," said Emrys

"Look at this and you are going to find it," said Sydney

"You distract their attention with the little crossbow while Nigel saves the girl and take the sheet," said Braeden

"I know I am a werewolf... I fight against the supernatural... I died to evolve, but to go in such place..," said Derek

"Patel is mad like hell. For Kali... Kali yourself," said Braeden

"I know was too funny that part," said Nigel

"I hate the next part," said Sydney

"What happen if you touch the dagger?" said Derek

"You don't want to know that or feel on your skin," said Nigel

"Those not serve Kali must die... What happen to you?" said Emrys

"Make me mad, but what is in that dagger?" said Braeden

"Better you say who is in that dagger," said Derek

"In the dagger is the evil spirit of Kali. I think you felt his dark influence," said Sydney

"I was pierced by a werewolf named Kali... I think was more painful to be corrupt by a mad god," said Derek

"Patel is here. He said a lot of members of Kali order are in New Delhi," said Nigel

"We should be to focus on finding that Mayan temple," said Braeden

Emrys decided to use his magic to see if were Mayan temple in India. The spell worked, but he couldn't see anything. He understood something blocked his spell, but he didn't know what. Emrys did the spell the second time to see if someone knew about that temple. Derek and Braeden remained surprised to see Kate Argent. They told her story to Sydney, Nigel, and Emrys. All decided to find her because she was somewhere in New Delphi and after an hour they found her in a café bar.

"I know you are mad, but you are mad enough to come after me in New Delphi?" said Kate

"Baby, you are a walking fortune, nothing more," said Braeden

"Tell us where is Mayan temple or I will..," said Derek

"Stop, Derek... You forgot where we are," said Nigel

"This coward gives you orders?" said Kate

"You come with us now because we need your help," said Emrys

"After she helps us I can sell her to get some money?" said Braeden

"Why you want to sell her? She is human?" said Sydney

"She is a werejaguar. You are alone?" said Derek

"Yes, my dear Berserkers betray me. So why you need me?" said Kate

"Derek already told you five minutes ago," said Sydney

"Let's talk in private. I think I see someone," said Nigel

"You are a werejaguar, but I don't think you are no match of a wizard named Merlin," said Emrys

"Nice joke... Where is Merlin I would like to meet him," said Kate

"You have already talked with him," said Braeden

"Fine... I come with you," said Kate

Braeden and Derek remained surprised to see Kate surrendering so easy. Sydney, Nigel, Emrys, Braeden, and Derek told her about their quest. Kate was shocked to hear about Druids or Brotherhood of Gural Nataz and their plan. She remained stunned to hear the Druids were going mad being ruled by a demon named Belisle and about Kantor's plan.

"Fine, I am not afraid of you wizard. Just a scratch or a bullet and you are dead," said Kate

"So why you decide to come with us?" said Nigel

"Because I am not any longer a Nagual queen. I lost my powers," said Kate

"You lie... You can't evolve... You are a mad serial killer," said Braeden

"You were the one who destroys the Hale's house," said Sydney

"So you know where that temple is and why you lost your powers?" said Emrys

"I don't know, maybe a wizard steal my powers and corrupt my Berserkers," said Kate

"I hate when you say the truth... Who is that?" said Derek

"He says something about Balinor or something like that," said Kate

"Derek... She lies or she tells the truth? Tell me now, Derek, until I burn her," said Emrys

"Stop now... You know who is Balinor? Kate is the only way to find that Wiccan amulet, either I like or not," said Braeden

"You know Balinor or why you are so angry?" said Derek

"Because Balinor is my father... It can't be... What happen to him?" said Emrys

"Maybe is a way to free him from corruption," said Sydney

"I don't want to be captured again by a ghost," said Nigel

"Rarely I say to people I miss them…," said Derek

"You want to say you missed Nigel the time spent with Uther?" said Braeden

"You aren't the only one who wants to go to that temple. You said somebody looks after us and why we come here," said Kate

"You know him?" said Nigel

"It seems the temple of Kali is somewhere here in New Delphi and an entire order of fanatics who secrecies virgins in the name of Kali went to find it," said Kate

"You saw this man?" said Sydney

"I think he is Patel. He is the leader of the entire order," said Kate

"You know where is that temple?" said Emrys

"The Mayan temple is the province of New Delphi," said Kate

All six went to the province of New Delphi to find the temple. They remained surprised to see a meeting and a lot of people celebrated the sacrifice of a virgin who protested against their order. The virgin wore ceremonial clothes and the youngest adept of the Order had the privilege to sacrifice her in the name of Kali. While all said Rahm Kali Rahm, the boy, took the dagger and was possessed by the evil spirit of Kali. He began to stab her in the chest many times while she screamed and after she died the boy kept stabbing her while all said, Rahm Kali Rahm.

"For God's sake... She is dead and he keeps to stab her...," said Derek

"Don't say that's the only way to enter the temple...," said Braeden

"Actually, it is. What we do now?" said Kate

"Let's catch six people and take their robes," said Sydney

"With the help of robes we sneak into the crowd," said Nigel

"Is more dangerous to be a relic hunter than a hunter...," said Emrys

"I am a werewolf hunter and I rather go after a werewolf to be here," said Kate

"After you trick and destroy the heart of Derek, burn his house you still talk?" said Braeden

"You have enough time to sell her or shot her... Shut up...," said Sydney

"Are a lot of people here who want us dead," said Nigel

"Are people in the temple or we need to find a secret entrance?" said Emrys

"We need to find that entrance... They aren't so stupid to create a false entrance," said Derek

"They actually did it..," said Kate

"I would agree with Derek even Kate have right," said Sydney

"Why you say that?" said Braeden

"The temple is newly discovered. It takes a while to create a false entrance," said Nigel

"So where is the entrance? I don't see one…," said Emrys

"I smell something from underground," said Derek

"Mayan civilization is opposite of Egyptian civilization," said Sydney

"English please...," said Kate

"The most important thing for Egyptians is on the highest level of the pyramid," said Nigel

"The most important thing for Mayan is at the lowest levels of the pyramid," said Sydney

"So there is a secret entrance in the underground," said Braeden

"We have already found it... Don't say these creatures are Berserkers... They are very angry," said Emrys

From Mayan temple left ten Berserkers. All people got their weapons and began to shoot them. Any of the weapons wasn't strong enough to make just a scratch. In all madness, Kate, Derek, Sydney, Emrys, Braeden, and Nigel managed to enter the temple. Since they entered Derek and Emrys felt a strong dark presence inside of it.

"So you can't control your little pets anymore?" said Emrys

"No... I am just a human, nothing more, but if I am a human that mean I am not weak," said Kate

"Now I can kill or sell her? She is a walking fortune," said Braeden

"This is your problem, but for what you did with the house you are going to jail for more than twenty-five years," said Sydney

"Twenty-five years is too little for what she did with my family or me," said Derek

"Derek calm down... I know what he did was horrible, but you are already engaged with Braeden, you are going to have kids...," said Sydney

"Is not worth to kill somebody because you can go to jail and lose what says Sydney," said Nigel

"I think it is a pathodiaryic to be an Argent. Who hit me in the head?" said Kate

"You want to hit you again? What say about your brother, Chris or Allison," said Nigel

"I hope you haven't captured again, Nigel... Allison is alive," said Emrys

"Yes... I miss it. How many levels have Mayans temples?" said Derek

"Professor Fox, you can answer to my kid question? Sorry I could not restrain," said Braeden

"I know you aren't good at history, but at math's too?" said Sydney

"You forget Derek is bigger with one year than you?" said Emrys

"Stop... Somebody comes in our direction. What we do?" said Kate

"No... Please don't remember about that cow again," said Braeden

"We must descend ten more levels," said Emrys

After they descended five more levels they met Patel with thirty followers. He remained surprised to see Nigel, Sydney, and Emrys. Derek became a werewolf and roared at them. Patel remained surprised to see a werewolf because he didn't know what they did in the Mayan temple.

"Sydney Fox is a surprise to see you here. Why you are here?" said Patel

"Old man... You have one second to move your ass or I am going to rip your head off," said Kate

"You realize you are outmatched?" said Nigel

"Mathematically, we are outmatched because we are six and you are thirty-one, but..," said Emrys

"But you have to deal with two badasses, a relic hunter, and a mercenary; my little ball of fur with most beautiful blue eyes ever I see in my life, who is a werewolf; the most powerful wizard who ever lived; a fierce pichin and a pathodiaryical sociopath who is a hunter," said Braeden

"I don't know who you are but you are going to tell my wrath," said Patel

"If I am a pathodiaryical sociopath what he is with the entire alliance?" said Kate

"So I think you come after the relic isn't it?" said Patel

"A fierce pichin? Are you kidding me? Go to sleep Patel you are drunk," said Nigel

"Stop them until is too late," said Patel

They began to fight with Patel and his followers. In the middle of the fight, Berserkers appeared. Emrys pushed them into the wall and made his invisible friends. Patel was shocked because they disappeared and let them with four Berserkers. He knew very well the temple from books and he decided to split up in the groups to activate the traps and destroy the Berserkers. While Patel with his followers fought with the Berserkers, Sydney, Nigel, Braeden, Emrys, Kate, and Derek reached the lowest level of the Mayan temple. In the middle of the room was a book with a necklace. They entered the room. But something pushed them on the ground. Only Emrys was strong enough to remain up. Next second appeared Balinor with six Berserkers.

"So it is true. My only son comes to deceive me. Arthur will remain history, nothing more," said Balinor

"What he did to you? Why you are doing this?" said Emrys

"Demon Belisle makes me stronger than always you are going to be in your entire life," said Balinor

"No... This is wrong... I know somewhere in you, you are good. You are my father," said Emrys

"This will be the end of your friends. I am going to kill them one by one," said Balinor

"No... Stop, please... Stop right now," said Emrys

"If I am not going to stop what you are going to do?" said Balinor

"I don't allow you to destroy my friends. If means I must destroy you once for all end to save them or Arthur, I will do that, monster," Emrys

"So you recover the Sword of the Red Dragon," said Balinor

"I give one more chance to surrender, you can still be saved," said Emrys

"You say I am a monster, but you are strong enough to defeat me, son?" said Balinor

"I can try it. If I am going to die, they are able to continue without me," said Emrys

"Put your last wish, son. You are going to be one with magic," said Balinor

Emrys with Balinor fought with swords. Emrys was weaker than Balinor, but he didn't give up so easily. He kept fighting for his friends. All were confused because Balinor pushed them into a wall. Berserkers began to attack Nigel, Sydney, Braeden, Derek, and Kate. Emrys used his magic to restore the powers of Kate. Kate stopped the Berserkers and looked at the fight of Emrys with Balinor. To defeat Balinor, Emrys took the necklace to stop magic what attacked him and with the power of the book enhancement his power. Emrys decided to use a spell on Balinor to free him from corruption. After a second Emrys fall on the ground and soul of Balinor was free at last. Kate decided to return home to the family with Berserkers before to make peace with Derek's family and her family. Nigel took the necklace and the book and left the temple. In the hotel room, Emrys opened the scroll to see what and where was the next relic. The next relics were the Three Astral posts what were sent by Brotherhood of Gural Nataz in Auckland, New Zealand.


	26. Chapter 25: Stars of Auckland

Our heroes prepared to leave from New Delphi to go to Auckland, New Zeeland. After four days of traveling, they arrived in Auckland and were curious why Astral Posts were in Auckland when they belong to the Druids and Brotherhood of Gural Nataz.

"I am happy because we aren't in Laponia right now," said Emrys

"I have twenty-seven years and I have the chance to travel in one year in all continents except Antarctica," said Derek

"Don't forget to mention you live a month in 455 A.D. and you eat with Arthur, knights of Camelot and other heroes from the present and the past," said Braeden

"This is the life of a relic hunter expect to travel in the past," said Nigel

"Since I have twenty years I begin my career as a relic hunter and was for my first time when I leave America," said Sydney

"Never mind... Why they hide Astral Posts there and what they are able to do?" said Braeden

"They are able to describe moves of the sky," said Emrys

"So why they are so important? The first civilization who read the sky is Mayans," said Derek

"No, Druids did it the first time with thousands of years before the Mayans," said Sydney

"What we are going to do after we find the posts?" said Nigel

"We go to search the next relic or why do you ask Nigel?" said Derek

"I think this is the artifact we need to break up the curse of Arthur," said Nigel

"You say that because the only way to use them is to return back at Stone Henge?" said Sydney

"What we need to use them?" said Emrys

"I don't see Astral posts in my life, but the most important celestial bodies the people know are the sun and the moon," said Braeden

"I am not a relic hunter but I know the first of relic hunters. History always lies," said Derek

"What you want to say with that ball of fur?" said Braeden

"We return from where our journey begins like parent's of Derek prove us they are alive and return to Beacon Hills after a long journey," said Sydney

"So the moon and the sun will guide us to break up the curse," said Emrys

"I think they actually did it. Are three astral posts?" said Derek

"Why you say that?" said Braeden

"Yes, why do you ask?" said Sydney

"All three represent a set. The entire set is here so first posts guide us here. Second from here to Stone Henge where we are going to break up the curse," said Nigel

"The last guide us from the Stone Henge to where King Arthur will revive," said Braeden

"How we manage to find them?" said Emrys

"When I was little my mother told me a lot of stories. One of them was a powerful Alfa named Asturs," said Derek

"How a fairy tale with werewolves is able to help us to find Astral posts?" said Nigel

"Wait for a second you... You already told us how we find them," said Sydney

"Astrus was my friend. He is the reason I become an emissary and his name means star," said Emrys

"I think I know what you want to say, but somebody of you continues the story," said Braeden

"He was able to change his shape into a full wolf like Talia or Derek and he was an Alpha," said Emrys

"My mother was the leader of a community of werewolf packs from Beacon Hills and surroundings because was able to change her shape," said Derek

"Astrus and Talia are able to change the shape and make them a leader among of their people. When the leader of the pack need help to resolve a problem what surpasses his powers they go at them," said Emrys

"That mean they are advisers they are a kind of emissary. That mean Talia is a kind of the sun and all werewolves look after her like sunflowers," said Nigel

"That I wanted to say, but how we manage to find it? Is a kind of sign of the sky?" said Braeden

"Wait everybody knows how Jesus was found by the shepherd?" said Sydney

"They follow a star what guide them to place of birth," said Emrys

Our heroes waited to become night and looked at the sky. Sydney and Braeden took a map with the stars what were able to see from Auckland. Strange or not, three stars didn't appear on the map. They realized that Astral posts were there. They decided to go to sleep because they traveled a lot and were tired. In the morning, Sydney and Braeden woke up again and let the boys sleep.

"Again, we are alone and the boys sleep," said Sydney

"The only difference is we are in Auckland. I forgot to say we are engaged," said Braeden

"We are very close to finishing this quest. I am going to miss you," said Sydney

"You mean you are going to miss to travel with eyes around the world," said Braeden

"True, the next week our quest will end. What Arthur will go to do in modern times?" said Sydney

"No way to be a king again. He will live a normal life with Emrys," said Braeden

"I know it passes a week since we are engaged, but after this, we are going to marry?" said Sydney

"Both are ready for this step, I hope. You know what is the first thing will go to do Derek where we return home?" said Braeden

"No, but I am surprised to see Derek is able to sleep and isn't tired," said Sydney

"I think a day of two he will don't move from bed," said Braeden

"Because he is tired or he misses him very much?" said Sydney

"He misses his bed very much. You will come to Beacon Hills with Nigel?" said Braeden

"I make four hours of the car from Trinity to Beacon Hills so we are going to visit each other," said Sydney

"Derek is a kind of grumpy cat and the first time when I see you on Avalon I thought he wouldn't be friendly with Nigel," said Braeden

"They are good friends. Look at football together, help each other," said Sydney

"I know. Nigel is funny because he is docile like English and sometimes agitated like an American. Perfect combination," said Braeden

While Sydney with Braeden spoke outside, Derek and Nigel were woken up by Derek parents and Deaton who were at Argent family. Emrys ate some eggs and he remained surprised to see Deaton still had the magic. All arrived safely in Beacon Hills, but they remained surprised to see they are in Auckland, New Zeeland," said

"Why you are sleeping and where you are?" said Laura

"We are in Auckland, New Zeeland," said Derek

"We need to recover three Astral posts," said Nigel

"Where are the girls?" said Victoria

"They are on the balcony and talk about a lot of things," said Emrys

"After you recover that Astral post where you need to go?" said Talia

"I hope you don't need to go in Antarctica or in another place," said Tyler

"In a month a travel in all continents except Antarctica," said Derek

"So you must go on?" said Allison

"We return back to Great Britain at Stone Henge because this is the last relic we need to find," said Emrys

"I know you have the chance to travel in the entire world, but you buy souvenirs?" said Isaac

"Derek, Braeden, and Emrys buy a lot of things from food to clothes," said Nigel

"Never mind. I don't want to see your baggage, but why Sydney and Nigel didn't buy anything," said Chris

"Maybe they are relic hunters, travel in entire and they go to Laponia?" said Cora

"True, who tells them about Kate?" said Nigel

"She is alive and return home with ten Berserkers," said Derek

"Berserkers... Now I understand why Araya want to kill her," said Victoria

"How you manage to find the last relic?" said Talia

"With the help of your story about Astrus," said Derek

"All the story is true because he is the reason why I become an emissary from more than five centuries," said Emrys

"How old are you?" said Isaac

"I don't know exactly, but the only thing I know I have more than fifteen centuries," said Emrys

"What will go to happen if the curse will be broken?" said Allison

"He will have his normal age before the curse," said Deaton

"That means you will have?" said Derek

"Twenty-nine years," said Emrys

Derek and Nigel slept again and after two hours they woke up. Sydney and Braeden visited the city because the boys slept and when they returned they woke up. Emrys used his magic to see where the stars were, but his magic didn't work. They decide to rest the entire day and when night came they guided after stars to see where they must go.

"Why my magic doesn't work or I have not fully recovered after the fight with my father, Balinor," said Emrys

"Someone blocks your powers, but we don't know what," said Derek

"We are going to find it soon," said Sydney

"The question what we are going to find there because it is the last relic we need," said Braeden

"Astral posts were in Great Britain, but someone put them here for a reason," said Nigel

"Let's talk after we find where they are," said Braeden

"They could be in a temple or something like that?" Derek

"I don't know but let's go on a hill. Maybe we see where we need to go," said Sydney

"Don't look at me in that way, Sydney. I will not forget to pull the brake like I did in Moldorro when I go to pee," said Nigel

"What? Never mind, I don't want to know what happen next," said Emrys

"So we are up on a hill, the car it is with us now we need to see where that stars to guide us," said Sydney

"Why you use your eyes, Derek? You think it is something that we don't see?" said Braeden

"Nothing... Wait for a second, I see something in front of us...," said Derek

"I think we find what we need. It seems to be a temple," said Nigel

In Auckland a few years ago came a lot of people from India. When Derek was his young mother, Talia was the leader of the entire community of werewolves from Beacon Hills that meant Derek knew a lot of packs. Best friend of Talia was an Alpha werewolf named Satomi. She learned her pack to hide their smell to be hard to find.

"Derek, it is something ok or why you look so strange there?" said Braeden

"You remember how I find you?" said Derek

"You told us in Camelot how to control their powers during the full moon," said Sydney

"You said something about Alfa, Beta, and Omega so...," said Nigel

"Some werewolves don't believe in such things even they are werewolves to control they say three things what you can't be hidden," said Emrys

"Wait... Three things what they can't hide. This is a lesson from Buddha and I remember right, you can't hide the sun, the moon, and the truth," said Sydney

"These stars show where is the most easterly point in Auckland," said Nigel

"How do you know that?" said Derek

"You forgot they are relic hunters?" said Braeden

"That was my first day of my relic hunter life when we find the Buddha bowl," said Nigel

"So Derek, you meet a pack of werewolves who believe in Buddha?" said Emrys

"Was the pack of my mother best friend. Her name is Satomi. She learns her pack to hide their smell," said Derek

"In Beacon Hills, because a retarded banshee, Meredith and Derek's lunatic uncle, Peter, Meredith became Benefactor and she pays a lot of people to kill the supernatural," said Braeden

"I hear about that, but... What happen to you?" said Emrys

"I tried to find Satomi pack before is too late, a find the pack, but all of them was poisoned and I was shot," said Braeden

"I tried to find her with Malia but I failed. When we wanted to give up Malia told me to think as Stiles and I said to think like a hyperactive retard," said Derek

"His father is a cop that means you think as a detective," said Emrys

"So this is the way how you find Braeden," said Sydney

"This is the temple... What we are going to find here?" said Nigel

They discovered the temple of Swami Ram. The temple was very old and it seemed to be forgotten. Our heroes tried to find a door or something to enter in. Emrys said a magical spell to see where was the door. Braeden saw a strange inscription and she decided to call the others. They discovered this was a kind of puzzle. Sydney translated all words and put them in the correct order. After that, a circle appeared with some holes. Derek realized he can use his claws to open the door. The door is open and they manage to enter the temple.

"Was a bit hard to enter here, but what we are going to find?" said Braeden

"Ghost of werewolves... I don't want to know what we are going to find here," said Nigel

"You don't need claws to open that circle when you have magic or you have some sticks," said Emrys

"True, I am a bit dizzy since I enter here, but I don't understand why," said Derek

"Stop... What is wrong with you. You don't like it very well," said Sydney

"What is that? Is a kind of ash on the walls," said Nigel

"That's why you don't feel good. This is mountain ash. You fell weaker," said Emrys

"Why they used mountain ash?" said Braeden

"To keep something here, or what?" said Sydney

"I don't want to know this thing because Brotherhood of Gural Nataz hides here with a reason that posts here," said Emrys

"Look at this. We aren't alone here. I think it is a kind of guardian or keeper," said Sydney

" If I have right it is a kind of werewolf or something bigger. Look at scratches made by claws," said Derek

"A werewolf in New Zealand... Maybe it is a Garuda," said Nigel

"Another puzzle what we need to unlock to open a door," said Braeden

"Something comes in our direction and he isn't very happy in my opinion," said Emrys

"Because he is the key and the only way to get the posts is to defeat him," said Sydney

Emrys, Sydney, Nigel, and Braeden began to fight with Garuda while Derek fell on the ground because of mountain ash. A few people knew mountain ash was able to keep the supernatural outside of it. Garuda stopped and looked at Emrys for a second and he made one step behind because Garuda knew Emrys. He went near a wall and wrote something. Emrys recognized the symbol and realized the Garuda was actually his old friend Astrus.

"Why you are here? What happen to you?" said Emrys

"You still live warlock, any news from Arthur?" said Astrus

"I am the only one who is affected by mountain ash?" said Derek

"So he is the reason you become an emissary," said Nigel

"Why you do here? You are the guardian of Astral posts?" said Sydney

"True... I don't remember how I come here or how I died," said Astrus

"You know about Arthur Pendragon?" said Braeden

"I hear a lot of things from Emrys because he was his servant," said Astrus

"When I was little my mother told me a lot of stories about you," said Derek

"We need that three Astral posts to break up the curse of Arthur. If we break up the curse he will go to live again," said Emrys

Brotherhood of Gural Nataz and High Council of Druids is going mad because they hide the truth about Arthur for more than fifteen centuries," said Braeden:"

"Druids... Our emissary... You should call them the High Council of Darach," said Astrus

"In your time, Druids were corrupted or High Council of Druids corrupt them?" said Nigel

"No, what relics you need to break up the curse of Arthur?" said Astrus

"We have the Sword of Gabriel, Sword of Red Dragon, Horn of Catchbhadhad, Royal seal of Camelot, the runic coin, glove of Knight Gabriel, a Wiccan amulet with a spell book and last relic what we need to break up the curse are the Astral posts," said Nigel

"We forgot to mention Brotherhood of Gural Nataz and High Council of Druids is ruled by a mad demon name Belisle," said Derek

"Demon Belisle is made from magic and hate of all wizards who died during or after the Great Purge," said Sydney

"Is a way to free me from this body?" said Astrus

"Why scroll disappears... A few seconds ago they were here," said Braeden

"Wait to find the perfect spell freeing you from the body," said Emrys

"Thanks to my old friend. I hope soon as possible you will be free and you will live a normal life again," said Astrus

Astrus disappeared and a door opened. They took the Astral posts and left of the temple of Swami Ram. Now our heroes were ready to go in Great Britain to break up the curse of Arthur because they had all relics what they needed. They went back in the hotel room to eat and sleep because tomorrow would be a long day because their journey would end soon.


	27. 26: Arthur is not just a king, he is a

p class="MsoNormal"Our heroes succeeded to get all relics, what they needed to break up the bane of Arthur Pendragon. They spend the last night in Auckland, New Zeeland. Derek fell asleep late night because of mountain ash and Emrys had a strange dream with Kilgharah./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Young warlock, you and your friends prepare for the last battle," said Kilgharah/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What you talk about?" said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Arthur is not just a king, he is a future king. When Albion needs greatest Arthur will rise again," said Kilgharah/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The great battle begins soon?" said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, young warlock, you and your friend must be ready to face everything because they won't stop at nothing to keep the secret," said Kilgharah/p  
p class="MsoNormal""This is a dream? I need to know something important?" said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, I need you with your friends to come in plain of Camlin with the horn of Cathbhdadh to revive me and rest of dragons," said Kilgharah/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, my old friend…," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sweet dreams young warlock and we are going to see you soon," said Kilgharah/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Derek saw Emrys woke up instantly being bit agitated. Emrys said he had a dream with Kilgharah and Derek woke up everybody because was morning and they must leave Auckland until Brotherhood of Gural Nataz and their allies knew they found the Astral Posts./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are, right? You are a bit agitated," said Derek/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We are ready to leave from New Zeeland," said Braeden/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't know what was... It was a vision or dream. Kilgharah told me to come on Camlin," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why? There we must go or a special request?" said Nigel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""He wants me to blow up in the horn of Cathbhdadh to revive all dragons," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Is a long distance between Camlin and Stone Henge?" said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No it isn't and he warns me about Brotherhood of Gural Nataz," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""They will not stop at nothing to defeat us," said Derek/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I think of them was very easy to keep a secret for more than fifteen centuries until a group of people comes to tell the world the truth about the king," said Braeden/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't understand a thing... Druids are peaceful people... Why they are doing this?" said Nigel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It is the fault of the High Council of Druids and Brotherhood of Gural Nataz but something else bothers me...," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who is this Demon Belisle? Druids say he is just a mask and an abomination made from magic," said Braeden/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We are going to find soon who it this Demon Belisle or what he wants," said Derek/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I think I know who is this demon Belisle...," said Nigel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We know him or actually we meet him in Camelot or somewhere?" said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I think demon Belisle is actually Mordred…," said Nigel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Could be because he hates me and wanted to kill me," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""One of the best advantages if I couldn't sleep and I fell asleep late night is a read some books, newspapers and something about of curse of Arthur," said Derek/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What you want to say with this?" said Braeden/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We need to do two things to break up the curse of Arthur. One is to go to Stone Henge to break up the curse and…," said Derek/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We must kill demon Belisle once for ender all because he is the curse himself," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now I understand why he makes in stone when he was stabbed by Gabriel or me," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Our heroes left Auckland on a plane and went to the Great Britain and after two days of traveling our heroes were in Great Britain in London. They went to the Nigel house to sleep because were very tired. In the morning, Emrys decided to call the command center to tell them about they succeed to find all relics./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We haven't talked for a while. It happens, something wrong or why attacks become more violent?" said Derek L/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We find the last relic and we are back in Great Britain," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't care about that right now, but before you leave from Great Britain you go to find Derek's parents," said Kate/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, we find them Lucas don't return to command center?" said Derek H/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, but I call him for two days, but he doesn't answer... Nobody from their answers," said Michel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't say anything... I am fine and I am going to heal... I lost everything," said Lucas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Two days ago we found Astral posts. How they know that?" said Nigel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why three stars from sky disappear two days ago?" said Eric/p  
p class="MsoNormal""These stars appear in the sky because of Astral posts," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I told you, Eric. That stars shouldn't be there," said Suzanne/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What you need to do now?" said Tomas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We need to go first on the plane of Camlin to revive the dragons, and after that, we go at Stone Henge," said Braeden/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I think we discover the true identity of demon Belisle," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""For more than four months I try to find who is this guy but I failed," said Nicolas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The demon Belisle is the curse himself of Arthur Pendragon and you already know him," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""He is Mordred," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mordred... This mad demon who wants to change the world?" said Dallas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Let's say tomorrow Arthur will live again, what we are going to do after that?" said Kate/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We need to defeat High Council of Druids once for ender all," said Derek L/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I born in a family of werewolves and I know how important are Druids for packs of werewolves," said Derek H/p  
p class="MsoNormal""After the dissolution of the High Council of Druids I am going to create a new council," said Andreas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You have friends who are going to help you?" said Braeden/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes and they decide to help me and us because some of the Druids who know the truth become tired of laying everybody," said Andreas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I wish you good luck and see you soon," said Michel/p  
p class="MsoNormal"After an hour they went to eat something. Braeden cleaned and reloaded the shotgun. Sydney cleaned the little crossbow and polished the arrows and the knife. Emrys polished his sword because the green flames blackened the blade and made it a bit ugly. Derek and Nigel looked at Sydney, Braeden, or Emrys. They left the house and went to the plain of Camlin and after two hours of driving, they arrived on Camlin./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nobody knows what happen here fifteen centuries ago. Not even the books can describe it," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""True. So after we break up the quest what are you going to do?" said Nigel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't know. First weeks will be chaos for him," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Like was for me to live in the past. I stay in my burned house after the fire or I stay in an abandoned house or before to leave Beacon Hills I stay in a loft but to live in the past... Don't look at me like this, but was very funny to live in 455 A.D. ,wear an armor, learn to fight with a sword or shoot with a bow or crossbow, ride horses, hunt some animals, speak with wolves, climb walls of Camelot, learn people of 455 about parkour or to drink some beer sunny in when is raining. I miss these things a lot was a kind of fairy tales," said Derek/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Every day I wanted to ask if you like to live in past but I was afraid to ask because sometimes you are more a grumpy cat," said Braeden/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You forget to mention the first week you sleep a lot and entire night you stay walk in all castle," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't look like this. We don't have what to do and we look in every empty room after secret rooms," said Nigel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You find something?" said Braeden/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No... We find Stewie, who looks after gold, nothing more," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That fatty is unforeseeable," said Braeden/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Isn't my fault if I am from California and in my life I didn't leave America," said Derek/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Let's see if the horn works," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Look at the sky…," said Nigel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thanks, young warlock. Remember the great battle of Camlin will begin soon," said Kilgharah/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are the only one who can break up the curse of Arthur," said Aithusa/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now you aren't any longer the last one of your kind," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How much you are now?" said Braeden/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't know how many we are, but we are around of one hundred and ten dragons," said Aithusa/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You have a place where to stay?" said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Remember, you are in our time, not yours. Be careful," said Nigel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I forgot to add was fun to fly with a dragon," said Derek/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are missing Camelot?" said Kilgharah/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I can't be a dragon lord for more than a hundred dragons. I need help and I wasn't a Dragonlord since you died," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You have enough time to learn what mean to be a dragon lord again," said Nigel/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kilgharah and Aithusa with rest of dragons went to build their nests while Sydney, Nigel, Emys, Braeden, and Derek go to Stone Henge to break up the bane of Arthur. Emrys felt a strange presence and he realized the presence is Arthur. They put relics in the right order and from the middle of Stone Henge and a powerful light rise from Stone Henge to the sky, but nothing happened./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We succeed it... Where is Arthur?" said Nigel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kate calls me and she said a lot of struggles are in the entire world," said Derek/p  
p class="MsoNormal""More than that, they surrender because they saw the light," said Braeden/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hic iacet sepultus inclitus Rex Arturious in Insula Avalonia," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""There was buried, but when he died I put him on a boat. We need to go where you disappear," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I was the only one who felt a presence some time ago?" said Derek/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I think you were the only one because you are more sensitive," said Nigel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What means, Hic iacet sepultus inclitus Rex Arturious in Insula Avalonia," said Braeden/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hic iacet sepultus inclitus Rex Arturious in Insula Avalonia means here lies buried the renowned King Arturious in Insula Avalonia," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Our heroes, they went to Avalonia Island. When they got off from car High Council of Druids appeared after dying and the Demon Belisle appeared. Belisle knew this was the last fight and would decide the fate of the entire world./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I see you come here to see Arthur but you are going to see me," said Belisle/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We know who you are. Why you are doing this, monster?" said Derek/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Monster, me? I am a Druid and I know everything about magic and werewolves. Tell me, Derek, why your eyes are blue? Why you killed an innocent? Who is that innocent? Oh, wait, you don't need to answer because I already know the answer. Why you killed Paige? Her blood is in your hands. Because of who's fault, his family died in the fire? Who is the monster now, Derek," said Mordred/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are wrong. You aren't a Druid. You are a darach. Wasn't his fault. Today you are going to die," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are going to die by my hand. Not even your magic, combined with the sword of Red Dragon and with the book is able to defeat me," said Belisle/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You can surrender or you are going to die," said Braeden/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I know who is able to destroy this monster. Only two people are able to do it," said Nigel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I with Allan because we were in a past life Templar knight and only who have the glove and the sword of Gabriel is able to defeat you," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You defeat his first time at Balaton and you don't know who even worse. Derek looks at me... You know wasn't your fault," said Braeden/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why you aren't afraid of him and Nigel too?" said Derek/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Because we are relic hunters and every moment a critical situation appear," said Nigel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""A true relic hunter is able to handle it and doesn't matter how hard it is," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""This is the end of all of you," said Belisle/p  
p class="MsoNormal"When heard that Belisle pushed Emrys, Bradean, Derek, and Nigel and they lost their conscience and demon fought with Sydney. After a long fight, she plugged saber of Gabriel in demons heart and the only way to survive was to break bane. He transformed Mordred, Arthur appeared from nowhere and Mordred pushed him into Emrys. Mordred made a magic circle in the sand and put in middle Excalibur. Arthur was very confused because he didn't know what happened who was they what they wanted. After a moment all allies of Sydney came to see last fight. Sydney started to fight with Mordred and they disarmed each other. Mordred attacked with the knife and Sydney gave a leg in the arm and escaped knife. They started a fist combat, but Mordred can't face her because she was overpowered and Sydney fought many years that way. Mordred took Excalibur and attacked her. She dodged from the sword, disarmed him and Mordred was thrown down by Sydney and the sword was upon his chest and start talking./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It does not have to end like this," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh, I think not," said Mordred/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm not going to kill you," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, you are," said Mordred/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm not going to kill you...," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""He pulls the sword... You are ok?" said Braeden/p  
p class="MsoNormal""A bit tired and traumatized, but I am right," said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Where I am... Who are all of you?" said Arthur/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I know that will going to happen. He doesn't live this," said Andreas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's to talk about? Merlin...," said Arthur/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I wait for more than fifteen centuries, this moment," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How we are going to explain him?" said Nigel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We return in Camelot to tell them we succeed," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal"They returned to Camelot. All from Camelot were surprised to see our heroes succeeded to defeat Brotherhood of Gural Nataz. Arthur organized a feast in the name of them and all began to talk about their success./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now your quest is done. What you are going to do?" said Merlin/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We return to our normal life's and soon we are going to have two weddings," said Emrys/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mister werewolf with miss mercenary make a couple like this couple of relic hunters?" said Arthur/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I know is creepy to be two and now I understand why everybody knows me and I don't know you," said Arthur c/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You joke... Why you give us these golden goblets made from gold?" said Derek H/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I know you can't to make wedding here because you need a document for it," said Gwen/p  
p class="MsoNormal""This is a gift because you helped us," said Leon/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You engraved with our names and jobs. How do you know we are going to marry?" said Sydney/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The way how you look at each other," said Gwaine/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I have no words to add. We love them," said Braeden/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who was demon Belisle?" said Percival/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mordred... He suicides because he doesn't want to be captured," said Michel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""All of them surrender, but I don't know why," said Kate/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Maybe this suffers a lot of losers," said Gaius/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I hope it, but we need to celebrate our defeat me," said Derek L/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What about me? I can't stay here any longer," said Arthur c/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Amigo now you belong to future me with the rest of relic hunters we are going to establish your name," said Stewie/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We write a book about our adventure in the past and how you find relics," said Allan/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What will go to happen with Druids now if leaders disappear?" said Gwaine/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I am going to take care of them," said Andreas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Derek finds his parents and they return safely in Beacon Hills," said Lucas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who miss my food? Arthur this my cooking book," said Francoise/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Our heroes spend four days in Camelot and after that, they returned to their lives, but before they went at Trinity College where Sydney and Nigel decided to have the wedding. Derek and Braeden did the wedding with them. Hale family with Argent family and family of Scott's pack come to their wedding. After a week everybody went home. Sydney and Nigel were invited to stay in Beacon Hills. Arthur with Emrys went with them. Before they left Trinity College the Great Dragon, Kilgharah with Aithusa and told them. Arthur, Merlin, Sydney, Nigel, Derek and Braeden your attempts had not finished, but would continue soon. After that, they were gone. Sydney with Nigel stayed at the Hale family. Talia and Tyler were happy because the entire family was reunited and Derek was with Braeden./p 


	28. Chapter 27: Power of the women

After the bane of Arthur was broken, the death of the demon Belisle knew as Mordred, the death of the High Council of Druids and the dissolution of Brotherhood of Gural Nataz caused the breakup of Dark Alliance. All members of Alliances returned to their homelands. Natasha and Hippolyta with the entire order of Amazonians decided to call Spiritual Descendants of Queen Lamia herself order and Tameran order in a neutral location.

"You are curious why we reunite here?" said Natasha

"We fight together against the world, but we lost because of incompetence of the men. Let's show the world the true power of the females," said Hippolyta

"So what you propose?" said Elizabeth

"To ally together to teach them a lesson," said Lamia

"Let's kill first the rest members of the Dark Alliance," said Emmanuelle

"Amazonians and Lamias have a common enemy, Hercules. Hercules is the prototype of all men's around the world," said Stasha

"Another Hercules, just another quest, and men can't stay between us because we are sisters," said Natasha

"Hera was a jealous wife and she makes me a snake because I was a threat to her husband, Zeus," said Lamia

"Like said Natasha just another Hercules, just another quest," said Hippolyta

"We call you here to ally with us," said Gina

"I accept your offer and I will bring some allies with me. The order of Horus," said Elizabeth

"Fine, what we do first? We go after the rest of the members and kill them because of we lose," said Emmanuelle

"We need a good plan to conquer the entire world," said Gina

"We kill all members of the Dark Alliance and we steal some important relics for us in order to make our presence known," said Hippolyta

"What relics we need to steal?" said Stasha

"Dagger of Kali, War belt of Hippolyta, Mafdet statue and the Sundial," said Natasha

"We need one more relic to make our plan succeed. We need to take this Egyptian necklace," said Elizabeth

"It has the power to make our fighters immortal, but we need one more relic to be unstoppable. We need a lancet," said Lamia

"If you cut with that Lancet your powers will grow up and you will become very powerful," said Emmanuelle

"Who will be the first order who will go to die?" said Hippolyta

"What say about the order of the Vikings? Aegir was such a pig and he doesn't believe in powers of females," said Elizabeth

"He blames us for the loss of the war; let's show him who the leader here is. After we eliminate Aegir we go after?" said Stasha

"I would say the order of Kali because he sacrifices virgins in her name but let's go after the rest of the Druids," said Lamia

"All followers of the High Council of Druids are now confused because they lost their leaders but they have magic. I hear news about Gural Nataz is alive," said Gina

"We kill him too because he is in Great Britain. After that where we go?" said Emmanuelle

"In India to evracifiate Patel in the name of Kali and eliminate the order," said Elizabeth

"I think Kali will enjoy his sacrifice," said Natasha

The Female Alliance went first time to Sweden after the order of the Vikings and Aegir. Entire order buried the dead people in the forest during of an important ceremony. Aegir prayed to the gods, while some men danced ceremonial dance. After the dance, they went to eat and drink in their memory. When Aegir made a toast, two arrows pierced the head and the chest of a member. Woman and children began to scream while men remained shocked. Natasha, Hippolyta with some Amazonians appeared.

"I hope you have a good argument for what you did, Natasha," said Aegir

"It is your fault because we lost the war and you with your order you are going to pay for this," said Natasha

"Kill them all. Now," said Aegir

"Not so fast my dear, Aegir. This is your end," said Lamia

"All archers destroy your bows and crossbows now," Emmanuelle

"Take the child and the women from here now," said Bastia

"You have two options surrender or die. You will die anyway if you surrender, but you are men so fight for your lives," said Hippolyta

"For God's sake, you are going mad, you are going to pay for this," said Aegir

"Let's see how good you are," said Elizabeth

"This our territory that means we protect our lands with the price of our lives," said Sepal

"Amazonians cows you are going to feel my wrath. Aaahhh," said Aegir

"I see you want to dance with me, hero," said Hippolyta

"I shouldn't trust you, Natasha, you will die by my hand," said Sepal

"Just another Hercules, just another quest," said Natasha

"Let's reveal to them our little surprise," said Lamia

"We need some men's alive to initiate some lame in the order," said Emmanuelle

"Nice pleasure to see you Calypso. Your powers will be mine soon," said Elizabeth

"I know this is my end, but I am going to take with me," said Calypso

Aegir began to duel with Hippolyta, Sepal with Natasha and Calypso with Elizabeth. All men and some women took a weapon and began to fight with the rest of Amazonians, Lamme, and loyal warriors of Pharaoh while other women ran to hide their children. Some men were corrupt by lame and fought against their people. Aegir, Sepal, and Calypso were killed with cold blood.

"Such a mess... Blood... Dead kids... Women... Men," said Gina

"Kill them all don't let any survivors," said Hippolyta

"I hate people who sacrifice themselves to keep something," said Elizabeth

"Some people were able to escape," said Lamia

"This doesn't matter our warriors and is forest and search them," said Natasha

"Don't touch this men's because we need them alive," said Emmanuelle

"You know what thing is sad here?" said Stasha

"We killed them with cold blood?" said Elizabeth

"No... They bury their people who died in the war, but nobody will be able to bury them now," said Stasha

"Doesn't matter if some people will escape because they are going mad," said Lamia

"You can corrupt some people to kill all people who escape and after the suicide," said Natasha

"Our job is done here. Tomorrow we go in Great Britain to kill the rests of Druids and Gural Nataz," said Hippolyta

The next destination was Great Britain. After two days of traveling, they were in London and they went to chambers of High Council of Druids. With the death of council members, they voted to create a new council. The doors flew on the walls and all Druids remained surprised to see what happened. Mace and Ramirez remained surprised to see who did that. Derek Lloyd sent a spy to report everything about the activity of Druids. He tried to contact him, but all building lost the signal. While Amazonian and lame attacked the Druids, Elizabeth with the help of magic split up her loyal followers in the world to steal the relics.

"You aren't welcome here. This is a sacred place," said Mace

"You are going to pay for your mistakes," said Natasha

"You know we have magic and you are just some little humans who can't stop the magic?" said Alaska

"What say about us? We can't stop your magic, but we can corrupt your wizards," said Lamia

"You are a spy, Alaska I can tell your frustration," said Emmanuelle

"That doesn't matter now. What you are going to do with us?" said Mace

"We kill all members who know about High Council of Druids and Gural Nataz," said Hippolyta

"I see you come here. You are going to pay for what you did," said Gural Nataz

"This will be my pleasure to smash your head off," said Natasha

"Kill everybody except Alaska. I want him alive," said Lamia

"How you dare to enter here? You will pay with your life's for this," said Gural Nataz

"We lost some women in your stupid war," said Emmanuelle

"Who put you to join us?" said Mace

"To show the world true powers of women, now doesn't matter if you will die or not because will be the same thing," said Hippolyta

"I don't have a signal... What you talk about? How would be the same thing?" said Alaska

"All people know about the secret what you hide for more than fifteen centuries about Arthur. What do you think? Are they going to kiss you for that? No, you will be closed in prison until you will die," said Natasha

"So you come here to give us a merciless death? This is the end for you, kill them all," said Gural Nataz

Lamia and Emmanuelle corrupted wizards to make their allies immune to magic. Gural Nataz began to duel with Hippolyta and Natasha. All Druids picked the magical staff and began to duel with Amazonians and the lame. Some Druids knew they were outmatched, but they kept fighting and use the magical powers on the environment. All wizards who tried this were pierced by arrows. Gural Nataz was stabbed in the chest by Hippolyta while Natasha cut his head off. Rest of Druids was killed with cold blood. Elizabeth came with relics and saw the bloodbath and remained surprised.

"I see you were strong enough to kill Gural Nataz and rest of the Druids without me," said Elizabeth

"We corrupt the wizards to make us immune to magic, but they use some tricks," said Lamia

"They cast some earthquakes, mini tornadoes and everything that affect the environment," said Emmanuelle

"Our arrows are more powerful than some useless magical powers," said Gina

"Bang, bang and they fall on the ground with an arrow in the chest or head," said Dani

"Nobody is able to stop us. We sank Atlántida that mean we can do it again," said Hippolyta

"I know Atlántis is history now, but was beautiful that place?" said Natasha

"It doesn't matter now. Are all relics here? What we do with him?" said Stasha

"Who is this guy? I take all except the necklace and the lancet. We need to fight for them," said Elizabeth

"Piece of shit looks at me and tells who you sent here. Now," said Hippolyta

"You can kill me, I rather die than to say something," said Alaska

"You know I have magic, my dear. You are going to tell us for whom you work, earn you want or you don't want it," said Elizabeth

"I am CIA agent... Derek Lloyd sent me after you... The mission end, but... I want to know more information about you... For what you did, you can't surrender to easy," said Alaska

"Where are hold the necklace and the lancet and how you get those relics," said Lamia

"To be discovered right now isn't good so I believe you put some soldiers to disguise and steal the relics," said Dani

"True... Those relics are protected by Interpol. We need a plan to go to take them," said Elizabeth

"I have a plan to recover those relics, but they need to suicide," said Gina

"You are a jewel... You know, to make from a wreck a luxury ship," said Stasha

"You know where is the museum?" said Natasha

"I need a laptop to show the map of the building," said Gina

While Gina with others made the plan to steal relics, Sydney with Nigel, Emrys, Arthur, Braeden, and Derek returned to Trinity College with Cora after they spent the honeymoon. There Claudia with Karen waited for them with a present for newlyweds, Sydney with Nigel and Braeden with Derek.

"So this is the place where you work as a... Teacher?" said Arthur

"Keep the door open if you want to receive so autographs from the king," said Braeden

"All know about Druids now," said Cora

"I answer the phone...," said Karen

"It happens, something wrong? Your pulse grows up…," said Derek

"I am a bit mad because you are with someone. You don't need to use claws and fangs to kill someone. You need just to smile and look at me with that beautiful eyes and I am dead," said Claudia

"I have good news, but don't matter and bad news some relics were stolen," said Karen

"What are the new good news?" said Sydney

"He is the sexiest werewolf, but that doesn't matter...," said Claudia

"You drink something, Claudia... What is that?" said Nigel

"Give me a good reason to let you without hair," said Braeden

"So you said you want to travel and become a relic hunter," said Arthur

"Actually my younger version says that," said Emrys

"Top ten sexiest werewolves... This is a kind of joke?" said Derek

"I should be proud because my brother is number one," said Cora

"How they know you are a werewolf?" said Arthur

"They don't know that, but you are curious why?" said Braeden

"He put me with Nigel to find a book about body physique," said Sydney

"At physique, you have number twenty-seven and this means you are a werewolf," said Nigel

"He was my partner in a modeling career and he said I have the physique of a werecoyote and my perfect costume for Halloween will be a werecoyote," said Claudia

"They say I have the physique of a Kitsune and before you come we talked about that," said Karen

"What relics were stolen?" said Braeden

"Dagger of Kali, Mafdet statue and…," said Cora

"War belt of Hippolyta and Sundial," said Nigel

"So where you go now?" said Cora

"So where we must go?" said Braeden

"Maybe we can use this," said Claudia

"Hey... For what was that... It hurts," said Derek

"You are going to call spirits from Underworld to discover where we must go...," said Arthur

"I hope the spirits are good," said Emrys

"Let that crap down, Claudia. Let's go to India because we need some coffee and I see a beautiful necklace there," said Braeden

"We go to the temple of Kali I guess," said Nigel

Our heroes went to India to Kashmir temple. All remained surprised to see a war between adepts of Kali with Amazonian, lame, and servants of the Pharaoh. In the entire maddens they succeeded to enter the temple to see what happened. There they saw Patel with Hippolyta, Lamia, Emmanuelle, Natasha with Elizabeth. Emrys used a spell to see what they talk about.

" You are going mad all of you... Why you are doing this...," said Patel

"This is the paying when you sacrifice virgin women in the name of Kali," said Natasha

"The alliance is over and you come here to kill me now?" said Patel

"Because of your fault and all retard men's around the world we lost the war. Now is time for revenge," said Hippolyta

"You are murderers. You killed kids and women," said Patel

"They deserve to die for your crimes, Patel. They are going to see your death," said Lamia

"You are going mad... It is impossible," said Patel

"I give the honor to see how I am going to kill your precious son, Patel," said Emmanuelle

"Please... Kill me. Let him live," said Patel

"I am going to evrascifiate you in the name of Kali. I hope Kali would like the sacrifice of a male who isn't a virgin and have around sixty years," said Elizabeth

"No... No... Leave, have mercy this is blasphemy... No," said Patel

Our heroes were shocked to see what happened there. They return to Trinity College. Derek Lloyd with her bride, Kate came to see them. Derek with Kate remained surprised to hear what happened in India. Claudia with Karen was home and let the office empty.

"So at the temple of Kashmir was a massacre...," said Kate

"How... How you can kill people in such way...," said Derek H

"Hey look at me... Everything is fine," said Braeden

"I travel in the entire world, but this is the first time when I see this," said Sydney

"The things are worse than you think...," said Derek L

"How worst can more than that... I can't understand?" said Nigel

"What happen... You don't like good," said Emrys

"Some people in Stockholm exit of the forest... Full of sores more dead than alive... They go in the face of every car to suicide...," said Derek L

"Your people or who followed there they their tracks?" said Arthur

"Emrys you can use your magic to see what happen before the blood bath," said Kate

"They bury the people in the Celtic way and next second killed with cold blood," said Arthur

"Aegir and the entire order are dead... That man and the kids were influenced by lame to do that," said Braeden

"They killed their own allies. I think they go after the Druids," said Derek H

"True... All Druids who know about the High Council of Druids were killed with cold blood... They killed Gural Nataz... No, can't be true," said Kate

"Alaska... Why he remains to study the order after the mission end?" said Sydney

"So Druids, Vikings and Kali's adepts were killed with cold blood" Nigel

"After they killed Patel... They sacrifice Alaska and they named the Female Alliance... They are going mad for sure," said Emrys

"They responsible for the lost relics," said Arthur

"Somebody steals the lancet and the necklace. What they are trying to do?" said Kate

"They want to destroy the world like they did with Atlántis...," said Derek L

"Always I thought Atlántis was a myth. What are able to do that relic," said Arthur

"For sure... Nothing good," said Derek H

"True... The lancet is able to grow up your psychic powers and that necklace is able to make people immortal," said Kate

"Holy shit... Is a way to stop them?" said Sydney

"You should return the command center... It's getting dark, so we go to sleep and tomorrow we will find something to stop them," said Nigel

"True... We need to rest and tomorrow we need a plan to stop them," said Emrys

"Now I am in the USA and I used to sleep with a Teddy Bear because of time zone...," said Derek

"Why you need a toy when you have me?" said Braeden

"You are his toy... You pray at the moon in a monastery," said Arthur

"You are too old or you are new to such things... Never mind," said Braeden

"Derek begins to laugh so that means he felt better," said Nigel

"Emrys... You are ok, Arthur?" said Sydney

"What tried Kilgharah to tell us...," said Emrys

"He said our attempts aren't finished yet... They will continue soon," said Arthur

"Since when four become more powerful than seven?" said Braeden

"Never mind, I am too stressed to think of that... I need to sleep," said Derek

Our heroes went to sleep. In the honey month of Sydney with Nigel and Braeden with Derek, Emrys, showed to Arthur everything what did in Camelot or their journey around the world to break up the curse. Emrys lived for more than fifteen centuries because of the curse and he didn't see such things in his life.


	29. Chapter 28: The Mafdet statue

In the morning, our heroes returned to the Sydney office to talk about the new threat. Arthur didn't sleep the entire night because of what they saw yesterday on the laptop in Kashmir temple from India and he missed everybody from Camelot, but he was happy Emrys with him.

"Any suggestions? This is the first time since I am a relic hunter and I don't have a clue about this situation," Sydney said

"I live for more than fifteen centuries and I don't something worst like that," said Emrys

"This is worse when since I know Morgana was my sister and attacked Camelot or when my dear uncle, Agraveine betray me for Morgana," said Arthur

"At least you succeed to recover your kingdom back... But now we can lose the entire world," said Nigel

"Nigel has right... You still care about your kingdom... Remember, you are in the future now... You care only about Albion, not about the entire world. You are no longer king of Camelot... In century XXI isn't kingdoms like they were in century five... Forget it," said Derek

"Somebody wakes up with the face of the sheet? Or you bored to be good?" said Braeden

"Never mind... Kate... Kate... Two berserkers... Derek," said Emrys

"In the name of god you are going mad? This is a school... You don't come at school with two giant skeleton," said Nigel

"You should be dead... Hunters don't become things what they hunt or is a genetic problem?" said Kate A

"Guys, we have a big problem right now. We lost the command center because of the fault of the new alliance. They killed only the workers and bodyguards," said Kate L

"Nobody important from our alliance wasn't there and all information's were deleted from the server," said Derek L

"How we stop these warrior women. We can kill them?" said Arthur

"My Berserkers need to cut her head off or break up both arms to stay," said Kate A

"Who are the members of the alliance? We must find someone who can help us," said Derek H

"Nobody will help us... At least none of them for sure," said Braeden

"I think you are wrong Braeden. I know somebody will help," said Nigel

"Someone who join the alliance against his will but who," said Sydney

"Alliance is made from the Order of Tameran, Order of Horus, Order of Spiritual Descendents of queen Lamia herself and Order of Amazonians," said Derek H

"Lamia and Hippolyta aren't against of their Order for sure that means remain Order of Horus and Order of Tameran," said Arthur

"Who is the leader of Horus Order? Or was before of Elizabeth?" said Emrys

"Da Viega... What we do now?" said Kate L

"A Druid rules the Order of Pharaoh...," said Derek L

"Wait for a second... Both orders, serve the interests of the Pharaoh, but this means they serve the interests of the gods?" said Kate A

"Order of Tameran wanted to destroy a statue in the name of Pharaoh. Horus is the son of Isis and Osiris," said Sydney

"As his father, Osiris was a Pharaoh in life," said Nigel

"After his death become a Pharaoh in the afterlife as his father. Horus is known as the protector or Pharaoh himself," said Braeden

"That means I am the perfect example of this situation. Nigel has right... Is a kind of pathological problem. I should suicide," said Kate A

"Be my guest. I should burn you like you burn my family," said Derek H

"Never mind again. Kate has right. The Order of Pharaoh serves their own interest like Kate," said Emrys

"Horus serves his interest like all family Argent did it before her," said Arthur

"So you go to talk to a god to stop them," said Derek L

"Good luck and I hope you are able to stop them," said Kate L

After an hour Derek, Sydney, Arthur, Braeden, Nigel, with Emrys went to the airport and went to Egypt. After five hours flying the plane, they were in Egypt. Arthur was surprised to see the pyramids with his own eyes, he heard about them in some stories from Uther and from books or what Emrys showed him in modern life. They rented a room in a hotel and in the morning they went to Osiris Pyramid.

"So this is the pyramid of Osiris? My father told me a lot of things about pyramids when I was little. How pyramids built?" said Arthur

"Strange or not with our advanced technology still we don't know how the pyramids were built," said Nigel

"Some people say they built by little greens known as the Martians," said Braeden

"Like Stone Henge is a playground for giants?" said Sydney

"Some myths say you are the one who builds the Stone Henge, Emrys with the help of a giant," said Derek

"Funny joke, sour wolf," said Emrys

"We are in Pyramid what we do now?" said Braeden

"Search after something that is moving. Maybe we find a secret room or something like that," said Sydney

"I am the only one who finds nothing?" said Nigel

"Is a waste of time in my opinion because we don't find anything here. It thinks it's the wrong place," said Derek

"How do you know that?" said Braeden

"Every room has a specific smell. Where is a door or a secret one is a combination of smells," said Derek

"So if you smell this wall you will know something is there. Not even my magic doesn't work here," said Emrys

"It is a good or a bad thing?" said Arthur

"Both because we know is somebody with us, but we don't know his intentions," said Emrys

"Indeed, little wizard. I see you need my help or I am the one who needs your help?" said Horus

"You don't agree what your order does now?" said Arthur

"They know they do the will of Pharaoh because I was their Pharaoh of centuries," said Horus

"You are going to help us to stop them?" said Braeden

"Yes, because they become a threat to the world and they forget to serve my will as their god, not the will of a humanoid," said Horus

"What we need to do to stop them?" said Sydney

"I need to stop the power of the lancet and the necklace," said Horus

"Why you don't do anything?" said Nigel

"Because I can't do anything right now. I need your help to stop the power of the necklace and the lancet," said Horus

"They used a magic spell or something like that?" said Derek

"Yes and the only way to stop the power of the relics I need Sundial, Mafdet Statue, Dagger of Kali, and War Belt of Hippolyta," said Horus

"After we get these relics we must come at you, right?" said Emrys

"Yes, but if you succeed to stop this mad you are going to receive a great reward," said Horus

Our heroes left of Osiris pyramid. They returned to Trinity College and decided to go after the Order of Tameran. The CIA told those members of the order was in the USA, but they didn't know more exactly the place where they were. Sydney and Nigel remembered about the old house of Elizabeth was in New York. The next day they went to New York and rented a hotel room.

"Now we are in New York. You think she stays in that house?" said Braeden

"After you macerate your allies and attacked the command center of enemy forces, I think it is normal to hide for a while," said Nigel

"Where she wanted to kill you, Nigel?" said Arthur

"In the basement of their house. What you say about the curse?" said Nigel

"What curse? Mafdet statue is cursed?" said Emrys

"All the people who steal the Mafdet statue they are going to die under the claws of the cat," said Sydney

"Since when the cats become fiercer than wolves? When I was little I enjoy to scary cats with my roar and throw water over them. One time I cut the tail of a cat, it was a mistake," said Derek

"The curse is a myth or some people died because of it," said Braeden

"Archie Brogan who steals the cat from Elizabeth," said Nigel

"After that her partner, Lam Roselyn," said Sydney

"So the myth is true. They deserve that. Archie steals my shoe and that cow was more powerful than me," said Braeden

"Who killed them or you don't know that?" said Arthur

"Make me mad, but our little cat is fiercer than our grumpy cat known as the sour wolf," said Emrys

"Nigel joke. I forgot to laugh at it," said Derek

"I think our cat is actually Elizabeth for sure," said Emrys

"How do you know that?" said Braeden

"Her use magic and her magic was strong enough to defeat Gural Nataz who a lot of magical amulets what grow up his powers," said Emrys

"You forgot to mention she was strong enough to beat Morgana in the past when she was far away from home," said Arthur

"She isn't who pretend to be... She isn't Elizabeth," said Sydney

"Elizabeth was a poor victim of her madness," said Nigel

"It was a mistake to cut that tail of poor kitty, but I will enjoy cutting the tail of this cow," said Derek

After an hour they decided to go to sleep and in the morning to see where was Elizabeth with the Mafdet statue. During the night Derek had a strange dream. He woke up in his bed, alone in Beacon Hills. Derek went to drink a glass of water and in the next second, he saw how the house began to burn. He began to scream in sleep and saw on the window how Laura with Cora and little Derek ran into the forest. Braeden woke up and awake Derek from the nightmare. At breakfast, they talked about how to steal the Mafdet statue and Braeden decided to ask Derek about the nightmare.

"You are ok? What happen last night?" said Braeden

"I had a strange nightmare from my past... In the morning I call my parents to see they are fine and they are," said Derek

"You can go to nap for four hours if you want," said Emrys

"True because after lunch we go to get the statue and now is 07:00," Arthur

"Who can give me two maps. I need to look at something," said Nigel

"Two maps about what?" said Sydney

"A map of the New York and another map of the underworld city of New York," said Nigel

"Syd, you want to knock at the door and say please, Elizabeth you can give the statue?" said Braeden

"You say about me, I am the grumpy cat or sour wolf but what you have?" said Derek

"You held in the basement and you think you can find a way from sewerage to the basement," said Arthur

"King Arthur travels in the sewerages... This is a good title for a book," said Emrys

"Never mind. We are going to steal that statue from Elizabeth," said Sydney

"When my new identity card will come?" said Arthur

"Derek Lloyd said it will come in two days. I can use magic to bring them here when they are ready," said Emrys

"You should go to sleep, Derek. It will take some time to find the door," said Nigel

"True. We know if she holds the statue in the house?" said Derek

"We are a kind of blind dog who go hunting," said Sydney

"Not exactly... I used magic to see if she holds the statue in the house," said Emrys

"You forgot to tell us the answer. You begin to criticize each other because one of you eat the chocolate pudding...and you forgot to tell us," said Braeden

"Yes... In Camelot isn't chocolate pudding and the statue is here," said Arthur

Derek went to nap for some hours. Sydney, Nigel, and Arthur with the help of Emrys magic they looked after a secret entrance in the basement. They discovered the statue was on the altar. Braeden looked at the wall and saw a kind of circle with some holes and after that, she went at Derek while he slept and pressed the wrist with the finger to make the claws to appear. The only way to open that door was with Derek's help because the basement of Elizabeth was some time ago a kind of vault. After some hours Derek woke up and sees at the right hand he had the claws open. They went to eat for lunch at the restaurant and after an hour went to sewerage to take the statue.

"The smell is horrible here... In the name of God," said Arthur

"What do you expect to smell here? Flowers, perfume?" said Emrys

"Grumpy cat you are the most important part of the plan," said Braeden

"You should wake me to open my claws or put them back," said Derek

"I have a big mouth sometimes, but I can ask something?" said Nigel

"We are sure in the basement was a vault of werewolves or something like that?" said Sydney

"You don't think the mad in the bustier make rituals in the sewerage?" said Arthur

"I think what she is here. I think she is a Bastet for sure," said Emrys

"You said your old girlfriend, Freya was a Bastet too," said Braeden

" The goddess Bastet was usually represented as a woman with the head of a domesticated cat. However, up until 1000 BC, she was portrayed as a lioness. Bastet was the daughter of Ra, the sun god. It may have been through him that she acquired her feline characteristics. When Re destroyed his enemy Apep, he was usually depicted as a cat. Portrayed as a cat, she was connected with the moon. When shown as a lioness, she is associated with sunlight," said Sydney

"Bastet seemed to have two sides to her personality, docile and aggressive. Her docile and gentle side was displayed in her duties as a protector of the home, and pregnant women. Her aggressive and vicious nature was exposed in the accounts of battles in which the Pharaoh was said to have slaughtered the enemy as Bastet slaughtered her victims," said Emrys

"Both sides of Elizabeth are same... She is mad as hell," said Arthur

"I enjoy to cut her tail off," said Derek

"This is the place. Now grumpy cat or sour wolf... Open the door," said Nigel

"For you, I am Derek, not grumpy cat or not a sour wolf. Right, the little brother of Preston?" said Derek

"She use magic or she can hear us. Let's take the statue now," said Arthur

"It worked. The statue is there and nobody guards it," said Emrys

"Maybe are trapped here... I pick up the statue with the crossbow," said Sydney

"Still, I understand the power of this little crossbow," said Arthur

"Oh my god... That person is dead...," said Nigel

"The blood is fresh... That cow is here... I can feel it," said Derek

The door opened and Elizabeth with some guards appeared to finish the job. She remained surprised to see Sydney, Nigel, Derek, Arthur, Emrys, and Braeden there. Elizabeth threw the knife and cut the rope. She decided to show her true face. All remained surprised to see Elizabeth's true nature.

"How you dare to come here?" said Elizabeth

"You are not even a human... You are a monster," said Emrys

"Says the man who didn't do anything to stop The Great Purge?" said Elizabeth

"My father begins it and if you say about Mordred... Was my fault... I was the one who didn't a chance to Kara," said Arthur

"I don't know how you manage to open this door but if you are let's don't waste time," said Elizabeth

"You see this big gun? It is for you, Elizabeth," said Braeden

"You want to shoot me with this big gun... Try it," said Elizabeth

"You want to see how I open the door? With these claws, I am going to rip your head off," said Derek

"This doesn't matter you are going to pay for this," said Elizabeth

"I waited too much to see a cat without her tail. This is the day when I see in my life first time a cat without the tail," said Arthur

"What you talk about? I know you come from the past, but why you want to cut the tails of poor kitties?" said Elizabeth

"The kitties are poor, but you aren't. We talk about your tail," said Emrys

"Let's see how strong you are to defeat me," said Elizabeth

"Bigger they are, harder they will fall," said Sydney

"Let's see if you have right, my dear Sydney," said Elizabeth

"You are going to hell soon, my dear cat claws," said Nigel

Derek with Sydney and Emrys fought with Elizabeth, Braeden, and Arthur with guards and Nigel kicked some people and took the statue from the post. The guards were beaten, but Elizabeth was more powerful they imagined. Emrys decided to throw a lightning bolt in the wall to run away. Arthur picked the sword and cut the tail off and gave to Derek the tail as a souvenir. Braeden and Sydney began to laugh when they saw the gift what received Derek from Arthur. They all left the room and Emrys closed the door. They went to the hotel room and Emrys used a spell on everybody to can't be tracked by magic. In the morning, they took the plane and went to India to Calcutta to Kashmir temple to recover Dagger of Kali.


	30. Chapter 29: Dagger of death

After a day of traveling our heroes were now in Calcutta, India. It passed a week after the destruction of the Order of Kali and our heroes still can't forget the massacre of Patel and entire order made by Female Alliance. Sydney, Nigel, Arthur, Emrys, Braeden, and Derek rented a hotel room. Deaton used magic to see what our heroes did while Allison was with Isaac at Derek's home.

"So you aren't the only one who can use magic," said Arthur

"Everybody who have magic and know this spell can do it," said Deaton

"Where are you now and how bad is the situation?" said Talia

"Since four is bigger and powerful than seven?" said Derek

"He means the Female Alliance is more powerful than entire alliance what was made last five months ago," said Braeden

"We are in Calcutta to recover Dagger of Kali," said Sydney

"How do you stop the Female Alliance?" said Tyler

"We can't now because they become immortal," said Nigel

"I thought was a joke when Kate said a Berserker should cut her head to kill her," said Allison

"Walking death series in real life, oh my god," said Isaac

"Horus, son of Ra, don't agree with the intentions of the Pharaoh order. He says the only way to stop them is to find four relics," said Emrys

"How they become immortal... It seems to be a bit impossible," said Laura

"Isn't impossible when you have a powerful necklace to do that and the emissary of the Pharaoh is a great priestess, have magic and turn in a fierce cat," said Derek

"You I ask you about your private life after ten years old and you say I can't ask another thing... But now what you do with that tail of a cat?" said Tyler

"It is the tale of Elizabeth. I cut it with my sword and I give to Derek as a souvenir," said Arthur

"I thought you cut it like you did with that poor kitty. Never mind. So you say about the necklace, how they are able to have such power?" said Laura

"They cut with a lancet what grow up their power," said Sydney

"So Elizabeth use a spell-binding, that's why Horus can't stop the magic of the necklace and the lancet," said Deaton

"So you need to take those relics. What relics you need to take?" said Talia

"We take Mafdet Statue and we need to take Dagger of Kali, Sundial, and War belt of Hippolyta," said Braeden

"How powerful are Amazonians warriors?" said Isaac

"Strong enough to sink Atlantis and attack a dragon to capture him," said Nigel

"Where is that dagger and what power have?" said Laura

"The dagger is in temple Kasmir. Nothing important has that dagger just the soul of Kali herself," said Emrys

"Herself the god of destruction is in the dagger...," said Allison

"Who touch the dagger is possessed by the soul of Kali," said Nigel

"Good luck then," said Talia

Our heroes went to sleep because they had a long journey. Derek can't sleep until took the teddy bear. While they slept, Elizabeth used magic to speak with leaders from Female Alliance to tell them she lost the Mafdet statue.

"They steal the Mafdet statue... How they manage to enter in your house?" said Natasha

"In my house stay some werewolves, some time ago. They create a secret door open by claws," said Elizabeth

"Derek Hale is a werewolf, but how they manage to find that secret door?" said Lamia

"I hold the statue in the altar. My altar is in the basement. I think they took a map of the city and find a way from the sewerage to my basement," said Elizabeth

"Who was the one who discovers your little secret?" said Hippolyta

"Your question is wrong because actually, two people discover the entrance," said Emmanuelle

"Nigel Bailey for sure with the help of Emrys magic," said Natasha

"Is everything right or something bad happens?" said Hippolyta

"I lost my tail because of them... Arthur cut it... It doesn't matter now. I think they have a mysterious ally who help them," said Elizabeth

"You seem to know their mysterious ally. Who is he?" said Emmanuelle

"Exist only a person except us who know what I did with the Dagger of Kali, Sundial, Mafdet statue and War belt of Hippolyta," said Elizabeth

"You said you create a spell of binding to be hard to stop the power of the Lancet and the necklace. Who is that person?" said Lamia

"You better ask who is that entity who want to stop us," said Elizabeth

"Entity... Your Pharaoh or who is against us?" said Natasha

"In others matter of speaking, yes... The Pharaoh is against us," said Elizabeth

"Why you still serve the Pharaoh if it is against us?" said Emmanuelle

"I wanted to say about Horus. Order of Tameran and Horus order serve the interest of the Pharaoh as a human what was," said Elizabeth

"So the spiritual form of the Pharaoh who is Horus it is against us?" said Lamia

"Yes... If they manage to take the rest relics our plan will go to hell," said Elizabeth

"No, I am going to kill Arthur Pendragon is a fight. He ran away from us in Camelot. Now it is time to run after him," said Hippolyta

"You know, where are Sydney, Nigel, Emrys, Braeden, Derek, and Arthur?" said Emmanuelle

"No, because Emrys cast a spell which doesn't allow me to track them," said Elizabeth

"So we must be ready for everything," said Natasha

In the morning, our heroes woke up and ate some pizza. They knew the dagger of death known as the dagger of Kali was in Calcutta at the temple of Kashmir, but they didn't understand why Hippolyta with Natasha with some Amazonians was there.

"This is one of the best pizzas I eat in my life," said Arthur

"You live for a month in century XXI and you, it's only five pizzas... How do you know this is the best?" said Derek

"My dear bunny... Again, you don't sleep well or what happen to you?" said Braeden

"First time his nickname was the ball of fur, you change it in sour wolf and now in a bunny? I think the moon affects you," said Nigel

"You said you can control yourself... Your parents are fine and everybody too, so what's happening with you, Derek?" said Sydney

"Nigel has right... Is formed the moon. This isn't a simple moon, is a super mom. The moon from Camelot is different from this moon," said Derek

"I know you very well Derek and I think it is something else and you don't want to say," said Emrys

"From where do you know and how bad is?" said Sydney

"Because he felt something in Braeden that's why and Astrus had the same feeling like you have now," said Emrys

"You can be more specific... What have inside her...? She is possessed?" said Arthur

"Something you won't have in entire life," said Derek

"I am not possessed by something so I have a baby... Inside of me?" said Braeden

"How do you know or is from the prayers in the monastery?" said Sydney

"So you are afraid you will become a father and you aren't prepared for it," said Nigel

"True, you hold the baby for a month since we marry," said Derek

"Eat here with us... We can change the subject if you want," said Sydney

"Fine I stay and you are into pregnant too. Never mind. Why you are such calm when you hear this and Sydney is a bit agitated?" said Derek

"The calm of the English and the restless of Americans is the perfect Alchemia," said Nigel

"Fine, let's change the subject about our dagger because we don't know why they are still in the temple of Kali," said Arthur

"Maybe they make some prayers because Patel and others sacrifice a lot of virgins in the name of Kali," said Braeden

"Elizabeth contacts her Alliance to tell them about us and our plan," said Emrys

"True, but she knows about Horus?" said Sydney

"It is the same thing because she isn't more powerful than a god," said Nigel

"This is our fight, not Horus fight... I go to nap a bit," said Derek

"True... Is another way to stop them without finding these relics?" said Arthur

"No... That is the only way. Not even my power is able to destroy the bond between the relics," said Emrys

"I don't understand why all wizards say you are the greatest wizard who ever lived," said Arthur

"This doesn't matter now. The only person who can break up the bond between the relics, it is actually the spiritual Pharaoh and in this our case is Horus," said Nigel

"How much you want to nap, Derek?" said Braeden

"You want to go somewhere and you can't go without me?" said Derek

"My wolf learn to smile again and I don't want to go anywhere, Sydney wants," said Braeden

"I think I found a person who is able to help us, but I don't know if he wants to help us," said Sydney

"Why you don't say anything about it or are two people who need to talk with them?" said Nigel

"One of them is doctor Terrace and the second one is Mohandas Gujarat. I know the second one was responsible for my capture, but he is one of the few survivors of order," said Sydney

"What he did to you and he is one of your students if I have right," said Emrys

"Nothing he just told Patel where I am to sacrifice in the name of Kali," said Sydney

"I thought Patel sacrifice only virgins...," said Arthur

"Never mind... Arthur, you are such a pig in the name of good. I am the one who deals with him, right," said Braeden

"I can scare him if you want," said Derek

"Both of them are here in Calcutta. I don't know if Terrace knows a lot of things about Kali order, but for sure Gurajet knows a lot of information's about the order," said Sydney

"I think he might help us without some heavy negotiations with howls, claws, fangs because he wants revenge for what happen," said Nigel

"When you say howls, fangs, claws you say about me," said Derek

"Heavy negotiations? In the past, I was a U.S. Marshal but I spent too much of my career to find Desert Wolf and I become a bounty hunter, so I know to deal with this scamp without mercenaries tricks," said Braeden

"Still your job as a Marshal isn't dangerous like the job of a bounty hunter or a relic hunter," said Arthur

"Sydney is a teacher and she works are a relic hunter," said Emrys

"Some people never change and that's why we are best friends," said Braeden

"You call them now?" said Nigel

"What he said? When he went to meet with him and where?" said Derek

"In his office after the lunch so if you want to go rest you have enough time to do it," said Sydney

"What about our Gujarat? He is going to help us?" said Braeden

"Yes, like saying Nigel he wants to revenge and he helps us with all information's what we need," said Sydney

"Me with Emrys we go in the city. We eat here or in the city?" said Arthur

"I would like to eat in the city some Indian food," said Derek

"You aren't the only one," said Braeden, Sydney

After the lunch, they went to the office of professor Terrace. Gujarat and Terrace remained surprised to hear all story since they were in Camelot and how Arthur was alive again, but he can't understand why the Female Alliance macerate the entire alliance after the war and why they were such brutal.

"I am surprised to see you want to talk with me after I told Patel where you are," said Gujarat

"Let's forgot the past... Are any other members alive of the order?" said Sydney

"We were a lot, but now we are under of fifty people. They killed them like animals," said Gujarat

"So you must be the Arthur Pendragon. I hear a lot of things about you, but nobody was able to prove your existence," said Terrace

"You have any ideas why the Amazonians remain in the temple of Kali?" said Arthur

"The order has more than two million years if I have right," said Terrace

"In one year the priest sacrifice in the name of Kali around of twenty virgins," said Gujarat

"They sacrificed for more than forty millions of virgins...," said Emrys

"Now I can understand why to sacrifice Patel in the name of Kali," said Braeden

"They wait for us to take the dagger?" said Derek

"It could be a possibility, but why only Amazonians remain there?" said Sydney

"It is a way to defeat these mad women?" said Terrace

"We need two more relics to annihilate the power of lancet and the necklace," said Nigel

"Great Priestess of Tameran has magic... She uses a spell of binding?" said Terrace

"Yes... All six we were some time ago and we saw the massacre of the order," said Emrys

"I think it is a trap for sure... You did something what you angry Hippolyta and Natasha," said Gujarat

"I am the only one who is a bit curious why they keep the dagger of Kali if the new alliance is made from Amazonians, lame, and the Pharaoh servants?" said Braeden

"I know, why something did... Why your pulse grows up, Arthur?" said Derek

"I know you are unprepared to become the father, but doesn't mean to shed your nerves on however you want," said Braeden

"Derek has right... Isn't the fault of our Arthur... Is the fault of Arthur from the past," said Sydney

"When we go with knights to Avalon Lake to take the alliance in Camelot and Arthur discover the secret of Merlin and Merlin go in the woods...," said Nigel

"It is true? If it is you disobey the will of Hippolyta," said Terrace

"She challenges you in a fight and you run away because she was too strong," said Gujarat

"They wanted to capture Kilgharah," said Emrys

"We aren't the same person... I didn't live what that Arthur lives. She is mad," said Arthur

"For Amazonians, every man is just a horse. You keep him to care for kids of the housework," said Braeden

"So we must go to the temple of Kali to take the dagger," said Derek

"Let's see if the king of Camelot is more powerful than the queen of Amazonians," said Arthur

Sydney, Nigel, Arthur, Emrys, Derek, and Nigel went to the temple of Kali. Amazonians caught them unprepared while they wanted to enter the temple. Hippolyta remained surprised to see them. Stali and Corsa freed Arthur and gave the sword and Hippolyta challenged him to a duel to see how powerful was.

"I wait this moment for so long and at least you come here," said Hippolyta

"Free my friends until you can or you are going to pay for this," said Arthur

"You make me the joke. You run like a coward when you see a woman is stronger than you," said Hippolyta

"That wasn't me. I didn't live that," said Arthur

"This doesn't matter all means are the same... Weak... Fools... Even the horses are better than you," said Hippolyta

"I am not afraid of you. You want to talk or to fight with me?" said Arthur

"Arthur Pendragon, this is your last day when you will live. Sad your entity was hidden for more than fifteen centuries," said Hippolyta

"Let's see what you can do," said Arthur

Hippolyta with Arthur began to fight with the sword. Arthur remained surprised to see Hippolyta was more powerful than he thought. Hippolyta punched and kicked Arthur during the sword strikes. Arthur never faced in his life, such opponent, but remembered what Uther told him. Arthur was the strongest knight of Camelot who ever lived and he began to do his footwork. Hippolyta remained surprised to see now moves of Arthur. After a long and painful fight, Arthur succeeded to defeat Hippolyta. She gave the dagger and freed his friends. Arthur was very tired after the fight and fall on the ground. Derek took him and carried on the shoulder. Arthur woke up in the hotel room after two hours with some headache.

"Where I am?" said Arthur

"Take it easy... Don't rush. Hippolyta hit you in most painful places," said Emrys

"Why hurts so much now?" said Arthur

"Because of the adrenaline you don't feel the pain," said Braeden

"Sorry for what I say today... I want to be a father, but I am not prepared for this. What to say about the moon... Never mind, your hand," said Derek

"You take the pain. We need two more relics. Derek... Every man isn't ready for this step…," said Sydney

"You little wolf will be very proud of you," said Braeden

"You say why I am so calm... I try to keep myself calm and I have a lot of emotions," said Nigel

"Why you are stressed now?" said Derek

"Because you make me stressed. Come outside and let's talk," said Nigel

"Grumpy cat learns to be nice to people," said Arthur

"True. Where we go now?" said Emrys

"After the order of Lamia. They live in Bruxelles," said Sydney

"Amazons don't stay in only one place. We need the help of Derek, Kate, and Rafe to find them," said Braeden

"Nigel takes him outside to talk in private because the frustration of Derek frustrate him," said Emrys

"In my opinion, Derek is a great father but he is a bit scared," said Arthur

"Every man in this world, it is scared when he finds his wife it is pregnant," said Sydney

"Tomorrow we leave from Calcutta and we go Bruxelles," said Braeden


	31. Chapter 30: The sundial

Sydney and Braeden reserved six tickets for them and Derek, Nigel, Emrys, and Arthur went with the plane to Bruxelles. After two hours they went to sleep. In the morning, Derek woke up first and he didn't know how to tell his parents he would become a father soon. In five minutes. All woke up and prepared the breakfast. Emrys sensed Derek's frustration and he used magic to see what his parents were doing. Chris with Victoria left the city for a week and they let Tyler and Talia take care of Isaac and Allison because they had school.

"Where you are now? How much you need to travel to stop the Female Alliance?" said Allison

"Why you did that?" said Derek

"Soon you are going to thank me like Astrus did some centuries ago," said Emrys

"What you talk about? Who is Astrus? Allison asked something...," said Isaac

"We need two more relics and today we leave from Calcutta and we go to Bruxelles to take the Sundial," said Arthur

"I know very well my son and he reacts this way when you don't want to do something or it is unprepared to say it," said Tyler

"I can see a big smile on the face of Sydney and Braeden. I know what you hide, Derek only because of Nigel," said Talia

"What I did?" said Nigel

"English is very calm and docile in every situation sometimes are a wimp and don't react to some things what are around them," said Talia

"Where are your parents, Allison? Braeden

"They left for Beacon Hills today and will return in a week," said Laura

"They can take for us so that's why we are here," said Isaac

"So grumpy cat or sour wolf... Never mind... You want to tell them the big news? Emrys is mine and I am the one who argues with him so don't look at me like this," said Arthur

"In eight months I am going to be a father and I am unprepared for that... You are happy now, royal ass?" said Derek

"Say the wolf who eats too much mint and go crazy," said Emrys

"Don't say you are pregnant too, Sydney?" said Laura

"I am. Derek told me," said Sydney

"It is a bit early to ask what it is or what name you is going to choose, but it is enough time," said Tyler

"So sweet my little brother will go to become a father," said Laura

"I have fifty years and I will become a grandmother," said Talia

"Let's return to our ships. You said you need to find the Sundial and one more relic to?" said Tyler

"The Female Alliance use the power of the necklace to become immortal and the lancet for super strength," said Emrys

"They steal Mafdet statue, the dagger of Kali, Sundial and War belt of Hippolyta," said Arthur

"They use to make and use a spell to bind all four artifacts to make impossible to break up the effect of the lancet and the necklace," said Derek

"Horus, son of Osiris don't agree with intentions of them and help us," said Braeden

"We need to get all four relics and give to him to stop the power of the necklace and lancet," said Sydney

"That means your quest will end soon," said Laura

"Yes, after such quest I think we are going to receive a great reward," said Nigel

"Isaac... Stop smiling, you make me laugh," said Allison

"Why you laugh?" said Derek

"It is funny to be a member of the family and your little brother, but love charms are so powerful and need to stay off my girlfriend because I die without her," said Isaac

"So you feel better, ball of fur?" said Braeden

"Yes and I don't thank you soon, wizard," said Derek

In an hour, they went to the airport to take the plane in Bruxelles and arrived in Bruxelles in four hours. Sydney with Braeden rented a big room for all. They opened the TV and they remained surprised to see the entire city was gone mad.

"Now I understand why the dear taxi cab takes us in a long way to the hotel...," said Emrys

"Why are people are going mad? This is a revolt of prostitutes or why the men begin to make sex on the street," said Arthur

"It was good because I worked as the U.S Marshal. Look what information's I find here," said Braeden

"Number of divorces grows up in this month... We need to stop this," said Sydney

"Don't say the Spiritual descendants of Lamia herself are responsible for that... Where are they?" said Derek

"You want to show with Google maps?" said Nigel

"So Emrys magic becomes useless for people from the modern world, right?" said Arthur

"My dear use magic or Google maps because I am curious to see where are these bitches," said Braeden

"You put the giant symbol of lame on the fence. We have two problems," said Derek

"The charms of the lame don't affect the wizards and the werewolves," said Sydney

Thanks, Sydney... Thank you remembered I was painting like an idiot half naked," said Nigel"

"I wanted to ask which side you were naked….," said Arthur

"It is like you said to a man who is under lame charms he makes too much sex," said Nigel

"Ok, who could explain to me what happen and who you talk to?" said Braeden

"Use magic please... Wait for that thing with too much sex was about Eric with Suzanne," said Derek

"Eric it is such a big... Your lucky if you haven't sisters, but it was very funny what you say," said Braeden

"Now begin the fun part... I think you remember what you did and I think even our grumpy cat will begin to laugh," said Sydney

"Half naked... Painting like an idiot... Corrupted by a stupid lame," said Nigel

"I hope you will never have an affair with another woman, today, Nigel," said Derek

"You are going mad?" said Arthur

"This is what you deserve. Don't think if you are a werewolf I am afraid of you'd know werewolves are weak against Wolfsbane. Don't make me use some," said Nigel

"I want to say Nigel to apologize because he makes your bath, but you deserve it," said Sydney

"You know when you lost your powers you become vulnerable to lame spells?" said Braeden

"A glass full of cold water in your face and another one in your head...," said Arthur

"This is an important lesson for everyone. Don't angry at Britain because you don't know how he will react," said Emrys

"I hope you enjoy the water, Derek?" said Nigel

"After you make my bath with my favorite T-shirt I love it," said Derek

"Guys stop right now. Are you going mad? You have two years old?" said Braeden

"Let's focus on more important things right now," said Emrys

"How we do stop this lame? We burn the entire house and kill them?" said Arthur

"But maybe we need to spy them in the begging because we don't know how they are able to do," said Sydney

"In case you forget the Amazonians learn them to fight," said Braeden

"Almost all means from the city are going mad because their power grows up," said Nigel

"For what you did, you deserve to put all the ice from the fridge to slide on the neck down," said Derek

"You guys can be more mature than that?" said Sydney

"I need the grumpy cat should be more mature because he begins with this," said Arthur

"Bad boy goes to the corner now," said Emrys

"Fine, sorry about what I said about the affair with a lame. It was my fault," said Derek

"Apology accepted, but with Wolfsbane, I don't joke. This is from the prayers in the monastery," said Nigel

"Sometimes I don't understand the behavior of the English," said Sydney

"Baby, go and take a T-shirt or something because I don't want to get sick again and we must go after that mad Order of Lamia and we finish all of them," said Braeden

Derek went to change his T-shirt because of Nigel, who threw his face in two glasses of cold water. They took the car and go to the periphery of Bruxelles. The situation was not under control because all means ran naked on the street, destroyed all the shops, some of them made sex. Arthur remained shocked to see such things and Nigel covered his face and began to pray to the God.

"I live for more than fifteen centuries and it is my first time when I see this," said Emrys

"My mother always said to me don't look at movies for adults and I listened to her, but who is fault now because I see all things in 3D and live?" said Derek

"Nigel... Are you going mad? I understand you washed Derek, but you need to wash the car? Wait, what said, Derek?" said Sydney

"Ha-ha... Now, who needs to wash the car?" said Nigel

"Derek you become happier since Nigel washed you. In eight months we become parents and that means we need to give our children a proper education," said Braeden

"What you mean with movies for adults in 3D and live?" said Arthur

"Let's better change the subject and forgot what I said five minutes ago," said Derek

"We must jump the big fence again," said Nigel

"I can throw you if you want. It will be faster," said Derek

"You forgot my magic is more powerful than you ball of fur. Wait to make immune both of you are lame charms," said Emrys

All left the car and jumped the fence to go on the private propriety of lame. Nobody saw them how they entered into the garden. They went behind the monument to see what Lamia, Emmanuelle, with another lame was doing. Nigel with Sydney was surprised to see the number of lame grew up.

"There are a lot of snakes with wings. We need to destroy the entire house," said Braeden

"This is a ceremony of initiation... Laura told me about this kind of ceremonies. During the ceremony, they will make some sacrifices," said Derek

"Still, I can't imagine how the entire alliance of Brotherhood of Gural Nataz was weaker than Female Alliance?" said Arthur

"I don't know to answer such question, but Nigel and Arthur you fell right?" said Sydney

"Yes, I hope this spell will go to work," said Nigel

"If you think doesn't work wear this Wiccan amulet. It should stop the power of magic, of lame charms," said Emrys

"I think we need to go after them in the house. What are we going to see there? And I see I felt fine," said Arthur

"Good... There is the Sundial but how we are going to get it?" said Emrys

"What say about these beautiful claws? Are strong enough to smash a cow," said Derek

"Strong enough to kill a cow? Come on baby... You are stronger enough than that," said Braeden

"I think we need to return in the evening after the sun goes to sleep," said Sydney

"True, we need a good plan to go after them because they are supernatural creatures," said Nigel

"The worst part of us because they know to fight better," said Derek

"Still they are weak in the combat," said Emrys

"Let's return until someone sees us or get our smell? Never mind," said Arthur

They returned to the hotel room to talk about the plan how to destroy the entire order of Lamia because they were too dangerous to be kept alive. They also needed a way to enter the house to take the Sundial without anybody to see them.

"Why this time is a lot of lame? Is strange...," said Emrys

"Or not, the number remain the same, but if the other lame from the other parts of the world come to reunite in one place?" said Braeden

"I don't know what to say, but when I had seventeen years my family and some people who know our family is a family of werewolves celebrates with us the moon of the wolf. I say about that time because Kate burn my house," said Derek

"Again, you begin? It wasn't your fault what happen. You were in love and it is a normal thing even for a werewolf. The thing with the eyes still I can't understand because you were a victim in the treacherous game of an Alpha," said Nigel

"Nigel has right. You should pass that moment when everything comes to normal, but now we have problems because of story of Derek," said Sydney

"If we destroy the entire building like we wanted before it will become a kind of war. We need to explain to them what is right to do," said Arthur

"You can't explain to a bitch that has a lot of husbands... After that it kills them," said Nigel

"Every order was a threat for the world. We must find how they stay here and after that, we steal the Sundial," said Derek

"Only people who want war will be the fanatics," said Sydney

"That's you get when you kill a lot of people in the most horrible ways because you think they are weak and don't deserve to live," said Arthur

"So if we kill them during the ceremony that means we declare war against all lame around the world," said Emrys

"The ceremony will end in two days if I have right so let's relax these days," said Braeden

After four days our heroes decided to enter during the night in the house of Lamia. They entered the house disguised in women Emrys, Arthur, Nigel, and Derek with the help of magic and followed the women who went to make a meeting.

"We are a lot of lame in the world, but they want to live in peace. How to live in peace when our kind was destroyed or hunt by other people?" said Lamia

"This doesn't matter now. The entire Bruxelles are ours and nobody is able to stop them," said Emmanuelle

"These retard relic hunters steal already the steal from the Elizabeth and Hippolyta," said Ana

"Last time they killed you and take the Sundial," said Sara

"I hate because some of us are traitors. Suzanne betrays the order and now she is with Eric...," said Olive

"A lot of people say the love is the most powerful spell in the world," said Lamia

"Let's begin. All five go to check if the Sundial is still there. You go and take water," said Emmanuelle

"Don't forget to put some water like you did last time, Ana," said Vanessa

"The women are the wellspring of the life. The past, the present and the future. We give life and we take it. We control the cycle of birth and death. This is our legacy and our power. We are the Alpha and the Omega," said Emmanuelle

After the baptism was done Emmanuelle and Lamia with some lame went to the Sundial to cast a spell of protection and grew up his power. Emrys, Arthur, Braeden, and Derek went after them to take the Sundial while Sydney and Nigel went to plant explosive and block all entrances. Some lame decided to help them because they didn't agree on the decisions of Emmanuelle or Lamia. Lamia and Emmanuelle realized they were followed before to touch the Sundial. Sydney and Nigel came to join our heroes.

"I see you come here after the Sundial. I should know you didn't stop at nothing to get a relic or to save the world," said Lamia

"Talks the bitch that had a lot of husbands. You fuck them and you kill them," said Derek

"It is very funny to see a werewolf here... Always I wanted to be killed by the vampire but my husband or better say the ex-husband likes you," said Emmanuelle

"Says the cow who abandons her kind because he likes more to stay with her father, not with a mad cow like you," said Braeden

"Arthur Pendragon. So nice to meet you in flash, you will be my first husband what I am going to kill him," said Olive

"I see you have a secret admiration. Good job Arthur. You did it over and over again," said Emrys

"Don't think I forgot you, my dear wizard. You are my love. You are the one who killed Lamia," said Vanessa

"I was killed by the wife of this sexual slave named Arthur Pendragon," said Lamia

"You are history, nothing will be forever," said Sydney

"So my dear, Nigel, you forgot me? You forgot the moment when I feed you with grapes?" said Ana

"Let's see how you dance in the fire," said Arthur

Emrys and Derek fought with Lamia, Sydney, and Braeden fought with Emmanuelle and Nigel with Arthur fought with the rest of lame. Emrys used a spell and sent the Sundial in the hotel room. Derek was thrown in the wall and Lamia wanted to bite him from the neck, but Nigel took the knife from Sydney and stabbed Lamia in the nape. Sydney was almost bitten by Emmanuelle, but Braeden shot her in the chest with the crossbow and Emrys stabbed her. They ran from the house and active the explosive. All fanatics lame, didn't know anything about explosive and died in the house. Our heroes were now safe in the hotel room. They must take only the War belt of Hippolyta and they were able to stop the Female Alliance one for all end.


	32. Chapter 31: War Belt of Hippolyta

After our heroes destroyed the house of lame they made their luggage and prepared to go in the morning to Russia to take the War Belt of Hippolyta from the order of Amazonians. Derek and Nigel went to look at a movie while Emrys with Arthur fought with swords and Sydney with Braeden went to spend some hours in city like girls. They returned after two hours and went to sleep. In the morning, our heroes woke up and made an omelet eat at breakfast while they talked about Hippolyta, Natasha and the rest of Amazonians.

"We escape the Bruxelles from the lame terror. Everything it seems to return to normal," said Arthur

"I hope the others lame understand our problems," said Emrys

"We met some lame yesterday. Some of them were happy because they escaped from order," said Sydney

"Never mind... You like the movie very much or why you sleep couch?" said Braeden

"Sometimes the couch is more is more comfortable than the bed," said Derek

"Now it is ten… The movie end at 01:00 so we decide to sleep there because we don't want to disturb you," said Nigel

"In two hours we leave the Bruxelles and we are going to be in Russia tonight," said Braeden

"I rent a room in a hotel. So isn't a problem with accommodation in my opinion," said Emrys

"Syd... Please don't look like this. Don't be the second grumpy cat who has right about something," said Nigel

"I saw everything with help of magic... When you were to get those relics to break up the curse was a lot of people. I know they macerate their own alliance, but why now a few people were in the house?" said Arthur

"You mean a few people remain to guard their objectives why the army goes what is more important for them?" said Derek

"We must take the war belt of Hippolyta how fast we can stop them until they do something bad," said Arthur

"So only people who remain are Natasha with Hippolyta. Natasha, it seems to be the leader now," said Braeden

"You think Natasha with all armies go to in an important location while Hippolyta protects her belt?" said Emrys

"The only thing I know it is we mustn't to underestimate them," said Derek

"I go to take a shower. Not a shower with some glass of cold water," said Sydney

"Very funny Syd, I forget to laugh and I hope you are right, Derek. I don't want to get sick from two glasses with water," said Nigel

"I am not tiny like you are, Nigel," said Derek

"Never mind. Let's go to polish the swords because someone used to cut the table with it," said Arthur

"Repair the table and both of you stop. You are two kids who have two years. Derek shut up. You are the one who begins, so don't make me look bad," said Braeden

Our heroes went to the airport to take the plane to go to Russia in Novosibirsk. While they traveled by the plane Elizabeth felt the disaster and how Lamia, Emmanuelle, and other lame died in the fire. She decided to call Natasha with Hippolyta.

"You are ready to attack the building of CIA, FBI, and Interpol?" said Elizabeth

"In one day all people from that institution will be dead. All will feel our wrath. What happen?" said Natasha

"Lamia with Emmanuelle died because of the fault of some lame and our scamps," said Elizabeth

"What happen? How they are dead because of the lame and that retards?" said Hippolyta

"Lamia with Emmanuelle and the entire order wanted to ally with all lame around the world, but some of them want the order to remain secret and refuse. Sydney, Nigel, Braeden, Derek, Arthur, and Emrys come into the city before all the lame tried to work together. After they left I talk about lame our heroes decide to go and take the Sundial," said Elizabeth

"So they go to take the Sundial and killed them?" said Stasha

"Lamia fights with Emrys and Derek, Emmanuelle, fight with Sydney and Braeden while Nigel with Arthur goes to plant explosive in the entire building. Some lame saw them and they don't do nothing to stop them," said Elizabeth

"Don't say they take to good lame and exit from building until it is too late?" said Gina

"Yes... Lamia and Emmanuelle were killed and they take the Sundial and blow up the entire building," said Elizabeth

"I know we are sisters and we must help each other, but was their fault. Why they mad the entire Bruxelles? I opened the TV and on every TV channel all people talk what happen to Bruxelles," said Dani

"I forgot to say the book about the orders who helped the Druids to hide the history appear today. Another book about the life of Arthur himself in Camelot," said Natasha

"Will appear soon two more books. One about the little trip of our little heroes in Camelot and the hunt of the relics to revive Arthur," said Hippolyta

"They know how to stop us... Already they have three relics and need one more relic to break up the bond between relics and stop the power of lancet with the necklace," said Gina

"Where they go now?" said Hippolyta

"At you to take your belt," said Elizabeth

"Go to your army. I will deal with them," said Hippolyta

After a long flight with the plane, our heroes were in Novosibirsk, Russia. They rented a room in a hotel. The entire city remained without electricity because of the rain. They began to play card games because they had nothing better to do.

"Here we have a deck of cards, so what do we play?" said Derek

"What you say about the Macao, UNO or the stupid priest?" said Sydney

"I want t play poker or something like that," said Arthur

"I wanted to ask some time ago, but how the people from Camelot play a kind of poker in century five?" said Nigel

"It is a kind of poker. So we play poker and who lose do what says the winner?" said Arthur

"I don't have five years anymore, but it is funny," said Braeden

"People who have five years don't know to play poker or you say about the command?" said Emrys

"She says about the command. In Camelot always when I wake up in the morning I had the habit to look in the window at the sunny inn. Who puts that name in the name of god? I begin to laugh when I imagined how the inn looks like while It is raining and the inn have a big smiling sun," said Derek

"So that's why you sometimes begin to laugh?" said Braeden

"Yes, I know the sentiment. I hate Dallas and Reiner learned the kids to make weapons from a pipe with a handle and some cornets from paper as munitions," said Nigel

"I hope the poker or other things what they did or what we learned them don't affect the present or the future," said Sydney

"Let's begin. Less talk and more playing after that we go to sleep because tomorrow we need to stop the mad woman's," said Emrys

After four hours of poker, Arthur was the winner because he won a lot of matches. Derek was a bit upset because he needed one more match to be the winner. All they went to sleep and in the morning Sydney and Braeden woke up first. Braeden made a photo by Derek and how he slept with the teddy bear. They went to the living room, but Deaton used magic to talk with them.

"Where you are now? I read in a newspaper what happen to Bruxelles," said Laura

"Just we blow up an entire house, nothing more," said Braeden

"At least Bruxelles it is safe now after you kill the lame?" said Deaton

"Cured of madness, it is but we don't know how long," said Sydney

"When you are going to return home all of you? The school becomes very boring since you and Lucas left," said Cora

"We are in Novosibirsk in Russia to take the War Belt of Hippolyta and that's all," said Sydney

"Where are the others? They still sleep at this hour?" said Tyler

"Yes, only as we wake up to drink coffee," said Braeden

"I know it is early to ask, but you are ready to become a mother?" said Talia

"Mother? Both of them? If Derek will have a kid, I will become an aunt," said Cora

"I don't know what to say, but that kid will affect my job as a bounty hunter, but will be my chance after a year or two to return to my previous job," said Braeden

"You mean you are going to become again a Marshal U.S?" said Deaton

"Good so you bored to work as a bounty hunter. What about you, Sydney," said Talia

"I must grow up my kid, so I will have no time for the relics, but they remain to hide for more than millions ago, so nothing will happen if they will stay in the hide for a time," said Sydney

"You are ready to become mothers but Braeden, Derek will be a bit overwhelmed about this thing with the father," said Tyler

"Where he is now?" said Laura

"He sleeps with the teddy bear," said Braeden

"Very cute. After you take the belt where you go and what you do?" said Deaton

"We go in Egypt at Pyramid of Osiris to be able to destroy the bond between relics, what stop us to stop the power of the lancet and the necklace," said Sydney

"Who decide to help you?" said Tyler

"Horus because he doesn't agree with the intentions of Tameran order and they did too many horrible things," said Sydney

"Funny my nose begins to sneeze, again...," said Derek

"Two glass of cold water? Seriously?" said Nigel

"So the narcissistic Derek returned, but what you talk about?" said Laura

"He said to Nigel's he will have a new affair with a lame and he throw water in the face and at the head of Derek," said Braeden

"You forgot he threatens me with Wolfsbane," said Derek

"You can use magic to see what that mad women are doing right now?" said Arthur

"What? It is impossible why they spilled us in two?" said Emrys

"Hippolyta remains with her belt while the other Amazonian go to her army," said Deaton

"You need to get the last relic to break up the bond to stop the power of lancet and the necklace," said Tyler

"We must call our allies to hold on until we get the belt and we go to Egypt," said Sydney

"Good luck and stop them until it is too late," said Laura

Sydney and Braeden called the command center to abandon it because Natasha with an army of Amazonians, lame and Pharaoh wanted to destroy it. All went to the Grand Cinema after Hippolyta. The building it seemed to be empty, but our heroes knew Hippolyta was there.

"We are in a big building and nobody is here?" said Nigel

"They are hiding from us, but I don't know why I don't feel the smell," said Derek

"I don't know, maybe your nose is sneeze again?" said Braeden

"Last time I defeated Hippolyta... I don' know if I am able to do it again," said Arthur

"So you accept this is the second time when you are defeated by a blonde woman?" said Emrys

"Who is the first blonde who beat you, Arthur?" said Sydney

"Emrys... His mouth speaks without him," said Arthur

"He was beaten by Morgause and he finds she didn't use magic to defeat him," said Emrys

"Morgause? She is the sister with Morgana if I have right," said Braeden

"True, they are sisters. Can you stop? I lost my smell, but this doesn't mean I lost the sense of emotions. Your frustration stinks so hard that you moved my nose," said Derek

"I am the only one who thinks this place is a trap?" said Nigel

"No... We must to be with the eyes in four and be ready for everything," said Sydney

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Nigel

"Watch out... We are under attack... Nigel you with your big mouth," said Sydney

Nigel stepped on a trap and triggered it. From the wall, a big arrow poisoned with Wolfsbane pierced Derek in the stomach. He falls on the ground and bleed black blood. They remained surprised how fast happen and they pulled the poisoned arrow from Derek. Hippolyta with some warriors came.

"My dear, werewolf hope you enjoy the arrow. You feel the poison inside of the body?" said Hippolyta

"Give the antidote now or I am going to shoot you," said Braeden

"How a dead person able to give an antidote," said Hippolyta

"You want me? I am here to take the revenge. Give the antidote do Derek, now," said Arthur

"You know I have magic. Don't make to do something I regret it," said Emrys

"Just try to use magic and you are going to feel on your skin," said Hippolyta

"Bitch you are going to pay for this. I swear on my life," said Derek

"Give it now. He is my friend and you are going to regret if you hurt him," said Nigel

"You are just a stupid mascot. What the fuck you can do?" said Hippolyta

"Don't sub estimate angry English... You don't know what he is able to do," said Sydney

"I give you the antidote only with one condition," said Hippolyta

"Say it now or you are going to pay awful," said Braeden

"A fight to the death with Sydney. She was the one who defeated Natasha and Belisle," said Hippolyta

"Why you choose her and not me? You lost me?" said Arthur

"I lost against you? You are very weak. I tested your limits. If you fight with Hercules you are dead in less than a minute," said Hippolyta

"Fine, I accept your challenge, but you promise you keep your promise," said Sydney

"Take your weapon," said Hippolyta

Sydney took the sword of knight Gabriel because she promised will gave back to Theodoric after the honeymoon, but she decided to keep it until they eliminated all threats. Hippolyta knew to fit very well with the sword, but she didn't know the modern tactics of the fight like poker or martial arts during the strikes of the swords. Hippolyta with another two Amazonians put a lot of traps in the entire building. Sydney threw with little crossbow and the knife to disarm the traps. Hippolyta disarmed and Sydney disarmed each other. Both began to fight with fists and the legs. Sydney was outmatched by Hippolyta, but she activated a trap that pierced the chest and the hearth of Hipolyta. Amazonians surrendered and gave the antidote to Derek with the War belt of Hippolyta. Emrys used a very strong spell and teleported to pyramids of Osiris.

"You are, right? He kicked you a bit hard," said Braeden

"I am fine. Here is the antidote what you do with it?" said Sydney

"I know will go to hurt... I must put on the wound. That Wolfsbane has silver ions," said Derek

"We have all relics, what we need, but where it is Horus when we need him to stop this maddens?" said Arthur

"I see you have now all relics, what we need to break up the bond and stop the power of the necklace and lancet," said Horus

"It worked?" said Nigel

"Yes, I destroy the bond between relics and I stop the magic of lancet and the necklace," said Horus

"The police, FBI, CIA, and Interpol with another institution will go to stop them. If they want love, they must to surrender," said Braeden

"It is everything ok right now? You want to say something to us?" said Emrys

"Your trial it is almost done, but you must do something to achieve a great reward. The ring is the key, use it," said Horus

"Where we are now... We are back to Trinity? What Horus wanted to say with this?" said Arthur

"I don't know, but the only good thing what happen is we are home safe and we stopped them," said Sydney

"I am glad because I am home. What Horus wanted to say with the ring?" said Nigel

"I don't know what he is talking about, but I hope this is the end. I go to stay in bed," said Derek

"Let me help you. Did you feel better now? If you need something call me," said Braeden

"Go and stay with them and you if you find something tell me," said Derek

"What he talks about? What he wanted to say with the ring?" said Emrys

"I don't know and we are soon going to find what we need to know. Happen a lot of things in one day," said Sydney

"Let's go to drink some coffee with milk and eat some biscuits," said Braeden

Arthur with Emrys went to the park and climbed on the tree. There they began to talk about everything that happened and looked after some girls. Arthur knew Camelot was a nice world in the past, but he must live his life like a normal person from century XXI. Sydney and Braeden went on the balcony to drink their coffee while Nigel went at Derek to see if he is ok.

"Now you come to see me after you threaten me with Wolfsbane?" said Derek

"Now you are the angry one? It was a joke... I don't want that to happen," said Nigel

"I know... I joked and is my fault with the water," said Derek

"Says the pierced guy by an arrow with silver ions. Why you say that?" said Nigel

"I don't know... Maybe I wanted to angry you. In the name of god you are the first one when is angry isn't afraid of nothing," said Derek

"Never sub estimates the reaction of an English who is angry," said Nigel

"You can give me that pillow, please? You find something about what Horus said?" said Derek

"Catch it and no. Emrys with Arthur goes to the park to talk about Camelot because both of them think is something about the ring of Arthur what we find in Cairo, Egypt," said Nigel

"I can't believe my entire life I never left America, but in three months I was in all continents except Antarctica," said Derek

"You have enough time to go there if you want to visit it," said Nigel

"My wound hurts and I heal a bit hard because of ions of silver...," said Derek

"Wait here and shut up," said Nigel

" Damp cloth with water, menthol and eucalyptus extract? You joke?" said Derek

"I told to shut up. You want to feel the pain or you want to recover faster? You forgot to say about honey," said Nigel

"I hope will go to work... You bring a movie here. Fine, let's see it. How much I must hold this thing?" said Derek

"How much you want because of calm the pain and increase the healing," said Nigel


	33. Chapter 32: A place in my dreams

After two hours Emrys with Arthur returned home and Sydney with Braeden entered the house and saw Derek with Nigel how they looked at a movie. While boys looked at the movie Sydney and Braeden made some pancakes and omelets to eat at dinner and after the dinner went to sleep because he was tired. In an hour everybody went to sleep. Derek kept during the night the damp cloth on the wound. Emrys with Arthur had a nice dream and woke up in Camelot.

"Where we are... Why am I alone here? Hello...," said Arthur

"What we do here? Last time I was in bed now we were in Camelot, but this is a ruin...," said Emrys

"I hope our friends are safe and aren't another stupid trick of Elizabeth or others...," said Arthur

"We are here for a reason. Maybe we must find something," said Emrys

"You mean the answer what Horus wanted to tell us?" said Arthur

"Yes. When we find the answer I use the magic to teleport us back, but is strange because I can't see where our friends…are," said Emrys

"We are in the throne room... He said the ring it is the key," said Arthur

"Maybe he says about your ring. I don't see the reason why we are here," said Emrys

"So he says about the ring, but what can be the reward?" said Arthur

"Why everything, it's moving... What happen?" said Emrys

"The castle is building himself... Is reborn of Camelot?" said Arthur

"I don't know, but exit from here until something bad will going to happen," said Emrys

"True... I hope your magic works here. I don't want to stay in this wreckage any longer," said Arthur

"I know what you felt. This was our home and now is a forgotten place," said Emrys

"I am the only one who sees this place come to life?" said Arthur

"No... Why only this corridor comes to life and everything around him remain dead?" said Emrys

"Let's see what we find if we go on this corridor," said Arthur

"What is after this door? I go first or you go first?" said Emrys

"It was my kingdom so we do like we did in old times," said Arthur

"Wait a second. Look at this flag. It begins to shine. Is a dragon," said Emrys

"You think it is about the order of the dragon?" said Arthur

"It could be a clue. Ladies first," said Emrys

"Very funny... Where we are now? Who are these people?" said Arthur

"Where is the castle? These are astral posts," said Emrys

"The Romans attacked in 121 A.D. This is another clue?" said Arthur

"I don't know, but they don't see us," said Emrys

Arthur with Emrys woke up in the morning. Both remained surprised when realized that was a dream. Derek felt better after he had that damp cloth on the wound. After hours all woke up and went to eat. Emrys show to his friends the dream with him and Arthur while they were in Camelot.

"You had the same dream both of you? So now we have some clues about the riddle?" said Derek

"So you were in Camelot while in dreams land. Everything was dead around you but on only that corridor, everything comes to life," said Braeden

"It is possible for Camelot to come to life? Horus said something about the ring. The ring we found in Transylvania," said Nigel

"I think the reward will be Camelot back to life. That ring we find in Transylvania belongs to Camelot," said Sydney

"What do you mean by this?" said Arthur

"This was just a dream or?" said Emrys

"No, it wasn't a dream. When I was in high school, I learned something about names. From where they come, what represent and more, Arthur is a Roman name if I remember well," said Derek

"Romans attacked in 121 A.D. but the influences of them remain for a long time," said Braeden

"True, Derek. Romans come from Italy and conquer the entire world. Somewhere in Italy, is an order named Order of the Bear," said Sydney

Nigel" The origin of the name Arthur is itself a matter of dispute. Some believe it comes from Latin Artorius surname meaning tiller. Others argue that the Welshman would come from arth meaning bear, suggesting art- ur, Bear Man is the original form. His name appears as Arthur Arthurian texts Arturus early in latin, never Artorius, although it is possible that the forms of Vulgar Latin Artorius's rendered in Celtic languages, giving both Arthur and Arturus," said

"An epithet given to the man who led the Britons against the Saxons, that both Latin and Britons speakers would be associated management and ferocious bear," said Emrys

"That means we must go to Italy," said Arthur

"True and we must go in Luxemburg to find the origins of Dragon order," said Sydney

Emrys decided to use magic to teleport in Rome, the Coliseum, Italy. There our heroes went to the history museum to talk with professor Vesla about the order of the bear. The assistant of professor Vesla told them he was at the Coliseum and stayed there for two hours. Our heroes decided to go at a pizzeria to eat for lunch after that that the Coliseum. There found professor Vesla teaching some kids about history.

"Sydney Fox... Nice to see you again. What brings you here? Another relic?" said Vesla

"I am not Fox. I am his husband," said Sydney

"Nice to see you again, Nigel. A house of stone," said Vesla

"I hope you remember me?" said Braeden

How I forget the one who captures the Red wing who steal from me a relic," said Vesla"

"Enough with stupid talk. We come here to ask about the Order of the Bear," said Derek

"True... We don't have time for talk," said Nigel

"I read the first book about what happen you in Camelot. You finished to find relics and break up the curse?" said Vesla

"Let's talk in private and I hope you can help us," said Emrys

"You need to tell me something important?" said Vesla

"We break up the curse and we defeated the Female Alliance," said Sydney

"Somebody told us the ring is the key, use it," said Nigel

"I am Arthur Pendragon. Don't say anything or make any crosses," said Arthur

"So everything was true. Druids masked the entire history. What you need in the Order of the Bear?" said Vesla

"Look at our dream and tell us what it means," said Emrys

"Come with me. My archeologist finds the ring in the Coliseum, but I didn't have time to declare the ring belong to the order so take it," said Vesla

"You have any ideas where it is the ring of the dragon order?" said Braeden

"It isn't a ring. It is actually the symbol of the order," said Vesla

"You mean we must take the Ouroboros from the museum?" said Derek

"If you look carefully at the ring you can see two clasps. The ring is the epicenter of the Ouroboros," said Vesla

"Why Ouroboros and not other order?" said Derek

"Why Red Riding Hood and not Snow-white? The Order of the Dragon it is a military order who protect the Christianity and is a kind of cousin of the Templar order because the order of the dragon it is the continuation of Teutonian order," said Nigel

"True. Here is the ring. If you can send it back," said Vesla

"I am the one who drives the car to Luxemburg. I need to ask one more question. What will going to happen?" said Derek

"Camelot will come to life I suppose," said Vesla

After three hours of driving our heroes were in Luxemburg. They went to the history museum to take the Ouroborus. Doctor Hosni remained surprised to see Sydney and Nigel with his friends in Luxemburg. She talked to the administrator of the museum to give them the Ouroboros. Nigel rented a hotel room.

"You are alone? Where are your parents?" said Hosni

"They are home and thanks for the help," said Derek

"You bored from Cairo or to see sand everywhere you look?" said Braeden

"Cairo is my life because I born there, but a human needs a holiday without to regress people," said Hosni

"You do not seem to be surprised to see the person who it is with us," said Nigel

"I suppose he is Arthur Pendragon," said Hosni

"How do you know that?" said Arthur

"How in the mind of human you find everything you need? How you find Iras, servant of Cleopatra and her necklace what is lost for more million years," said Hosni

"It is possible to Camelot come to life?" said Emrys

"I hate to do this when I am on holiday. If you what you need Camelot will come to life. In your dream was both," said Hosni

"This means something or they just have the same dream?" said Sydney

"No, it isn't just the dream. They are responsible for the revival of Camelot," said Hosni

"Professor Vesla said something about two clasps," said Braeden

"Look here. So who has the honor to put the ring in the middle?" said Derek

"I can to put it?" said Hosni

"Sure. It seems to be a map," said Sydney

"Tomorrow we leave from Luxemburg. I know where we must go," said Nigel

"Thanks for the invite. My family waits me," said Hosni

"So where we go now?" said Arthur

"La Iglesias... That church is cursed," said Braeden

"Cursed like hell... Kate make me a teenager again in that place," said Derek

"I didn't want to know how she was able to do this," said Emrys

"The Nagual tribe and the god Tezacaliopeze...," said Sydney

"So Kate become a werejaguar and she has Berserkers?" said Arthur

"Sometimes you forget what world you live," said Emrys

"A mercenary is afraid to go in, but relic hunters aren't afraid of nothing," said Braeden

Our heroes went to eat in the city for dinner. After an hour they returned to the room and went to sleep. In the morning, they woke up and ate the breakfast in city after going to the airport to go to Mexico. In three hours with the plane, they arrived in Mexico and rented a room in a hotel. They spent the entire day visiting Mexico and the next day they went to the La Iglesias.

"La Iglesias is the church where you do not go to find Jesus," said Braeden

"Derek? Why you look at this place so weird?" said Nigel

"Because here I evolved in a full wolf and to do it, I needed to die," said Derek

"What we can to find the church?" said Arthur

"Some Berserkers or another werejaguar," said Emrys

"I am the only one who is curious what we find something here?" said Sydney

"This is the map of the entire church. What is this?" said Emrys

"The shrine where she makes me a teenage...," said Derek

"How she did that? Now I understand why you can't find Jesus here," said Arthur

"The only thing I remember I was captured in my loft and I sleep for a month... I don't remember what happen," said Derek

"Nagual tribe believes in the fountain of youth," said Sydney

"You think that vial of water was from here?" said Nigel

"You find the Fountain of Youth... Oh my God...," said Braeden

"You lost it for sure," said Emrys

"This is the place. I hope we find something important here," said Arthur

"This is nothing more than a ruined city under the ground," said Sydney

"How you can be so sure?" said Balinor

"You free our souls from Belisle known as Mordred," said Uther

"What mean this?" said Arthur

"My reward for your efforts. This was your quest and everybody to pass it," said Uther

"The curse was destroyed and you have the chance to bring Camelot to life with only one condition. To defeat us in a fight," said Balinor

"This was our quest? What do you mean by this?" said Derek

"You find your parents after you believe them dead for more than ten years," said Balinor

"All people believe a relic hunter and a mercenary can't work together, but we prove them they are wrong," said Braeden

"Never sub-estimates the end of the English," said Nigel

"Says the dog who barks but not bite," said Derek

"So we must defeat you to bring Camelot to life," said Arthur

"What happen if we are going to lose the battle?" said Emrys

"Camelot will remain a ruin," said Balinor

Emrys began to fight with Balinor and Arthur with Uther. They were outmatched because Balinor was more powerful than Emrys and Uther was a better sword master than Arthur. Emrys and Arthur knew very well another, so they decided to change the enemies. Arthur was a better sword master than Balinor and he knew how to avoid magical attacks. Uther was more powerful with the sword, but Emrys knew magic and know how to avoid the sword strikes. In the end Balinor and Uther were defeated. They teleported in Camelot and saw with their own eyes how the Camelot reborned. The command center finished to publish the last book about the Female Alliance, the revival of Camelot. Our dear knights, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, and Lancelot with Arthur, Emrys, Gwen, and Freya, Gaius decided to live in New York. All people from Camelot went the chance to live their life where they wanted or remained there. The castle became a history museum and a hotel at the same time. All people who remained there worked in the castle and got paid for this and people build for them houses with beautiful gardens at twenty kilometers from castle giving them a free bus to go to the castle. After eight months, Sydney made a boy named Nicolas and Braeden made a werewolf boy named Ian. Derek was very proud of his baby and his parents were very happy to be grandparents. Sydney with Nigel and Derek with Braeden visited each other in Beacon Hills and New York.


End file.
